Fairy Tail: Tale of Mar
by A Writing Mood
Summary: Mar, a wizard with an enigmatic past arrives at Fairy Tail one day. What is his connection to Fairy Tail? What Magic does he use? What will everyone think of him? Review people! I love chatting with my reviewers!
1. Arrival of the Archive

Fairy Tail was forever changed the day I walked into the guild. I had a huge grin on my face that day, and I located Makarov first thing. I would have missed Natsu and Grey fighting if they hadn't got in front of me, causing me to react and seperate the two. This drew the guild's attention, so I smiled and waved, then continued to Makarov.

"I'd like to join Fairy Tail Master Makarov." I spoke with a level of confidence that surprised even myself.

"Alright, let's go outside and see what you can do" Makarov replied calmly while getting up off the bar.

We continued outside, most of the guild following suit. (Including Natsu and Grey, rather intrigued about the man who stopped them from an all out brawl without magic, a feat only accomplished by Erza previously.) I felt my Magic welling up, like it knew I needed it more now then ever. "Alright young one, what is your Magic Style?" Makarov asked.

"I use a lost magic known as Archive" I replied

"Archive? Sounds interesting, please explain." Makarov replied with a surprising amount of enthusiasm.

"I think it's better if I demonstrate first. Builds tension and all that, but I'll need a volunteer first...(I look around at my choices at this time, deciding on a blonde standing near the famous Natsu) You miss!"

"Me?" The blonde replied.

"Yes you, what's your name miss?"

"Lucy. Just Lucy"

"Alright. Lucy, please show me your magic." Lucy complied, and summoned Cancer. "Ooh, a Celestial Mage! This will be a challenge." Numbers started running through my head, colurs and feelings of magic. My eyes closed and I focused on Lucy's wavelength from memory. Opening my eyes, they had turned a glowing gold, and I pointed at the floor and spoke, "Cancer". Sure enough, a black seal appeared on the ground, and from it, a shadow version of Cancer rose.

"Black Magic?" Makarov yelled.

"Not exactly." I began to explain "Celestial Mages are special when it comes to my ability, because a spirit can only be in one place at a time. So I create one that has the exact same wavelength, and by transitive, abilities and personality. But yes, my Magic is generally looked down upon for what it CAN do. Even slandered as Black Magic. Alot of people have done horrible things with this magic, and I seek to redeem the name of Archive before it vanishes from this world."

"Vanishes?" Makrov asked.

"I am the last surviving Archive user. I was also the first."

"Hang on, Archive...I remember now! A magic that can copy and store any magic for later use, just like books in a library! It's even capable of copying a user's skill with the Magic!" Makarov shouted. "But wait, what did you mean by first?"

"I mean exactly what I said. I am the man who invented Archive. I was known as Mar back then." Makarov's jaw dropped. Mar's findings were the source of many forms of magic, including his own trump card, Fairy Law.

"How are you still alive?" Makarov asked. At this point, everyone in the guild was in absolute awe.

"My final Magic went horribly wrong. I sought to transend time itself and I payed for it. I was locked into my 18 year old body, likely for eternity, and was thrown into the future. It's been four years since I came to this time, and my body has not aged a day. If I never remembered the words of my dearest freind, I would still be wandering this world pointlessly."

"Who was your friend, Mar?" Makarov asked.

"Mavis. First master of Fairy Tail. She told me, that if I ever was in turmoil, to seek out this symbol." I removed my shirt, causing a couple faces to turn red, and revealing the mark on my chest. The Fairy Tail mark was branded over my heart.

"Good lord. You're telling the truth." Makarov said in disbelief.

"I am, and I realise Shadow Cancer there probably didn't make the best first impression, so I'll do something else instead"

"No need boy, you're already a marked member of Fariy Tail. You were one of us before you even walked in. Besides, a friend of Mavis is a friend of ours." Makarov replied, a smile on his face.

I was in shock at first. Then I regained my composure, and simply stated, "Still, I'd like to demonstrate the one magic I learned WITHOUT Archive. It'll Likely leave a better taste." A yellow seal formed behind me and I angled my head at the sky. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled as a brilliant cone of electricity spouted from my mouth.

At this point, hearing the word "Dragon" Natsu burst through the crowd and yelled "You're a Dragon Slayer too?"

I replied with a smile on my face, "You bet. Got my Lightning Dragon Slayer style straight from the Thunder Dragon himself. One of the nicest people I ever met."

"Did you ever hear anything about Igneel?" Natsu asked, impatiently.

"Oh crap, that's right." I remembered reading about the vanishing act the dragons pulled on July 7th, 777. That and I heard Natsu was franticly searching for any clues to their whereabouts. "Sorry Natsu, I didn't hear too much about him, and even then, this was long before your GRANDPARENTS were born."

"Awww, wait, YOU CALLED ME NATSU! How did you know my name?" He shouted.

"Hahaha, your reputation proceeds you Natsu! Heck, your entire team is already familiar to me. You, Grey and Erza over there, even Lucy here. Speaking of, (I turn to Lucy) sorry about the act earlier, I figured it would be better to ease the guild into my past. Didn't work out too well." I said rather bluntly.

Lucy smiled and said "Not a problem, but, could you please put your shirt back on? Cana might faint if you don't."

"Hm?" I said as I turned around, noticing that there was a brunette, likely drunk, woman with love in her eyes behind me. "Whoops. Sorry bout that ma'am." I put my shirt back on and continued my conversation with Natsu. "Anyway, I heard about Lullaby, and how you four toppled an entire Dark Guild AND killed one of Zeref's demons. It was all over the news. If possible, I'd even like to join your team."

This caused alot of jaws to hit the floor, and I never did forget the expression on the woman I would later learn was Mirajane. Turns out it was incredibly rare for her to lose her cool.

"Another Dragon Slayer? Gladly! But, I'll have to fight you later to get a general grasp of your strength. Likely Erza will want in too, she's been stre-" Before he could finish his sentance, he was knocked out cold from a punch to the head delivered from Titania herself. She then walked up to me and offered her hand. I was overcome with emotion to be accepted so readily into the family, and I hugged the scarlet haired woman.

That was my introduction to Fairy Tail. Little did I know I would be a key factor in many adventures to come. In the following weeks, I drank, I fought, I went on jobs with my new friends, even outside my team when our team was scattered doing odd jobs. I even served as a human firework launcher for a big festival when the actual fireworks got lost on the road.

One night, I was leaving the guild, my mind at ease after a job well done, Natsu approached me and asked "Hey Mar, where do you live?"

I replied honestly "I don't live anywhere, I usually just sleep at my favourite hotel. It's run by a nice old lady I helped a week or so back, so I get a discount."

Natsu picked up on the odd bit of my statement, and replied "Usually?"

I smiled, and said, "Sharp ears. There are some nights when nature calls me, so to speak, and I sleep under the stars."

"Bah! We can't have that!" Natsu yelled. "You should stay with me and Happy!"

The blue cat popped up yelling "Aye sir!"

I was shocked. Pleasently so, mind you. I said "That's a great idea, I think I'll take you up on it. Room is still bloody expensive after a discount anyway."

Natsu raised his fists in victory and yelled "Happy! We have a new room mate!" I just laughed and told him to lead the way. That night, I had an odd dream. A premonition maybe. It was vague, but still there. A moon, great magic, a shell, a demonic island, with a great pair of glowing red eyes above them. I dismissed it as just a weird dream.

The most odd thing that happened, however, is a mission I went on with Elfman and Mira. A great beast had Elfman cornered and outmatched, and Mira was yelling at him to use his Beast Soul, but he just wouldn't. He gripped his head and started yelling "NEVER AGAIN! I'D RATHER DIE!" I realised since Mira hadn't already acted, she likely couldn't for some reason, so I acted instead. I grabbed the minotaur-esque beast by the horn and fired a Lightning Dragon's Roar down it's throat. Knowing what happened last time I did that, I threw the bastard across the woods we were in, and while he was still in the air, he exploded in a brilliant tangle of electricity. I helped Elfman to his feet, and asked him what happened. Elfman pulled up a nearby log and told me to sit. Mira joined us. They explained what happened two years ago, to Lisanna. How Elfman had gone berserk and struck her dead. How Mira could do nothing but stand and watch, having sealed her own magic. I explained I could relate. I explained how Mavis was like a little sister to me, and how my only regret for abandoning my time was that I would never get to see her again. We all began to cry, and in a moment of madness, I saw Mavis in Mira's face, so I embraced her. Mira had no real objection to the company, so she hugged back, and Elfman even managed to get his arms around both of us. Mira acted rather odd around me after that. I guess spilling your guts to someone you don't know that well does that. Elfman, on the other hand, started treating me like a brother.

Eventually, Elfman actually offered me to stay with him and Mira as a permanent resident, since they've had a free room no one had entered in two years. I was honored, and knowing my alternative, (Natsu's cramped house full of crap and devoid of a thermostat) I accepted, however I made it a point to crash on the fold out couch. I know Lisanaa was important to them, and I was not about to touch anything related to her, let alone live in her room.

That night, I slept in nothing but some pajama bottoms, letting my scarred body be visible to anyone who cared enough to look. I had the same odd dream I had at Natsu's, but this time more vivid. The red eyes had a form behind them. It looked like Lulaby. I knew it was nothing but an odd dream now, so I was rather content. Lullaby was dead and gone forever, it couldn't mean anything. I was awoken early that night, with someone standing over me, eyes filled with tears. I squinted through the dark and recognised the person standing before me.

"Mira?..."

To Be Continued.


	2. Mirajane

I was surprised, to say the least when I awoke with Mira standing over me. Even more so when I realised she was crying. I sat up and motioned for her to take a seat beside me on the fold out bed. When she had sat, I wrapped my arm around her to ease her pain. I said "Mira, what's wrong?"

"You're so kind, so considerate. You remind me far too much of Lisanna.", she replied through her gasping.

Rather confused by her statement, I said, "Sorry to burst your bubble Mira, but I'm a guy. However, I can see your connection. I saw that picture you keep of her, you know. I never would have expected I have the same hair colour and style. I've been meaning to rectify that."

"Please don't. It looks good on you Mar." Mira replied, her tears slowly subsiding.

"Good or not, it still reminds you of a painful memory. I can't have that. I hate seeing anyone, least of all you, sad." I said, hoping Mira didn't pick up on the odd tone of the latter half of my statement. I continued with, "Maybe I'll slick it back, like that half demon in the blue trenchcoat. Yeah, I think I would make a good Vergil."

She chuckled at my joke, then said, "I think you have the wrong idea. I cry out of a mixture of happinies and sadness when I am reminded of Lisanna this way. Sad, because I know she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it, but happy, that her spirit lives on. You're a prime example of how her spirit inhabits all of us."

"Oh?" I replied, generally intrigued at the statement.

"She was always compassionate, caring, and generous. She would put everyone else's need's before her own, and when she had her mind set on something, she was as stubborn as a mule." Mira explained.

I laughed, and replied "Yeah, yeah that's me alright. I doubt she had a past as colurful as mine however."

"I should hope not!" Mira replied, laughing, her tears dry.

"Right there." I said. "That's the face I strive to create. In my last life, my life as the creator of Archive, I created nothing but strife and sadness. My creation brought war to the world. I was so ashamed that I..."

"What did you do?" Mira asked.

"I shot myself forward in time. I couldn't handle what I had done. Couldn't accept it. I knew I couldn't bring Mavis with me, but still, I spent those four years regretting everything I did back then. It wasn't until I remembered Mavis' words that I found myself again. It wasn't until I settled here in Magnolia that I learned to put the past behind me." I explained.

"Mavis sounds like an important person to you, how close were you two?" Mira asked, innocently.

After a long silence and my cheeks turning every shade of red in the book, I replied "She was a friend, a damn good one. I'd go as far to say she was like the little sister I never had."

"Ohhh, that clears up a bit." She said, "So you two were never involved romanticly?"

I replied with a rather shakey voice "No, and I've never been involved romanticly with any woman. I never gave it much thought really."

Mira had to keep herself from yelling her next question, "Hang on, how old are you?"

"It depends really." I replied. "This body is permanently 18, I'll turn 20 in a few weeks, and my existence is well over the age of 200 or so."

"20 huh...HANG ON! You said you were lost for four years! How would you know what your body looked like two years after you jumped through time?"

"Based on the rate I was growing beforehand and my increased muscle mass, I theorized that my body was two years older then it was when I left. Givin that I already had a growth spurt, it seems likely there was no abnormality." I replied

"Ahh, smart thinking!" Mira said. I then noticed she was blushing before she talked again, "What did you mean by you would hate to see people cry, least of all me?"

"Crap, I was hoping you didn't pick up on that." I replied. "I mean what I said, you are the last person I want to see cry in this world. Honestly Mira, I think I love y-"

Before I could finish my sentance, Mira was kissing me, her tongue exploring my mouth. I pulled her away from me and held her at arms reach, noticing that she was smiling.

"I thought so. I love you too Mar." she said.

I swear my heart exploded when she said that. I gave in and let my body take over, and began kissing her again. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, Mira stood up and took my hand, leading me back to her room. We began undressing each other while kissing passionatly. Soon, we were both naked and I was on top of her. She hugged me close while I broke her virgin seal, and after her pain subsided, we had the greatest night of both of our lives. After Mira passed out with hear head on my chest, I thought to myself "So, this is love? This is what it feels to be loved and wanted? If so, I never want to leave her side. I will stay by my Mirajane forever." With that, I fell asleep.

That bloody dream again. Clearer then ever. That demon...the Lullaby lookalike emerged from a great ice shell to be met by Natsu, Grey, Erza, myself, and another wizard I've never seen before. He kind of looked like a cocky version of Grey. The next image I saw was one of horror. Four shadows standing over one. The one was bleeding. Alot.

I awoke the next morning, barely believeing what had happened. If Mira wasn't still asleep on my chest I may have dismissed it as a dream...yes, that dream. Three can't be a coincidence. Someone is trying to warn me of a future event. How would someone have that kind of knowledge, unless they saw it themselves? And even then, they would need to relay the message to me, possibly through time itse-

Then it hit me. There are only two people who know how to use time manipulation magic. I was one of them, and I destroyed my research after teaching a single woman and swearing her to secrecy. Unless I broke my own oath and decided to use it again, there is only one possibility. Mavis. Mavis is warning me of a tradgety to befall Fairy Tail. She's warning me of the death of one of our family. These thoughts, however, were pushed to the back of my mind once Mira woke up.

"Good morning Mira. Did you enjoy last night?" I asked.

"Don't act all calm, I know you were on the same level as me, Mar. But yes, I intend to make that a habit." She replied, with a devilish smile across her face. She then got a glimpse of the insignea on my heart, and said, "We'd better get to Fairy Tail, we wouldn't want any rumours going around would we?"

I replied, "Bah, let them talk. I have only pride in what we did last night."

Mira laughed at this, then we got dressed and started out her bedroom door, with her under my arm and leaning her head against me. It made it all the more awkward when we realised we forgot about Elfman, who was waiting on the pull out couch.

He just smiled, as if our bliss was infectios, and said "I'm proud for ya! Both of ya! But for god's sake, keep it down next time. I had to come out here just to fall asleep! Now come on, a man is never late!" And with that, he got up and walked me and Mira to the guild, while she was still under my arm.

The mood in the guild fell with an almost audible thump when we walked in. Followed by immediate cheering, and to both mine and Mira's surprise, the handing over of money. Turns out some guild members, both young and old, had a pot going for when Mira would find the right guy. I won Erza almost 40,000 jewel without even knowing it. ERZA!

A grand party was held to commemorate our union, and in the chaos, Happy slipped up to the S rank request board. He stole a request that promised a celestial key as a reward, and as a result, Happy and Natsu got Lucy on board with their plan to do an S rank request to prove themselves. Grey even caught up with them before they got to the station, and joined in, if not just to protect them.

Now, I have pretty good senses, and during my time in Fairy Tail, I developed a "Natsu is about to do something stupid" sense. Being on his team helped, I would imagine. By this point, everyone in Fairy Tail were like family to me, especially my team, Elfman, and Mira. They are the most important people in the world to me. I have, and will continue protecting them with my life. Knowing Natsu was about to do something stupid, I slipped out during the festivities after I spotted Happy's wing on the second floor. I also noted Laxus had a clear line of sight toward the cat, but did nothing. Whatever, I'd deal with him later. I kissed Mira one more time and departed with the words "I gotta go bail the hot head out, hopefully I'll be back within the week."

I waited at the train station for them, since I could feel their magic moving through Magnowlia. That and Natsu's smell. My skills as a Lightning Dragon Slayer included an enhanced sense of smell, and, well...imagine that one of your friends smells like charcoal. Imagine if he's the only one in your entire city that smells like that, and you'd get the general idea. I greeted them calmly at the train station, and stated I wished to accompany them to make sure nothing goes wrong.

"Now, explain to me, what is this request you stole?" I said.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT?" Natsu yelled.

"I saw Happy, and I knew if I tried to talk you out of it that I'd have no luck. This was the path of least resistance. Now please, tell me, what is our job Natsu?"

"We are supposed to end a curse placed on a far away island." He replied, causing images of my dreams to return. "Galuna Island is what it's called."

"Will Erza be joining us?" I asked, a note of concern in my voice.

"Don't worry, we havn't told her. Why would we WANT an S class beating?"

"Good" I replied.

I rationalised that if Erza wasn't there, my dream couldn't come to pass. Sadly, my logic was proven flawed. My dream came to pass alright, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

To Be Continued.  
> <p>


	3. Galuna Island, Part 1

The train ride to the harbour town proved to be rather awkward. It turns out everyone in the cabin was dying to ask me a million questions, mainly related to Mirajane and me. It was made no easier that I was wearing an outfit that was rather out of character for me, jeans, a grey hoodie, and runners. If my shoulder length white hair wasn't just hanging there, I might have been mistaken for someone else. Eventually, I caved, leaned forward, and said, "Ask away, but keep in mind that I'm a gentleman."

Lucy almost immediatly burst out with "How did you two end up together?"

I smiled and answered honestly. "There was a mission that went south for both Mira and Elfman a couple weeks ago. There was an incident similar to when Lis-" I stopped my sentance, noticing that the mere mention of her name brought Natsu pain. Even through his motion sickness it was apparent. "Crap, sorry Natsu." I continued, "I know she meant a lot to you."

Natsu just waved it off and managed to say "Continue" through his heaves

Even Natsu was curious, I guess I HAVE to spill now. "Elfman refused to use his Magic, despite his life being in danger, and it would have cost him his life if I didn't intervene. Mira was in full view of me literally exploding a Minotaur to save her brother. We had a heart to heart to heart moment on a local log afterwords, ending in us crying in a group hug. For the next couple of weeks, as you all know, Elfman, Mira, and I became near inseperable. In that time, Mira and I both began to have growing romantic feelings for each other, although we did not acknowledge them until the time seemed right. It all hit a peak last night. As you know, I moved in with them yesterday. They offered me Lisanna's room. I refused, and insisted on sleeping on a fold out couch. I woke up in the middle of the night with Mira standing over me in tears. She explained to me that my personality and my hairstyle remind her of Lisanna, in a good way. I cheered her up while she sat with me, and one thing led to another. We confessed our love for each other, and the rest, no offence to you all, is really none of your buisness."

There was a collective "Wow" from everyone in the cabin capable of speech at the time, including Happy.

"Anyway" I said, "We're almost to the harbour town, let's get to Galuna and see what we can do."

The sailor we hired turned out to be effected by the curse. The man's name was Bobo, and his arm was that of a demons. He explained to us that the curse had it's source at the sumit of Galuna's mountain. Something about a ritual using Dark Magic. We all took a glance at the mountain, but when we turned back around, Bobo was gone. I used an Archived water magic to propel us to the beach. Lucky for us too, a tidal wave nearly hit us.

We found the local village rather easily, there was a path through the jungle made for beach access, though it still took us until night. The moon was high, and oddly, purple. The village chief explained that the curse started when the moon had changed colour a few years back. He also told us that those affected too heavily will go insane and need to die. He told us that the same thing happened to his son, Bobo! We figured it was a coincidence and let him continue. As if on que, the moon's light shone on the village, causing every inhabitant to turn into full fledged demons. The village elder looked at each of us seperatly, and said, "Please, to save us all, DESTROY THE MOON! PLEASE!"

I stepped forward and said, "We arn't going to jump to that right away, we'll at least investigate first. But, if there is truely no other option, I'll do it myself."

"MAR!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"They do not deserve this fate." I replied. "You know me, I can't just stand around and watch others suffer."

"Bu-but.." She replied weakly.

"Lucy. Drop it." Grey said while placing his hand on her shoulder.

We slept at the village, and the next day, we set out for the jungle. After some exploring, we were attacked by, get this, a gigantic rat in a maid's costume. Everyone but Natsu and I were generally concerned, but I told hot head to stand down for this one.

"Don't waste your fire on this thing, Natsu. I have a bad feeling this is the tip of the iceberg." I said.

With that I drew on Archive for an old favourite magic of mine. A re equip magic called Gilgimesh, a pair of demonic gauntlets, boots, and a half mask for mouth protecting. All of which enhance the user's abilities, and deliver a hell of a hit on contact. As I dashed toward the beast, I remembered I forgot to mention that I could re equip on, if not slightly below Erza's level thank's to Archive. Or re equip at all for that matter. I jumped at the beast's head with my arm drawn back and screaming, then hit the thing with all I had, causing it to literally fly away from impact. When I hit the ground, I heard everyone say, "I think we just found the MALE Erza!" I turned around to see dropped jaws, and just scratched the back of my head, Gilgimesh still equiped, and said, "Yeah, I guess I overdid it a bit. Poor thing won't know which way is up for a few hours at least. Anyway, check this out!"

I led them to some ruins I noticed while I was in the air, and we explored inside. Natsu being...Natsu managed to bust the floor open. We found a cave and continued in until we found a large open area. In the middle, the large ice formation from my dreams, and a demon inside of it.

"Deliora..." Grey whimpered. "It can't be! NO!"

Natsu heard a pair of voices, and not wanting to be found out, knocked Grey out. He listened in, and learned that the curse on Galuna was called Moon Drip, and that it activates at night like Bobo said. We decided to retreat further back and wait for night to observe Moon Drip and prepare a counter.

During that time, Grey regained conciousness, and related his past to us. How Deliora destroyed his home town and he swore revenge, how Ur took him in, and how he rejected it, chasing after Deliora once he learned of the one move that could stop it, Iced Shell. He releated how Ur was forced to knock him out and perform the move herself, sacrificing her own body to save her pupils and likely the world's from Deliora's destructive gaze. How he had been orphaned again, and done the same to his fellow pupil, Lyon. He told us how Lyon had abandoned him once he learned what happened, and how he ended up coming to Fairy Tail because of his master's old mark.

I was quiet the entire time. Most of it I spent at the exit staring at Deliora. My vision had all the pieces gathered to pass. It was time to share my premonition. That, and my theory on Moon Drip.

"Listen everyone." I started, "First things first, I think I know what Moon Drip is. From the context that it's being used by those people, it seems that it is one of the, if not the, strongest anti magic spells in the world. Something capable of melting Iced Shell. There was something similar back in my time, but that was extremely primitive, and used blood as a catalyst instead of the moon's energy."

"How would you know it uses the moon's energy Mar?" Asked Natsu.

"Because it's called MOON Drip and not Blood Drip, Natsu." I replied, half joking.

"Ha, I guess that makes sense." He replied while smiling.

"Now, there is something a touch more dire I need to say." I said, believing just being straight with my friends was the best solution. "I have been having a reccuring nightmare recently. It's very possible Mavis is using my old teachings to warn me of an impending crisis. Before you ask, I burned my research after teaching Mavis, and I taught her only because she asked to be taught. If it was anyone else, i would have turned them away. No one should muck with time, I'm just lucky my meddling proved to be positive, if anything. I also lost my capacity to jump through times after my soul got sealed in this forever young body. She is the only option. This nightmare, it shows me some vague events of what will happen to us here on this island. Each of us will face hardship, in form of battle or...otherwise."

"Otherwise?" Lucy asked, terrified.

"Emotional stress." I threw out quickly. I thought it would be demoralising to tell them that Erza would catch up to us. "Anyway, the most vivid of the images I see is one after our ordeals are finished. All but one of us standing over the last of us, mourning loss of life at the hands of Deliora."

"Good god...not again!" Grey yelled.

There was a long silence after that. Finally, Natsu noticed that I was tearing up, and a light clicked in his head, and he asked, "Mar, tell us. Who is going to die?"

I raised my head and spoke once more, "Natsu, up until last night, I hadn't the foggiest idea. Everyone appeared as black shapes. Then I had the vision again. It was crystal clear this time. Without a doubt, the man who will die fighting Deliora is...me."

To Be Continued... 


	4. Galuna Island, Part 2

"Y-Y-You?" Lucy stuttered. "Why do you sound like you have accepted this?"

I replied, "My past life was one of sin. If this is my attonement, to die at the hands of a demon from the hell I belong in, so be it. At least I know Deliora's corpse was next to mine."

"Deliora is going to die before we get out of here?" Grey said sternly, his face full of rage.

"Yes, my friend. I however, don't know who will kill him. Be honest Grey, do you REALLY care what happens so long as he dies? Do you care of my life? I won't blame you if you say no." I said, still glum.

"Of course I care! I've lost friends and family to this bastard already, I don't want to lose anymore!" Grey yelled, before breaking into tears.

"Lucy, hug him." I said plainly, getting instant action out of it. Noting that Grey was being comforted, I continued, "All of you try to get some sleep, I'll keep watch and see if anything goes on with Moon Drip, or if those guys come back. (I turn to Natsu and grab him by the shoulder) Hang on hot head, a word, if you please."

"What's up Mar?" Natsu replied, as if oblivious to the situation...actually...he probably was, anyway, "Something on your mind?"

"The smells of the two men who were in here earlier, you got them too right?" I asked.

"Yeah! I was going to bring that up earlier, but I forgot." He replied, his trademark smile on his face.

"One of them smelled of perfume, yeah? And the other one smelled like...kinda like Grey. I'm not imagining that, am I?" I asked.

"Yeah, the tall one definatly smelled like Grey."

"Thought so. You don't think it could be Lyon, could you?"

"It could be possible, but why would he be near Deliora? LET ALONE trying to unfreeze it! That's Ur in there!" Natsu said, his intuiting pleasently surprising me.

"Good point. You go get some sleep now, I think you off all people need it." I replied, a legitimate note of concern in my voice.

"What about you?" Natsu shot back.

"Uhh, Natsu? I don't think I'm gonna grow anymore." I said with a laugh. With that, Natsu smiled and got some sleep.

I used Archive to utilise Teleport Magic after everyone fell asleep. I brought myself outside the temple altogether with it, and looked around for the familiar Magic Presence I had been feeling for awhile. It wasn't until I got outside that I realised just who it was. Erza had followed us to Galuna. My face hit my palm and a mutter of, "Oh lord, this won't be pretty." left my mouth. Everyone in my vision had now gathered. I may as well get this over with. I teleported again to her, and she nearly slit my throat out of the impulse drawing of her sword to a new presence. "Woah, relax Erza, it's just Mar." I said calmly.

"Holy-You nearly gave me a heart attack Mar! How did you get here? WHY are you here? Are you helping those morons Natsu and Lucy with their stolen S Rank?" Erza said, her guard relaxing, and sheathing her sword.

I took a breath and said, "In order: Teleportation Magic, I'm protecting Natsu and his friends from the dangers of this island, and in a sense, yes, yes I am. Oh, also one of Zeref's demon's is here and there are people trying to use a powerful Anti Magic spell to set it loose. This is also causing the moon to change colour and this so called "Curse" we keep hearing about. Probably a damned side effect."

"...Alright, thanks for catching me up." Erza replied, with a completely straight face.

"...Uhh, wow. I expected a freak out at least. Have you really been around Natsu this long?"

"Yeah, sad I know, let's get over to them, shall we? I'll beat the hell out of them when the mission is done."

"Ah, we are going to kill Deliora with the Master's permission then? Good. Grab onto my arm please." She complied, and I teleported us back to the cave. Erza looked around and noted that Grey was here as well, and just shrugged.

I stayed silent for a long while, hours probably. I was thinking mainly. About my oncoming mortality, how I could avoid it, how Lyon would have any motivation to ressurect Deliora, about why the shorter man liked fruity perfume. I thought about what my course of action should be. I finally came to a conclusion. If I am to die at Deliora's hands, I'll be the only one to fight it. I stood up and looked at Erza, still standing guard with me.

"I've decided." I started. "Erza, I didn't want to mention this earlier, but I have it on good authority that I am going to die fighting Deliora. I am to be the only casualty. If this is the truth, I'd rather I be the only one fighting the bastard. That Heaven Armour of yours, it can fly, I know that. Please, take Lucy and Happy away from here until you feel Deliora rise and fall. I'll send Natsu, Grey, and the other two away myself." I said, a flame in my eyes.

" I can't just abandon you! We are siblings of the same guild!" Erza said in a hushed yell, as not to wake the others.

"I know. That makes it alot harder for me. But I have seen it, you are actually the one that held me up while my life ebbed away." I replied grimly.

"No, I won't leave you!" Erza replied, tears in only one eye. "I've had too much loss in my life already."

"...Very well. We'll fight Deliora together, but I still want you to get Lucy and Happy out of here, if they get hit by Deliora, it's curtains for them. Natsu and Grey can at least take it if worst comes to pass." I replied...lying through my teeth.

Erza smiled and said "Got it!" gagging both Lucy and Happy so they wouldn't react to her sudden presence, then re equiping and flying off.

I didn't have much time. Good thing I started smelling perfume and two Grey's shortly before that conversation ended. I placed my hands on Natsu and Grey, still sleeping, and shook them awake. I smiled at both of them, then said, "Location A: Summit, Grey." and "Location B, Beach Natsu." Before they could react, my Teleport Magic had sent away them both.

Purple light began cascading down on Deliora's prison behind me. Fuck, Moon Drip had started. I jumped into the clearing, infront of the two masked men, then grabbed the short one by his shoulder, and the tall one by his mask, sending them to the same destinations I did Natsu and Grey. Tall one to the summit, after tearing off his mask, short one to the beach. That will keep them busy. Maybe the fireworks will occupy Erza and Lucy too.

I turned to Deliora, noting that Moon Drip stopped, and only the top of it's head was free.

"Shit." I said, "I acted too early."

Knowing I had no other alternative, I re equiped a dagger, and with a sigh, I plunged it into my left hand. I sprayed my own blood on Deliora's prison, causing seals to form all around my stains. "Sorry Ur." I said "This needs to be done. Be one with the boundless ocean." With that, my so called "Blood Magic" melted Deliora's Iced Shell prison like...well, ice on a hot Summer day. The demon was free, and I was it's first target.

"Good! This is what I want! COME AND GET ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

Deliora first tryed punching me, but through Re Equiping Gilgimesh I had enough strength to shove it's arm to the ground, throwing it off balance. Acting on sheer adrenaline, I ran up it's arm, screaming like a maniac, and hit it full force in the face, causing it's face to come clean off and hit the cave wall beside it. Landing back where I started, I yelled, "HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT YOU DEMON MOTHERFU-" Before I could finsish my obsenity, Deliora had already hit me with a Dark Magic beam, and as I got up, it grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I had a full view of Deliora restoring it's lost flesh. I was suddenly starting to regret blowing Erza off. Deliora raised it's other hand to strike me while I was helpless, but I wouldn't have any of it. "THUNDER DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled as a cone of lighting took Deliora's head clean off. Deliora released it's grip on me, and again regenerated. "Shiiiiit, I'm going to need more kick." I said.

Then it hit me. I had a weapon I had not used it years. I had not used the damn thing in so long that I forgot I bloody had it. A seal appeared around my feet, and wind started blowing upwards. My hair was listing lazily through the wind. Deliora attempted to hit me again, but it's fist couldn't penetrate the seal. "Not this time demon. I am going to show you my greatest weapon. To think, I forgot the other use this thing has. Me, of all people forgot something this important. Thank you for knocking some sense into me Deliora, but, unfortunatly, you just signed your own death warrent. This weapon was made by Zeref himself to take on any foe. A blade of unequaled power. However, it's power adapts to that of it's wieder. To humans, it is simply a nice blade, to me, I CAN USE IT TO KILL YOU. Archive be damned, this is ME you fight, DEMON!" I reached into my shirt, and grabbed my locket. I opened it to a picture of Mavis' face and the time. I smiled, then closed it and held it out. The locket transformed into light, then extended into both my hands, then further. It finally took the shape of a katana. If I didn't know better, I would say Deliora showed a note of concern. The blade fully materialised in it's sheath, and I broght it to my waist and bent over for a better lunging stance.

"I'll end this quickly, demon. Now, COME!" With that, my seal dissipated, and Deliora lashed out, trying desperatly to stop me. A dark beam preceded a haymaker. This proved to be a mistake on the demon's part, as I sliced it's arm off at the elbow. Deliora screamed in pain, then realised two horrible things. One: It had just felt pain for the first time, DESPITE having it's face removed. Twice. Second: That arm wasn't coming back. The katana had erected a thin magical barrier to prevent him from regenerating. Horrified, Deliora became even more feral then before. I had trouble keeping up with it's movements until...a deafening sound of skin and bone being pierced. Deliora had impaled me after I dodged by jumping in the air. Deliora roared at it's triumph. I looked down at the sorry state I was in. One of Deliora's spikes had extended from it's body, and had likely found home in my heart. I now knew for sure that I would die soon, so, with the last of my strength, I grabbed the tendrill impaling me, and snapped it off with my hands. In one swift motion, I used the momentum of me falling and turned it into a deadly attack. I ran the blade clean through Deliora's neck, severing it's head. Permanently this time. I crawled away while Deliora's body lost all contact with it's brain. Demon or not, once the brain goes, you're a dead man. I collapsed on my back, smiling. I had done it. The cost was high, but I prevailed. Deliora was dead.

I passed out from blood loss soon after, probably would have taken a shorter time if I got that bloody spike out of me. Before I left this world, I looked to the locket in my left hand, having transformed back when it lost connection with my Magic Power. It was open again, and I could see Mavis clearly. I even saw Mira's face in her as well. I smiled at the last two people I would see. My final words were "I'm glad I met both of you. Hell, everyone at Fairy Tail. I would not be the man I am now without you. Mira...I'm sorry that I have to leave you. Please forgive...forgi..." And just like that I passed. My final image in this world being a locket of Mavis, sitting upon an unwounded hand.

My friends, and even Lyon (Having had an extreme heart to heart with Grey after an intense battle, changed his mindset, and his ways) as well showed up soon after. The masked midget had run away. Erza was there first, having felt Deliora awaken, but she arrived too late. I had already accomplished my mission, and Deliora's corpse was burning itself from this world. She walked over to me, and checked my pulse. Nothing. I wasn't breathing either. She pulled the tendril out of my chest, then started tearing up, again only in the one eye.

"You bastard...YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SAID WE'D FIGHT HIM TOGETHER!" She yelled angrily. Her screams guided everyone else to the grisly scene. Erza picked up my body by the chest and began to hug me.

"No..." Grey said while slumping to his knees.

"Oh...Oh god..." Lucy said weakly, while tearing up as well.

"He...he died for you..." Lyon said, puzzled at my selfless action.

"...NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T!" Natsu yelled. He turned around and blew the side of the mountain open with a Fire Dragon's Iron Claw. "He can't...not again..." Natsu proceeded out of the cave through the new opening with Happy, and down to the nearest beach.

Lucy's sudden extreme drop in mood caused Virgo to pass through the gate of her own will, and she inspected the scene. She noticed my body, and asked "Princess, why are you crying?"

"BECAUSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS FUCKING DEAD VIRGO! THAT'S WHY!" Lucy snapped back.

"Princess, I'll accept punishment later, but I feel obligated to inform you that Mar here isn't quite dead. His soul would have shown up in our world if he was. Also, Erza, you may want to get your breast away from that wound of his." Virgo explained, straight faced.

"Wait, what?" Said both Lucy and Erza simultaniously. Erza then looked down and realised that my wound was significantly smaller than it was before, and it explained a pinching sensation she was having. She pulled away with an "Eek!" and saw my body stich itself back together before her very eyes. Before everyone's eyes.

I awoke, as if from a bad nightmare, and noticed there were several teared faces above me, and one I didn't recognise. Probably Lyon. Hang on, AM I ALIVE!

Everyone in the room except Lyon embraced me. I'm pretty sure Virgo was just following suit though.

Lucy yelled out the entrance, "NATSU! HAPPY! COME BACK, QUICKLY!" Earning a half hearted jog from him, clearly, he didn't have his hopes up.

He arrived just as everyone let go of me, and Virgo began to explain the situation to everyone. Myself included.

"Mar's Magic's are the Lighting Dragon Slayer magic, and Archive. Now, I felt when the demon blade you have was used Mar. As a Zodiac, I felt Deloria's soul move to hell, piece by piece. The only thing capable of such a feat is Zeref's own blade, Yamato."

"Wait, ZEREF'S blade? Mar, where did you-" Erza started

"Let me finish, young miss." Virgo continued, "I imagine you lopped at least one of it's limbs off, casuing a barrier to be erected, yes?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah, I did." I replied. The sound of my voice sent Natsu over the edge, and he started bawling while hugging me.

"That barrier is a magic you have never seen before, right?"

"Ye-...Oh good lord."

"What! What's going on!" Erza yelled.

"My Archive reacts automaticly in the presence of Magic I have never seen, and will copy Magic automaticly. However, I can only copy offensive Magics. Hence why I don't regenerate, it was rather common in my old time, but never used offensivly. Those barriers on the other hand, were made SPECIFICLY to block regeration. An offensive anti regeration spell. Because I absorbed the barriers, knowledge of regeneration must have entered me as well." I explained. "Although, I do think that givin my eternally young body, that I just became immortal."

"I-IMORTAL!" Everyone but Virgo yelled.

"Precisely." Virgo said. "Mar here can no longer die. Permanently at least."

"A man who transends time become's immortal...I like it." I said. "One way or another, Natsu, did you notice the moon out there?"

Knowing my meaning, he said, "Yeah, it's still purple."

"Hmm, then it wasn't Deliora. I damn well know Moon Drip is involved though..." I said. "Either way, let's head back to the village. They'll be happy to hear that the source is dead. Everyone grab me." I then tryed to teleport us all, but failed. Not enough Magic Power left. "Uhhhh, let's pretend that didn't happen and walk."

Everyone giggled/snickered, then we walked out the path Natsu cleared. We were at the village before the hour was done. Lyon decided to stay outside. He felt too guilty to face those he had harmed.

The chief greeted us angrily, "Why is the moon still in the sky?"

"So you believe the moon to be the problem? Very well. As Fairy Tail mages honouring your request, we shall destroy it now. Natsu, come here." Erza said sternyl, earning looks of shock from all but the Salamander.

They positioned themselves on a guard tower and launched one of Erza's weapon's using Natsu as a propulsion agent. Away flew the thick staff, flying until, it cracked a hole in the moon itself! The sky proceeded to crack and fall apart, revealing another moon to be white as a pearl.

"Thought so!" said Erza triumphantly. "The moon was white until I stepped foot on the island, with Moon Drip's source lifted, it could only have been a lens over the island! The curse should be lifted swiftly!"

A light shone across the island, revealing the true forms of the villagers...in that, they didn't change a hair on any of their heads.

"What...why?" The villagers said

"This is where I come in." I remarked. "These are your true forms, and this is an isle of demons."

"Demons!" Lucy yelled

"Yes, demons." I replied "It is why this island was declared Taboo. A forbidden isle of vicious demons. Although I can see they plainly mellowed with generations afterwards. Moon Drip is a hell of a magic. It seems incredibly likely that when it was started up, it affected you all in some way. You should consider yourself lucky at memory loss and insanity."

"Damn right! Mind you, you guys didn't have to beat my ass so hard when I lost it!" a voice from the sky said.

The village elder recognised the voice and looked up, "Bobo!"

"The one and only!" Bobo replied.

"BOBO!" The elder yelled before flying to meet his son in midair. The other villagers spread their wings and flew up as well. It would probably the most twistedly gorgeous sight I ever did see.

After the mood was calmed and a party was held, where Erza even let her hair down, so to speak, and danced by a campfire. I just sat down for the time until I was invited to dance by a village girl, to which I sighed, stood up, smiled, took her hand, and danced the night away.

We only ended up accepting the Celestial Key as a reward, since the job was stolen in the first place. Lucy seemed happy, at least until Erza brought up the topic of their punishment. Natsu, Grey, and Lucy ended up having to scrub most of the guild down with toothbrushes as a result. I had a feeling it would have been worse had they not completed the job. I ended up off the hook. Turns out dying was punishment enough. Lyon went his seperate way. Said he wanted to honour Ur's memory by making his way in the world, his own way. Said he was going to join a guild somewhere. No one could blame him for not coming to Fairy Tail. Deliora's body burned to a crisp after I killed it. There was nothing left but a bad memory and the smell of sulfer.

Mira wasn't at Fairy Tail the day I returned, so I eagerly made my way home after Makarov was done chewing me out, then patting me on the back for killing one of Zeref's demons single handed. Home...seem's like forever since I came here, but it's only been a few days. Elfman decided it would be in his best interest to stay at the guild. I walked in quitly, incase Mira was asleep, then looked around. I found Mira in bed, pale as the sheets she was under. I decided to try something. I slipped under the sheets next to her, realising her pajamas left very little to the imagination, and hugged her from behind. A seal formed quietly behind me, and I used regeneration on Mira. Her colour returned, and she awoke with a start, even jumping out of bed and grabbing the nearest blunt object to defend herself with.

I raised my head from the pillow and said, "Hey, is that any way to treat the guy who just got rid of your cold?"

Mira determined it was me, then just burst out laughing. She put her alarm clock down and snuggled back up to me. "Since when have you been able to use healing Magic Mar?" She asked.

"Oh, since around 22 hours ago. When I came back from the dead."

"Yeah right!" She said while turning to meet my serious face. "Oh holy shit you're not kidding."

"I effectively made myself immortal Mira. With my body, and this new ability, I can't die. Permanently any way."

"That's great news!" She said, excitement spilling over in her voice.

"There is one major problem though. I can't die, but you can. I will never grow old. I don't want to outlive you, Mira."

"Uhhhh, sorry to burst your bubble Mar, but I'm not aging any time soon. My Beast Soul will see to that."

"Wait, what?" I asked, intrigued.

"Let's just say my Beast Soul is beyond normal. Sealed or not, it guarantees me my youth. I still have to be careful about dying however."

"Hmmm...I think I can fix that." I said, a smile growing on my face. I hugged her closer, burying her face in my chest. The seal appeared behind me again, and I copied the barriers once more, causing me to also gain another regeration Magic. I transferred the new regeration to Mira immediatly, causing both our eyes to glow golden. Soon enough, the transfer was complete. I had just made another human being immortal.

"That was definatly something. I'm kind of glad we won't have to do it again though." Mira said. "Now, tell me of this stolen S rank adventure of yours."

"Get comfy Mira. It's a long story."

End of Galuna Island Arc


	5. The Phantom Lord War

I found myself falling, falling away from my battleground. My remaining Magical Power had been turned against me. That fat bastard had used it as his weapon after he got the jump on me when I was fighting that bloody Dark Magic using Master. Now, I found myself in this pathetic state. Fairy Tail was still in any danger, and I could do nothing. I looked to my guild, the place still in ruins from the iron smashed through it. I heard someone scream in horror, and I looked up to see Mira and Elfman as I came ever closer to the water below me...

No. It wouldn't end like this. Deliora...you demon bastard. You're going to help me, and you don't have a say in the matter.

"IT WON'T END LIKE THIS! JOSE! YOU FACE THE WRATH OF A TRUE DEMON NOW!" I yelled back up to where I had been thrown from.

You're probably wondering what the devil is going on right now. I know I was for most of that bloody incident. The war between guilds, Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail. Get comfortable, it's a long story.

It all began shortly after our return from Galuna. We began to hear rumblings of a new guild, embracing Dark Guild methods, even eliminating rival guilds. They were supposed to have a Dragon Slayer, on level with Natsu, or perhaps even my ability. We found out, unfortunatly, that all this was true one fateful morning.

I was getting dressed with Mira, getting ready to start our day, when she began panicking.

"Mar, have you seen my shoes anywhere?" Mira asked.

"Nope." I replied plainly. I was lying, I had hid them under the bed so this would come up. "You sure you can't find them? Well, we can't have you walking through the streets barefoot, there's only one option!"

"What do you me-what are you doing?"

I was focusing my Magic Power on my body, a version of body take over magic that I had figured out thanks to Mira's stories of Lisanna, Partial Body Take Over. In this case, I focused my Magic on my back, sprouting a brilliant pair of black wings, befitting of an archangel.

"Ha! I knew I could do it!" I said, proud of my accomplishment. "Now come one, let's get outside where I can really stretch these babies!"

As soon as we set foot outside, I spread my wings and grabbed Mira to carry her to Fairy Tail, honymoon style. On the way, we laughed and talked some more, and she eventually asked, "Mar, why did you make your wings black?"

I simply replied, "I did that because I had to. This is essentially my version of your sister's ability, so I need to beat the creature I wish to use. These wings were born of a great black hawk in my time, and enhanced in size and stature by my own powers. Plus white really clashes with what I wear ninety percent of the time, and I REALLY don't want anyone thinking I'm an angel anyway. That get's awkward when I have people seeking my blessing at 4 in the morning."

Mira burst out laughing, she could tell from the tone of my voice that that actually happened to me before.

I decided to take the scenic route, even going along the canals near Lucy's place. We even saw the blond mage walking along, Plue in tow. Mira smiled devilishly, and started whispering in my ear.

"Oooh, I like the way you think Mira." I replied, before letting her through Lucy's nearby window and giving her a kiss. "Be sure to grab an extra set of clothes for her." She nodded, then started gathering an outfit.

I quietly positioned myself in an alley behind Lucy, about 10 feet straight up, then called her. "Lucy! It's Mar, come check this out!" She turned, then started off for the alley, not suspecting a thing. Poor girl.

She had only just walked into the alley when I swooped down below her, grabbing her under her arms and lifting her off the ground.

She started yelling almost immediatly, "HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY A HUGE BIRD!" She was yelling, while Plue was trying desperatly not to laugh.

"Huge bird?" I said non chalantly. "I should be insulted! Up we go!"

"Wait, wh-AAAAAAAAAAHH!" she yelled, as I rocketed into the sky at top speed, before turning to face the ground.

"Ready Lucy?" I asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU MAR!" She yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes then, here we go!"

She screamed the whole way down, even when started slowing down, curved up, and dropped her in the river. I SWEAR she was screaming right through the water. After a couple seconds, I dove in and grabbed her out of there, and got her up to shore, where Mira was already waiting with a towel, a change of clothes, and a smile.

After regaining her breath, Lucy looked at me and Mira, both laughing the day away, and she couldn't help but join in. I got Lucy up to her window with her clothes and her towel, and told her to clean up, lock her window, and meet me and Mira outside, I figured I owed her a free ride after that. I noticed Plue being de summoned behind me, reminding me that the carrot nosed dog was there at all.

Mira wrapped her legs around my midsection while facing me and buried her head in my chest so I could see in front of me, then reached around and grabbed me just below my wings. I carried Lucy in the same fashion I was carrying Mira earlier.

Soon I could see Fairy Tail, but something was wrong. It's shape from a distance was changed. It was abundently clear what had happened when we got closer, someone had rammed metal rods through our guild.

"What the heck happened here?" Lucy said, a look of shock on her face.

This caused Mira to look up, only earning a shocked squeek from the pale haired woman.

"No idea Lucy." I said, getting us down to the entrance, then setting them down. I turned to Mira and said, "I suggest you see if your spare shoes here survived, I'm going to figure out what the hell happened."

"I'm coming too!" Lucy yelled after me. We both stopped just short of the door when we felt a burning presence behind us, growing in intesity. We both said simultaniously, "Well, Natsu's here now."

We calmed Natsu down, with only a small strike to the head being necisarry, then proceeded around the back of Fairy Tail, where everyone was gathered outside. We learned that the attack was made by the guild Phantom Lord, as a direct challenge for us to initiate a guild war. Very likely only based on the Phantom Guild Master, Jose's personal distaste for Fairy Tail and our superior ranking in Fiore. Makarov was surprisingly calm to all of this, and he said the guild could be repaired. He was happy enough no one had gotten hurt, as he could deal with a renegade wizard saint.

He would live to regret those words, unfortunatly. Later that same day, we found team Shadow Gear crucifed to a tree with the Phantom Lord insignea branded to their midsections. That was the very breaking point that started the guild war. It was also the stupidest thing Phantom could have done. I was the first on the scene after a walk in the park to clear my head turned sour when I heard crying coming from nearby. Looking me in the face were Jet, Droy, and poor Levy, all hung there to die for all Phantom cared. I lost control of my Magic very briefly then, and the air became, quite literally, electric. A seal formed under my feet without warning, and pure elemental power started pouring forth from it, enveloping me in a brilliant yellow cone of electricity as my Magic Power rose to it's apex.

Then something weird happened. A magic I was not aware I had stored in Archive began to surface. Where my lightning storm was once a cone maybe reaching maybe ten feet off the ground, it surged into the sky, only this time is was black. I could feel the dark aura I was putting out, and it actually woke up team Shadow Gear, much to Levy's horror. Her concerned screams brought me back to reality, and my magic subsided. I shook my head, then started getting her down. As it turns out, such an event can be used as a beacon, and other Fairy Tail members came rushing to my apparent distress. Makarov had a similar incident to my own, only his power maintained his just feel. Natsu just flipped out, but as he was about to start screaming for blood, Makarov stopped him.

He had the sternest look I had ever seen him wear, not that any of us were better. He said, "Lucy, get team Shadow Gear back to Fairy Tail. Get Virgo to give them medical attention, I know spirit's are good at that sort of thing." Lucy nodded, then grabbed Levy and got Taurus to carry away Jet and Droy. "Now. Friends, guildmates, brothers and sisters. We are not going to stand for this outrage. The guild is one thing, but hurting any one of my children will earn my full wrath. Follow me! It's time we stoke the flames of war!"

Everyone present roared in approval, then we started off for Phantom Lord. We made a huge scene on arrival, with Makarov even asking Natsu and I to break down the damn wall when we found the door locked. We oblidged. Natsu hit it as hard as he could with a Fire Dragon's Iron Claw, and I attempted to use my Lightning as well, but it once again came out black. It was much more powerful however, as I nearly knocked the entire wall in. I didn't even care or notice that my Magic was amiss, as did no one behind me. Everyone was blinded by rage. Rage and adreniline.

Luckily the Element 4 were not present at the time. I was worried a member of our guild could be injured, or even killed by one of Phantom's elite. As we plowed through the members of Phantom, I made a terrifying realisation. I saw myself in a mirror, and a dark aura was enveloping me, my eyes even turning a brilliant glowing crimson. Then again, up until that point I was wondering why Phantom's troops were shouting "Demon!" at me so much. I tried expelling the aura, but to no avail. This was likely the form my Magic takes in times of extreme stress. I shrugged, and decided to "Roll with it", as some would say. I impersonated a mentaly insane sadistic demon, and even sprouted my black wings for extra effect. After I was done acting, and Phantom was nearly ready to buckle at the knees from my sheer presence, I decided to finish it, and let a mild blood rage overcome my senses. In my rage, I knocked many Phantom's out, likely even sent some to the ER. But I made sure not to strike any of them fatally. I wanted to indimidate them into giving up, not to kill them.

Over the battlefield, someone was watching and smiling. Gajeel, the Phantom Lord Dragon Slayer was still here. He jumped into the fray, and went straight for Elfman. His arm morphed into an iron sword and he pulled back to strike Elfman. I saw this, and a million different scenarios wound their way through my head. Before I could decide on a course of action, my magic acted on it's own once more, using my lightning magic to shift myself over to Elfman at the speed of lightning, then catching Gajeel's sword with a single hand.

"Wrong move Dragon Slayer. This man is to be my brother one day. You just made a personal enemy of the Demon of Fairy Tail." I said. I felt my magic surging again, the dark powers in me rising once more. My clothes and hair experianced a moment of weightlessness as my aura continued to rise and thicken. I didn't care what it was anymore, the thought had been pushed to the back of my mind. The only thing on my mind was the Dragon Slayer dead ahead of me, and that SMIRK he had on his face.

"Finally! Someone worth fighting! Bring it on Demon!" Gajeel yelled with glee. This comment caught both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord members off guard. Did Gajeel just admit to an equal? Everyone stopped fighting and began to watch us.

I released his sword hand straight into the ground, then began going at Gajeel bare handed, with intent only to knock him out. Gajeel picked up on this and simply returned any punches I successfully landed. Gajeel wound up for a haymaker, but I countered and threw him to the ground, then delivered a vicious right to his chest that made a loud DONG noise. Gajeel stood up, and realising his shirt was torn from my blow, discarded it, revealing that the point of impact was now made of iron. Then it quickly faded to flesh again.

"Iron Dragon Slayer Magic? Huh. I'm going to need to step it up now. Draw your sword Gajeel."

"You got it." He said as his arms morphed into a broadsword and chainsaw respectively.

I grabbed my locket from under my shirt, and just like when I fought Deliora, drew Yamato fromthe light. I equipped the sword in both hands, then charged at the Dragon Slayer. Erza was ina absolute awe at this point. We sparred alot, but never did I reveal the existence of this blade to her. I saw no point in it really. I prefer fighting with my fists or my magic. Or both, when necisarry. Gajeel matched my movements strike for strike, despite us moving at a speed almost invisible to the human eye. Upon noticing an opening, Gajeel parried and ran his chainsaw arm through my chest and out my left shoulder, severing my arm as he did so. My aura dissapated, my blood was everywhere, and Elfman almost immediatly burst into tears at my supposed loss. I hadn't mentioned my supposed immortality to many people, because again, I didn't see much of a reason, so when my body started stiching itself back together, it was a shock for everyone. My blood poured back into my body, my arm re attached, and my wound closed completely. My aura then returned, stronger then ever, and that's when I realised the source of my dark powers.

I laughed and laughed as my body finished repairing. Then I dismissed Yamato and yelled to the sky, "Deliora! Your power is mine now!" Archive had gone farther then absorbing Deliora's healing factor thanks to Yamato. It had absorbed Deliora's SOUL as well. The barriers Yamato erected when it cut Deliora weren't anti regeneration Magic, they were Demon Slayer magic! Demons get power from their souls, and I had beat Deliora by robbing him of his. It all made sense now. The dark magic welling up in me today is Deliora's soul settling into my body. It had meleded with my natural Magic, creating a new hybrid Magic. Considering where Deliora came from, it's likely that I had even absorbed a piece of Zeref himself! I spoke to the Dragon Slayer, who was still wearing that cocky smirk on his face. "This will be our final confrontation Iron Dragon Slayer. I have no intention of holding back this time." At those words, my Magic peaked several levels above what it was at already, and dark lightning enveloped my aura. "Elezbeault" I spoke before dashing at Gajeel, grabbing his face and running it along the wall, his body still in tow. After I tore up the wall, including their request board, I threw Gajeel to the middle of the room, nearly hitting some of my mates, but before he could impact them, I was behind him, and I delivered a punch infused with my new Dark Lightning. This sent him flying back towards their former request board, but once again I kncoked him back. This time, when he reached the center of the room, I noticed he had hardened his skin to avoid damage, and that only served to piss me off. I delivered an uppercut with all of my strength, sending Gajeel into the roof and pinning him in the wood. I then readied all the power I could into my mouth, and fired a brilliant blast of Dark Lightning straight up, knocking the roof clean off of the guild. Gajeel fell before my feet, and I picked him up by the skull, bringing him to my level.

His smirk was gone, replaced by a look of genuine fear. His armor was no longer covering his body. He was vulnerable. I picked up on this, and decided to get an answer out of him.

"Who was the one that defiled team Shadow Gear? Answer honestly, and I may spare your life."

"T-that was me." Gajeel said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Good. Thank you for being honest." I said. I wanted to leave him be there, but something happened. Someone began controlling my body. Deliora still had some bloody fight left in him! Unbelievable! "Now, RETRIBUTION!" Deliora yelled from the dephs of my soul as I grabbed Gajeel with my hands, causing my entire electric currect to rocket through his body. Black electricity shot outwards from his body, as he screamed from tremendous pain. Deliora fully intent on killing him, I had to do something! Realising that there was something wrong, Natsu jumped in and struck me in the head, knocking off Deliora's focus, and as a result, sending Gajeel flying through the wall from a sudden release of electricity. He was safe from me however, and that was what counted. Natsu continued striking me while yelling "LET MAR BACK OUT YOU DEMON BASTARD! HE KILLED YOU! STAY DEAD!" My aura dissapeared and I regained my senses. I sat up and hugged Natsu, my way of thanking him for stopping me. I then stood up, and turned to the hole in the wall to get out of there. I'm glad Mira wasn't there to see what I had done. I heard someone try to step after me, but was stopped. My guildmates had picked up on my need for solace at the moment.

I decided to give everyone some closure and explain what happened, as only Natsu (Ironic, I know) seemed to pick up on it, and that was only because Deliora's SMELL had come forth as well.

"Sorry about that everyone." I started, noticing that even Gajeel was back up and curious about what happened, despite staying just outside the hole in the wall. "As you know, I killed Deliora on Galuna Island a bit back. Since then, I have noticed an oddity about my Magical Power. It has been increasing rapidly. My reserves are likely double what I had before I set foot on that island currently, if not more. I learned why today. My new power is not my own, thanks to the method I killed Deliora in, I have taken the demon's soul. I will not use it again until I have complete control of it however, I might kill someone next time. Speaking of which, I apologise for force not needed Iron Dragon Slayer."

Everyone turned to where I was looking, and sure enough Gajeel was standing near the hole he had made. He just waved me off and said "Don't worry about it. At least I know there's someone stronger out there, and that gives me a goal."

Stronger. Everyone was absolutely baffled at what Gajeel just said. Any other Fairy Tail member that wasn't S class or on my team would have been torn apart. Literally.

"Anyway, I figure I should start by drawing out the full extent of Deliora then supressing it, proving I am it's master. I'll do this well outside of Magnowlia, but I would apreciate some moral support." I said, smiling as if nothing happened. "Just make sure you have a large area inbetween me and you. If Deliora hits ANY of you, I won't forgive myself. Let's get out of here, our work is done." Just when I was leaving however, Makarov flew out of the stairs, injured. Makarov had slipped upstairs to go deal with Jose personally shortly after I started putting on my demonic act, and was greeted by a hologram and one of the Element 4, who turned his own Magic Power against him, dying his skin a deep green and sending him cascading down the stairs. The sight nearly had Deliora pop out again, but I supressed it and decided I should get Makarov back to the guild, then get that old lady friend of his. I grabbed Makarov and the members of my team and teleported us back, realising there was no time for flying.

My teleport was off, probably thanks to my problem earlier, so I ended up having to stop myself when I came out of the portal, causing flaming marks on the floor where my feet made contact. Everyone else ended up in a heap across the room except Makarov, whom I had managed to grab on to. Mira was waiting on the other side, and she immediatly took the master from me. She then continued with "Lucy is missing! She left a while back to get some supplies but hasn't returned!"

"Motherfu...Natsu, head after her will you? Use that nose of yours." I said.

"Wait, why just me?"

"Because if Phantom Lord nabbed her, it would look fishy to have a large team go after her. Plus, I'm not feeling too hot right now." I said, sub honestly. I wasn't feeling very hot alright, between Deliora and my mass teleport, my Magic Power was all but drained. It would be awhile before I could use my spells again.

"Gaah, you got it Mar." Natsu said, walking out the door.

"Good, he's gone. I didn't want him to overreact to this." And with that, I fell over, out like a light.

While I was out, Mira contacted Porlyuscia, a human hating friend of ours out in the woods, and got Makarov over there. Natsu was also succesful in finding Lucy at Phantom's hidden base some distance outside of Magnowlia. Shortly after his arrival, I woke up. Mira had snuck me up to the S class floor so Natsu wouldn't see me when he came back. After gaining my bearing, I jumped down to the bottom floor, trying to give the impression my Magic was back.

I jumped down just in time for Lucy to drop a bombshell. Her name was Lucy Heartfillia, the latest daughter of a long standing dynasty. She ran away from home because of her oppresive father, and joined Fairy Tail, having been inspired by a woman who saved her from dying in a run away charriot who had the Fairy Tail brand. The woman had dissapeared before she got a name or a good look however, so it was unlikely she would know if they met again. She also explained that her father is the reason Fairy Tail is under siege, as Jose had been contracted by him. They wanted Lucy, and if Fairy Tail had to be destroyed to get to her, so be it.

Cana had walked through the door earlier, and after she was done, and said "Sorry, I can't find Mystogan anywhere. Looks like we'll be without him for this one."

Mira sighed, and then said "Yeah, and no luck with Laxus either. He downright refused, saying it wasn't his problem."

"Arrogant bastard!" Natsu yelled.

The ground began to shake violently. Everyone got outside fast, worrying that Fairy Tail would collapse. Luckily, the building held strong, but when we walked out back, we were greeted with a horrible sight.

"That's...no way." Natsu said.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Natsu?" I said, smirking.

"Uhhh, that's where I found Lucy. That's their hidden base. And now it has legs. And it's walking. In water."

"Riiiiiiight." I said, hiding my worries. The base was close now, and Lucy insisted that she stay and fight, so I had Mira put her to sleep and Reedus to get her out of there. Phantom's objective was Lucy, we wern't about to hand her over. Who knows what tricks they had up their sleeves...tricks...I had a brief thought. I turned to Mira and said, "You know, your body shape is alot like Lucy's. A blonde wig and no one should be able to tell the difference."

"Are you suggesting something Mar?" She replied.

"Maybe, I don't know. A last resort I think."

The base was close now, and Jose started ranting over a megaphone. He said he was still mad at Lucy for...striking him in the testicles? Wow. I knew Lucy was brave before, but just wow. Jose continued, saying he was going to utilise his base to fire a massive weapon.

Erza stepped forward, and re equiped her ultimate defencive armour. She took the gigantic dark blast square on, and she stopped it as well, but she was heavily injured. We rushed her back into the building for medical care.

Jose howled in laughter, and yelled "You see? Not even Titania can stand up to Jupiter! Now hand over Heartfillia, and we will spare your lives!"

We refused, and Jose guranteed us a reckoning. He promised Jupiter would fire again, more powerful then before, in 15 minutes. It would destroy Fairy Tail and all of it's wizards. He concluded by summoning a number of shades to keep us busy for that time. Before the fighting got too intense, I grabbed Natsu and told him, "Natsu, you, BY FAR, are the best person here at breaking things. I want you to get find Jupiter's power source and BREAK IT. Now GO!" With that I got Happy to grab him, then threw him at Jupiter. He eventually busted his way in, with Elfman and Grey following shortly after. I drew Yamato to fight the shades quickly, cutting down any one of them that got within 10 feet of me.

Sure enough, soon I saw the dark spell lose it's focus. Natsu had did it! In a moment of celebration, a shade nearly stabbed me, so while it was lunging past me, I grabbed it's arm, forced it to the ground, and curb stomped it's head. Primitive, I know, but give me a break. I was running somewhere between low and empty on Magic Power, Yamato and my hands being my only possible weapons. Luckily it was enough for the moment.

For the moment anyway. Jupiter began to morph and grow taller. It began creating a seal that I recognised all too well. Abyss Break. Forbidden even in my time, a seal of this size would easily flatten Magnowlia.

"Crazy bastard! Doesn't he care what happens to this town!" I yelled.

My heart began to beat fast. Then faster still. Time slowed as I saw Mira attempt to take Lucy's place, only to be grabbed by Jupiter. Jose was threatening to kill her. I felt powerless. If I let my emotions get the better of me, I would do as much damage to Fairy Tail as I would do to Jupiter. But still, I had to do SOMETHING. I thought, and thought. Before I could do anything, Elfman came sailing through the wall, near where Mira was being held.

I said aloud, "Oh shit! Not good!"

That was it. I had to get up there. FAST. To hell with my Magic Power, I ran through the field of battle, Yamato being dismissed as I did, and swan dived off the cliff into the water. I swan to Jupiter's leg, then climbed my way up faster then I could have imagined humanly possible. I got up to Mira's level just in time to see a great beast free her, then take her safely back inside of Jupiter.

"No fucking way." I said aloud, audible enough for both Mira and the beast to hear me. Both whom then turned to me to see me standing there, jaw open.

"Hey, I thought you watched your language around women and family?" Mira said, smiling as she always did.

"Family? You mean this beast is really...?"

"You bet. You can thank the asshole over there for giving me the right motivation." Elfman said as he pointed to an unconcious mage. "Ah, and now that you're here Mar..." Elfman continued while shifting back to human form and taking Mira's blonde wig off, "The Element 4. They're the key to Abyss Break. He was one and Natsu got another. Grey is fighting one upstairs right now and the last is up near Jose's room. Natsu is headed there now. It also seems that Natsu's new opponent is the one who robbed master of his power."

"Uhhh, wow. How did you learn all of that?"

"The asshole back there is a real blabbermouth is how." Elfman replied honestly.

I laughed and said, "Good, you two must be tired, rest here, I'll forge on ahead. And Mira?"

"Yes Mar?"

"Don't ever make us worry like that again. I don't know what any of us, let alone me or Elfman here would do witout you." I said as I kissed her and Elfman got his arms around us. Almost just like that night in the forest. As I was exiting the room, I turned and said, "I love you both. Stay safe."

"You stay safe too hothead! You make my sister sad and I'll drag you up from hell and kill you again!" Elfman yelled after me, causing both me and Mira to laugh.

I drew Yamato once more, it was time to finish this.

I arrived outside of Jose's room just as I saw a fat bastard in green clothing remove a blindfold he had on, causing the room to warp and twist. He was going to kill Natsu. No. I refused to let him complete the spell. I announced my presence to divert his attention away from Natsu.

"Hey! I thought leprechauns were supposed to be jolly little people, not fat bastards like you!" I yelled.

That did it. He focused the spell on me now, and I siply walked to the edge of the area he had sealed me in. I then tapped the edge, causing a confused look from the large man. I then unsheathed Yamato, and threw the sheath into the ground, causing a split in his magic. This was unintentional and unnoticed, and I simply swung at the edge of the area, cutting through the spell itself. Through the spell, I lunged forward, impaling the man.

"I avoided vitals. You'll live." I said, devoid of emotion while taking my blade out of him, letting him slump to the floor. There was a massive crashing sound. Abyss Break had stopped. Grey succeeded. I smiled as I put away Yamato. Suddenly, Erza burst into the room, stating that she'd save Natsu!

Her expression sank to one of confusion at the scene, causing me and Natsu to laugh. It was rare to see her like that. I noticed she hadn't used a door, and there was a rather large hole in the wall behind her leading outside. She slumped against the wall and sat down, clearly she wasn't feeling 100% yet.

Erza noticed the green garbed man bleeding in the corner and asked me, "Mar...did you KILL him?"

"Bah, I avoided vitals, he'll be good in a couple weeks."

"Oh thank god. Death is one thing I can't deal with."

"No one can." Natsu said. "Now shut up and relax."

Natsu ran over to her side, and I did the same. We all just sat there, laughing and sighing in relief that it was over.

We were wrong, unfortunatly. Jose came over the microphone and started gloating that he had caught Lucy once more, thanks to the efforts of Gajeel, and that he was coming down to deal with us personally after giving the shades outside a major power boost.

The shades. Shit. I had forgotten about them. I prayed that Fairy Tail could hold out until we took Jose down.

I stood up with Natsu while telling Erza to stay where she was. I told Natsu to go and find Lucy, and give that Iron Dragon Slayer a good shit kicking. Realising I had just swore, I turned to Erza and said "Pardon my language."

As Natsu left, Grey, Elfman, and Mira all arrived on scene. I turned and said bluntly "Get ready, Jose is coming, and no, the fat guy over there isn't dead, I avoided anything vital."

Erza stood up and stood with us as well. She may be wounded, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Her spirit was infectious, as the rest of us disregarded fear completely. Jose quickly appeared before us, and before he said anything, began attacking furiously with dark magic. Realising what level of power we were facing, I got Mira, Elfman, and Grey the hell out of there. Threw em down the nearest hallway, telling them to get away ASAP.

"Yes!" Shouted Jose. "The Archivist and Titania herself! These are people worth killing!"

Jose had my kind of fighting style. He revelled in using his magic with physical strikes. Erza and I were only dodging for the first five or so minutes. At that point I realised there was no way we could beat Jose unless I let loose with my magic. It was overall a bad time to be low on Magic Power, but I didn't care. I let the lightning flow through me. My body was now carrying a massive charge. I opened my eyes, and realised they were as golden as the day I entered Fairy Tail. How did I know? I could see my reflection in Jose's widened eyes. And I could also see my lightning was yellow once more.

"Didn't know about this, did you?" I started. "I am one of a kind. While Archive is the magic I am known for, it is not my only one. I learned Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Naturally. You face it's full power now, Dragon Force." At the sheer mention of it's name, my body changed. My skin became scaled in places, my Magic Power surged through the air, and my countdown began. "Jose, at my current level of Magic Power, I can maintain this mode for about five minutes. We'll have you beat before then. Erza, follow my lead."

I charged in first, striking viciously at speeds that caused images of my hands to blur as I punched. All Jose could do is dodge As I distracted Jose, Erza came up behind him and slashed him just deep enough to draw blood, as Jose jumped when he sensed her. Realising his coat was ruined, he sighed and discarded it.

Four minutes.

I came at him again, this time using my lightning as a literal weapon. My arm served as the handle to a whip of electricity. I converted my other arm as well, and as a result, entangled Jose, rendering him unable to move. He used his magic blast his way free however, knocking Erza back and slamming her into a wall, knocking her out.

Three minutes.

Seeing Erza go down enraged me. I became impulsive. It was a mistake. I made a single wrong movement, and Jose kicked me into a wall near the green clad fellow. The wall crumbled as I struggled to get up, and I felt something grabbing my leg. The green clad man had my leg, and I heard him say "Metsu"

My Magic Power was blasted from my body, and Dragon Force was de activated. Jose took the oppurtunity to blast me out of the hole in the wall with all of his strength. I saw the roof explode with Natsu and Gajeel flying though, fighting as I cascaded down.

I found myself falling, falling away from my battleground. My remaining Magical Power had been turned against me. That fat bastard had used it as his weapon after he got the jump on me when I was fighting that bloody Dark Magic using Master. Now, I found myself in this pathetic state. Fairy Tail was still in any danger, and I could do nothing. I looked to my guild, the place still in ruins from the iron smashed through it. I heard someone scream in horror, and I looked up to see Mira and Elfman as I came ever closer to the water below me...

No. I refuse to let it end like this. I had only a single option.

"Delora!" I yelled, "You're going to help me, and you have no say in the matter! My friends need me, AND I WON'T LET THEM DOWN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TAKE MY BODY, JUST SAVE MY FRIENDS!"

The demon was listening. It communicated to me on a subconcious level. My eyes closed, and time stopped for us.

"I do not accept your offer, as I can't take your body." the demon said.

"Why not?" I barked back.

"Because I am incapable of possesion, only destruction if I am in my own body, or obeying my master's orders."

"Master?"

"Yes. You defeated me. You have proven yourself a worthy master. It was fortunate you also absorbed my soul, as I can continue with my purpose."

"You...want me to be your master?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry Deliora. For a couple things now. First, for destroying your body. If what you're saying is true, you were only under orders from Zeref. Second: I won't accept a slave. I'll accept a friend however."

"Very well." Deliora replied. "Friends it is, master."

"Don't call me-oh bugger it. Lucy has the same issue with Virgo and that's not getting solved any time soon. I'll just run with it."

"A wise decision master."

"Anyway, one question. Why did you try to kill Gajeel?"

"I was acting on your feelings master, you had some level of murderous intent against that man. Likely due to him killing you once."

"Fair enough, I was pretty pissed. But know this, I never, NEVER, want to take a life. Got that?"

"Understood master."

"Good, now please lend me your power so I can kick Jose's ass."

"Acknowledged."

My eyes shot open. My crimson eyes and dark aura followed swiftly. Deliora had even restored my own Magic Power and created wings from the dark aura more suiting to the ability. I also noticed the aura had grown horns from my head. I was now a demon, through and through.

"IT WON'T END LIKE THIS! JOSE! YOU FACE THE WRATH OF A TRUE DEMON NOW!" I yelled, as Deliora lifted me back to the battlefield. The wings vanished, but the horns stayed.

"What the fuck! You should be incapacitated! You had Metsu used on you!" Jose screamed. The horror evident in his voice.

"I was. Your lackey just couldn't hit my other source of Magical Power. The soul of the demon, Deliora."

"How?"

"When I killed it, the method I used caused it's soul to be sucked into me. Turns out Deliora is just a really big, terrifying butler. He lived to serve his master. Having destroyed him, I became it's new master."

"Not possible! Not possible!"

"Oh it is Jose. I'm standing right here, arn't I? Oh, yes. Deliora also went as far to fill my own Magic back up. I'm at 150% right now." At that, black lightning began surrounding my aura. "I'm sure Gajeel told you of this, right? Well, he didn't get the worst of it. I was out of control earlier. Now...well, this will be interesting to say the least."

Jose said nothing, but instead attempted to wrap his magic around me. I waved my cand in a cutting motion, dispelling it. Then I jumped at Jose, cracking the floor where I lept from, and started blasting him with dark lightning until a blast made contact. At the opening it created I engaged my speed and got behind him, and whispered in his ear, "Elezbreault"

The same move I performed on Gajeel was done once more, this time much more ferocius. The blast I let loose took the guild's "Head" off. Jose fell to the ground, not moving. I checked outside a hole in the wall, but the shades were still fighting my friends. Jose was still concious, at least. I was grabbed from behind, and Jose began to drain my Magical Power.

"ABSOLUTELY EXQUISITE!" Jose yelled, before I got him off my back and kicked him into the wall opposite of us. It was then I realised there was another presence in the room, charging the mother of all spells.

Makarov was standing there. A great spell in between his hands. He said "You two did well holding up against this bastard until now. Your strength is beyond commendable Mar, remind me to speak to you later."

I bowed out of the fight, going to check on Erza instead. I shook her awake, and she slowly opened her eyes, however her eyes went from half open to dinner plates rather quickly. I forgot I was still in "Demon Form".

I laughed and dispelled my aura as Makarov slammed his hands together as Jose was about to hit him, yelling "Fairy Law!"

A radiant light poured forth from Makarov, dying the sky golden. The shades outside dissapeared in one tuft of purple smoke, and Jose was left with no colour. At all. He was literally white as a sheet. He was also cowering in fear of what he had just witnessed.

We had won. Fairy Tail was victorious!

The council's army had arrived shortly after, trying to figure out what had happened. They spent a whole bloody week questioning everyone, but I was glad the council at least CARED. On my way out of their interview room, I turned to the Corps Leader who was in the room, and offered my hand to shake. She accepted, and I noted that it was a pleasure to meet a high ranking officer without her head up her ass. This caused the woman to laugh, and she noted that it was a shame they weren't allowed booze on duty, as she'd like to share a drink some time. Surprised, I said, "Yeah, why not. But I'm taken, you hear?"

She replied, "No problem, me too."

I was walking home when I met up with my team, everyone except Lucy anyway. They were headed over to Lucy's to hit the town in celebration of the nightmare finally passing. They also said they were going to go get me next. I shrugged, then decided Mira could wait a bit. I joined them and called Mira, saying I may be in late.

When we got to Lucy's, however, the place was empty. We found several letters adressed to her mother and a note saying she was going home. We all decided it was time to pay a visit to Heartfillia mannor. We took a train, as I had never been to Heartfillia mannor, and couldn't teleport as a result.

We arrived on scene to see Lucy fleeing the building in a ripped dress and what appeared to be a corset. I ducked behind some trees nearby and went demon form and got behind her, waiting for her to explain her actions before I completely killed the mood.

She told us she had only come to pay respects to her mother, who had passed away, stand up to her father, and meet the servants she grew up with who she grew attached to. She stated that Fairy Tail is her home, and she couldn't be happier about that. After she was done, and everyone was finished hugging her out of relief and happiness, I crept out from behind the tree line, pressing a finger to my lips to tell my friends to be quiet.

Natsu and Erza couldn't help but smile wickedly, with Erza even putting her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What's so fu-WOOOAH!" Lucy yelled as I lifted her to the heavens a second time. "MAR IF THAT'S YOU BACK THE-AAAAAAAAAGH! DEMON!" She yelled.

I smiled as wide as I could, letting my teeth show in a sinister mannor.

"You really think I'm that butt ugly?" I said, with no attempt to disguise my voice.

"Mar? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MAR YOU BASTARD!"

I sighed, then turned for a nearby lake where everyone was already gathering on the beach of. I shot down, then along the surface of the water. I stayed at just the right height to have Lucy's feet kick up huge waves, the ran by the other members of my team, soaking them. I then set Lucy on the beach by them, us being the only dry people present.

Lucy, realising I just used her to play a joke on everyone else, burst out laughing. This caused Erza to ask something of Natsu and Grey. Grey put a large ice block above us while we were laughing, then Natsu melted it, soaking us both as well. We were all laughing after that, even Lucy and I kept going. After we were done Lucy turned to me and said, "By the way, who are you? Why do you sound like a friend of mine?"

Everyone present who wasn't blonde facepalmed. Myself included. I dispelled my aura causing Lucy to gasp.

"Since when did you get a demon form?" Lucy asked.

"Since I fought Jose one on one around a week ago." I replied, bluntly.

"ONE ON ONE?" Everyone but Erza yelled.

"I...didn't mention that did I?" I started. "Yeah, Erza was out cold for a bit, and one thing led to another, now I've got a demon soul-mate."

"You're...in love with a demon?" Erza said, trying desperatly to contain her laughter. She knew all to well about Mirajane's locked ability.

"Uhhh, no. That came out wrong. I meant that in the sense of a ROOM mate."

"Aaaaah. Sure you did Mar." Erza said.

"That supposed to mean something?"

"Ohhhhh, nothing." Erza said, a mischevious smile on her face.

We headed home after that. The train ride home was a tad awkward. Everyone present was wearing towels over their clothes, and people kept staring, but I didn't really care. I was glad enough Fairy Tail was back to normal. When we got back to Magnowlia, Lucy headed home and got changed, then we met up outside and had a grand evening. We saw a show, watched a parade, and everyone got to see me smashed. It turns out that my magic may go on the fritz when I'm inhibited, and I become a pretty good dancer as well. Erza actually called Mira up as well, and invited her to the bar we were in. I danced the night away with my friends, occasionally slipping into demon form while doing so. Erza almost certainly didn't remember the night though. Poor woman drank herself unconcious and I carried her home with Mira. I didn't know where she lived, so I just dropped her on the couch.

Me and Mira snuck into her room without a sound, as not to wake the scarlet haired woman. I closed the door behind us, and turned to see Mira fidgeting with her hands.

"What's wrong love?" I asked.

"That form you took a few times tonight, what was that?"

"Demon form. I picked it up a week ago when fighting Jose, remember?"

"I remember you telling me, I just didn't expect it to be so...literal. I honestly thought you were exagerating a little."

"Nah, I'm not like that. I am literally part demon now I suppose."

"That's...a relief." Mira said.

"A relief? No shock, or even a mild bit of disgust?"

"Not a bit, Mar. I'm the same way. My sealed magic uses the soul of a demon, morphing my body into a satanic form."

"Oh, wow. Really?"

"Yeah."

"I want to see it."

"I can't. SEALED magic, remember? I would if I could though."

"Oh, right. Let me take a look." I embraced Mira, and threw us onto the bed. "Let me feel your Magic Power please."

Mira complied, releasing some of her power. I grasped it's wavelength and traced it to it's source with Archive. Using some of my own Magic Power, I broke the lock she had placed on her own power, letting it free in one go.

Mira felt electric, in a good way. Her power returned instantly, forcing her magic to activate, sending her into Satan Soul form.

I let go of Mira and put her at arm's length on the bed, getting a good look at her.

"Uhhh, wow." I started. "This may be the booze, but that is seriously hot." She looked like a Succubus, a demon famed for seducing men and leading them to their dooms.

"You...like this?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, i do. It's a different look, sure, but it's still the Mira I love."

"Hmmm, prove it." Mira said, suggestivly.

"Oooh, I like where this is going." I said before locking lips with the now demonic woman.

I embraced her again, and pinned her down to the bed, much like the first night we spent together. I decided, however, that it should be new for both of us, so I embraced my darker side, and solidified the aura into physical form. My skin turned the colour of charcoal, horns sprouted from my head, my veins turned a deep orange, my eyes turned red, and my wings sprouted directly from my back, not from a seal. "You like?" I asked, as suggestively as she had been earlier.

"I like it alot!" Mira replied. Satisfied with her answer, I moved down to her neck and began kissing it while I got my pants off. Realising my shirt was also still on, and likely impossible to remove now due to my wings, I simply tore it off. After my barriers were removed, I embraced Mira once more, and for the next twenty minutes, we were...occupied.

We collapsed on the bed, and I flipped Mira over so she could rest her head on my chest, still linked by our most intimate of places.

"God damn Mar, that was great!" Mira said enthusiasticly.

"Yes it was Mira." Remembering our first night, I decided to make a joke. "I do intend to make that a habit." I said, a devilish grin on my devilish face.

Just then the door swung open and a drunken Erza said "What's with all the noise? I can't sl-" Even drunk she could recognise a bad moment. Her face turned as red as her hair, and she just closed the door and went back to the couch to sleep.

"Hah, that's going to be an awkward one to explain in the morning." Mira said, with a note of what seemed to be enthusiasm in her voice.

"Bah, we'll worry about that tommorow, for now, I've got this lovely demon lady lying on me who needs some attention." I replied.

The next morning, Mira and I still hadn't dispelled our magics, and walked outof her room casually, even dressed normally. We were greeted by both Elfman and Erza, who were both quite shocked by my new physical demonic form and Mira regaining her Satan Soul.

Elfman was rendered absolutely speechless, while Erza just turned a shade of bright red, and saying, "That dream I had last night when I walked in on you two wasn't a dream was it?"

"Uhhhh, no. No it was not." I replied plainly.

Erza blushed even redder, and Elfman started laughing. "I'm glad I got myself some earplugs then! I can't believe you got your magic back Mira!"

"It wasn't me, Mar unsealed it for me." Mira said, hugging me when she did.

"Hey, it was nothing, really." I replied modestly while hugging her back and kissing her.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get to work! We got a big day ahead of us! We need to rebuild the guild, remember!"

Erza, Elfman, Mira and I all headed out the door. Mira and I didn't bother changing back because we figured the added strength and flight would help in the rebuilding effort.

We walked into the sunrise, a new day was dawning, and we were free to enjoy it.


	6. Loke

The fallout from the Phantom Lord incident was big news for a long while. Phantom Lord was disbanded, and Jose stripped of his Wizard Saint status. Fairy Tail was rebuilt, taller and grander then ever, although me and Natsu REALLY didn't like the smell of the place at first. We didn't even have to pay for alot of it. Phantom Lord's remaining funds went to us, as we were the wronged party. Makarov was put on trial briefly, but was let off scott free. Turns out unleashing Fairy Law was neccisary at the time. I was next, and I got off unscathed as well, because I A: had no control of my Demon Form in Phantom's guild hall and B: It was an act of retaliation. That and the council couldn't exactly imprison the man who invented Archive, and by transitive, launched the theory that all Magic has at least a single focal point, leading to the creation of many of todays Magics. I believe they called such an action a "PR Suicide".

I met the troop captain that was at my questioning later when I was out with Mira one day, and after introductions, we shared some drinks and swapped stories. Luckily, she didn't cause another "Erza" incident. Poor woman still hasn't been able to look at me or Mira the same way.

I remembered before Makarov took down Jose that he wanted to talk to me, but through all the crap that went on afterwards, we couldn't find time. Luckily, one sunny Sunday, everything was quiet for the first time in weeks. I approached Makarov and said "Sir, you wanted to see me about something?"

"Sir? You've been spending too much time in those interview rooms Mar. It's Master or Makarov to you. But yes, I did want to talk to you, come, let's get somewhere a bit...quieter." he said, looking on to Natsu and Grey's fighting.

He led me up to the S class floor, which was vacant at the time, and took a seat, beckoning for me to do the same. We sat facing the edge of the floor, looking down on the scene playing out between Grey and Natsu, then subsequently Erza pounding them both on the head.

"Mar, you've proven yourself to be one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. Have you ever beat Erza in single combat?" Master asked.

"Only once, recently. But I'm pretty sure she was sick or holding back at the time. That or-uhhh, nevermind" I said, starting with modestly, then ending with a large touch of embaressment..

"Or what?" Makarov asked, generally intrigued.

"Uhhh, well damnit. I know you won't leave me alone until you get an answer now, so, lean in please." I said, before whispering that night's events into Makarov's ear. I left out the bit about me and Mira not bothering to lose our more demonic appearences beforehand. The situation was awkward enough.

Makarov's nose bled like a faucet to the thought, but he grabbed a Kleenex and stopped the flow, then calmly said "Well, that's definatly an option, but regardless. You still beat Erza once?"

"Yeah, I suppose I have. I had to use my full Demon Form, but yeah I did." I said, sticking with modestly only this time.

"I thought so. Erza has been acting differently around you recently. What you told me earlier may have something to do with it, but she has been treating you like an EQUAL. Possibly even a superior. She somehow gained an enormous amount of respect for you."

"I thought she was being a bit odd around me. I'll bring it up next time that she can drop her guard around me. I am, for the most part, only human."

Makarov replied with a hearty laugh, and continued, "You can make jokes about your situation, that's good Mar. A sign of a man who can roll with the punches well. But anyway, Erza's not why I called you up here, I was just curious as to what was happening in my guild is all."

"Alright." I replied, "How do the kids say it? Lay it on me, Master. What's up?"

Makarov chuckled at my poor youth imitation, then said, with a tone of pride in his voice, "Son, you held your own against Jose himself, might have even BEATEN him if I hadn't decided to use Fairy Law to end the conflict as fast as possible. You took out one of the Element 4 like he was nothing, all of whom are S class or near to it. Now I even know you're on par with Erza down there. I have made a decision."

"I'm liking where this is going." I said, smiling.

"Ha! You're going to like this next part even more. We have a big yearly event to decide on new S class wizards. It's a huge occasion, testing the limit's of one's magic power to prove oneself. If we hold it in town, we'll usually cause buisness to grind to a standstill for a day. Everyone comes and watches."

"Wow. Sounds like a hell of a party. Are you thinking of nominating me for S class next time?"

"I was, yes. Heck, I had basicly decided you were going to participate already."

"Well, what happened?"

"The next test is in a few months, and until then, your talent, and the talent of your team, would be going to waste on smaller jobs."

"Hang on Master, are you-"

"Yeah. Yeah, I've made up my mind about this. You'll stick with team Natsu, and with both you and Erza along, I can trust your team to do S class missions as well. But first, let's make it official." At this point, Makarov stood in front of the railing and bulked up to a normal sized, if not muscular, man. He then shouted, "Attention members of Fairy Tail!" causing all present members to turn out of curiosity. "I have an announcement to make! I will be deviating from the S class trials for a single person! He is a man who has done so much, and grown even more since he got here!"

Makarov turned to me and whispered "I'm blocking their view of you with this form, make your entrance flashy, wouldja? You can sneak out a door in the back."

He turned back to the crowd, now shocked and excited by the news as I slipped out of the building, then climbed to the roof and opened the sun roof we had installed quietly, waiting for my moment to enter again. He yelled "That's right! The S rank tests are still a ways away, and until then, this man's talents would be wasted!"

Natsu started chanting under his breath, "Please be me, please be me..."

"I have decided to give him an advance, so to speak! I have great faith that he would have aced this year's S class anyway! Mirajane! Hit the lights!"

Mira smiled, then dimmed the lights, leaving only a single ray of sun moving into the room from the glass sun roof above. The room was dark enough that that no one could see their own hands.

"Sons and daughters of Fairy Tail! I present to you your new S class brother! You know who you are! Come on out and take a bow!"

My que, I took my physical demon form, complete with wings and jumped through the roof. As I neared the floor, I used my wings to steady myself while my dark electricity extruded from my body. It was then I realised; only Mira, Elfman, and Erza had seen my full metamorphasis. Everyone scremed in terror, and I nearly caught a flaming fist from Natsu. I grabbed his arm instead, and dispelled my form in a wave of dark electricity that covered the room, grabbing everyone's attention again with a minor shock.

"Too flashy Master?" I asked, while letting go of Natsu's arm and shrugging.

Makarov was too busy laughing his ass off to care. Somehow, he knew that would happen. He recovered, then started talking again, "Yes! Your new S rank brother is the Archivist Demon! Mar of Team Natsu! He marks the second user of Demon Magic to be promoted to S class!"

That statement hit me by surprise. I turned to Mira, still by the lights, and calmly asked, "You're S class? When was I going to hear about this?"

Mira laughed and replied, "My Magic was sealed, technically I wasn't much of a wizard anymore, let alone an S class one." Mira then turned the lights back on, and slipped behind the bar.

I shrugged once more and said, "Fair enough." Then, realising I had landed on a table and was still standing on it, jumped into a handstand on the seat, then completed a front flip over the bar, landing beside Mira. I turned to face the rest of the guild and wrapped my right arm around her waist. I then took my left hand, and set it across my midsection, and took a bow, still holding on to Mira with my spare arm.

A great party was held, once again because of me. I decided to keep my team sober for this one, I remembered Lucy needed to get some money quick to pay her rent, and I decided the team would go on an easier job the next day. I wasn't going to deprive them of ALL the fun, after all. S class requests could wait.

The next day Lucy and I were sitting at the bar, and I beckoned Mira over. I told her about Lucy's situation, and she handed the woman an odd request we recieved the previous day. Someone needed a few people to help advertise a play.

Erza dashed across the guild at the mention of the word "Play" and yelled "We'll take it!" Just like that, we grabbed Grey, Natsu, and some supplies, then we headed out by train.

On the way, I found myself in the bathroom, realising my hair was at least down to my shoulders. "God, how long has it been since I bothered to cut my hair?" I wondered. I thought of cutting it with Yamato, but stopped, realising my hair might NEVER grow back if I did. White or not, i still loved my mane, regardless of how much of a pain it could be. I opened the door and walked back to our seat, leaving my shirt in the bathroom. I opened the door into our small room, noticing Grey was gone, and said, "Erza, throw me a sword please."

The scarlet haired woman noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt, causing her to blush slightly, but threw me a simple blade regardless, then asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

I replied, "Im going to cut my hair, why?"

Lucy turned away from the window at that, and said excitedly, "Oh! I bet Cancer could help!"

"Uhh, I prefer doing it myself." I said, half lying, and causing Erza to giggle.

I walked back to the bathroom and shut the door. For the record, I would have gladly had someone cut it for me, it's just that last time I let Cancer do it, I was wearing a hat for half a month to hide the orange highlights. Yeah, I know.

I cut my hair in one clean stroke, leaving my hair at the same length and style as the man I modelled it after. A personal favourite video game character of mine actually, Devil May Cry's Dante. As I was getting ready to walk out after cleaning off Erza's sword, I remembered something. I had kept my hair in the same style for years, because it was easy honestly. I also remembered Dante's brother, Vergil had the same amount of hair, he just slicked it back. Finally, I remembered that actually looked pretty good on him too. I put the sword lying down on the sink, then placed my hand on my face, concentrating just a little Magic in it, just to keep the style in place should I succeed. In one motion, I ran my hand through my hair, pushing it backwards and down the back of my neck. I opened my eyes to a delightful sight. It worked. My hair was spiked backwards perfectly. A blue trenchcoat, a god complex, and a different voice and no one could tell the difference between me and Vergil.

Satisfied, I slipped my shirt back on and walked back to my cabin, grinning like a moron. I opened the door and sat down, waiting for Erza and Lucy to notice me. Realising I had slipped in rather silently and they were both entranced with nature, I decided to just announce myself.

"Erza? Your sword." I said, causing Lucy to jump in surprise of the new voice in the cabin.

Erza turned around and thanked me, then said, "Wow. That haircut actually looks really good on you Mar. Handsome even."

This peaked Lucy's interest as well, so she looked as well and said, "Oh wow, you're not kidding Erza. Mirajane is a lucky woman."

This got an awkward smile out of me, and I tried to change the subject. "Where is Grey anyways?"

Erza sighed, then said, "Top of the train. Idiot wanted the best view."

I slipped inbetween the two women, making sure not to touch Natsu on the way. Poor bugger was motion sick as soon as the train left the station. I opened the window to peek out, and while looking up I said out loud, "Well, he's right, that WOULD be the best view."

Erza facepalmed while Lucy said with a shocked voice, and a face to match, "W-wait! You're not thinking of-" before she could finish, I had already used the windowsil to flip up to the top of the train. I landed right next Grey, and sat down where I landed.

"Glad you could join me! Nice haircut, it fits." Grey yelled through the wind. Grey and I looked out to the rolling grassy plains before us. The sun was still rising into the sky, and the light was reflecting off of the grass' morning dew in a hypnotic way. "Beutifal, isn't it?" Grey said to me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied. "Reminds me of what I fight for."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Several things actually. I fight to redeem my name and my Archive, as you could imagine. I fight for the people I love and care about. Most of all though, I fight to gurantee a future for our children. Maybe even for my children."

"You have kids?" Grey replied, shocked.

"Ha! Sorry about that Grey, I got a little tangled in the moment. No, I have no kids, hell, I was a virgin before I met Mira. I HAVE been thinking about it though."

"You mean, you think you're going to tie the knot with Mirajane?"

"I've thought on that even further. I think it's almost time."

"Woah, are you serious? That's great news Mar! You should tell the others!"

"I should, but I imagine getting back into that window would be a bit more difficult then getting out."

"True that! Although, I can help there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they have ladders that lead to the roof inbetween cars, dumbass! I climbed up the one not ten feet over there!"

I wandered over and looked. "Son of a bitch! You're right! I feel like an idiot now. I'll be back soon! And for god's sake, put your pants back on!"

Grey was startled at this statement, especially when he looked down and realised he was holding his pants. In his hand. On top of a moving train.

I made my way back to our cabin, and opened the door, a look of joy on my face. I noticed Natsu was out cold, Erza probably put him under. Poor guy, I should look into pills for his motion sickness later.

Lucy and Erza turned to face me, both shooting me their innocent smiles. I returned it, then sat down next to the door. "Ladies, I have a bit of an announcement to make."

Lucy perked up, interest obviously being shown, Erza acknowledged me, but stuck to petting Natsu while his head was on her lap.

"I-...I think I'm going to propose to Mirajane." I said, turning red out of embarassment.

Lucy passed out right there, and Erza slid out from under Natsu with a huge smile on her face to give me a hug. She broke it off and gave me a big "Way to go! I knew you two would end up getting hitched!"

"Haha...Hey, is Natsu going to be okay?"

"Don't worry about him, we're close enough to the station now that he'll be asleep the rest of the way."

"Good, then you and Lucy are coming topside. The view is gorgeous."

"Alright, but you have to haul Lucy up lover boy, I want to try your way!"

"Wait, wha-" was all I could get out before Erza had exited the window in the same mannor I had a few minutes ago. "Oh well." I said to myself, before picking up Lucy and headed back out.

Lucy awoke shortly thereafter, and we enjoyed the rest of the ride. As we arrived at the station, I grabbed Natsu and his stuff and got them out of the train, then shook him awake. With him on his feet, we proceeded onwards to the theatre. On the way, I spotted a store that peaked my interest, so I told the rest of my team to go on, and I'd catch up later. I got what I needed and got out as quickly as I entered, then tracked my team's collective Magic Power to find the theatre.

Not five minutes after I arrived I was shoved into a costume. Turns out the actors turned tail and ran. Instead of advertising, we ended being the stars of the show! I almost immediatly confronted the director, not about the whole idea, but because I can't act worth squat. He let me go out and advertise instead, it turns out I was just an extra anyway. The next week was spent getting the rest of my team ready for the play, and me causing quite a few public incidents. Turns out the "Demon dropping flyers, then getting shot down by the town guard" approach may be painful, but it works.

The day for the play finally came, and I took my complimentary front row seat and brought out the copy of the script I was givin. Unfortunatly, the script proved to be rather useless, the play went south in a hurry. Erza had a massive stage fright attack, rendering her almost immobile, Happy dropped Natsu in his dragon costume, causing him to hit Grey and the two of them to get into a fight, and finally Lucy's clothes caught fire, making Erza have to cut them clean off. Everyone in that theatre witnessed the day Lucy decided to start wearing undergarments at all times. I eventually had to jump on stage in full demon form to calm everyone down, but all I accomplished was destroying the rest of the set.

The play, hoowever, recieved EXTREMELY positive reviews, and the manager asked us to do several more plays. That day. Everyone wanted to go home except Erza, so naturally we ended up staying.

We accepted another job almost immediatly on return to Fairy Tail. I noticed a request needing a team to wipe out some thieves, and I brought it forward to my team. We accepted, and finished the job far too early. We ended up taking a day off.

We saw Loke in the streets that day, but before we could really talk, he freaked out and ran away, saying something about Celestial Wizards.

That night, we stayed at a nice hotel, and sure enough a pillow fight broke out between Natsu, Grey, and Erza before I could finish my tea. I decided not to interfere, and walked out the door into the garden to drink in peace, just as Lucy got sent flying through the wall. She decided to go out for a walk to pass the time. After I was done, I realised something. It was late, and very dark. Lucy had gone out alone. She wasn't dressed very apropriatly either. Shit. I booked it toward Lucy's presence, forgetting I even had the ability to grow wings. As I drew nearer I counted more presences around her. One...two...three...but why did that third one feel familiar? And why was Lucy's getting weaker? It hit me then. Oh shit, they were putting her to sleep somehow! They were going to kidnap MY friend! As that thought crossed my mind, I subconciously went full demon and started flying. Scared the hell out of a poor old lady on my way up.

By the time I got there, there were only two active presences left, and one was fading. I guessed that the weaker one was probably Lucy, but who is this other guy? The really weird thing is, he had the same sort of presence that Lucy's Zodiac Spirits do. I DID know a couple Zodiac spirits back in my time, but I doubt any of them are still kicking. The Zodiacs get replaced every few hundred years when their power wanes or they become too old. I landed on a roof and spotted Lucy's golden hair immediatly. She was slumped over a man's arm, but I couldn't make him out too well in the dark. I decided to ditch my demon form, keep the wings, and follow them like a creature of the night. To my surprise, they actually ended up in a bar, chatting and laughing away. From the way they were acting, mystery man actually saved her from the other two.

Here is where it gets interesting. Mystery Man's Magic Power changed in it's essence after what I assume was combat. It morphed into a familiar feel. It morphed into Loke's wavelength. I decided to "Overhear the conversation accidentally", and perched near a window. Luckily, the bar was all but desserted short of Lucy and her accomplice. Peeking in through the window into the lit bar, I got a glimpse of the man's face. It was Loke alright. Good thing too, I have extreme trouble holding back when angered, and endangering my friends is a fast track way to get me livid. I likely would have killed at least one of the kidnappers, and worse still, woken up the entire block.

At the same time, it got me thinking. I don't know much about Loke. He's afraid of Celestial Mages, that much is certain. He's a playboy, so he needs a distraction from something that's troubling him. What was his magic though...I remember him using it once...Ring Magic, riiiight. Similar to the Leo of my time, he used Regulus, a modified Ring Magic. Yes...Leo. Could it be?

I heard a loud slap and some angry yelling from inside the bar. Apperently Loke had tried to do something stupid, like saying he was going to die soon to pick up Lucy. Die soon...Oh hell.

There was an article I had read some time back, about a Celestial Mage who died because a spirit of hers refused to leave the human world because his master was...well, a bitch to everyone around her. Including her spirits. She went on a job and found herself unable to summon, and was murdered by god knows what kind of beast. Karen was her name. Famous a few years back, she unfortunatly died while I was still wandering the world aimlessly in my own selfish grief, so I didn't get alot of the details fresh.

Now, this spirit was Leo, the leader of the Twelve Zodiacs. For his crime, he was banished to the human world, a place no spirit can exist in forever. Leo was sentanced to death. Slow death. He dropped off the radar after that, and no one has heard from him since.

My conclusion was that Loke and Leo were one in the same. Loke...Leo...whoever just tried to confide in Lucy in his own way, or the way that was possible for the personality he had taken on. I decided to confront him on his way out of the bar.

As Loke walked out of the bar, I stepped out of the shadows and said, "So, how long were you going to hide it?"

Loke nearly jumped out of his skin at my sudden presence. "Who the fuck are you!"

"Oh, right, sorry about that pal." I said, while stepping into clear light.

"Oh, you're one of Lucy's teammates, Mar right?"

"The one and only, also I prefer friend. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have anything to hide."

"True, Loke, you don't. Leo, on the other hand, does."

"Wait...Leo? As in the Zodiac Spirit? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. I know who you are Leo."

"How-WHY would you assume something like that?"

"Your magic. You don't use Ring Magic, not really. It IS a form of Holder Magic though, does the name REGULUS ring a bell?"

"How would you-"

"You used it to save Lucy tonight. I was nearby, and as you may know, thanks to my Archive, I can tell what a spell is just from it's presence, or it's wavelength. Yours is Regulus."

"How would you know what Regulus feels like?"

"Because you taught me. Almost two hundred years ago."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Leo, we were good friends a couple of centuries ago. Don't you remember me? We were absolute shit rats in our adolesence! I learned Regulus from you that time we fought over your dating Mavis, less then a week before I vanished. Archive, quite literally, never lets me forget a Magic Wavelength."

"...Amazing."

"What?"

"I had my thoughts that it was you who came into Fairy Tail that day, but I dismissed them. I thought, KNEW you were gone for good. You not only survived, but deduced my identity as well. You have grown since I last saw you. Oh, and yes, I admit it. I am Leo."

"Hey, don't go all elder on me, technically we're near the same age. Technically anyway."

"What do you mean by that? Now that I think on it, HOW did you survive all this time?"

"You weren't actually THERE for my recruitment, were you?"

"Uhh, no, unfortunatly."

"I caused a hell of a scene. Revealed how I am locked in this body for the rest of my days because I decided time travel was a good idea."

"Wait, you actually figured it out?"

"You knew? Damnit Mavis...I MEANT classified when I said it..."

"Ha! Don't worry, she only mentioned that you were working on a way, nothing else. Why did you jump forward anyway?"

"My magic was responsible for the creation of many others. Destructive ones. Ones used for war. I was responsible for Mavis having to develop Fairy Law. Our Mavis, developed a magic designed to KILL. I couldn't bear the burden. I ran. I ran through time and space itself, hoping to die in an age I was no longer remembered. Mavis' words and the tattoo she got me saved me."

"Holy shit...if I had known, I would have stopped hitting you and gave you a hug instead! Also, tattoo? Can I see?"

I lifted my shirt, exposing the Fairy Tail emblem I had on my chest, placed there two centuries ago.

"Hang on...when did you get that ink?"

"Around two years before I left. Mavis liked it so much that she made the guild emblem into the same symbol. I imagine she didn't change it to remember me."

"Wow, that's kind of heavy."

"Yeah. Anyway, that's not why I'm here tonight Leo, I want to know, and I want to know now. How long do you have left in the Human World? Don't try to deny it, I know about Karen."

"Shit, I was hoping this wouldn't come up. Honestly Mar? It isn't looking good. I will fade away within a week."

"Leo, your tells havn't changed through two hundred years and two identities. Tell me the truth. Please."

"...I will fade in thirty hours."

"Good god..."

"How?"

"How what, Mar?"

"HOW CAN I STOP THIS?"

"I don't want you too."

"WHAT?"

"It pleases me greatly that I could see you again before I die, my friend. I don't deserve life. I murdered my master with my negligence, this is my attonement."

"FUCK YOUR ATTONEMENT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my emotions flaring, and my demon form taking shape. "I will NOT let you die! Now come here!"

I reached out to grab Leo, intent on transferring Regeration to him as well, but he stepped to the side and struck me on the neck, putting me under.

"I'm sorry friend, but this is something I can't escape. It's something I must do. Please, forgive me."

Leo had struck me rather hard, by the time I had awoken, it was nearly noon the next day, and I was back at Mira's place. My friends must have found and carried me back.

I arrived at Fairy Tail just in time to see Lucy get chased out by Leo's exes, who I learned from Mira had all been broken up with the night before. I chased down Lucy when she ducked into an alley to avoid the mob, and carried her away.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get Loke back. I won't let that bastard do what he's about to."

"What!"

I explained everything to her while we were flying at my top speed. Loke being Leo, his relationship to Karen, the cause of Karen's death, and finally Leo's plan to just fade away and die.

Lucy then asked me "How do you know where he is?"

"I don't. Pray that I'm right though, Leo is likely blocking out all his Magic Power, so I won't be able to track him. We're headed to Karen's grave."

We arrived shortly after nightfall. I knew Leo wasn't long for this world, he had maybe twenty minutes left.

We ran up the cliff to the headstone, and sure enough, Leo was sitting there, likely mourning. I ran straight up to him and socked him in the head, then pinned him to the ground and started yelling. "You bastard! Why can't I get through to you! DYING IS NOT THE WAY! YOU ARE TAKING THE ROUTE OF A COWARD! A COWARD AFRAID TO FACE UP TO HIS GUILT!"

"Like you're any different!" He replied, coldly.

"You...you've givin up. You don't care! Absolutely pathetic! You're not the god damn Lion I used to know!" I yelled at him while dismounting, standing up, and walking away. "I can't help. That much is clear. Lucy, you can come out now."

"Lucy?" Leo yelled.

Lucy walked forward while I slipped into the trees nearby. It was going to be a moment between them, I wasn't going to intrude. Even if Leo dissapears, at least his last moments would be that of love.

I did listen, however, I heard Leo recount Karen's fall from his point of view, then I heard him start struggling to breathe. He was dying.

Lucy started to struggle to save him, even trying to forcefully open his gate. Leo only replied that it was a rule that stated that he had to die, a law even. Lucy went over the edge at that, proclaiming that she would change the Spirit World for his sake.

Even I didn't see what was coming. The Spirit King himself showed his face, saying the same thing Leo did. Leo had to die for his crimes. I began to walk out of the woods towards them as Lucy let out a terrific yell, and succesfully summoned every one of her spirits. Every one of them supported Lucy's resolve to save Leo.

Lucy couldn't maintain it for long, and collapsed from Magic Overuse. The King was so moved by the sight, that he made an exception right there. Leo was to live. Lucy was right, the law belonged in the past, and was only causing misery today.

Leo at first refused, but was convinced by the King, and myself, saying he will continue living for his friends, and atone for his sin where and when he can. I got Lucy back on her feet with a quick jolt of magic, just as Leo's gate opened. Leo faded away that night, but not to his demise. He made a pact with Lucy, and became her personal spirit.

Lucy summoned Leo the next day, who had switched to a black tuxedo with a red tie, closer to what I remember him wearing in my time. He explained to everyone who and what he was, then presented my team with tickets to a five star resort, as a way of saying thanks. I hugged my friend for the first time in two centuries, and apologised for my attitude the previous two nights. Leo waved it off, saying "You were right though. I was using it as an escape. Thank you for making me see that. I'm sorry I mentioned 'that'"

"Don't treat it like it was a taboo, you were right too."

Leo hugged me back, causing a collective Aww from everyone present. We broke apart and Erza came up in a Haiwaiian getup and her usual oversized luggage. We set out right then and there.

Team Natsu's much needed vacation started now! 


	7. The Tower of Heaven

Loke didn't skip out on quality, the resort we went to could be classified as nothing but exquisite. A theme park, drinking, gambling, even an arena. Erza took a while getting out of her room, so Lucy wne tup to go get her.

Natsu got caught up playing roulette, badly at that. Grey was on the slots for the time we were there, and a blue haired woman walked up to him, saying she wanted to join Fairy Tail.. That, and she noted she wanted to join Fairy Tail. I was nearby at the time, so I walked over and put a hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "A new recruit! Excellent! Come, talk with me for a second miss."

The woman seemed hesitant to come with me, and her blush when she finally did gave her away. Hoo boy, she was head over heels with Grey before she even joined.

"So, sir, who are you?" She started.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm used to being around people I know, my name is Mar, user of Archive and S class mage of Fairy Tail." Damn it feels good to say that.

"S class! You! What about Grey?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was up for promotion next time we have an S class trial. You seem to be quite taken by Grey, don't you miss..."

She blushed rather heavily, I swear I could see steam rising from her head. "J-Juvia Lockster, sir."

I laughed at her sudden nervousness, then patted her lightly on the back, saying "I'm no sir, it's just Mar. I also see I struck the nail on the head, so let me give you some advice: Grey is an Ice Make user, he likes his food at polar extremes." I added with a wink.

Juvia clued into what I had just told her, then bowed to me and said, "Thank you sir! I'll take that advice to heart! But I already knew about his Ice Make." She cringed when she said that last statement. She clearly didn't mean too.

"Don't worry Juvia, I already know."

"My magic is rather unique, I can sense different kinds of Magic from quite a distance. We never met during that whole incident, but I felt you fighting Grey. It helps that you're the only Water mage I have ever known."

"W-wow. That's something sir."

"Please, my name is Mar! You're going to be Fairy Tail soon, so I'm no sir, I'm family. Now go back to Grey, my name just got called for participation in the Arena."

With that I ran off towards the ring, removing my shirt as I did. Juvia went back to Grey's side. I threw my shirt at the refferee and jumped into the pit they dug out for mages to fight without damaging the building.

My opponent was a big fellow. Used magic to enhance his own physical prowess. I decided to stick to one kind of Magic, two at most. I didn't need to draw attention to myself.

I re equiped Gilgimesh for the first time since I fought Deliora, and surprisingly, I hadn't forgot a thing about using it. The large man and I charged at each other, then started striking. Matching punch for punch at a nearly sonic rate. Just as I broke away from our barrage and was about to score a knockout punch, I heard a gunshot from the casino. We both stopped and stated "Later" before crawling out of the pit by hand, as no one had the decency to open the damn gates.

The scene was absolute chaos. Lucy was tied up on the ground, Natsu was out cold and his forhead was smoking, and Grey appeared to have LITERALLY got the sense knocked out of him. Juvia and Happy were no where to be seen. My opponent made a break for it the moment he figured out the casino was under attack. Coward. There was a group of people I had never seen. One who looked like he was made out of blocks, a skinny one with blonde hair, a woman who obviously had a thing for cats, and a large fellow with an eyepatch. I jumped at them in rage, knowing they were the ones to hurt my friends, and almost clocked the big one, but instead I missed, and Gilgimesh blew the floor into pieces, almost like a small meteor had impacted. It was then I noticed, Erza was over the big one's shoulder, and she had a dart sticking out of her neck. SHIT. There was a stinging sensation in my neck, and I turned to see that the blocky one's hand had assimilated behind me, and had likely hit me with the same dart that Erza had.

I refused to let it end there. I know I wouldn't be able to hold out for long, but I was still awake damnit! I let the demon flow through me, though I could only manage my aura form. I lept out of the crater I had created, Gilgimesh still equipped, and dove at the intruders. They weren't expecting me this time, and I got the blonde one clean in the face. He sailed toward the wall, and smashed through it. One down.

"I'm not done yet! GIVE ERZA BACK!" I yelled, adrenaline overtaking my body.

This scared two of the remaining members of the goon squad, but the tall fellow remained neutral. Probably had something to do with the bear trap for a lower jaw he had.

The cat lady came next, trying to bind me with the same type of rope Lucy was bound with. I noticed something though, the rope was attempting to constrict me. I smiled at the attempt, then started circulating Lightning around myself, causing the rope to catch fire and burn up.

The cat lady then had an idea. She started constricting LUCY's rope instead. I heard her screaming, she was helpless.

"She won't survive unless you help herrrrrrr." the woman said.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK!" was all I could manage before leaping over to Lucy with the last of my strength, then using my re equiped hand as a knife, and cutting through her restraints. That was all I could manage. I passed out beside Lucy, hoping my dozed state didn't cause me to cut her skin in addition to the rope.

I awoke to water on my face, and remembered what had happened before. Shit. I had let those bastards get away with Erza. I realised Gilgimesh was still equiped only after I had hit the floor, yelling "DAMNIT!" repeatedly. The resulting impact created another crater, almost knocking Lucy clean off her feet. Her scream brought me back to reality, causing me to yell "Sorry!" over the destruction.

Juvia materialised out of water infront of me as I was getting up, and told me, "You did everything humanly possible to save her, then some. Are you two...lovers?"

This statement caused ME to blush for once, and I could tell everyone else was laughing. "No" I replied calmly. "She's a good friend, a team mate, and family to me, but not that. You'll meet my lover soon enough, but first, we have to get Erza back!"

I jumped out of the new crater as well, Juvia coming up behind me, and I noticed Lucy was back to her usual clothes.

My head dropped at the discovery, and I asked, "How deep did I cut?"

"You missed my skin, although I had to run back up to my room to change. Thanks by the way, I would have died without you."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five minutes, maybe." Grey said. "Natsu's already tailing those guys, we'll get her back."

"Where's Happy?"

"They took him too. Likely the cat lady."

"What happened to Blondy?"

"You mean that guy you hit in the face? He had a very sizable mark on his head, but otherwise he's fine."

"Good, I was dopey at the time, wanted to make sure I didn't kill him. Let's get going then! No time to lose!"

We caught up to Natsu, who had determined they set sail. I took over as our navigator after that, Natsu was rather...indisposed after we set sail. Luckily we have the same nose.

We eventually caught sight of a great tower on the horizen. Based on smell and my ability to sense magic, I knew this was the place.

"Erza's in there. Now let's get over there so I can tear the place to the fucking ground."

We, and by that I mean I, decided that the rest of my team and Juvia would get in through the water, since there were so many guards out front. I decided to go directly for the front door in full demon form. I was going to plow through every single one of them, and honestly? I was going to enjoy it.

I jumped from the boat into the sky, putting the sun behind me and went full demon. The guards began to panic as I hit the ground, Gilgimesh equipped once more. I decided to play off the intimidation factor, and draw as much heat to myself to keep it off of my friends. I regressed to my demon aura form, and began walking slowly toward the door, leaving fire wherever I stepped. Every guard that had the balls to attack me was beaten into unconciousness by a single punch. I abandoned the fire steps jazz and began to circulate my Dark Lightning. The guards retreated, closing and locking the massive door behind them. I gauged that the door was about 20 feet high, and probably weighed a good 2-3 hundred pounds. It was made of stone after all. I tapped the door lightly, testing it's density. About 6 inches was the conclusion I decided on. I backed up slightly, then let out my most ungodly roar. I focused lightning into Gilgimesh, and plowed clean through the door, knocking it off the frame and sending it flying into the back wall.

I noticed a guard ran off and started yelling at a communication crystal. Good. I wanted some more fun.

I un equiped Gilgimesh and started to take people out, some bare handed, some with lightning. Eventually, a guard got up behind me and managed to impale me with a spear, shouting in triumph as he did it. I decided to go for making every guard in the room urinating himself, so I dismissed my demon form, letting my "normal" body fall to the ground, seemingly dead. The same guard walked over and started nudging me, seeing if I was still alive. Just as he pulled back his foot to kick me, I opened my eys, making sure they were glowing red as I did. The sudden movement scared the guard, and all the others in the room, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. I stood up, and looked at the weapon sticking out of my chest.

"Yesss." I said. "This will do perfectly." I grabbed the weapon, pulling it out through my chest, then wielding the spear. My wound closed quickly, and my aura overtook me once more. I focused my energy in the spear, causing it to glow a blood red, then threw it at the wall, narrowly missing a blew a hole in the wall more then large enough for me to walk through, so I proceeded inward. Remembering my goal, I turned my head and looked at the guards. Two, five, nine...thirteen. Thirteen pairs of obviously wet or soiled undergarments. Huh, I think that's my new record.

As I walked into the next room, I felt a familiar magic presence nearby. Erza had broken free of her captors! I knew she would! Now we just need to find Happy and get out. I tracked Erza's presence to a room adjacent to me, so I decided to take the quick way this time as well. As I was about to smash the wall open, I noticed that Erza was no where close to alone. There were guards all over the room, and my friends were coming within range as well. I began to wonder how many people that guard reached when he yelled through the communicator about the "Demon" busting down the front door.

I re equiped a couple of curved warglaives and kicked the wall in, getting the attention of everyone in the room. I slowly walked in, lightning raging like a tornado around me. Apparently these guards were not informed, because one of them decided to try and stab me. This guard was rewarded with a slash across his chest and a kick to the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Don't worry, he wasn't dead, I used my lightning to seal his wound with the heat it generates.

The rest of the guards got smart and ran, just as my friends burst into the room, hoping to help with the fighting.

Erza barely took notice of them, she only turned to me and asked, "Why are you here? Why are ANY of you here? This is my problem, my fight, and I will resolve it alone!"

"Bullshit." I said, letting my demon form and glaives dispel. "You're my friend and my comrade, any fight that is yours is mine and vice versa. I'm sure I speak for everyone else when I say you are either coming back with us, or none of us are going back. Now what the hell is going on here?"

Erza sighed, she could tell I was being sincere, and the looks on the faces of everyone else signified that they agreed with me. "This is a fight I can't win. Even if I live, the loss I will endure will be too much."

I had lost my patience at this point. My friend sounded suicidal, I wasn't about to let that stand. "Erza. Explain. NOW."

Erza picked up on both the concern and the rage in my voice, and she motioned for us to sit. As I sat, I noted that there was an additional Magical Presence nearby, close enough to hear us. It was the blonde man I knocked through the casino wall, without a doubt. I decided to stay quiet about it, it was likely he needed to hear this as well, and if he started anything, I'd end it.

Erza began to talk of her past for the first time since she escaped it. She explained her child life in servitude to build the very tower we now stood in. She explained the entire purpose of this tower was to act as a gigantic lacryma to be used to ressurect Zeref, and was ironically known as the "Tower of Heaven". She explained that there were precious few lights in her life back then, and they consisted entirely of an old Fairy Tail mage and her friends. Eventually, one of her friends named Jellal planned out a slave revolt, but was captured and doomed to be executed before his plan could come to fruition. Erza, inspired by his bravery and drivin by a desire to be free, took the reigns of the plan and led the revolt herself. In the process, the old Fairy Tail mage died protecting Erza, causing Erza to snap and her magic to awaken. She killed several guards in cold blood. Erza then proceeded to the top of the tower where Jellal was being held, but by the time she got there Jellal was already free, and he had changed. No longer was he the kind, compassionate, caring man that Erza knew. He had become a monster, obsessed with ressurecting Zeref to harness his power. Jellal wanted to destroy any and all oppresive forces in the world to create a "True Freedom". Erza was knocked out after Jellal whispered a few simple words. "I'm rebuilding the R system, and if you tell anyone of it's existence, everyone here will die by my hand." She told us she then simply woke on a beach, and made her way to the nearest town. Hungry and desperate, she wandered into a place carrying a familiar mark. Fairy Tail. The rest is history.

Erza was crying heavily by this point, and after she finished, I embraced the woman in the same mannor I did when we first met. She cleared her eyes and pushed me away, saying, "I will be the one to fight Jellal. None of you will interfere."

Everyone sunk their heads in gloom. I finally raised my head and asked, "Very well Erza, but I heard one of your old friends say you were a traitor back in the casino, what gives?"

"I don't know, Jellal probably made something up."

"H-He said you blew up our boats." came a mysterious voice. A man walked into the room wearing a red outfit and sporting blonde hair and a sizable black eye. "Jellal noticed just in time to save everyone, and we took it as a sign to keep building the tower!" the man yelled.

"I would never do such a thing!" Erza yelled back. "Please believe me Shou. Something happened to Jellal that day, I'm not sure what, but I WILL find out!"

Shou began crying, and Erza hugged him. It was good to see a bond rekindled. The sight gave me hope. "I was weak then, but I'm strong now. Strong enough to finish this." She continued.

Another man walked into the room. "I knew it. I always knew Jellal was lying. I knew I shouldn't have kept quiet. Yet, I did anyway."

"Simon!" Erza shouted in slight happiness.

"Now, I think a second revolution is in order, who's with me?" Simon shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone shouted back.

As we were standing up, I remembered something, and turned to Shou, eyes now dry once more.

"Sorry about knocking you a new one back in the casino, I was only protectiong Erza." I said.

"That was YOU!" Shou yelled back. "The guy that hit me looked pretty demon like, not nearly like you!"

"Uhhh, about that." I said, while calling on my aura form. "Yeah, I'm the guy that hit you. Sorry about the eye."

Shou's jaw dropped, and everyone started laughing. Even Simon broke his usually perfectly straight face.

It was then Juvia, yes, Juvia of all people, noticed something. "Uhhh, there was one more of us earlier, where did the loud one go?"

I looked around our group, hoping it wasn't true. I should have known better. My face hit my palm and I muttered, "God damnit Natsu. We were going to rescue Happy one way or the other!"

We continued up the tower until a voice came over a loudspeaker of sorts.

"Welcome my brave guests! It's time to play a game! I call it the Paradise Game! Your objective is to stop me from using Erza to complete the Tower of Heaven, and defeat me! Unfortunatly for you, Trinity Raven stands in your way! They are the best of the best in a guild of assassins, and they WILL kill you givin the chance! Oh, yes, one final detail. The Magic Council has been alerted of my actions here, and will fire the ultimate magic: Etherion at the tower shortly, killing everyone here! Either way, you will lose and everyone will die! Have fun breathing your lasts."

"I take it that's Jellal?" I said, attempting to hold back my anger.

"Yeah." Erza said, depressed.

Shou was just freaking out. He claimed he would stop Jellal himself, then sealed Erza in Card Magic and ran for the top of the tower, with Simon going after him. I decided not to interfere until I was needed, Erza was right that this was her fight, but that doesn't mean I was going to let her die for it.

"Grey, go find Natsu. Lucy, you work best with another mage covering you, so you and Juvia head up the tower together. I'm headed straight for Jellal. Remember, if you encounter one of the Ravens, don't hold back, kill them if you have to. Assassins have no place in this world."

"Y-you want me to COVER her? And why can't I go with Grey?" Juvia said, blushing heavily.

"Ha, I meant you take the front line Juvia, Lucy is a celestial mage see. Also, Grey will likely have to get Natsu out of a jam. You don't want to be in the same room when that happens. Trust me."

With that, we set out. I proceeded in the direction I thought would lead me up, but who ever designed that tower must have been retarded or something, the place was downright backwards. I eventually settled for re equiping Gilgimesh, going demon form, them smashing through the roof above me repeatedly. I kept doing this until I felt something weird. In the midst of a battle, Juvia had...changed. I don't know what happened, but she was different. I decided to break through to them, since I felt they were nearby.

I arrived just in time to see Juvia being controlled like a puppet, then attempting to drown Lucy with her own body. I sprang for the man who looked like he belonged in KISS and grabbed him by the throat, Gilgimesh still equipped.

"I will say this once. Let. Juvia. Go."

Before he could answer, Aquarius was summoned behind me, and she hit the entire room with a torrent of water, freeing Lucy. I noticed as Juvia reformed that she was back to normal, and that she and Lucy were holding hands.

"Well, looks like we had ourselves a little emotional moment!" the painted man yelled before getting back up. "Fine! Your demon friend here looks alot more cool anyway!"

He started playing a godawful tune, and I just stood there, cross armed, waiting for something to happen. I realised something though, this was likely what he was using to control Juvia, as I felt the notes of the song hitting my very subconcious with a Dark Magic.

Luckily, I have two minds in here, and this asshole could only control one at a time.

Time froze as I spoke to Deliora and told it, "Deliora? Remember when I said I never wanted to take a life?"

"I recall master."

"Stop-oh nevermind, anyway, I take that back. I will gladly take the life of an assassin."

"Very well, are you sure you can live with that master?"

"If I kill an assassin, I save every target he hasn't killed yet, every family he has not yet shattered. I am sure."

"Very well. I will take off the limiter when fighting choice targets then."

"Wait, what did you do to me?"

"I limited your powers master. There is no real way to prevent lethal action, so I just did the best I could."

"Fair enough. Please remove the...whatever you did afterwards please. I don't like being handicapped in any mannor."

"Very well master, I will trust your judgement and my own watchful eyes to keep you in line."

Time resumed, and I looked at the man, and as his song finished and he showed a large amount of concern, I spoke.

"Your name. Now."

"T-Taka! Taka of Trinity Raven!"

"Good. Lucy, Juvia, please look away. You won't want to see this."

The girls complied, directing their gaze toward the wall behind them. I lunged at Taka, ramming my open palm into his chest, making a horrible crunching noise as Gilgimesh shattered bone and ruptured at least one lung. Taka even let out a banshee's scream.

"On second thought, plug your ears too!" I yelled at the girls.

They complied again, and I looked back at Taka, fire in my eyes, and the life slowly fading from his. He was in extreme pain, and I loved it. Justice at it's finest.

"This is for every life you have cut short you beast!"

"L..Look who's talking, DEMON!"

I smirked, then ripped my hand straight up, splitting Taka's head up the middle. The man fell to the ground dead, blood and brain matter splattered everywhere. I decided the girls didn't need to see that, so I summoned Natsu's flames to incinerate the body after putting Gilgimesh away.

I walked over to the girls, letting my demon form dissapate as I did, and I grabbed Juvia's right shoulder with Lucy's left. They looked up to meet my smiling face, and I helped them up.

Lucy looked around the room and asked me, "Mar, what happened to Taka? Did you kill him?"

This raised Juvia's brow in concern as well, "Where is he Mar?"

I looked away when answering, "Yes. I killed him. I cremated him as well, it wasn't a pretty sight. But think of this: I just saved every life he has yet to take, and it only took a simple action. All the families that would have been devastated, I just saved them that pain."

Both the girls looked to the ground, they knew I was right. Juvia looked back up and started quoting a passage from some book I had never read before, "The fallen angel, he who casts aside morality for the greater good, he who bears the burden of sin for the sake of others."

Lucy raised her head as well, saying, "Archangel. Mar, you've become an Archangel, an arbiter of justice and vengeance."

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll even see what I can do to get rid of those damn horns. I never liked them really, they're far too inconvieniant."

"It will be done master." Deliora said, speaking through me, and scaring the hell out of my friends.

"Deliora? I didn't know you could use me as a conduit for speech!"

"I've always had the capability, I never had a reason until now."

"Well what was your reason?"

Deliora made my arm lift, and pointed to the terrified girls in the corner.

"You're a joker?" I asked

"Indeed. Surprising, I know master."

"Ha! I'm liking you more very day Deliora!"

"Thank you master, I apreciate the compliment."

With that, Deliora went back to it's usual place in my soul, and the girls had gotten back up.

"Is it JUST you there now Mar?" Lucy asked.

"You bet." I replied, smiling. "Sorry about that."

I had to continue up the tower alone. The girls had spent all of their magic fighting Taka, and I wasn't going to let them fist fight Jellal.

As I was proceeding up the tower, I felt Grey take down another member of Trinity Raven, then collapse from the fight. Natsu and Simon proceeded onward and upward afterwards. Finally, I came to a large Japanese styled room with several arches across what seemed to be a bridge. I felt several people aproaching the room, so I hid in a dark corner on the roof.

A young woman brandishing a blade walked in first. Likely the last member of Trinity Raven, followed by Shou. Shou was swiftly beaten, but before he could be killed, Erza broke free of her cage and began fighting the woman.

As I said before, I had decided to let Erza do her thing until she NEEDED me. While they were fighting, I let my new form, "Archangel" take me slowly. It was not terribly different from the Demon form, it had the same strengths and weaknesses and that, I just got rid of the horns and swapped the more bat like demon wings for my blackened angel wings. My skin was still black, and my veins stil pulsated a deep orange.

I completed my transformation just as I saw something truely horrifying. Erza had her Purgatory armor equiped, and it was dashed away in an instant. She didn't even have a chance to use it before this swordswoman had destroyed it.

That was all I could bear. As Erza re equipped into nothing but cloth around her midriff and some pants with fire on them, I knew she was resigned to her supposed "Fate." I lept from my perch and went straight for Erza's opponent, hitting her in the head hard enough, bare handed, to send her flying into the wall.

"Mar? How the hell-"

"Later! STAY HERE."

I dashed after the swordswoman and grabbed her sword while she was still dazed, throwing it away, then throwing her back onto the bridge and mounting her, delivering punch after brutal punch to her face.

"HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED!" I yelled at her.

"More then I can remember!" She yelled back, spitting in my face as she did. This destracted me long enough for her to pull out a dagger and stab me just below my heart.

I looked down, still mounted and sighed. "You know, I hate new scars. My girlfriend always finds them before I do and questions me on how I got them."

"Tough! Now DIE!" She yelled, as she grabbed the dagger and tore it out.

I just stared at her blankly. Then I smiled, and I could feel her fear. "You get it now? I. Can't. Die. You however..." I said, before bringing out Yamato and aiming it at her throat. "You can."

The woman acted in desperation, she slid between my legs and jumped onto my back, trying to strangle me unconcious.

Through my shortened breath, I asked one question. "What's your name?"

"Ikaruga, samurai and Trinity Raven member. Why?"

"I have decided to learn the names of those I kill." I said, while re equiping Gilgimesh, and plowing a hole through both of us. She fell off my back and onto hers. I pulled my hand out of my chest and my wounds closed up. "I am sorry it had to end this way Ikaruga, I hate to see one of taditional honour go, even if you are an assassin."

Ikaruga beckoned me over beside her, and whispered in my ear, "I am glad a man with such strength in both body and conviction took me down. I have no regrets."

As life faded from her, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I stood up and bowed. I will remember this woman for the rest of my days. Ikaruga, samurai, assassin, and honour bound. I turned to Erza and spoke. "Jellal is yours. I however, will not let him kill you. Got that?"

"...Yes." Erza replied weakly. "Was it necisarry to kill her?"

"Think about it Erza. She's a born and raised assassin. All of the Ravens are. By taking a single life, I save every target they havn't killed yet."

"True, I suppose."

"I am willing to bear the burden of blood on my hands to save those I hold dear. At least I hope I am. I'm a murderer twice over today alone."

"You killed another?"

"Yes. Some punk rocker buff named Taka. He used some weird song Magic to control Juvia, and nearly drown Lucy with her. I couldn't forgive that. The girls incidentally gave me the name Archangel because of my actions. Deliora supplied this new form, although it's purely cosmetic. My powers havn't been altered."

"Archangel. Honestly Mar, it fits. It fits REALLY well. Now, what are you going to do while I fight Jellal?"

"Get everyone out of here, then try to shut down Etherion. However, if I fell that you are in trouble, I will come at full speed, and I will do what is neccisary."

"Very well." Erza spoke back to me, as she proceeded onwards. Before she opened the door, she turned back to me, cremating Ikaruga's body and she smiled. She said, barely audible, "I love all of you."

After the door swung closed behind Erza, I grabbed Ikaruga's sword and blew my way out the side of the building. To my surprise, Grey, Lucy, Juvia, Happy, and even the cat obsessed lady and the block head were already getting out of the tower. They had a boat ready to go as well. I smiled, proud of my friends for their rational action. None of them were close to fighting condition. I flew back into the bridge room and grabbed Shou. He had regained conciousness after his loss and he questioned me while I took him down to the boat.

"Where is Erza?"

"Fighting Jellal by now, don't worry, she won't be alone for long. All that's keeping me away is my promise not to interfere. A promise I will break if Erza is in danger of dying."

"What happened to that samurai girl?"

"Her name was Ikaruga, and I laid her troubled soul to rest."

"She is dead then?"

I motioned to the sword on my back and said, "Yes, by my hand."

We landed by the boat, and my friends greeted us both, and beckoned for me to join them until Erza came back down.

I declined, saying I still had fight left in me, and would use it to help Erza if needed.

I looked around, and I realised that we were missing a couple of heads. "Where's Simon and Natsu?" I asked.

Lucy replied, "We don't know, still in the tower somewhere."

Grey added, "They must be close to the top, if they continued from where I took my leave then they weren't far down."

"Thanks Grey. Time to bail hot head and trap jaw out." I said, taking flight and headed for the top of the tower.

I found Grey and Jellal again near instantly. In addition to their massive Magical Power and unique scents, there was also a large hole in the wall. I took a peek in and saw Erza mount Jellal and put a sword to his throat. "That a girl." I muttered, before going to find Natsu.

I found Natsu and Simon not too far down, climbing up the outside of the tower. But before I could make my presence known, I felt a massive Magical Energy building in the sky. Shit. Etherion was firing!

I acted on impulse, I flew at top speed, grabbing Simon and Natsu and slamming through a wall back into the tower. I thought we'd at least be remotley safer inside.

There was a great noise and a brilliant blast came down from the heavens. We all closed our eyes and waited for the end to come. However, when the noise and Magic subsided, we were still alive. I opened my eyes, still in disbelief. I looked around and realised something. The Tower of Heaven is one giant lacrima! It had taken it's true shape when hit with Etherion. All the tower needed was a huge blast of magic...and a sacrifice. Shit! Erza!

I got Natsu and Simon onto their feet and told them, "Erza is in trouble, come on!"

Knowing I wouldn't be able to lift Simon for an extended time, he continued up by himself while I took Natsu the more direct route. Luckily, it turns out I am not viewed as transportation, so he was as comfortable flying with me as with Happy. We came up to a horrid sight. Jellal bound Erza to a crystal, saying she would be decomposed then recomposed as Zeref's new vessel.

"You're up Natsu. Kick his ass." I said, as I dropped the Fire Dragon Slayer into the field of battle. From my vantage point, I saw him tear Erza off the wall, tickle her after saying she couldn't move, then knock her out to prevent her from doing something stupid. As Natsu turned back to Jellal and his Magic was coming to him, I felt something out of place. His Magic was advancing, evolving even. It felt similar to...to Dragon Force! I decided to keep out of this one until I was absolutely needed, or there was a chance for me to evacuate Erza undetected.

Natsu didn't stand a damn chance at first, ands it was hard for me to watch. Jellal used a magic known as Meteor, a heavenly magic that increases one's speed to ludicrous levels. He was able to continually strike Natsu without so much as a scratch. He eventually used a move called Grand Chariot, causing a large explosion and decimating part of the tower. I realised something then, the tower likely wouldn't work if large portions of it were missing or destroyed! I headed a couple floors down and started breaking everything I could.

Shortly after I began, however, I felt another great Magic fromt he roof of the tower. An old spell from my time, Altaris. Essentially the destructive force of a black hole in one convieniant spell. I realised that neither of my friends, or even Simon for that matter could use such a spell, so I broke through the roof until I was on the top floor, and the sight that greeted me nearly broke me then and there. The spell had been cast, Erza was awake again and intent on taking the blast for Natsu, who was sitting on the ground, but Simon had jumped infront of Erza, and he had taken the full brunt of the spell. I saw him fall, a smile on his face. His Magic was dissapearing. Simon was dead, not even I could fix that.

Erza screamed at her loss, while Jellal just stood there laughing, saying that Simon was a fool for throwing his life away. I let my Archangel form dispel, I was going to get the utmost clarity for this fight. I wanted to FEEL this jackass bleed. I looked over to Natsu and noticed he was, like always, doing something stupid. The idiot ate some of the Etherion lacrima, nearly killing himself in the process. I grabbed my shirt and took it off while Natsu was recovering, then walked to his side, exposing my presence. Natsu got back up, his flames more brilliant then ever. His Dragon Force awoke because of Etherion!

"Hey Natsu, it's no fair that you're having all the fun, I think I'll join in." I said, going Lightning Dragon Force as well.

"That's all up to you, but don't kill this one. It's too good for him."

"No guarantees." I said, matching my Magic Power to Natsu's. I decided not to overshadow his power, this was his moment, not mine.

We charged, attacking furiously. Jellal tried his Meteor again, but Natsu I proved fast enough to keep up in Dragon Force. When he tried, I caught Jellal's arm, socking him in the gut with my spare hand while it was infused with lightning, then throwing him to Natsu, who gave him a flaming uppercut. Jellal recovered, and in anger, attempted to cast Abyss Break. I sighed, knowing such a Magic had a charge time, I turned to Natsu and said, "Get ready to finish this. I'll make an opening, you finish it in one blow, got it?"

Natsu nodded, then I let my Archangel wings out and used my Lightning Magic to teleport behind Jellal. Before I could hit him, however, he cancelled the spell, and muttered something about a wound Erza gave him earlier. Natsu took the oppurtunity and jumped at Jellal from a full sprint, hitting him as hard as he could. I swear I saw Natsu's fist make an impression...on Jellal's back. He finished it by turning in mid air and kicking Jellal clean through the tower floor...and the floor under that, and the floor under that.

Just like that, eight years of struggle, eight years of self hatred, they were over in an instant for Erza. I grabbed Natsu out of the air and brought him down to Erza's seat. Natsu quickly passed out from exaustion, but Erza picked him up and hugged him anyway, thanking him.

That's where things got REALLY bad. The Tower started going berserk, with literal swelling happening all over it's surface. Etherion was unstable in the damaged tower, it was going to explode. Both me and Erza realised this, and that our friends outside wouldn't survive the blast either.

While I was pacing, wondering how the hell to get out of this mess, Erza used my distraction to try and fuse herself into the tower to try and control it. It took until Natsu woke up and raised an objection for me to realise what was happening. By the time I got to the bubble that Erza sunk herself into, I was too late.

Erza told us, "I love my friends. I love them so much that I can't imagine living in a world without them. If getting rid of this body of mine is what it takes to protect them, then SO BE IT!"

Both Natsu and I teared up, and I started yelling, "You idiot! I could have done something! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!"

Erza turned to me, crying as well, and said, "No Mar, this is one thing you can't do. I'm sorry."

Just like that, she was gone. I couldn't see her anymore. I screamed in rage and pain, with Natsu following suit after. I raised my head, and I proclaimed, "No! I won't let it end like this!"

"How can it be any different? If we save her, we all die!" Natsu yelled, obviously choked by having to say that.

"I've got a crazy idea."

"Crazy is all we really have right now Mar."

"Natsu, take a good whiff of me, get my smell burned into your brain."

"Ooookay?" Natsu said as he complied. "You kind of smell like blood and ash."

"Fitting. Now Natsu, FOLLOW THAT SMELL FOR YOUR LIFE. When I get near Erza as well, and the tower is stable again, break us out."

"What are you-" Before he could answer, I had let the tower absorb me completely.

"Find us Natsu! You're our only hope!"

I sank deep into the tower, experiencing some odd visons of possible futures. One in particular I came across, I deemed it wasn't mine. A funeral for Erza, with her even becoming a Wizard Saint post mortem. I found Erza nearby, crying at the future she thought she had created. I navigated the void between us, and embraced her.

"Mar? What the fuck!" she yelled at me.

"Hang on!" I shouted back as everything went white.

I awoke on a beach near a set of familiar feet. I looked up to see Natsu holding Erza. He had bloody done it!

I let my body rest, and almost didn't notice Grey, Lucy, and the others running for us, calling our names.

Natsu layed Erza down on the ground, telling her to never try something stupid like that again. Then he turned to me and said, "That goes for you too! Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can go killing yourself."

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up from my position, I was too tired to talk.

Erza began to speak to Natsu, "You're absolutely right. I don't have to die for my friends, I have to live for them, because it's the only way to bring about a happy future!"

I turned my head to see Erza crying out of both eyes. I smiled at the resolution again, and let my body lay still.

Everyone else payed alot of attention to Erza, giving her "Don't do something so stupid again" speeches for trying to resolve such a conflict by herself. I was happy for the solitude at the moment anyway, that Tower really kicked the crap out of me.

Finally, Lucy came and sat down beside me, followed by Grey, Natsu, Erza, Happy, and even Shou, block head, and the cat lady. I realised I never caught the names of the last two, so I decided to try and ask.

I looked at them, and said extremely lightly, "Sorry, I never caught your names."

Block head said, "Wally."

The cat lady said, "Millianna"

I smiled once more at the gain of new friends, happy with this outcome, then I remembered Simon. Poor guy. To my surprise, Wally pulled out a bottle of brandy, and Milly produced some glasses. Ha, they read my mind.

We toasted to things lost and things to come, to the memory of Simon, and to the bright future ahead of us. Brandy was just what I needed to get myself back on my feet. I stretched in the moonlight, and turned to Erza.

"I know you're thinking about it. Go ahead and ask them!"

Erza smiled then turned to her old friends, saying, "How would you all like to join Fairy Tail?"

They were shocked to say the least, but Shou spoke up for them. "Sorry Erza, but we've long since decided that if we got out of that tower that we'd explore the world. That tower was our life until today."

Erza was happy with this, and she re equiped into a ceromonial armour. She belted out the three rules of leaving Fairy Tail, despite them never actually joining, then when she was finished, she tapped my on the shoulder and said, "That's your cue."

I aimed my hands at the sky and started firing off improvised fireworks. They were really just some of Natsu's flames set to detonate in various patterns. As we saw our new friends off, Natsu collapsed on the beach. I probably pushed him a bit too hard.

We stayed at the hotel until Natsu woke up, which meant we were there for a good three days. I knew Natsu wouldn't wake up any time soon by the first afternoon, so once my Magic was restored to an apropriate level, I teleported home for a quick bit. I remembered that the work day probably wasn't over before I opened the door, so I just grew my wings and flew to Fairy Tail.

I walked in the front door, to everyone's surprise.

Mira wasn't behind the bar, she was probably in the back getting some more booze. Cana had seemed to have drunk herself asleep. Again.

Makarov yelled at me while I was getting closer to the bar, "Oi Mar! Why are you back early? Also, where is your shirt!"

I looked down and realised Makarov had a point. I was still not wearing a shirt from when I took it off to fight Jellal. I wish someone had told me. I also noticed he didn't even care about the wings, nor did anyone else.

"Long story, and you'll hear it in a few days when we get back officially. Where's Mira?"

"She's in the back. Cana had another incident, as you likely noticed."

"Ha, yeah. Yeah I did."

I continued to the back room where Mira was trying to lift no less then three barrels of booze at once. I sighed quietly, then let my Archangel form take over and picked them up for her, saying, "Here ma'am, let me help."

"Mar! What are you doing back so early? Where are your horns?"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell ya once we get this booze behind the counter and get out of here. Also, I didn't like them, they were an inconvieniance."

"Get out of here? Where are we going?"

"We're going on vacation of course!"

After we re stocked, I let my Archangel form fade, leaving only my wings behind. I grabbed Mira bridal style and flew towards the resort. It was a long ways away, but if I kept up my full speed, I thought I could make it there by the time my story was done.

And what a hell of a story it was. I left out no detail, even telling Mira flat out that I murdered two people. Luckily, she agreed with my train of thought, and even if she didn't, my judgement would not have been 100% at the time thanks to the rage caused by a kidnapped friend. She asked me where Ikaruga's sword was, and I answered that I lost it when I was absorbed into the tower. I just didn't have it on me when I woke up. By the time we arrived, the sun was setting once more, and we flew over the beach, landing near where we had seen Erza's friends off. We sat in the sand near the edge of the water to watch the sunset, and as it was halfway down Mira told me, "I don't care who you become or what you do Mar. You will always be the Mar I love."

That was all I could bear. After the sun set, I kissed Mira and told her that I'd be right back. I zipped into the resort and gathered everyone together, then went up to my room and retrieved the item I had bought what felt like ages ago. I remember it was shortly before that whole Loke/Leo thing started. What a nightmare that was. I stared at the small black box, a mild amount of doubt in what I was about to do.

I quickly dispelled it. I put a shirt on then put the box in my pocket and lead everyone down to the beach, telling them to take cover in the bushes. Poor Juvia was blushing uncontrolably, she was the only one there who had figured out what was going on.

I said, "I told you that you'd meet my lover soon enough. Her name is Mirajane, or Mira for short, just so you know."

I walked out slowly, no magic, no forms, just me. I sat down next to Mira, and she leaned her head onto my shoulder playfully. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled. I realised my heart was beating unreasonably fast, and Mira picked up on it.

"Mar? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing Mira. Absolutely nothing. I'm just nervous is all."

"About what? You're never nervous around me."

"Well, I've never tried this before." I said, reacing into my pocket and pulling out the small black box without Mira seeing.

"Trying wha-oh god!" she yelled. She probably had just caught on.

I stood up, then got one one knee and opened the box to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"Mirajane. Will you marry me?"

"Oh god! Of course I will!" she replied, barely able to talk through the tears of joy.

I took the ring and put it on her finger, then got up and hugged her until my friends burst out of the bushes cheering for us.

We spent the rest of the vacation celebrating our newfound engagement, and when Natsu woke up and heard the news, he nearly passed out again. When we arrived back at Fairy Tail, Makarov himself made our union official. It was a grand ceromony, flowers and bells and the whole nine yards. In light of our recent adventure, I picked Natsu to be my best man, mainly to see what he'd look like in a suit and tie, and Erza was chosen to be the maid of honor.

When Mirajane threw the bouquet, Juvia went through extreme lengths to catch it, and settled next to Grey. Grey smiled at the gesture, then wrapped his arm around Juvia, pulling her close. Turns out Juvia had managed to confess her feelings with a little morale boost from me and Mira, and Grey even shared them. I wished them the best as I walked my new wife down the red carpet to the limo waiting for us. Natsu and Erza stopped us by grabbing our shoulders and both of them gave us a "Way to go!" before we climbed into the stretched car.

The next morning, I woke up with Mira still hugging me from when we had passed out the night before. Her skin felt like silk on my own. I smiled and hugged back, trying to go back to sleep.

I thought to myself, "Life can't get any better then this, and I'm god damn loving it." 


	8. New Friends and a Civil War

The weeks following Mira and I getting married were thankfully quiet. No emergencies, no guild wars, and no one getting kidnapped to be used on a giant lacrima. They were...peaceful. Or at least as peaceful as Fairy Tail gets. Juvia and Grey became an official couple in that time, and good for them too. I think they might be soul mates, but that's just my superstitions talking. Oh yes, Juvia officially joined the guild, and she didn't come alone. Gajeel came with her as well, mind you, he's still cautious around me. For good reason really.

Speaking of soul mates, I ended up on a job with Bisca and Alzack shortly after my marrige. They told me they'd give me some "Sweet Magic Handguns" if I helped them out, and so I complied. On the train ride there, Alzack had to take a bathroom break, leaving me with Bisca for a few minutes.

I decided it was best to just get out with what I had to say. "Bisca," I started, drawing the cowgirl's attention, "You know Alzack loves you, right?"

Bisca replied by blushihng heavily. "I-I had an idea yes."

I placed my palm on her shoulder and smiled, then continued, "He is. Madly so even. I can tell from your reaction that you're head over heels for him too, so why bother hiding it?"

"Nerves, fear, anxiety, that sort of thing." She replied.

I chuckled a little, then concluded my pep talk, "Bisca, you have nothing to fear. The only fear you should have in this situation is the fear of rejection, and here that's not a problem. I can hear Alzack coming back now, and yes, I've already talked to him about this. You both love each other to the maximum human extent, if not further. Now, I'm going to get up and leave, maybe get a nice seat upstairs, and leave you two alone."

As Alzack was opening the door, Bisca noticed something in my statement, "Upstairs? We're on a train!"

"I know." I shot back as I swung out the window onto the roof.

I just sat there and enjoyed the scenery while I was up there, and through the wind, I heard some muffled sounds. One of them I identified as kissing, the rest? Well, let's just say I don't think I'll ever use those seats again.

As we arrived at the station, I came back into the train and started tapping at our door.

"Get decent you two, we're here!"

I could almost FEEL the two of them blushing. A couple minutes later they got out of the small room and we proceeded into town.

As we were walking, I realised that I had no idea what we were doing here or why I was apparently needed. I turned to my companions, and said, "Forgot to ask, but what's our job here?"

Alzack laughed at my overall far too calm mood. Bisca explained to me, "We're catching a notorious thief today! Then getting him to the authorities and overseeing his trial so he won't slip away."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Bugger tries to run and he's in range of the two best marksmen in the world! But still, why am I here?"

"For catching him of course! We're going to be guarding some precious stones he's threatened to take tonight, and your ability to sense types of Magic will be invaluable. The guy can apparently turn invisible."

"Ohh, I se why I've been brought along now. Well, besides acting as a couples counciler anyway."

My statement caused both of them to blush heavily, so I told them I was just joking around.

We arrived at a grand museum shortly. This place was huge, and I could swear it had everything. Egyptian exibits, first nation, heck, even a memorial to the Magic Civil War from my time. Luckily, someone distinctly forgot the role my Archive played in that conflict. It would have been awkward to get recognised as the last remaining Archive user and have to give a history lesson that I really didn't know too much about. Bloody time travel.

We finally got to the precious gems section, and boy oh boy, I definatly say what this thief was interested in. Gems lined the very walls of this room, the most valuable ones being put in heavily locked display cases. The grandest of all, however, sat in the center of the room. A perfect clear cut diamond, larger then my damn head!

While I was in awe, Bisca and Alzack were talking to the owner of the museum, introducing themselves and me, and getting details on the thief. They walked over to me and Alzack started talking, "Hey Mar, this guy is known as the Shadow Thief. Unoriginal, I know, it was the name the papers gave him after his first heist, and he sort of just ran with it. Got to admire that much I guess. The note he left at his last job stated that he would be here at the crack of midnight, and he dared the police to catch his, and I quote, transparent ass. We'll be in the next room over because of the laser security grid in this room that gets turned on at night. We figure having a guy that can sense if someone with magic is in the building will make this small disadvantage of ours null and void."

"Thanks Alzack, what time is it now?"

"Nearly closing time, the owner said, so close to ten."

"Alright, which exibit is next over?"

"The civil war exibit, why?"

"Just wondering." I was actually hoping for the Egyptian exibit. More opurtunity for pranks, less for awkward talks about my past.

The owner came over to us and, in an almost yelling voice, said, "Oh! Almost forgot! Here, some satalite watches for all of you. They're nothing fancy or expensive, so don't go thanking me, but they work! They are accurate to the second!"

"Thank you sir!" I replied. I never owned a watch before, and the lightning bolt on mine fit too well to pass up. I didn't care it was likely a kids watch.

We waited a couple of hours, and finally midnight came. As soon as the bells began to chime outside, I felt a new presense in the museum. Directly inside the precious gems exibit.

"We've got company, look sharp!" I told my friends. "Cover me, I'm going to grab the ass."

I went Archangel and B-Lined at the presence, noticing there was no body to match it. Probably wanted to avoid security cam footage. I tripped nearly every wire there, sounding the alarm for the whole museum, and likely bringing the men in blue. Surprisingly, the thief was already cutting through the glass case to that diamond when I got in there. He was fast, that's for damn sure.

I tackled the presense to the ground, yelling "Show your damn face! I can see your magic you fool! I know you're there!"

The thief clicked a button on his belt and a wire pulled him up from under me and out of the ceiling. I followed suit, chasing this Shadow Thief over rooftop after rooftop. The tief eventually realised he wasn't going to shake me, so he turned and started shooting Fire Magic at me!

It was then I realised...that thief's magic wasn't to turn invisible! I thought the presense I felt was a bit Natsu-ish. The invisibility must be caused by something else!

I sped up my pursuit, dodging fire all the way, and I finally got enough speed up to tackle the thief again, and bring him to the ground...well, roof, but regardless.

I pinned the man's arms with my wings and got to work trying to find out what the devil made him invisible. I patted him down for any special device, but I found nothing. I also realised from the pat down that the guy was actually a woman. Yes, I tried patting down her chest, but I stopped the moment I realised there was something there, gaining a "Thanks for not going further." from the woman under me.

I had a sudden idea, and I felt around her collarbone for anything I could ball up or pull off. I found what I was looking for, the crease to a mask. I pulled the mask clean off her face, revealing a short haired redhead wearing matching lipstick.

"Octo Camo." I said, impressed. "Where'd you get your hands on this?"

"Long story hun, now can you please bring me in now? I'll accept being caught if it's by someone as...extraordinary as you."

"Please don't try and flirt your way out ma'am, I'm married. Happily so."

"Damn, oh well, it didn't hurt to try."

I laughed at this. Under different circumstances, I could have seen us being friends.

"I still maintain the extraordinary bit. It's not every day you see a guy with wings. Or orange veins, or jet black skin, or slicked back white hair for that matter."

I laughed again, then asked, "So, two questions, one, are you wearing anything under that Octo Camo, and two, please tell me your name."

"I thought you said you were married!"

"Gah! I didn't mean that, I need to get the Octo Camo off though. A floating head does nothing to calm nerves. I just want to know your name so I don't forget you honestly. As you say, you are rather extraordinary."

"Oh, true, and thank you. Yes, I'm wearing clothes under the suit, and my name is Kasumi."

"A truely unique name, and one I will remember. Now to get this unpleasent buisness out of the way." I said, helping her out of the Octo Camo. "Out of random curiosity, would you change your ways if let go?"

"Likely. This method of income became a bit...risky tonight."

"Another question then, would you put your talents to use for...oh say, a guild?"

"Safe, reliable, I would work my own hours, I like it."

"Hmm. Willing to repent, that's good. Has anyone ever seen your face?"

"You are the first to see me in uniform."

"Hmm. I think I have a plan."

I brought Kasumi back to my friends and explained the situation, and they quickly agreed to my plan after they realised Kasumi was actually a nice person. A bit misguided, but nice.

The police arrived after I put Kasumi's Octo Camo mask back on, and I told the boys in blue that she had a large family, and didn't want her face exposed, but she would gladly own up to her crimes. I also stated that I was to accompany her at all times. The police didn't agree with her having the mask on at first, but they complied quickly when I went Archangel and stated that I agreed with it.

We spent the night at the detention center together, talking the night away, only interrupted by Bisca and Alzack visiting us.

Poor Bisca was beside herself at my predicament, "How do you keep getting yourself into these messes Mar?" she asked me.

"Heck if I know. Fate likes me I guess." I replied.

Back in the sell, Kasumi asked me "What did Bisca mean by messes?"

"I have a real bad habit of getting into trouble. Since I came to Fairy Tail, I have died twice, killed a demon, absorbed a demon, now share my soul with said demon, been a key figure in an all out guild war, gotten married, killed two people, both of them assassins, and last but not least, helped save a friend from being sacrificed to be Zeref's new body. Yes, I do mean the Black Mage Zeref."

"Uhhh, wow. How long have you been with them?...and hang on, DIED TWICE?"

"Probably closing in on a year by now. I don't remember the exact date I joined, but it was shortly after that whole Lullaby incident. It's how I heard of the guild." I said, half telling the truth. I figured it was probably better to ease her into the whole, "I'm 200 years old technically" thing. "And yeah, I died twice. Once from impalement, once from getting shredded by a chainsaw. My past experiances have rendered me immortal."

"Holy sh-really?" was all Kasumi could manage.

In reply, I re equiped a sword and impaled myself with it, then I stood up like nothing had happened.

"Oh wow, you're not kidding."

"Nope. Now, would you mind helping me pull this out? I think I got it stuck on a rib."

The next morning the trial commenced, with both Kasumi and I at the defendent seat, her still in the mask. I explained my presense and the mask to the judge, the lawyers and the jury, so the trial could hurry up and be over.

The trial was overall very one sided, despite there being little forensic evidence to link Kasumi to her crime scenes. The prosecuter was something else. A man clad in red with a fancy haircut. Any possible way of innocence proposed by the defence was striken down by a mixture of logic and definitive proof. I'd have to learn his name too.

I was eventually called to the witness stand, and I did my part. I told the truth to the best of my ability, implicating Kasumi as the thief. As my time on the stand was concluding, I started taking my own initiative.

"Mister prosecuter?" I started.

"Yes witness?" the man replied.

"I have seen how you operate today, and I just wanted to ask your name, so if I'm ever in the neighbourhood again I can look you up so we can share a drink or some such deal."

"Ha! I like this guy. Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth."

"Woah, THE Miles Edgeworth? The Perfect Prosecuter?"

"I don't deserve that title any more, I lost several times actually. The guy who beat me even helped screw my head on correctly. He's a true friend."

"Mr. Wright I assume?"

The judge butted in here, "I think idle chit chat should be saved for outside the courtroom you two. Back to the matter at hand!"

I shrugged, then stepped down to the defendent's seat. "Almost done Kasumi." I whispered.

The trial ended shortly afterwards, the verdict of Guilty was not a big surprise to anyone.

I accompanied Kasumi all the way to her cell, her supposed "New Home" for the next 30 years.

I dismissed the guard, telling him to attend to other matters, and that I could handle Kasumi.

I noticed there was a camera in the corner of the roof, so I "Accidentaly" caused it to short out with electricity.

Kasumi and I walked into the cell, with me preparing myself for the something unusually stupid I was about to do.

"Alright Kasumi, let's see if I can actually pull this off. Let me see your hand."

She offered me her hand, and a seal opened below us both. I knew teleporting out would have been a waste, the police would mount a search. Plus I could have done it earlier.

Another seal formed beside us, and a shadow version of Virgo appeared. This was special however, as I used Kasumi's wavelength to summon her, causing Virgo to actually be a shadow Kasumi!

I checked for any differences between the two of them. Shadow Kasumi had black hair and purple lipstick, but that was it. Everything else was picture perfect. Plus, Kasumi had been wearing a mask the entire trial! No one saw her face!

I left Shadow Kasumi in the cell with a timer in mind. In 5 days, she would just simply fade away. It would be like the spirit world itself came to take her away. I produced the rest of the Octo Camo for Kasumi, and she suited up, then we walked right out the front door. She pulled her mask off while were flying back to the station and hugged me.

"If you weren't married I'd kiss you right now!" she yelled excitedly at me.

"I'm just doing what I think is right." I replied. "Hmm, you're going to need a new name you know."

She leaned up, and to my surprise, gave me a peck on the cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Jane. My new name is Jane Shepard."

I smiled at this and we touched down at the station, Bisca and Alzack waiting.

Bisca took Kasu-sorry, Jane into the train and sat her down in the seats next to the ones we used on the way up, thankfully. Alzack and I got onto the train, then he turned to me and produced two large calibur handguns, holding them by the barrel.

"I heard you were a Devil May Cry fan, so I made these special. Ebony and Ivory. Although, I jacked up the calibur a bit. As opposed to Dante's 45's, these are 48's. Much more kick, much more power. They also fire concentrated Magic Power from their holder, so ammo, and even jamming is not an issue."

I grabbed the guns and looked them over, smiling the entire time. "Marvelous! Excellent! Perfection!" I yelled. "These are true works of art Alzack! You should be proud!"

Alzack smiled, even showing teeth. Obviously happy with my reaction. He continued with, "Now, can you store those with your Archive?"

"Sadly no. Weapons must be infused with magic before use for me to be able to store them. They also need to hit me, which is a problem more often then not."

"I figured as much, here!" Alzack said as he threw me a couple of modern black holsters.

I slipped the holsters on, and to my joy, they were a perfect fit. I slipped Ebony and Ivory inside their respective holsters, and once more said, "Magnificent! I love them Alzack!"

We sat down in our seats, me next to Jane, and Alzack next to Bisca, prompting her to move, sitting on his lap.

Jane spoke up, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Bisca replied, "Since the ride up here actually, Mar made us realise we both had feelings for each other."

"Wow. Unable to die, good looking, AND a good couples counciler? Your wife is a lucky lady."

I blushed at her compliment, then said, "Bah, once you see her you'll know I'm the lucky one."

Everyone in our small room burst out laughing, myself included.

Our arrival at Fairy Tail was quiet, as far as Fairy Tail went. I introduced Jane to Makarov and told him that she was interested in joining, and after a trial outside, she was inducted almost immediatly. She chose to get her mark on the back of her left hand. When i asked why, she said it was because she is proud of her new life, and wants to be reminded of it as many times as possible, so she put it on her dominant hand, her greatest "Tool of the Trade" as she called it. My only responses were to remark how it was a good idea and that she was likely the first lefty I'd ever met.

I walked to the bar and greeted my wife with a hearty smile and a kiss, then took a seat.

"Hey Mar, Gajeel found something for you yesterday, he left it right under the counter here."

"For me? Hmmm, is it bigger then a breadbox?" I asked while hopping over the bar to see. "Oh! Holy shit, where did he get this?"

"He said he found it on a beach somewhere."

"Wow, I thought this memory would be lost." I said, gazing down at Ikaruga's sword, still sheathed and attached to a shoulder strap. "I'm glad I was wrong. Where is Redfox anyway?"

"Last names Mar? That's kind of unlike you. But he took a job today, should be back within the week."

A few days later, on a warm sunday evening, Gajeel returned, and I almost immediatly got him out the door again.

"Woah, Mar, where are we going?"

"We're going out for a drink of course! I owe ya for finding Ikaruga's sword!"

"It was nothing, I was just on the beach and I noticed a sword washing up. If it wasn't for Mira telling me it was probably significant to you I would have likely pawned it or something."

"Regardless! Come!"

We spent most of the night swapping stories. Turns out we both have alot of pain in our pasts, and sometimes it helps to get it out there. I feel that we became good friends that night, despite there being the whole issue of "He killed me once" acting as an elephant in the room.

As we were about to leave, I spotted a familiar face walking in. I told Gajeel to go ahead and get home, then walked back into the bar and greeted the man.

"Edgeworth, right?"

"Hey, I remember you! You were the Shadow Thief's escort, right? Mar I think your name was. Also, I'm off duty, it's Miles."

"That's me. Whatever happened to the lady anyway?"

"She died in prison today. I got the call barely an hour ago."

"Oh lord! What happened!"

"We don't know, she just faded away"

(Well, at least the dummy worked.) "Wow. That's kind of harsh. Regardless of that, I do believe I owe you a drink."

"I do seem to remember you saying that, yes."

"Bartender!"

So, for the second time that night, I treated an accomplice to a night of drunken revelry, and became fast friends. Miles went and passed out eventually, so I decided to give him the guest bed in Fairy Tail for the night, not knowing what hotel or what apartment he lived in. Poor bugger opned his eyes to see my Archangel form once, and I think the shock sent him back under.

The next morning, I got Miles on his feet and got him home, and on the way back I met up with Gajeel again, still stumbling from the night before.

"Mar? God damn, why are you wobbling so much?"

"That's you Gajeel, I'm perfectly sober by now."

"How in the devil do you do it? Are you Irish?"

I snickered at the steriotype, then said, "Nah, I just have Regeneration now is all. Makes it damn difficult to catch and keep a cold or a buzz. It's not something I can just turn off, but I have learned to suppress it just a little. Just enough that I can get hammered for an hour anyway."

"Wow. Kind of wish I could do that, I feel like crap!"

"Bah, I'm sure once you get some iron in ya you'll be good."

We arrived shortly afterward, and we were informed of a reporter coming in that day to interview us all on recent events, and life as a whole as a mage of Fairy Tail. I got some sense and an iron pot no one would miss into Gajeel, then decided to take a nap. I was awoken by a cry of "Cooool!" from downstairs, and I figured it was the reporter.

Turns out, I was bang on the money. The man took Natsu into a private room for an interview almost immediatly as I watched from upstairs, followed by the other members of my team and Juvia. I was glad to see them get out there. People could stand to know some more faces they could trust.

Finally the reporter came back out with Juvia, looking around for something or someone.

"Mar! You in here?" the reporter yelled.

"Just a sec!" I yelled back while gathering Ikaruga's sword and my guns. I jumped right over the railing and landed on the first floor in front of the reporter. "I'm Mar." I told the man.

"Excellent! Come with me!"

I spent a good hour and a half giving the man the information he wanted, and then some. I told him of a couple of my teams adventures outside the Tower even. I left out a few details however. Namely how I took the lives of two assassins in what was essentially cold blood, and how I almost did the same to Gajeel. That and my new demon "Soul-Mate"

The reporter, who identified himself as Jason near halfway through my interview, finally asked me, "So, what's with the weapons?"

I replied, "I can't store them with Archive, so I carry them around manually. Not that I mind, people think twice about pick pocketing someone with a couple of 48's and a sword."

Jason laughed at this, then continued, "Fair enough, where'd you get them?"

"Ebony and Ivory here were a gift from Bisca and Alzack for helping them with a job. The sword belonged...to a friend." I quickly said.

"Alright, so, one last question and you're a free man Mar, who exactly is Jane Shepard? I havn't been able to find ANYTHING on her. Not even a birth certificate."

Shit. He was on to something. "Jane is an old friend of mine, and she abandoned her original name when the Shadow Thief was caught."

"Wow, why is that?"

"They had the same name. She didn't want to be assosiated. Plus she always liked the name Jane anyway." Hey, I technically didn't lie.

"I can see the problem there, alright fair enough. Now, I know I said last thing before, but I mean it now. I've heard, and you yourself have said it several times, that you can take on a different form to raise your offencive and defencive capabilities? Can I see?"

I shrugged, then stood up and slowly went Archangel. I let the change work it's way up my body slowly, lighting my veins ablaze and dying my skin a jet black, then finally, sprouting a large pair of black, yet angelic wings from my back.

"This is the Archangel."

"Coooool!"

It was then both me and Jason realised something. My guns were glowing.

"Huh, that's new."

"What's it mean?"

"Heck if I know. Come on Jason, I'm taking these out back to make sure I didn't overload them or something."

We went out back and I readied Ebony only, then fired. I'm thankful I let the shot out over water where it couldn't do any property damage, because that bullet came out at twice the regular speed and at least god knows how many times the regular power. The bullet LITERALLY took the top half of a distant mountain off.

Sure enough, Jason caught video of it and it ended up god damn everywhere by the next morning. Newspapers, TV, the internet, everywhere. It didn't help that he also caught an all out guild war over Gajeel singing as well. Erza and I had to represent Fairy Tail on god knows how many talk shows to clear that up. As it turns out, we're two of the most professional Mages in Fairy Tail. Before you ask, yes, realising that out scared me to no end.

The next day marked the one week coutdown to the big Fairy Tail Fighting Festival, a huge event where Fairy Tail Mages actually fight each other right in front of the public to see who is the strongest. There's even a Ms. Fairy Tail contest to start it off and a grand parade to close it. Natsu almost immediatly brought the contest's details to Lucy, if not just to get her to enter and win to pay her rent. I was looking forward to an all out guild tourney, as much as I enjoyed fighting alongside my friends, fighting against them was always the greater thrill. A fight against someone you don't know can be won by surprise, but someone you know? A fight like that calls for absolute perfection. One wrong move and you can be struck down.

I was training for most of the next week, out in the woods near a cliff with a really nice view. When I wasn't there, I was spending time with Mira or my friends, wishing them good luck and a good fight and all that. It wasn't until the day before the festival that anything interesting happened, however.

I was training with Ikaruga's sword, when Jane walked up. I took notice, then sheathed the sword and turned to her, saying, "How'd you find me?"

"You're an easy man to follow, even if you can fly."

"Ha, whatcha need Jane?"

"Honestly? I was hoping to borrow a weapon."

"A weapon? Why is that?"

"I feel...I feel like I'm behind the other Mages. My flames can't measure up to Natsu's by a long shot, and I think I may be the weakest in our group."

"You likely are. But you have to bear in mind, my entire team is composed of monsters. Grey is naturally strong, Lucy has an unbreakable spirit, Natsu is a bloody dragon, and Erza is...well, Erza. Trust me Jane, you can measure up to any other Mage outside of our team that isn't this Gildarts fellow I keep hearing about."

"...Thank you Mar, that means alot coming from someone so wise."

"For the love of-I'm not wise. I'm arrogent, cocky, and I have a foul mouth. I just happen to possess a heightened level of common sense is all."

"You're also sweet, caring, modest, and unquestionably loyal."

"Come on Jane, you'll make me blush. As for that weapon? Try this guy." I said as I threw Ivory at her. She caught it by the barrel and inspected it.

"A gun? This will kill someone!"

"Not that one. Not unless I'm using it. It's name is Ivory, a special 48 that can fire concentrated magical power from it's wielder. The power of the shot depends on the current Magic Level of the holder."

"How would you know that?" Jane asked.

I didn't answer, instead I went Archangel, drew Ebony and blasted a nearby section of trees into toothpicks. "That's how." I said.

"Wow. A large reserve is something I have. Thanks Mar!"

"Anytime Jane!"

I went back to training once she left, and shortly afterwards, Natsu stumbled through the trees I had blown to bits.

"Are you crazy? You almost hit me!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, Natsu? Sorry bout that, I got caught up in the moment. To what do I owe the pleasure hot head?"

"Don't call me that! But Mar? I came to talk about something a little...personal."

"Oh?" I replied while sheathing Ikaruga's sword, Natsu now having my full attention.

"You've been helping people with their love lives an awful lot recently."

"Meh, just helping people see what was already there. Nothing major. Why do you bring this up Natsu? Someone catch your eye and you're wondering if they like you back?"

Natsu's head sank. His expression was one of great pain. Shit, I forgot about his relationship to my new little sister, Lisanna. "Oh god, I'm sorry Natsu!"

"It's fine. I came to ask if I should move on. I have no fucking idea what to do at this point."

"Honestly Natsu? Come closer, I want to make sure Jane's not listening in. She might blab to everyone else and get their hopes up."

I could almost hear Jane shifting further away through the bush. At least she respects privacy.

"What? You know something about Lisanna?"

"Calm down. I visited the site of the accident, re traced her path and everything, even the impact and flight that supposedly...well, you know. I felt something odd about where she landed. Two leftover Magical Presenses."

"The other was probably Mirajane."

"That's just it Natsu! I should have felt Elfman's too! He was there!"

"But, I only felt two. One, I'll assume is Lisanna, the other I've never felt before. But I could tell it was an advanced Magic designed to suck up Magical Power."

"Why the hell would someone invent a Magic like that? And what do you mean suck UP and not suck OUT?"

"Who knows? All I know is, this Magic was designed to gather Magic Power, and what does every mage in the world have in them? Magical Power. I theorise that it's possible that Lisanna may still live, somewhere in this world!"

"That's a nice theory Mar, but I'm sorry. Lisanna faded and disapeared into the sky."

"...Hang on, into the sky? Why have I never heard of this until now?"

"It's not that big of a detail, I'd assume."

"It might have just changed everything Natsu!"

"What?"

"Back in my time, there was a famous scholar trying to prove that there was a world parralel to ours, a world he called Edolas. According to his studies, they would have been far more advanced then we could imagine."

"How the devil would he have figured this out?"

"He found some technology not of this world. Somehow, it passed through the barrier between worlds, he said."

"What was it?"

"An airship."

Natsu's jaw dropped. Airships were still a concept in this time, the only existing one had long since decayed away, and it's secrets were lost.

"An AIRSHIP?" He yelled.

"Yes. Fully capable of flying as well. The scholar was ultimately discredited, they said he could have built it himself givin enough time and ingenuity."

"Ha, bull. Good to hear the media were at the same level of asshole-ness they are today over 200 years ago."

I laughed at Natsu's rare show of world knowledge. "True, ever so true. But anyway, my theory is, what if the other world, this Edolas is low on Magic? What if they need to steal ours? What if Lisanna had got caught in the crossfire, and crossed over?"

"I'd love to believe you Mar, but it sounds way too far fetched for me. I just can't believe it. I'll ask again, should I move on?"

"You know what Natsu? I don't blame you for not believing me. Hell, I barely believe myself at this point. I say hang on just a little longer. I have an odd hunch that might tie the whole theory together actually."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"That would be telling, Natsu. I'd rather investigate it myself before I reveal anything, I've already bordered on crackpot theory today, I'd rather not cross the line."

"Fair enough. Thank's for the advice and the hope Mar." Natsu said, walking away.

I smiled at his mildly uplifted spirit, then returned to my training. God, for his sake, I hope I was right.

The next day marked the beginning of the Fighting Festival, and the Ms. Fairy Tail contest. Everyone participating except my Mirajane tried to win the crowd over with sex appeal and cute costumes. Poor Mira probably shot herself in the foot trying that "Head Only" transformation technique. I snuck out to the bathroom just as Lucy was about to begin. I heard a commotion from outside, and by the time I got out, three Mages I'd never seen before and Laxus were present, and the women were all turned to stone. They all had traces of the female Mage's Magic Power on them. I knew she had petrified them. As my eyes rolled over the victims, only to hear the woman pronounce herself the true winner of the contest, my rage eclipsed my judgement. Archangel took over my body entirely, with the state I was in, there was little to no Mar left.

The shred of my compassion left was the only thing that held me back from leaping at them and tearing through flesh right there. I knew that the women were being held hostage.

Laxus explained that they were going to play a "game" to determine the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail. Whoever made it to Laxus and beat him in three hours would be crowned king, and would cause Evergreen, as he called her, to release the hostages. Failure to beat him in three hours would result in the death of all the contestants. The girls were to be insurance that we complied with the rules. Laxus and his lackeys quickly retreated into the city.

Runes appeared around Fairy Tail. The unmasked male's doing I thought. They detailed the rules of this "Contest." Every now and again, Mages would trigger this mans runes and trap them in an area until only one was left standing. They had been placed all over the city. The runes also noted that the "Rajin Tribe" was scattered throughout the city, with Laxus staying stationary for the three hours. The names listed under the tribe were Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow. I figured Freed was the unmasked man, he seemed to be a bit regal.

There were runes on the door as well, they seemed to do nothing until Natsu attempted to cross them. They stopped him dead in his tracks, like someone had placed a wall there. Oddly, the runes stated that only people over 80 or stone statues couldn't cross.

I walked up to the runes, still in Archangel form, and touched them. They were just as much a wall to me as it was to Natsu. They must have a hidden restriction on Dragon Slayers then.

I sighed, then turned to Natsu, nearly going wild out of rage and to Master Makarov, saying, "Sorry, but I can't stay still when my damn wife and friends are in danger!"

With that, I teleported right outside, a total distance of about three feet. "Laxus is strong, I know this. I won't have any of you getting hurt in a fight only I can win! Keep the girls safe. If one lock of my Mira's hair breaks off, there will be hell to pay." I said, as I flew away, hoping I didn't hit any battle runes on the way. I followed Evergreen's presence for a good half hour, she was a quick one, that was for sure.

Finally I caught up to her, and sure enough, once I got close, runes appeared around us, and she couldn't get away from me any longer.

"Evergreen right?"

"Yes, who or what the hell are you?"

"My name is Mar, and you froze alot of my friends with those gorgon eyes of yours."

"Hah, an apropriate metaphor I suppose. Especially considering it's correct."

"An actual gorgon? Huh, now I HAVE seen everything. Now, you're going to release my friends, and you're going to do it now, or quite simply, I am going to kill you."

This statement caught Evergreen off guard. She knew I was serious. "Very well. Beat me and I'll let them go."

With that, she actually grew the wings of a fairy and started bombarding me with Magic projectiles.

"You're not the only one that can fly." I said while taking flight once more.

We had a brief aerial shootout, her using her projectiles and me using Ebony while holding back at least eighty percent of my power. "Is that all you have Archangel?"

"Hm, you know the form I take before I could even explain it, impressive. For that I figure you deserve some leiniancy. I will no longer lunge for your throat, I'll only knock you out."

I put away Ebony and dispelled my Archangel form, leaving only the wings and the glowing red eyes. I landed on top of the building we were fighting over, and opened Yamato's seal under myself. "This may take a second Evergreen, please be patient."

I took out my locket, and opened it to my picture of Mavis. "Watch over me my friend." I whispered to the picture before I closed the locket and drew Yamato. I drove Yamato, still in it's sheath, into the roof of the building I was on, then reached behind my back to grab Ikaruga's sword. "You too Ikaruga." I thought out loud. I pulled the blade out of it's sheath and passed it to my left hand, then used my right to draw Yamato out of it's sheath.

"Among all my Magics, none of them can compare to using my blades. Prepare yourself Evergreen!" I yelled as I dashed at the woman, clean through the very air. As I was slashing repeatedly, I felt Erza get close to our runes then stop. She was likely observing me, dumbstruck.

Evergreen parried me and managed to take my left arm off, but I caught Ikaruga's sword in my mouth, waving my entire body to try and stike the woman. She was caught by surprise and opened her guard for a brief moment, and I used the oppurtunity to spin my entire body to deliver a massive kick, sending her flying into the ground. Before she could recover, I had Yamato across her throat as my left arm re attached itself while I was mounted on top of her. I took Ikaruga's sword out of my mouth with my newly re attached arm.

"Impressive! But ultimately futile!" she said as her glasses fell off and she opened her yellow eyes, staring directly into mine.

Nothing. Nothing at all. I laughed while still in my advantageous position. "Sorry Evergreen, I took precautions regarding that ability. I'm using my magic to change the looks of my eyes. In essense, I'm wearing some hyper charged contacts."

"Very well then, I'll just use the women then. I can remotely detonate my ability, I can kill them right now. Now, beg for my forgiveness, and while you're at it, do it naked."

I pondered for a moment, then decided something. "You say you'll kill my comrades? Very well. At least their sacrifice won't be in vain!" I yelled as I raised Yamato above my head, causing Evergreen to scream in horror. As I brought the katana down, she closed her eyes and I stopped my blade. I threw it to the side and readied my fist. Evergreen opened her eyes to the noise and I struck her in the head as hard as I could without Magic. "That's how you bluff Evergreen. I said I was going to knock you out, and I meant it."

Evergreen passed out with a look of relief on her face, and I could feel my comrades across the city break free of her influence. My mission was done, now to find Laxus.

As I wandered out of the arena, I looked back at Evergreen. Her clothes were torn, she was bruised rather heavily, and she likely wasn't going to be able to move for awile. I sighed and said to myself, "Damnit Mar, you're too nice." before turning around and picking up Evergreen, then carrying her to Lucy's apartment. (It was the closest.) I layed her comfortably on the bed and jumped out the window to try and track Laxus. Erza joined me on the way out, using her Heaven armor to fly.

Unfortunatly, Laxus had likely had special runes placed around him to prevent exactly that outcome, because I couldn't feel him anywhere in the city. I was riding blind for the first time that I could remember, and it scared the hell out of me.

Laxus began speaking through Freed's magic, telling everyone that the game would continue, only under different rules. He was now raising the Thunder Palace, a series of lightning charged lacrima that could obliterate the city. The palace would fire in an hour and ten minutes.

As soon as I saw the lacrima float to the sky, I charged one and smashed it to pieces. Erza followed suit. To my shock, (Literally) we began hurting. A lightning that was not my own coursed through our bodies, then stopped suddenly.

"Fuck. Link Magic!" I yelled.

"We can't destroy them or they'll destroy us. A cowards tactic."

We decided to worry about that later. Laxus likely controlled them, so beating him would solve our problem without having to kill ourselves. While we flew around town looking for Laxus, I felt a dark feeling. Elfman was in trouble. BIG trouble. He was likely to be killed without help!

"Have to go, FIND LAXUS." I said to Erza before rocketing off by myself.

As I was flying, I felt Mirajane turn. It felt different this time, however. Aggresive, angry, truely demonic. I hastened my pace, and arrived to find Cana carrying an unconcious Juvia over to Elfman, then trying to get him on his feet. I could tell from where I was they were all breathing, and I considered it permission to skip over them for now. I kept going to where Freed and Mirajane were fighting.

I arrived just in time to see Freed use an improvised demon form as well, saying that the only way to kill a demon is to use a demon. I attempted to attack Freed, but was stopped almost ten feet away by more runes.

"Nice try Archangel, but I'm not letting anyone interrupt this. I've been looking forward to this." Freed said.

"Bastard!" I yelled back while pounding on the runes.

They were fighting at an even level, if not a slight upper hand belonging to Mirajane, until I decided, "Fuck it."

I flew straight up and my top speed, getting as much distance between me and the barrier as possible, then I turned around and charged straight downward, re equiping Gilgimesh on the way.

I raised my hand above my head...or below, depending on your view, and let a mixture of gravity and speed gained from my wings carry me. I began going so fast that the G forces were likely to knock a regular man out. Faster, faster, and faster still! I felt my arm begin to heat up, I was aproaching the speed of sound.

A sonic boom! I had broken the sound barrier, and I slamed into Freed's runes at that speed, smashing my way through, but hitting the ground just as hard, causing a crater.

Both Freed and Mirajane turned to what had just happened. Fighting was irrelevent for now. Freed was the first to look into the crater, not much besides mangled meat and some exposed bone.

Freed immediatly looked away, feeling sick at the sight. He reverted back to his human form and vomited. "He...he died for you!" he yelled.

Mirajane was still shocked at my action, but knew better, "He's not dead."

I'm kind of thankful neither of them looked back, or into for the first time, the crater. Piecing myself together, literally, is a stomach churning task.

"Why would anyone do such a thing? WHY?...wait, what do you mean he's not dead?" Freed lamented.

"Because I god damn care about my guildmates is why! Mirajane most of all!" I yelled from the crater. "Also, don't look in here yet. I havn't found my eyes yet."

Freed must have looked like he saw a ghost. I'm told he slowly turned his head over to see me sit up in the crater, and passed out fromt he sheer fright.

"Whoops. Sorry pretty boy." I said calmly. "But in all seriousness, Mirajane, have you seen my eyes? Or my right arm for that matter?"

She picked up one of my eyes that nearly hit her when I impacted and gave it back to me, allowing it to re attach into my eye socket.

"Thank you honey, I should be able to put myself back together now." I said as I stood up, both legs regenerated. It was then I realised I was buck naked, my clothes had essentially disintigrated on contact.

I went Archangel, if nothing else, to cover up once my body was fully regenerated, then I turned to my wife, who had stayed with me through the whole process and smiled.

"Mira, make sure you keep Freed's Magic down when he wakes up. I can find Laxus if you do."

"You got it Mar!"

"Oh, one last thing, since when did your demon form have a tail?"

"Since around thirty minutes ago."

"Fairy enough!" I said before taking flight once more.

I felt Laxus's presense almost immediatly, along with several people headed to his location. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, and Mystogan. Mystogan was the closest, and had began fighting by the time I figured out where Laxus' hideout was. I caught up to Erza on the way and proceeded to the Karida Cathedral.

Suddenly, a set of runes appeared around me, locking Erza out. God damnit, Freed must have made this one special. "Who the hell could this be?" I said as Jane walked out from the shadows.

"I'm sorry Mar. We're stuck here until one of us falls. Shall we at least take the oppurtunity make it interesting?" She said apologetically.

"Oh, how would you make this interesting?"

She drew Ivory and motioned for me to do the same, then said, "Pistols at ten paces?"

"You know you won't win Jane."

"I know, but I'm glad I took this bombshell instead of Erza. We couldn't win this without her."

I sighed, then took my place at her back.

One, two, three, my heart began racing. Four, five, six, what if I killed her? Seven, eight, nine, I'll just be sure to hold back. Ten! I turned around, with Jane doing the same. Two gunshots wrang out into the afternoon air. I staggered from a shot to my shoulder, Jane fell on her back from a hit in the gut.

"You okay Jane?" I yelled at her as the runes disapeared.

"Fine. It didn't pierce skin. Good job on holding back on little old me."

I smiled, then turned to Erza and continued through the door.

As we walked in, Mystogan took a blow to the face, knocking his mask off. Neither of us could believe it. Mystogan looked EXACTLY like Jellal. To the most minor detail. I smiled as he left, and Erza questioned me, "How could you smile at something like that!"

"Because, Erza, a theory I had was just proven correct. I'll explain later. Now go, I think Titania should get first dibs on Laxus. At least until hot head and iron arm get here anyway."

I sat back and watched them fight, motioning for Natsu to come to me when he arrived.

Eventually, Laxus drew attention to Natsu, and Erza decided she would be best used to destroy the Thunder Palace, as she couldn't beat Laxus.

"Erza admitting defeat? Good god." I said.

"I'll still kick his ass." Natsu said boldly. "By the way, why were you in Archangel when I got here? You weren't fighting."

"My clothes were obliterated earlier. I'm using this so I don't go showing my junk off to everyone."

"Yikes." Both Natsu AND Laxus said.

"Very well Natsu, you want him alone? I'll stand by once more. But if you lose, I'll jump in. Got that?"

"Right."

It wasn't even a fair fight. Laxus wiped the floor with Natsu without giving it his all. Just as Natsu was about to gain the upper hand, the Thunder Palace was reduced to ash. Nothing but a memory. Our friends had succeeded.

Enraged, Laxus released his limits. He was no longer toying with Natsu. He knocked my friend down so fast that I didn't have the time to react when Laxus went in for a killing blow. Luckily, a gunshot wrang out, and Gajeel used the distraction to swoop in and get Natsu out of there. I turned around to see Jane standing in the doorway, Ivory raised and smoking at the barrel.

"Nice one Jane!" I yelled back at her as she threw me my gun. "Now get out of here! This is going to get real ugly real fast!"

"Aw, I was hoping to at LEAST stay and watch..."

"Now Jane. Please, for me."

"Oh, alright then." she said as she walked back out the door.

I drew Ebony to match her twin and pointed them at Laxus. I then turned my head to Gajeel and Natsu and said with a cocky grin on my face, "Shall we?"

"I think we shall!" they yelled back.

Natsu and Gajeel charged with me giving them cover fire. They ended with a combination between Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar. Laxus took this head on, taking no damage, then came after me.

I threw Ebony and Ivory into the air and used my Lightning Magic to get behind Laxus, then catching my guns and shooting him several times in the back.

Laxus staggered forward, then turned to me. "A Lightning Dragon Slayer? Ha, how rich. You are a fraud! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

I recoiled at the mention of my own attack, as a brilliant cone of lighting came toward me. I opened my mouth and let the Magic come to me. I swallowed the blast whole, causing me to perk right back up to 100%.

"Sorry Laxus. I'm the real deal. Your lighting, on the other hand, tastes artificial. Manufactured as some would say."

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Laxus yelled as he bulked up, tearing off his shirt in the process and dashing toward me.

Laxus strikes were vicious, feral even. Every one of them felt like they broke something if I blocked them, and even if he missed, every hit trailed lightning. I decided to give it my all in one strike, as it was likely all Laxus would give me an opening for. Eventually, Laxus wound up for a straight haymaker, likely to take me down in a single blow as well.

I ducked under his strike, exposing his chest above me. While re equiping Gilgimesh, I concentrated my darkened lightning into my right hand, and delivered a vicious uppercut, knocking Laxus into the air.

Laxus landed near the back of the cathedral, and once he got back up, I realised my blow had done nothing but aggrivate him. He noted that Natsu had collapsed from his earlier injuries, and let out a Lighting Dragon's Roar in his direction. Gajeel used himself as a lightning rod and took the hit for Natsu, but was incapacitated in the process.

Laxus then turned to me once more, and dashed at me, striking me so hard I though all my ribs broke at once, and sending me flying into the wall, trapping me in the concrete.

Laxus began laughing like a mad man, and he placed his hands parralel to each other in front of him. In between them, a ball of light appeared. Holy shit! He was going to use Fairy Law! I struggled to get out of the concrete, but I was stuck pretty well.

Just as the cathedral began tearing itself apart from the power, Levy burst into the cathedral with Jane.

"Stop this Laxus! You grandfater is dying! Master Makarov is dying!"

This threw Laxus off for a second, causing him to lose Fairy Law. Then he started laughing again. "Good! That means my chances of becoming Master have increased!"

Laxus then proceeded to ready Fairy Law once more, and cast it. I closed my eyes as Fairy Law was cast. Immortal or not, that spell would strike my very existence.

I felt nothing. Well, besides the concrete holding me prisoner. I opened my eyes to see Laxus shocked. Natsu and Gajeel were getting up off the ground, perfectly safe.

Freed limped into the cathedral next, saying "You're wondering why everyone is still alive, arn't you Laxus? Fairy Law only targets those who the caster sees as true enemies. Not a single soul was hurt outside. You still consider them comrades, even if you yourself don't believe it!"

Laxus began screaming, "NO! NO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

Laxus charged at Natsu and attempted to shock him, but found that he was out of Magic Power.

From my perch around eight feet off the ground, I could see this, and I yelled to Natsu, "Kick his ass will you! I'm indisposed right now!" I then turned to my friends near the door almost straight under me and said, "Any chance any of you can get me down and get me a fresh pair of pants?"

Jane scaled the broken wall, almost like a spider, and started pounding on the concrete with her flame enhanced hands, eventually breaking one of my arms free. I used it to point at Natsu, who was currently kicking the hell out of Laxus. Jane turned and watched with me.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled as fire danced around him, acting as a physical weapon. He struck Laxus at full force, knocking him into the air, and out cold. The Fairy Tail civil war was over.

I re equiped Gilgimesh on my free hand and used it to bash apart the wall myself, freeing both my arms and my body above my waist. I used it to hug Jane as a friend would, saying "Thank you for helping." I broke my legs free next and flew us both down to the ground.

The next day, we were cleaning up the guild and the city, especially the cathedral that had nearly split apart, when I recieved news. Laxus was exiled from Fairy Tail. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Makarov was going through right now, but I knew he'd need a friendly ear to offload on later. I decided to be that guy then and there.

Natsu and Gajeel were both bandaged and casted over ninety percent of their bodies for around a week afterwards, almost unable to move the following day. I decided to do them a grace and make sure they would't miss the parade by getting Mira to help me fly them up to a roof with a good view. We left them in some comfy chairs we borrowed from the guild and gave them some hard alchohol, (They earned it.) then took our places on our float in the parade itself. Our float was the "Kind Hearted Demons of Fairy Tail" float. Mira was in her full demon form to please the crowds, while I decided to just take off my shirt and spread my wings. People tended to get creeped out at the orange veins. Freed came with us as well, also in his full demon form. Turns out the Rajin tribe was persuaded to stay by Laxus himself. I knew there was a good guy in there somewhere. Erza also accompanied us, but wasn't wearing any sort of costume, just her armor. No one seemed to object anyway.

On the way through town, I would spread my wings as far as they go and fire Lightning Dragon's Roar into the sky, if for nothing else, to show our location to onlookers who hadn't arrived yet. Mira would laugh every time I did so, because it was usually followed by me dashing to the edge of the float, or just flying straight off and signing autographs. Once Mira saw that I generally enjoyed what I was doing, she joined in! Freed and Erza even shrugged and tryed their hands at spreading their fame at a more personal level as well!

As we passed a particularily busy street, I noticed there was a boy in the back of the crowd, no more then 10, trying desperatly to see the parade. I felt so bad for the tyke that I actually flew straight up and put on a bit of a show in the sky. I showed off several flashy Magics that I had stored over the years. It was an amazing spectacle, people told me it was almost like watching a living meteor shower of light and sound.

When I was done, I dived for the boy in the back, and in one swoop, took him clean off the ground, and returned to my float, standing him up next to my friends. Poor boy almost passed out right there. I found out later he idolised Erza and I. He barely left Erza's side through the rest of the night!

I flew up to the top of our float and took out Ebony and Ivory, then aimed them to the sky.

"This partys getting crazy!" I yelled, "Let's rock!" With that, I fired Ebony and Ivory repeatedly into the air, as fast as I could. I set the "Bullets" to explode when they traveled a certain distance, causing a cascade of fireworks to decorate the night sky.

I even saw Laxus in the crowd, and when Makarov raised his hand in Fairy Tail's signature gesture for him, I followed suit. When everyone saw who I was looking at, they followed Master's lead as well. The motion touched Laxus so much that he actually shed a couple of tears. He would always be welcome, he just had to check that attitude at the door while he was out traveling is all.

As the parade ended, I grabbed the tyke and took him home, then decided to head to my home as well.

I arrived through my window, noting that by the time I got home, Mirajane was already in bed. I slowly crept in and dismissed my wings, then got my pants and holsters off and curled up next to her.

The next morning, I was going to go pick up Lucy for a job I had found, and I noticed her talking to an older, bearded gentleman. I slipped into a dark alley nearby and listened in.

I heard the man ask for a large sum of money, then Lucy send him away angrilly. From the context, that man was probably her father. He told her he was going to a tradesmans guild to work like an honest man on his way away.

Lucy continued toward Fairy Tail with tears in her eyes, and as she passed me, I said, "Hold up."

Lucy jumped at my voice before realising it was me, and once she realised she was among friends, started crying again. I hugged her and put her head to my sholder. A friend is always there for a friend, I say.

After she was done, I patted her on the back and said, "There, doesn't it help to have company?"

"Y-yeah. Thank you Mar."

We continued on our way and I showed Lucy the job, and after we checked in at the guild, we headed out. The job was easy enough, we just needed to rough up some thugs. Turns out renown of my team is spreading, the thugs gave up without a fight. After I made them swear they would lay off any illegal activity, I shook their hands on it and we left. On the way back, however, we heard a disturbing story. The tradesman's guild that Lucy's father was going to was under siege by a dark guild!

After we overheard this, Lucy turned to me and said, "Change of plans Mar, we're thaking them out."

"I thought you hated your father?"

"I do, but that doesn't stop him from being family. Now come on! The guild is nearby!"

We got the the guild, where police had already gathered outside of the building. No way we'd get in that way.

"They have hostages Lucy, we need a different way in."

"Under."

"Under?"

"Virgo!"

Virgo appeared before us, and tunneled a way into the building, quietly emerging in the back. I motioned for Lucy and Virgo to stay underground for a moment while I checked how many hostiles were in there and where the hostages were. I found no less then two dozen armed men, with the hostages being directly under a window that peered into the room I stood in. They were all wearing black hoods, likely to make sure they couldn't identify the dark guild members if the shit hit the fan. A good sign. If they were uncovered, it would signify the guild members don't care, and would likely execute them if needed.

I motioned for Lucy and Virgo to come up after me, then told themn the plan. "Simple, I'll jump through this window with Enbony and Ivory and start taking people out. While they're distacted, you and Virgo come in and flank them. If I see a scratch on either of you I'll beat you senseless, got it?"

"Got it." the women replied.

True to my word, I burst through the window as hard as I could, hoping to scatter the glass further away from the hostages, preferably not touching them at all. I grabbed a guy near the window, bringing him to the ground and knocking him out, then I rolled from the momentum and stood up, guns drawn and blazing. By the time Lucy and Virgo got into the room, there was only one terrified guy left, and he had grabbed a hostage, putting a gun to her head.

"Get the fuck back! I'll shoot!"

I backed away slowly and dropped Ebony and Ivory onto the ground, then layed flat on my stomach with my hands behind my head.

The man inched closer, the woman still in his grip. I heard him throw her aside and felt him put the barrel of his gun to my head.

"Goodnight pretty boy!"

"Lucy, if you please?"

"Who the he-" was all he could get out before Lucy drop kicked him in the face with both feet. She grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, apologising for taking so long. I accepted, then grabbed my guns and returned them to their holsters.

I heard a groaning noise from behind us, and I realised, "Oh fuck, he's still awake!" I heard the sound of metal shaking as well, and realised he still had his gun. I grabbed Lucy and forced her infront of me, just as six gunshots wrang out, striking me in the back. I heard a metalic click next. He was out.

"You...saved me." Lucy said, still shocked at what had just happened. "Thank you!"

Virgo was no better, saying "I almost failed to protect princess. Thank you for saving me the shame and her the harm master."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm going to need someone to pull those out." I said with a smile.

I turned to the man who had shot me, and let my eyes gain that red glow I love so much.

"You think a toy like that can take me down boy?" I said in the most demonic voice I could muster. "You're wrong!" I yelled as I drew Ebony and shot my own arm off. It slowly re attached itself, Ebony still in it's grip.

"Nothing can take me down you disgusting shit rat! DIE!" I yelled as I pointed the gun at his head, causing him to scream and pass out.

I holstered the weapon, and said, "Huh. People are so cowardly nowadays."

We left the guild after checking to make sure they were all okay, but too our surprise, Lucy's father was not among them.

We both wandered out of the building, showing the police our brands and telling them all was clear, then wondering where the hell he could be. Just as we were both lost in though, a cloaked man walked up to us and said, "Wow Lucy, I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

Lucy looked up with a blush on her cheeks while I burst out laughing. "Dad! What are you doing out here! And he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"I just got here. I walked because I had no money, remember?"

"You wanted a hundred thousand jewel for TRAVELING MONEY?"

"Yeah, I realised on the way here that was unreasonable, and I'm sorry I put you in that situation. So, are you going to tell me his name or am I just going to have to call him Son all the time?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

I finally recovered and said, "Sorry sir, I'm not with your daughter. I'm a good friend, but I'm also married."

"Married? At your age?"

I smiled and showed my ring. "I'm alot older then I look." I replied.

Lucy's father laughed and said "Sure you are! Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got a living to earn! Ah yes, but first, I don't believe I caught this young man's name."

"My name's Mar sir."

He laughed again and said, "Drop the formalities, they are unbecoming! My name's Jude, it's good to meet you!"

I shook the mans hand before he walked up to his new home, and on the way, he left us with an invitation, "Feel free to drop by any time you're in the neighbourhood! Heck, bring friends!"

Lucy was smiling the whole way back to the station, she was obviously very happy with the outcome.

The following weeks were quiet once more.

I found myself saying to Makarov, "At least there's always a nice breather before our guild teeters over destruction again!" 


	9. Nirvana and New Hobbies

I wasn't involved in the Oracion Seis incident. Not really anyway. When the guilds assembled, I backed out as a representitive of Fairy Tail. I figured my friends could handle one dark guild, even if they WERE one of the top three that governed the other dark guilds. That, and I was never one for politcal bullshit and first impressions, and this particular job struck me as both. If I were to represent Fairy Tail, they'd think we were ALL immortal fiends, and that just wouldn't do.

I was perfectly content with my decision, and I spent most of the time my team was away resting and relaxing with my friends and family, although Makarov wouldn't stop expressing his disapointment at my decision. I didn't really care though, and he knew that.

A couple of days after my friends left, I was in the middle of a drink, nothing alchoholic, it was water, when I felt a horrendous magic building in the distance. I nearly choked on my drink, and I ran outside, taking to the sky mid stride.

I looked around, trying to find it's source, but I could see nothing that would produce such dark power. My senses were overloading, and I clutched my head in pain. I fell from the sky onto the cold, hard concrete, still grasping at my head.

My friends ran out of the guild at the sight, Mira leading the pack.

"Mar! Mar! What's wrong!" She yelled at me.

I could barely hear her, it sounded like TV static was being projected straight into my brain at maximum volume.

"I have no god damn idea!" I snapped back. "AAAAAAARGH! FUCK THIS!" I yelled, as I sealed off my Archive, cutting off my sensory ability.

The sound stopped instantly, as did the overloading of my senses. I stood up calmly, stating that I was OK now.

"Sorry Mira, I have to go. Whatever the hell that was, I can't let it into the world." I told my wife.

"It's okay. Go get em tiger!" she said, cheerful as ever knowing that I was now fine.

I sprouted my wings, this time powered by memory and Deliora instead of Archive, and flew off at top speed. If there was anything I got from that...experience, it was where the devil it was coming from.

I flew for what felt like forever into the horizon. Whatever had done that to me, it was a long ways away. Amazing when I thought about it. What kind of Magic could possibly affect me like that from...hell, it had to be at least a hundred miles away by now. My top speed is nothing to scoff at, even ask Happy! I'd win more of those races we have if he didn't keep setting up obstacles only he could get through. Cheating son of a-...my thought was interrupted by a strange sight.

A large pillair of light loomed in the distance, glowing a mixture of white and black, and even without my sensory ability, I could tell it was radiating pure evil. As I approached, the light intesified, and even took solid shape! A crab like fortress sprouted from the ground, and I was struck by one of it's legs while in flight, knocking me out and knocking off the seal I was holding on Archive.

I awoke in the ruins of what appeared to have been a city at some point or another, and I immediatly discovered that my sensory ability, and Archive as a whole, had returned. While the feeling I got from this apparent fortress was no longer incapacitating, it sure as hell was dark. I felt a dreadful Magic Power nearby, close to two familiar ones. I was still a little dazed, so i couldn't identify who was who, and I just figured they were my friends. I arrived to see a man unconcious and Erza fighting some freak black haired guy. I took to the sky then crashed down on the black haired man, then struck him in the throat, knocking him out cold.

I stood up and turned to Erza, then smiled and said, "Sorry I'm late, traffic was killer. Did you know there's someone driving a collosal crab around here?"

Erza just burst out laughing, part from my cheesy joke, part from relief that her fight was over, and part from happiness to see me now that shit was apparently hitting the fan at Mach 10.

I turned to the man who was downed behind Erza, and realised just who it was, then commented, "Since when did we start bringing Mystogan on missions?"

"That's...not Mystogan, Mar." Erza replied, clearly concerned about my reaction.

"Hmm, not Mystogan? His Magic feels the same, and overall he looks identical, even from here. I don't think I've even seen someone with that shade of hair colour before besides on Jellal. So, if that man is Jellal, Etherion likely laced itself with his body, preventing him from death, and he washed ashore god knows where and got healed by a local mage. The fact he's not currently wrapping his hand around either of our throats signifies that he is either out of Magic, has lost his memories, or has purged the madness from his mind. Which one is it Erza?"

"Wow, you're sharp. But it's all of the above. Also, a local Mage didn't heal him, it was Wendy."

"Who's Wendy?"

"A new friend, and a Air Dragon Slayer. She can use healing magic to a degree I've never seen before. She even got snake venom out of my arm without a scapel."

"Snake venom? Wow."

"Also, why are you not distressed that Jellal is here? I thought you hated him?"

"Looking for a reaction? Sorry, you won't find one here. I had a problem with the way Jellal treated you when he was mad. If he no longer feels the madness, then there is no problem. I may even grow to like him."

"Well, here's something to help you along. He was willing to sacrifice himself to prevent this...thing from emerging. He had the power to do it, but I stalled him long enough for Oracion Seis's leader to dispel the barrier. I still don't know if I made the right decision in helping Jellal try to continue living."

"Bullshit, you were saving a friend. If he is the man you remember, then you did the right thing."

"...thanks Mar."

As we continued onward to find Oracion Seis' leader, we ran across a small blue haired girl in a dress and a white coated cat.

"Erza! Jellal!" She yelled happily, running for a hug.

I looked over at Erza, then down to the girl on her leg as she also looked at me.

"Who's the white haired guy? I like his wings!"

I turned my head to look at my back, and sure enough, I had left my wings out. Oh well. Good thing I like them.

Erza smiled and introduced me, "His name is Mar, he's a close friend and a team mate of mine. He must have smelled trouble, cause he came running! Well, flying anyway."

"What can I say?" I started, "I'm a sucker for bailing my friends out, both old and new. I take it this little one is Wendy?"

The girl smiled and nodded at me, and turned to her cat, saying "And that's Carla"

"It's a pleasure to meet bot of you." I responded

Our introductions were cut short by a massive noise, followed by a collosal build up of Dark Magic.

"Oh shit! He's going to fire!" Erza yelled.

"No! Cait Shelter!" Wendy screamed.

I flew up, and noticed that there was a small town in the target range. The weapon was just about ready to fire, when a damaged airship smashed into one of Nirvana's legs, knocking it off kilter and causing it to miss. Barely.

A voice echoed through my mind, and apparently everyone elses as well.

"This is Hibiki! The cannon is powered by six lacrima crystals! Destroy them and Nirvana becomes completely useless! They need to be destroyed at the same time however, or the remaining lacrima will regenerate the destroyed ones!"

Sensing an all too familiar magic, I began speaking back, "Hibiki is it? This is Mar. I just arrived, and I'm on your side, but we have to talk after this crap is over and done with. I'm interested in your magic, and I have a feeling you'd be interested in mine."

"Roger! I'm looking forward to it! Come back safe Mar! Come back safe all of you! I'll use this method to co ordinate the synchronised strike, go!"

Another voice boomed throughout the base, saying, "This is Zero. I'm well aware of your plan. I will be waiting at one of the lacrima crystals, making the stopping of Nirvana impossible. You have twenty minutes until I obliterate that pathetic town. Good evening."

I dashed to the crystal I had been assigned. 4 was my number, just in case someone named "Ichiya" didn't pull through.

When I got there, the room was empty. I hadn't got Zero's room. I knew it. I KNEW Natsu would go for him. I didn't need my sensory ability to tell that's the one Natsu picked, the dude stank, and I mean STANK, of sulpher. Gross, I know.

Eventually the order came through, and as a man inched into the room tied to a pole, I shattered the lacrima into a million pieces with a single bare handed hit.

Hibiki's voice filled my mind again, "You guys did it! You actually did it! Nirvana stopped firing!"

"Get me in contact with that hot head!" I yelled over the communication channel.

"Quiet down Mar, I'm here." Natsu said calmly. "I might need a lift out though, I can barely move. Still doing better then Zero though."

The ground began to shake violently, and pieces of the roof began falling. Shit, those cores were Nirvana's ENTIRE power source, weren't they?

As I was about to dash out of the room, I remembered the man tied to a pole, so I took flight and grabbed the pole he was attached to, carrying him along with me.

Luckily, thanks to the combined efforts of everyone there and sheer dumb luck, we all managed to make it out unscathed.

As I landed in the forest near Cait Shelter, at our determined rendevous point, I cut the man free and let him stretch his likely cramped to hell muscles before my friends got back. I coukld tell every one of them were en route, with some people I'd never met.

"Your parfum is that of death, but your heart is one of gold. Who are you?" the man asked me.

"Parfum? Is that my smell or something?" I asked back.

"In a sense, yes."

"Then death is an apropriate smell for me. Know I do what I do only to follow what I believe is right, however."

"The Sacrificial Sinner. An admirable role my friend, especially considering you manage to maintain a family life."

I was initially surprised at his spot on guessing, but then I remembered I was wearing a wedding ring. Derp.

"Young sir, you still havn't told me your name. Or what amazing Magic gives you the ability to fly for that matter."

"Hah, sorry. My name is Mar, I'm a user of Archive. I thought I was the last one until I came out here."

"Oh?" the man said, intrigued. "What changed?"

"A man named Hibiki. I believe he has a modern version of my magic."

"Hibiki? And what do you mean modern?"

"You havn't heard my twisted tale? I was born 200 years ago, and I ended up jumping through time to this age out of shame. Shame that was brought about by the destruction that my creation caused. My creation was Archive."

"...good god, you're telling the truth. My name is Ichiya, Hibiki is a student of mine, you could say."

"Ah, so you ARE Ichiya. I was told to destroy your lacrima incase you didn't make it in time."

"Yeah, sorry I had to put you on the spot like that."

"Not an issue, Nirvana is busted, and we're all safe. That's all that matters."

Content, Ichyya smiled, and group by group, we all arrived. The last to arrive were Erza and Jellal, who almost caused another fight just by being there. Natsu and Erza managed to difuse the situation, however, and introduced the "New" Jellal and I to everyone. I met several people that day. Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints was present, and a representitive from another guild. Hoteye was a redeemed member of Oracion Seis turned good by Nirvana's influence. Lyon was among the members of the guild alliance as well, and I shook the man's hand upon meeting him once more. He introduced me to a red head he was partnered with named Sherry. From their body language, it seemed they were a bit closer then friends. Finally came Hibiki, Eve, and Ren, Ichiya's three students, and the most well mannered people I had ever met.

Finally, I walked up to Wendy and Carla, squatting down to get on eye level. "And I think we're already aquainted, young Miss Wendy, and young Miss Carla."

The two smiled at me brightly, then I stood up and dusted off my knees.

I suddenly felt several presenses coming towards us, and I turned to see a regiment of Council soldiers coming up the hill.

Their commanding officer stated that they were here for any remaining members of Oracion Seis. Hoteye went peacefully, and we told the story of how he had turned a new leaf. While he was being taken away, Jura asked to search for his brother in his absence. I figured it was the entire reason Hoteye got involved with Seis in the first place, so i didn't object to a technical criminal's wish.

Hoteye stated that his brother's name was Wally. Wally Buchanan.

I turned to Erza with a hunch, but her jaw had already hit the ground. I was right.

"I know Wally!" She yelled. "He's safe, traveling the world with some friends!"

The news affected Hoteye immensly, causing him to break into tears of joy near instantly. One of the guards accompanied him into the prison transport, if not just to calm him down.

Once Hoteye was loaded and gone, the regiment leader turned back to us and said, "That's one problem out of the way, but there is another. That is Jellal, is it not? He has yet to pay for his crimes, and must stand trial."

This angered everyone. Natsu started yelling at the commander to no avail.

A guard went in to grab Jellal and haul him off, but he was knocked to the ground by Natsu. Before I knew it, we had an all out war on our hands, with Erza crying on the sidelines, and Jellal to drained to do anything. I decided then and there, that this man deserved saving for what he had done for us. I could already feel some of his power in Natsu, he had undoubtedly helped Natsu against Zero. I dashed through the confusion and grabbed Jellal.

"Hang on!" I yelled before going Archangel and taking off with Jellal in my arms.

"The prisoner is getting away! What the hell is that thing?" I heard from behind me. Oh well, at least they couldn't tell it was me.

Staves and firearms lit up the sky, they REALLY didn't want me getting away. I glanced back to see Erza begin to calm everyone down, and even call for "The Archangel" to bring Jellal back. I knew she was protecting my identity, aiding a prisoner's escape was a serious crime. Somehow, I think she knew I wasn't coming back though. I flew off at top speed, headed toward Fairy Tail, the one place I knew was safe.

As we were flying, Jellal asked me, "Why are you helping me? I'm a wretch. What I've done is inexusible."

"That's horse shit and you know it Jellal. You were possesed, or drivin mad even, at the time. You had no real control of your actions. Besides, you are more then willing to repent, you already have to an extent!"

"I still wish to face punishment."

"Jellal, do you REMEMBER that fight between you, Natsu, and I on top of the Tower?"

"Vaguly. I know I lost."

"We KILLED you Jellal. We plowed you through the floor so hard that you flew through several levels of the tower, and you likely were caught in the Tower's explosion."

"Then...I have had a death sentance carried out?"

"Yes. I should know. We don't need the council giving you another one."

"Regardless, I'm a wanted man. What the hell am I going to do without being caught and turned in?"

"Actually Jellal, there's a spot open in Fairy Tail, more or less."

"More or less?"

"We have a member named Mystogan, he wears facial wrappings all the time, and he's usually out on mission. No one could tell it was you, outside of the guild anyway. Hell, he even looks identical to you without the wrap."

"Wow, that's...convieniant. Will I be Mystogan to your friends as well?"

"Nah. We'll tell them if you want to, even Mystogan himself. No one OUTSIDE of the guild will know." I said with a wink.

"Ha. Well, if this means I can stay out of jail, repent for my crimes in honest work, AND stay close to Erza, I love the idea."

"I knew you would. Now come on, you have a guild to join. And for gods sake, bring that up with Erza next time you see here. I'm damn sure she feels the same way."

I touched down in front of Fairy Tail, leaving Jellal to introduce himself and tell his story, then I turned to teleport back to my friends. Why didn't I teleport Jellal, you ask? I knew he'd need a little convincing before joining Fairy Tail, so I decided to take the slower route.

I appeared in some nearby bushes and dispelled my Archangel form. I walked out of the bush slowly, clutching my head.

"God DAMNIT!" I yelled. "Who the HELL thought it was a good idea to blast me into the woods!"

The commander was too irate to even notice me, he was pacing, making some odd gestures, and using some awfully fowl language.

I walked back to my friends and said in a hushed voice, "Package: Secure."

As I walked toward Hibiki for the talk I had promised earlier, Erza grabbed my arm. She pulled me toward her and hugged me, crying all the while. "Thank you Mar...thank you so much...I didn't want to lose him again..."

I hugged back and patted her back, "Think nothing of it Erza. I wasn't going to let him get the fucking chair, and you know that."

I passed Erza over to Natsu, then continued to Hibiki, bringing him aside and conversing with him on a nearby cliffside. Shortly after we sat down, the council's regiment pulled back. No further reason for them to stay I guess.

"So, Hibiki, where did you get that Magic? And furthermore, what is it called?

"I learned it myself, it's a fairly new Magic, dubbed Archive. It allows me to store and use spells at a whim, and even transfer knowledge, profiles, and spells themselves to other people."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Can you sense different kinds of Magical Powers, and even identify them?"

"No, that's not a benefit of Archive, unfortunatly."

"Ha! Like hell it isn't! Where was the idea of Archive thought up Hibiki? Did they give the inventor credit?"

"A famous scholar said he made improvements to an existing spell he found, also named Archive. It was supposed to have been created two centuries ago by a man named Mar. Small world, eh Mar?"

"It just got a whole lot smaller Hibiki. That Mar is one and the same with me. I'm the inventor of Archive."

"You? Bullshit!"

I stood up, firing a succession of Magics over the cliff. Lightning, Ice, Fire, and even a Dark Celestial Summoning.

"Believe me yet?"

"H-how are you still alive!"

"Time travel. It's a bitch."

"...I'm not even going to ask. So, why did you want to talk to me, besides scaring the crap out of me?"

"Honestly, I was hoping to patch my Archive to the latest version. I can only store offensive Magic, and it's a royal pain in the ass to share my Magic, plus, once I do, I can't take them back. My mistakes would be permanent."

"That's all? I can do that!"

"Great, thank you. I'll tip you with my sensory ability. Takes some time to get used to, but it's worth it. I could feel Nirvana all the way from Fairy Tail."

"Wow, now, stand up would you?"

"Alright." I said, complying with Hibiki's wish. To my surprise, a large green loading bar appeared above my head. "Uhh, Hibiki? What the hell?"

"It's the design for Archive 2.0 let's call it. Don't worry, the interface on yours isn't going to change, I thought you'd like that much the same."

"Thanks. I'm absolute shit with computers."

The bar filled to the brim, and then dissapeared, and I felt Archive improve immediatly. I turned to Hibiki and focused on both him and my sensory ability as a whole. My eyes sparked into a golden light and Hibiki began glowing the same colour.

The light lifted Hibiki to his feet, then dropped him, feet flat on the ground.

"Did that work?" I asked, nervous.

"You bet. I can already tell I have a sixth sense that needs refining, thanks Mar. Hey...you know, we technically just created a new Magic."

"We did indeed! I hadn't even thought of that."

"It IS an improvement on an existing Magic however...then again, you're the one that invented it in the first place. Does it need a new name Mar?"

"Hmm. I guess Archive really isn't the most exciting of names, is it?"

"Not really, but it fits well."

"Hmm...I'm no good with names either. Archive was a stroke of genius for me in that regard. Tell you what, I think of one, I'll contact you."

"You got it." Hibiki said while transferring his telepathy communication technique to me. "There, now I'll be available so long as I'm awake!"

"Awesome! Thanks Hibiki! Oh, and one more thing. How the heck did we solve the problems with airships? They were an imposibility in my time."

"A big ass engine and anti gravity Magic."

"Anti gravity? Wow."

We all boarded the airship and headed off towards Cait Shelter to get Wendy home. The members of Cait probably wanted to see us anyway. I leaned against a mast, wondering what kind of guild Cait Shelter was.

We were greeted by thunderous cheering as we set down, causing me to smile, and my friends, both old and new to run to the edge of the ship and start waving at the people we had saved. Amazingly, Natsu was even among them. I figured someone had used a spell to cure his motion sickness, or at least givin him some grade A medicine.

As we began to descend into a landing, I decided I was being anti social, so I let my wings fly, and jumped off the edge. I went into a nose dive, pulling up just over the crowd. I corrected myself and started hovering behind the crowd, then set myself down. I was almost immediatly swarmed by grateful members.

My friends touched down and started talking to Cait Shelter's master, a man they called Roubaul. I glanced in their direction a few times, eventually hearing what they were talking about over the crowd. I took flight once more, having to shake a woman clinging to me into the waiting arms of her friends. I apologised and flew over to my friends.

"I'm sorry, but I heard that. I heard you say you were a member of the tribe who created Nirvana 400 years ago."

"I wasn't trying to hide it. It's time the truth was known." Raubaul replied.

He explained how the darkness Nirvana took from the world eventually corrupted it and it's people, causing them to go mad and kill each other. Only Raubaul survived. Raubaul sealed Nirvana, and swore he would eternally watch the machine until someone strong enough to destroy it came along. He stayed in solitude right up until a child brought Wendy to him, telling him to take care of her. When he described the child, it sounded near identical to Jellal. I looked at Erza and used my new telepaty to say, "Mystogan I assume." Erza, unsurprised by my method of communication, nodded.

Raubaul stated that to make Wendy feel at home, he created an entire illusionary guild, just for her.

Wendy burst into tears, she knew that Raubaul wasn't lying. He apologised to the young girl, while I looked away. The pain of loss was one I didn't want to see, I had enough of my own. Don't get me wrong though, I felt for Wendy.

Slowly, the guild members disapeared, followed by Raubaul himself. He said his final goodbyes as his spirit left this world, his purpose fufilled. Wendy continued crying as I heard what I assumed was her mark disapearing.

I bowed my head and let a tear fall from my right eye. She had just lost everyone she ever knew. I knew that pain. I knew it far too well.

I walked over to Wendy, got her to her feet, and hugged her. "I know what you're feeling. I've gone through the same."

Wendy hugged me back and continued crying, while I just rubbed the back of her head.

Erza came up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder, saying "I know too. I know how it feels to be alone. That's why I think you should join Fairy Tail. We could always use another Dragon Slayer!"

Wendy stopped crying for a minute, and turned to Erza, shocked at her proposition. She smiled as she started tearing up again, and accepted as tears fell from her eyes once more.

I smiled at this outcome, as did everyone present. This was the right thing to do, I'd think.

It struck me then, "Woah, hang on, she's a DRAGON SLAYER?"

Everyone burst out into laughter, Wendy included. Wendy regained her composure and told me, "Yep! Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy, and faithful friend Carla, at your service!"

"Holy hell! Erza, how many is that now, four?"

"Five if you'd count Laxus."

"Holy hell!"

Everyone startd laughing again, Wendy was clearly pleased there were so many people like her at our guild, and on the way back, she started talking to me.

"Mar, is it? Mind if I ask you a few things? You seem to be the wise one in the group."

"Of course not, shoot. And I know. Scary isn't it?"

"Ha, anyway, what are the other Dragon Slayers like? I know Natsu is one, but Erza said we'd have four if I join, five if we include a 'Laxus'"

"Laxus was exiled. He wasn't a real Dragon Slayer either, he had the power implanted in him."

"And the others?"

"Well, there's Gajeel. He's a former enemy turned Fairy Tail Mage after his guild dissolved. He's a little self centered and dark, but he's a real nice guy when you get to know him."

"Wow, sounds like a regular tale of redemption! What about the last one?"

"You're looking at him."

"You!"

I sighed, then aimed overboard and let off a Lightning Dragon's Roar.

"Me." I replied while turning back around.

Eve started yelling at me, "Damnit Mar! You almost tilted the ship!"

"My bad!" I yelled back up.

Wendy started laughing, and I turned to her and said, "Yeah, I'm a spaz. What of it?"

Wendy stopped laughing and asked me another question, "You said you knew my pain, that you'd been through the same? I won't blame you if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm just curious."

"I meant what I said. You're going to join Fairy Tail, and let's face it, you're going to get accepted, so I figure theres no reason to hold my past back on ya. Ever heard of the scholar who created Archive?"

"I remember reading it in a book at Cait Shelter, he had the same name as you, Mar I also read he was only 16 when he died. He apparently commited suicide and left a note, causing his own creation to be banned as a tool of war."

"Wait, Archive was BANNED?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"That would certainly explain why it's only recently re surfaced, everyone probably stopped practacing it when I died, out of respect for my wishes."

"That sounds about right. Wait, what do you mean 'I' and 'My wishes'?"

"I mean what I said."

"You don't mean..."

"Yep. Archive was wreaking havoc in wars throughout the age, MY CREATION was killing untold thousands of people. I was so ashamed that I abandoned everyone I knew back then and shot myself two hundred years into the future. I guess Mavis and Leo covered for me and told everyone I was dead. I did leave a note though, I guess it could have been interpreted that way."

"A-amazing! Wait, what did the note say? And who are Mavis and Leo?"

"Mavis was an old friend, pretty much the sister I never had. Incidentally, she was also the first master of Fairy Tail. Leo was a damn fine friend. Hell, he still is."

"He's still alive?"

"He's a Zodiac spirit. You know, Leo the Lion?"

"W-wow! You know alot of fascinating people Mar!"

"Bah, it comes naturaly with being famous in two different times. Mind you, meeting Mavis was mostly luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Wendy, know I've never told anyone this, not even my wife. I'm telling you because, honestly? I like you. I know you're going through alot right now, and it helps to have friends who know how you feel. Now, I was a war orphan, I don't remember my parents. I didn't have a name for god knows how long. I would break into whatever house I could to get a decent place to sleep, and some food. I couldn't have been any older then 4, and I could already pick locks. Shameful, I know. One day, I was busted breaking into a house, I was sure I would be killed."

"It was Mavis who found you, wasn't it?"

"No, it was her mother. She took pity on me and helped me back to health from the horrid state I was in. In my recovery time, I was introduced to Mavis, and we became friends rather swiftly. She was the most caring person I'd ever known."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"As a sister, yes. I wouldn't permit a wretch like myself to defile her romanticly."

"But you said you were married!"

"I had reedemed myself by then in my own eyes, but as I was saying. When I hit the age of nine, I heard a rumour of a dragon outside the town, up in the mountains."

"The Thunder Dragon?"

"Raiden. I left for the mountain without a word, leaving a note for Mavis. What happened there will stay with me for now, but I returned with Thunder Dragon Slayer magic and my name five years later."

"Another note? What did they read Mar?"

"The one I just told you about read 'The wretch once living here choses death.'"

"That's...dark. Did they think you were actually dead?"

"I'd hope so. I wanted them to think I was dead in case I didn't come back. By the time I left, I was very familiar to everyone in the small town. My return heralded a parade."

"A whole parade for one person!"

"Yeah, weird I know. When I announced that I had not only returned alive, but had mastered what was widely thought as the most difficult Magic in existence at the time, I was a regular celebrety in the town. They even called all their relatives, and before I knew it, I was swarmed by journalists, all wanting an interview from the kid who became a dragon."

"Wow!"

"But that's off topic. I officially met Mavis that day, when I came back to the folks that raised me. I walked through the front door as if nothing had happened, and started looking for Mavis and her parents. I found Mavis in the back, kneeling in front of two recently dug graves."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, her parents had both passed on the day of my return. I never got to thank them for their hospitality. One of my major regrets. I swore then and there that I would care for Mavis as they cared for me. It was the least I could do. I remember the moment very clearly. I walked up to Mavis while she was crying heavily, and I kneeled down beside her, bowing my head and crying at the loss as well. Mavis turned to me and said 'Thank you stranger, it always helps to have company.' I just smiled through my tears and waited until Mavis stood up. Must have taken hours, at least. As she was walking away, I said to her, 'Stranger? I'm hurt Mavis.' Mavis clearly recognised my voice, despite me having hit puberty while I was gone. She turned with a shocked look on her face, and cryed once she saw into my eyes. She knew it was me."

"Just from your eyes and a changed voice?"

"Oh, right. My eyes were odd back then. One was golden, the other red. They changed to both golden after I implemented Archive into myself, but that's another story altogether. Mavis ran to me, and tripped as she was just about to reach me. I used my Lighting Magic to zip under her at a high speed to break her fall. She fell on top of me and we both hit the dirt. She stared into my eyes once more, and began crying again. 'You! I thought you were dead! I thought I was alone!' she screamed in my face. I hugged her while she was laying on top of me and pulled her head to my chest, saying 'I'm sorry I left you alone, you can be damn sure it's never happening again. I will never leave your side so long as I live. By the way, my name is Mar.'"

"Wow! What happened after that!"

"Ha, I'm glad to finally get this out. Thanks for listening Wendy."

"No problem!"

"We stayed in Mavis' house for awile, but once we had some money roll in from those journalists seeking me and various jobs, we moved to the big city. I became infatuated with the idea of 'A central point of Magic that links all other Magic together', and as a result, ended up creating Archive. In my time in the city, I fought a celestial mage, just for the heck of it, with Mavis cheering me on. The mage actually had Leo's key, and used him against me. I ended up becoming good friends with Leo as a result, and he became a part of our family when he wasn't being summoned. He even tried to ask Mavis out shortly before I 'Died' again!"

"Ha! How'd that turn out?"

"A couple of broken noses and a few smashed ribs between us is how! We went at it at full power! Hell, if Mavis hadn't stopped us we would have likely beat each other unconcious!"

"Haha!...Mar, earlier you said you left another note before you jumped through time, what did it say?"

"Inventor and former wretch Mar chooses death as well."

"Oh, I get it, so Mavis would get that you weren't actually dead!"

"More or less. She would have explained it to Leo as well, he wasn't there when the damage report came in."

"Damage report?"

"An army officer came to our house to pin medals on my chest because my Archive had been used for war. Effectively. There were apparently an estimated two million casualties at the hand of my greatest creation. Not all of them were soldiers either. Women, children, the sick and the elderly. Entire towns were burned to the ground from my Magic. I almost immediatly buried myself in books, trying to find a way to undo my shame, to destroy the monster I had created. I found no such solution, instead, I read of an incomplete Magic Formula for time travel. If my shame could not be destroyed, I would bury it under the very sands of time. The rest is history."

"Wow...You really have been through alot."

"Bah, my last life was a load of crap Wendy. This one is infinitly better."

"An amazing attitude! Hang on though, if you are so opposed to your own magic, why'd you keep it?"

"A reminder. That, and I really didn't have much of a choice. It's stuck with me. Before you ask about Hibiki too, I have faith in him. I can tell he is one of pure heart, and will use Archive responsibly."

"You really shouldn't beat yourself up so much Mar, we all make mistakes, but yours were the fault of the people who perverted your creation, they weren't yours."

I smiled at the small blue haired woman, that was essentially what I wanted to hear from someone, ANYONE for nearly 5 years. "Thanks Wendy, that means a lot."

"Anytime!" the Dragon Slayer replied with a smile.

We touched down at Fairy Tail shortly afterwards, and all my friends jumped out of the ship, with me flying Wendy down personally.

We opened the doors to an amazing sight. Jellal was drinking against Cana, with the entire guild cheering him on! He was also not wearing anything to cover his face, and had a sizable black Fairy Tail mark on his shoulder.

Makarov waved me over and said, "Hey Mar! Check it out! 'Mystogan' decided to take his mask off for once!"

I laughed at the emphasis on Mystogan's name. Good to see even Jellal would be so readily accepted.

"Incidentally Makarov, I have ANOTHER recruit for us!"

"Good god Mar, we're going to need to renevate again at this rate!"

"Ha, the young one over there with the long blue hair, that's her. And the white cat that appears to have caught Happy's eye."

"Haha, they have your personal reccomendation?" Makarov said while taking a drink.

"As an S class mage, I feel that we can never have enough cats or Dragon Slayers."

Makarov's drink was swiftly splattered on the wall across from him, then he yelled, "Dragon Slayer? That cute little thing?"

"Hard to believe I know. She focuses mainly on support and healing Magic however, she has only a few destructive capabilities."

"Well, collateral damage is something we can spare, she's in!"

A party was held to herald the joining of two members, and lasted long into the night. Even my battle weary friends took part, with Natsu even break dancing! (After I spiked a few of his drinks anyway.)

After hot head finally passed out, I started looking for Jellal and Wendy to congratulate them. Wendy was off in her own world, dancing with Carla and various members of the guild, so I decided to leave her alone for now. I found Jellal right where he was before, sitting across from Cana matching her drink for drink. The only difference now being only Erza was cheering him on, to his apparent joy. He was absolutely straight faced as well, meanwhile Cana was starting to sway back and forth. I watched out of amazement as Cana fell backwards, unconcious. Jellal stood up to celebrate, but fell flat on his face on the table, also out like a light.

I walked over to Erza and asked, "Cana lives in Fairy Hills up the road right?"

"Yep, she lives right near me actually."

"You live up there too? Excellent, we'll take these drunken fools up together then. I'll grab Cana."

"Wait, what makes you think Jellal lives there? It's a womans dorm!"

"I'm fully aware, but he just arrived today, he doesn't have a place, period. And, to be honest, I think it would do him a world of good to stay with you, if not just to keep his outlook bright."

We hoisted the unconcious Mages onto our backs and continued out the door, quiet as a couple of mice, so as not to disrupt the celebration.

On the way to Fairy Hills, I began to wonder exactly what kind of relationship Jellal would share with Erza from here on out. I know they had been close, possibly romanticly before Jellal went mad, but that was years ago. I decided it would be best to just ask Scarlet herself.

"So, Erza, how exactly do you feel about your old Jellal coming back? For real I mean, not what you tell everyone to calm them."

Erza laughed at my matter of fact questioning, then said, "Honestly? I'm happy beyond anything I've ever felt before. Not only is the Jellal I remember back to me, he's going to be with me every day of my life from here on in."

"You sound like a school girl in love, Erza."

"Ha, maybe I am."

"You don't know?"

"Not for sure, but I'm pretty confident that I am. It's really more or less a matter of if he likes me back in that way."

"Want me to talk to him? I seem to have an ungodly lucky streak going for this sort of thing."

"Ha! I heard about Juvia and Grey, good work on that! But no, I'd rather do this myself."

"You forgot about Bisca and Alzack, I was the one who gave them that last push. Plus I consider Mirajane and I as counting as well. Also, if that is your wish, then so be it, I'll stay out unless one of you comes to me."

We arrived at the dorm, and realising the land lady probably wouldn't even let Jellal or me in the door, we decided to sneak in through a window instead.

We jumped into Erza's room, and I was immediatly struck by how huge it was. At least four rooms were mashed together to form a large armory, with a bedroom on one side and a bathroom on the other.

"Wow. Now I know where you keep all that crap when you're not using it." I said.

"Ha! Cana's room is 225, down the hall from here, on the right."

"You visit her often?"

"I visit everyone often. Cana always reads my fortune, and I can be a real sucker for that sort of thing."

"That, and acting aparently." I said, reminding us both of the time our team had to put on an entire play.

Erza smiled and nudged me in the shoulder, "Shut up and get Cana back to her room already!"

I walked out just as Erza layed Jellal on her bed on his side, then layed on the floor to pass out herself. Poor girl, she must be working too hard.

I got to Cana's room and realised something wrong. The door needed a key. I thought of my options, A: Leave Cana outside. Unaceptable. B: Pat Cana down for a key. Also unaceptable. She might wake up and take it the wrong way, and would likely scream. C: Bash the door down. Even more unaceptable. I wasn't just going to break a damn door down, it's not right. I finally went with option D: Screw the hinges off the door and replace it on the way out.

I layed Cana down on her matress and turned to fix the door. As I was putting the last screw back in, a voice came from behind me.

"Thank you for not trying anything funny, you're an honest man Mar."

"Cana! How long have you been awake?"

"Since around 8ish this morning."

"But you were passed out!"

"Faked it. I was curious about our new member, and wanted to see what his tolerance level was. I decided to let him win because no one has ever got so far with me."

"Hey, you know I could put you under the table if I wanted to Cana."

"Yeah, but you cheat!"

"Can it really be called cheating if I can't help it?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling it that anyway!"

I smiled and made sure the door wasn't squeeking, then walked out with a, "Good night Cana, pleasent dreams to ya. I might ask you to read my fortune in the morning, so get some rest."

I walked back to Erza's room to exit the same way I came in, luckily the door was ajar when I got there, so I only needed to slip in.

As I was about to jump out the window, I took a look back at Erza sleeping on the floor. Poor girl was already out cold.

I decided I couldn't let her sleep on the floor, and walked over to her. She had re equiped into some cloth pajamas before she had nodded off apparently, which I took as a blessing. Her armor would have made it difficult.

I picked up Erza bridal style and layed her behind Jellal in her bed, just in case Jellal had to vomit, then covering her with the sheets. As I was leaving, I could have sworn I heard her mutter Jellal's name, and she wrapped an arm around him in her sleep. Might be a tad awkward when they wake up, but I had an odd feeling it would work out.

I flew back to Fairy Tail and snuck behind the counter with my Mirajane.

"Where have you been, stranger?" she asked me with a large grin.

I aproached her from behind and pulled her toward me in an embrace, resting my head on her shoulder, and saying, "Fixing Cana's door mainly. I didn't want to pat her down for a key."

"You knocked her door down? It's late! Did you wake anyone up?"

"Oh, no no. I THOUGHT about it, but then I just uscrewed it off the hinges. Easy stuff, just hard to get it back on."

"Ha!"

I looked up to the dance floor, and saw that someone had busted out an odd machine that played the sound of a song, but not the words. Instead, it showed text to go along with the song, and Bisca was singing instead.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes?"

"What's that thing?"

"It's called a karaoke machine. People sing into the microphones alongside modified tracks from famous musicians. And we're on next!"

"Woah, I can't sing that well Mira."

"You'll do fine, your voice is perfect for the song I picked out for you. Besides, I'll go first to put your nerves at ease, I'm not too good either, haha."

"Ha, that I know is wrong Mira. Your voice sounds like an angels."

"Why, thank you! Now come on, Bisca just finished, let's go!"

Mira got me up on stage with her, and the crowd went nuts. Probably mainly for Mirajane, but I really didn't mind thinking that at least part of it was for me.

A slow song came on, and Mira began singing.

"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what Spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars..."

By the time she was done, the entire guild, myself included, were absolutely entranced. Mira really DID have the voice of an angel. She smiled at everyone, then kissed me and handed the microphone.

"I warmed them up, knock em dead! It's a country blues song, so use a deeper voice." she advised me.

I put the microphone to my mouth and waited, partially nervous, partially excited.

"I hear the train a comin, it's rollin round the bend, and I ain't see the sunshine since, I don't know when..."

When I had finished, every woman still present was going absolutely nuts, and the guys were cheering. Clearly, it was a song the guys knew, and my voice was apparently well recieved.

Mira came back up next to me and hugged me. "That was brilliant Mar! Who the devil told you that you can't sing?"

"Myself! I thought my voice sounded a bit annoying through there actually."

"Mar, your voice sounds different to everyone else then it does to yourself. Heck, we'll record this next one for you. You got it Master?"

"Got it!" he yelled back

"Oh? Thank you!" I said to the two of them.

"It's another song by the same artist, and it's a duet!"

"A duet?"

"We'll both sing!"

"Oh! Most excellent!"

The next song started up, and I caught the name on the screen. "Walk the Line, by Johnny Cash." I had an odd feeling that Cash would become a new favourite for me.

"You're first love!" Mira said to me.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds, Because you're mine, I walk the line"

Mira jumped in, "I find it very, very easy to be true, I find myself alone when each day is through, Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you, Because you're mine, I walk the line"

I came back in, "As sure as night is dark and day is light, I keep you on my mind both day and night, And happiness I've known proves that it's right, Because you're mine, I walk the line"

Mira took the fourth verse, "You've got a way to keep me on your side, You give me cause for love that I can't hide, For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide, Because you're mine, I walk the line"

We both sang the last verse, the crowd already screaming in excitement, "I keep a close watch on this heart of mine, I keep my eyes wide open all the time, I keep the ends out for the tie that binds, Because you're mine, I walk the line"

As we finished, the crowd went absolutely insane. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts over the roar of the crowd. I even noticed a couple of Celestial Spirits that had probably come through their gates of their own accord. Leo, Virgo, and a small pink sheep lady I had never seen before. Huh, Lucy must have picked up some new keys on that Oracion Seis mission. Mira and I took a bow, then Mira French kissed me right on stage, causing the crowd to get even louder!

I carried Mira off the stage, still joined at the lips, and slid us back behind the bar across the room.

As we settled down, Makarov handed Mira what I would later learn was a cassete tape he had used to record us. She gave it to me and I slipped it into a pocket.

"Maybe we should get home, it's getting awfully late." Mirajane said playfully, still cradled in my arms.

"I like where this is going, let's go!"

We arrived at Mirajane's, and she pulled me straight to her bedroom, reminding me of our first night once more.

Around an hour and a half later, my wife rolled off me, both of us spent to our fullest extents, and she cuddled up next to me, placing her head on my chest and embracing me.

I was almost immediatly lost in thought, just enjoying the moment.

I finally decided to speak up. I felt it was something that needed to be said. "Mira?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Ha, stop calling me that, it's embarassing."

She thought for a moment, even putting a finger to her lips, and then smiled at me and said, "Nope, that I can't do."

"Haha, oh well I tried. Anyway, thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a purpose in life. A damn good one at that."

"Mar?"

"Let me finish. If we hadn't become one like this, and I went to Galuna Island without a reason to return, I likely wouldn't have. Archive requires a level of consent for me to absorb a magic, and that is consent I would not have givin if I hadn't been with you."

"Mar...what do you mean, what about your friends?"

"I mean I would have died at Deliora's hands. Willingly. I was still in a great amount of grief back then, and I joined Fairy Tail to die. I hoped a mission dangerous enough would come along that I would get the oppurtunity to die for my crimes. I wasn't very good friends with everyone back then, and if you think about it, I really only started branching out after we became a couple."

"...My god, you're right!"

"I know. I knew. I knew the moment we became one that I wouldn't be checking out any time soon, and it was your face in fact that saved me from Deliora. Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"I saw your face in this picture." I said, pulling my locket out of the pile of discarded clothes by the side of the bed, then opening it for Mira.

"Who is this? She certainly looks a bit like me."

"That Mira, is Mavis. The two of you were with me in my darkest hour, and you both pulled me out of the fire. So for that, I thank you."

"Oh Mar!" Mira yelled, tears in her eyes, as she kissed me. "Thank you Mar, thank you so much."

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth. And for letting me be your saving grace. I'm more then happy to help. And honestly? I need happiness this time of year."

"Right. I know Mira, no need to explain. For the record, I'll be going with you tommorow as well. She's as much my sister as she is yours now."

"...Thank you Mar. Thank you so much."

We fell asleep shortly afterwards, and the next morning, I felt a massive Magical Power coming closer to town. I had forgotten in all the chaos, Gildarts was due back today! 


	10. Edolas, Cry of Revolution!

That morning I got out of bed before Mira, then grabbed her regular clothes and layed them out for her. I dressed myself then stepped out into the hallway and went down to the kitchen to find Elfman with a bottle of what I assume was scotch.

"Regularily, if I saw someone with the hard stuff this early in the morning, I'd beat some sense into them, but I'll make an exception today."

"Ha, good morning to you too bro."

"Throw me a glass, I feel your pain. May not be the same person entirely, but I feel your pain."

"Thanks Mar, it helps to have company. Mira up yet?"

"No, I let her sleep. She deserves it today of all days."

"Thanks again." Elfman said as he drained the contents of his glass. "Mar, I don't bring this up often, if at all, but I'm proud Mira picked you. I'm proud to have you as a brother. You're a damn good man."

I smiled and drained my glass as well, letting a thought shift to Mavis for a brief moment, then to Lisanna. "Thanks Elfman, that means alot. It may not mean much coming from me, but you're a damn fine brother as well."

"Bah, why wouldn't it Mar? The whole 'You never knew your parents, let alone any siblings' thing?"

"Oh hell, Wendy told you?"

"Yep. I havn't told Mira yet, that's your job. I'd reccomend putting it off till tommorow though, your story was rather dark, and we don't need any more of that today."

"Fair enough." I said while pouring us both another drink. "To friends and family, past, present, and future!"

"May they forever be in our hearts!" Elfman said as he raised his glass in support.

After we finished our drinks, I shook my head at the odd taste, then stood up and said, "Well, better put this away, I have an odd feeling my wife will kick our asses if she sees us drinking this early."

"Ha, I'll get the glasses."

I put our sinful liquid away just in time for Mira's bedroom door to creak open once more, with Mira walking out, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning to you both, are we already ready to go?"

"Wow, not even breakfast?" I asked.

"Not hungry. I have a feeling neither of you are either."

"Huh, she's good." Elfman said.

I shrugged and then accompanied my siblings to Fairy Tail. It was tradition for them to visit Lisanna as the sun set, some sort of symbolism I thought.

As we arrived, a loud alarm was raised, and I remembered that Magic Power I had felt when I woke. Could it be an enemy? Could I be wrong about Gildarts returning today?

The town began to shake and stir, then the entire city shifted to create a walkway straight through the center, a walkway leading straight to Fairy Tail.

I was in absolute awe. A single man came walking down that path. A larger man, likely in his late thirties, early forties, with a black, torn cloak and brown hair. I could feel a tremendous power coming from him. I felt my sensory ability begin to cause me pain once more, so I sealed off Archive to prevent myself becoming a bummer to everyone. I let out a sigh of relief, Master had warned me about my senses overloading like they did with Nirvana when Gildarts returned. At least I knew he was actually Gildarts now!

Gildarts walked through the door and looked around, a mild note of concern on his face at th new guild, but it quickly faded.

Natsu almost immediatly tried to fight him, but he was thrown into the roof as a result. Gildarts didn't even use Magic!

Gildarts walked up to Makarov and told him, "Sorry Master, not even I could do it. I quit this job."

Jaws hit the floor, mine included. Three years he was on that job, and he had just quit. The strongest mage in Fairy Tail, quit.

Later, he got Natsu down and told him to swing by his place, saying he had something for him, and that he may have some information on dragons.

The word "Dragon" caught my complete attention. I began to think of my old mentor, and how great it would be to see him once more.

Before Gildarts left, I used lightning to dash across the room and grab him by the shoulder as he turned.

He calmly turned his head and said, "Hey, a new recruit! Gildarts Clive, at your service, now, what can I do for you?"

I smiled at his general friendly nature. I could already tell he had a heart of gold. I told him, "My name is Mar, I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and I'm interested in that information."

"Well, then come over WITH Natsu! Brief me on the other newbies here too while you're at it!"

"You got it!"

"Excellent!" Gildarts shouted before turning around and blasting through the wall instead of using a door.

Later, Natsu led me to Gildarts' place, through the busy city streets.

"So, Natsu? I havn't had much oppertunity to talk to you since that chat we had before all that crap with Laxus. Do you remember that conversation?"

"Every word. I'm still clinging on to that hope, you know? Even despite how far fetched it is."

"Good. Now, I don't have any proof that Lisanna is indeed over there, but I think I met a person from Edolas."

"WHAAAAT? WHO?"

"Mystogan."

"...you're not kidding, are you?"

"Not in the slightest. I SAW his face. That face WAS Jellal's! I also felt no inherent Magic from him. He used Magical weapons in his spat with Laxus, I'd assume."

"No Magic in him? Is that even possible?"

"None. Not in the slightest. Even regular people have a level of Magic in them, but Mystogan was...empty."

"Wow, and wait, what does him having Jellal's face have anything to do with it?"

"I have my own theory on Edolas. It's more or less a wish at this point, but seeing Mystogan's face gave it SOME merit. I think that we each have a double in Edolas, someone who looks exactly like us, but with different personalities, of course."

"Wow, it would be interesting to see an Edolas Fairy Tail! I wonder what I'd be like over there?"

"God forbid! You might be a speedster!" I said jokingly.

Natsu laughed very loudly. Clearly, he could see it as vividly as I could. "Bah, alternate world or not, I don't think I could get over motion sickness! It's my one Achillies heel!"

My eyes widened and I turned to Natsu. "Did you just reference Greek mythology?"

"Of course! I may not read much, but that sort of thing fascinates me!"

"Huh. Never would have thought you the type."

"Ha, anyway, Gildarts' house is right over here."

"Hold up Natsu, one last question." I said, grabbing him by the collar. "Are you okay today? I am a pair of ears and a shoulder should you need them."

Natsu stayed silent for a moment and stared at me, them turned his head forward and sighed. "Honeslty Mar? No, I'm not. I miss Lisanna with all my being. I loved her Mar, I promised to make her my wife. It was a silly promise we made when we were kids, but never the less. I learned to love her as a woman, but I never even asked her out officially. I never had the chance. I was going to when she came back, but..."

"I know. Don't say it. Now, Natsu, I'm going to start working on a way to crack Edolas open, and when I figure it out, you're coming with me to get some closure, one way or the other, you got me?"

Natsu smiled and wiped a tear from his face, then said, "I got it. You know, I can see why Mira fell for you."

I smiled and we proceeded through the door to find Gildarts sitting at a small table. Clearly, he didn't care about this place too much, then again, he was never here anyway.

Gildarts almost immediatly brought up Lisanna to ask how Natsu was progressing with her, and his head sunk.

Mildly angered, I stated firmly, "My sister in law died two years ago." I saw no reason to wrap Gildarts up in this too.

"Oh fu- I'm so sorry Natsu!...wait, SISTER IN LAW?" Gildarts shouted while making an expression I could only define as priceless. Natsu even took notice and chuckled.

"Oh right." I started, "I guess my name is Mar Strauss now. I married Mirajane." I said, showing my ring.

Gildarts was still shocked. "M-Mirajane got hitched! Holy hell, what kind of a saint are you?"

"Bah, I'm no saint, and it would take far too long to explain right now. I actually have a bit of my past that I still need to tell Mirajane, so I'll just give you both the full rundown later. The story always gets better with a sexy assistant who knows the words. Now, you said you knew something about Dragons?"

Gildarts took a moment to regain his composure then stood up. "I saw one you two, hell, I fought it too. It was no where near friendly."

Natsu jumped up at the thought of his "Father". "Igneel?" He yelled.

"No, I remember you telling me Igneel was red, this one was pitch black."

"He might know where Igneel is! Where did you find him?"

"Natsu, I'm not letting you go after him, you neither Mar."

"I thought so." I said. "I thought you were walking funny."

Natsu looked at me, puzzled. Gildarts smiled and said, "You figured it out already? Sharp kid."

"I'm older then I look my friend." I said with a devilish grin, causing Natsu to snicker.

Natsu asked me again, "Mar, what is going on?"

"Gildarts was injured by this Black Dragon. It's likely what caused him to quit his job."

"Whaaaaaaat? Gildarts is injured?"

"It's true." Gildarts said, opening his coat.

"Oh my god..." Natsu and I muttered at the sight.

Gildarts' left leg and arm were missing, replaced by prosthetic limbs. He also had bandages wrapping around at least half of his torso and around his shoulder. His mark was still visible among various other scars on his chest.

"Holy shit Gildarts, what the hell happened?" Natsu yelled.

"Like I said, I fought that dragon. It tore off my left limbs and likely destroyed my spleen. I would have died if it wasn't for some people who witnessed my fall who saved me. That, and the big black bastard flew off when it took my limbs. Probably thought it finished me."

I let my seal on Archive wear off, I wanted to give this man some sort of regeneration as well, part out of pity, and part out of absolute awe that he survived a dragon attack, but the pain stopped me. I was forced to my knees almost immediatly, unable to even lift my limbs. My senses started burning and I began screaming loudly. Gildarts had literally put me on the floor without lifting a finger.

I saw Natsu yelling over me to Gildarts, and then Gildarts reached down and began passing his Magic through me.

The pain swiftly went away, and I stood up, my voice mildly horse.

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"I gave you a bit of Crash to get used to it." Gildarts replied. "Natsu told me about Archive, the basics anyway. Now you don't need to hide any of yourself around me."

"Natsu, was the Magic Injection your idea?"

"Yeah, I figured if you were used to it that it wouldn't be a problem."

"Natsu, your theory was right, but not in that way. Gildarts, you didn't give me a PIECE, from that, I derived the WHOLE DAMN THING. You just passed Crash onto me."

"Oh...shit." Gildarts said, guilt clear in his voice. "Can you control it?"

"I hope so." I said while turning to touch Gildarts' wall. Nothing. I removed my hand and said, "Good, so it DID fit in like all the others. I was worried a Magic so powerful would have overloaded Archive." I turned to my friends and said, "Looks like it has an on and off switch just like the rest of my Archived Magics. We're good."

"Oh thank god. I was worried that you would end up like me." Gildarts said, as he sighed and sat back down.

"Right, I heard about a couple incidents you have caused by daydreaming." I said.

"Heard? Heck, you SAW one back at Fairy Tail!"

"Haha, very true! Come on Natsu, let's leave the man to recover." I said while walking toward the door. Natsu followed quickly and we stepped out into the street.

As we were walking, Natsu seemed lost in thought, even walking with his eyes closed for a bit, and I eventually just asked, "What's on your mind Natsu?"

"Thanks for not calling me hot head, but I was just wondering something. Can you imitate a Magic User's skill with his or her givin Magic?"

"To an extent, but don't expect me to keep up with your amazing flames or Erza's rapid re equips. You people are bloody monsters."

Natsu smiled his signature smile at that, causing me to grin as well, then said, "Mar, would you fight me with Crash sometime?"

I raised an eyebrow to the suggestion and asked why, half knowing the answer before the question finished leaving my head.

"I want to practice for Gildarts. My goal is to be the best Mage Fairy Tail has ever seen remember? Maybe if I do that I can meet Igneel as an equal instead of a student."

"An admirable goal. One I would be more then glad to help with."

"Really? How about right now?"

"I don't see why not, I'm rather eager to try Crash out actually."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

Natsu took me to a clearing in a forest outside of town, and as I stepped through the tree line, I realised this was the section of trees I blew down with an Ebony Charged Shot. The only difference was that there were no more tree trunks, Natsu had likely incinerated them and used this place to train himself.

"Alright, let's see what I can do!" I yelled at Natsu before letting Crash flow through me. The power was absolutely intoxicating, I could immediatly see why Gildarts' Magic was considered the greatest in Fairy Tail!

I let Crash run it's course and produce a brief pillar of light and energy, before dissipating, revealing me with crimson glowing eyes and in a calmed stance.

Natsu smiled at my apparent ability to control Crash to some extent and charged at me, striking repeatedly, but with me dodging every blow. Natsu then brought a fire charged hand up from my side, in a blind spot. I noticed it only after it had made contact with my ribcage, and I used the momentum givin to me by the punch to return the favour, right into the same area on Natsu. To my surprise, however, when I struck Natsu, Crash activated on it's own, and sent Natsu to the ground so hard that it created a small crater.

"Oh shit, Natsu! Are you okay!" I shouted, concerned.

Natsu groaned and sat up, "I'm fine, but what the hell was that?"

"Crash. It seems to act as both a method of destruction and an impact amplifyer."

"So you and Gildarts hit harder, AND you can disassemble an entire building by day dreaming? Good god!"

"Ha, I know right? You still okay to go?"

"Absolutely fine! It's just getting fun!"

We continued training for what seemed like an eternity, with Natsu leaving looking almost like someone had taken a shovel to his head. Poor bugger just didn't want to give up. I picked his ass up and shifted him onto my back, despite his protests and continued on back toward town. I would have kept training with Natsu, but I noticed the sun was beginning to set, and I needed to meet with my wife and brother to pay respects to my younger sister.

Natsu picked up on my darkened mood, and realised what it was about, then said, "I'll come with you guys this year. I figure you need all the company you can get."

I turned my head and said to him, "That's very kind of you Natsu, I accept. I'm sure Elfman and Mira won't mind an extra face either."

We arrived just in time to find Elfman and Mira leaving, so I just turned back out the door, Natsu still on my back.

"What happened to him?" Elfman asked.

"He got CRASHed pretty hard." I joked. I decided not to just come out and say "Gildarts accidentally gave me his Magic" just yet.

I looked back at my companion, his swelling was going down significantly, but he was going to keep that shiner I gave him for a couple days at least.

We arrived at the church as the sun began to sink over the horizon, causing it's light to become a deep orange. We stepped into the back and to Lisanna's stone, where Natsu got off my back.

We all bowed our heads and prayed for her. I didn't care I wasn't religious, I found the thought of our prayers reaching Lisanaa to be settling.

As I raised my head, I began to feel distortions in the Magic around us as a heavy rain started pouring from a once clear sky. I looked around, and what I saw struck my heart with fear. The church was bending, twisting, and disapating into the sky! I even walked over and tried to touch it, but my hand passed right through! Natsu noticed my concern and joined in my panic, but Elfman and Mira remained bowed! I looked back to them, and to my extreme horror, the same effect was happening to them!

I ran to Elfman and Mirajane, screaming their names at the top of my lungs. It was no use, they couldn't hear me, as I tried to grab Mirajane, both her and Elfman disappeared into the sky, like they never existed. Following them was the entire City of Magnowlia! Only Natsu and I were left in a wasteland of sand.

I fell to my knees, with Natsu still in complete disbelief.

I clutched my head and began screaming at the sky, "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T LOSE EVERYONE AGAIN! COME BAAAACK!"

I began to cry, while Natsu greeted some guests I hadn't even noticed arrived.

Through my tears, I caught the odd word here and there, but I stopped crying immediatly upon Carla saying she was a creature from Edolas, and Edolas was where our friends were taken.

There was no more human in me. Archangel had already taken me over completely, and I grabbed Carla by the throat, shouting, "HOW DO I GET TO EDOLAS? TELL ME NOW YOU BITCH!"

Natsu attempted to stop me, but I was in no mood for any of it, and I smashed him into the ground using Crash with my spare hand. Wendy began to cry in my place, she had never seen the darker side of me, or anyone for that matter, and she knew she was powerless here.

Carla choked out the words, "Anima...go the same way your friends did, through the Anima in the sky!"

I grunted out a "Thank you" before throwing Carla to the ground and heading out for what used to be Mirajane's house.

As I grabbed my guns and Ikaruga's sword, a shadowy figure approached me, and I drew my sword on him.

"Mar, calm down." A familiar voice reached out to me.

"Fuck off Mystogan. Or Jellal, right now, I don't fucking care."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Going to Edolas, and likely killing everyone between me and my friends, why, are you going to stop me Edolas boy?"

"...You know. Yes, I am the Jellal of Edolas."

"Fan fucking tastic, GET OUT OF MY WAY."

Mystogan pinned me to the ground and punched me in the head, "Listen to me you stubborn bastard! Edolas is not like our world! You can't use your Magic there!"

"Why the fuck do you think I just grabbed my weapons?"

"You knew that too? Gah, regardless, take one of these on a promise!" Edo Jellal said as he pulled out a bottle of red pills.

I realised that these pills likely made it so I could function properly in Edolas, so I allowed myself to remain calm for a couple moments and ask, "What promise?"

"You will not kill a soul in Edolas unless absolutely necisarry, and you will only get your friends and get out."

"Fair enough. You have a deal Jellal."

Jellal handed me a pill and I took it quickly, feeling no effect as of yet, then getting out from under him and flying for the sky.

"I expect you to come over as well, but I'll leave that to you. I'm sure you have a way." I said before flying full speed towards an opening in the sky.

There was a great flash of light, and I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them once more, I sure as hell wasn't in my world anymore. Islands were floating in the very sky I now soared through.

As I flew, I noticed something incredibly peculiar. A large tree with a Fairy Tail banner out front. I couldn't have already found my friends and family, that would just be far too easy. I decided to check it out anyway, and dove down, dispelling Archangel as I did. I decided to keep the wings as I peeked in through a window. It's not like my appearence would be any less shocking without them, and I would likely need them again soon, so I just tucked them under my shirt.

I saw nearly everyone there, even my Mirajane and Elfman, but there were significant differences. Mirajane seemed to be how she was when she was still "The Demon" and Elfman seemed to be a bit of a wimp from my view. I noticed that Lucy seemed to have a thing for black and that Erza was missing. Jet and Droy looked...not pathetic really, and Levy seemed to be a tech expert instead. I didn't see Gajeel anywhere either. I figured that my theory about Edolas doubles was correct, but clearly, there were differences between us. That's good, it would be weird to have an EXACT double.

Just then, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were brought up from what seemed to be under a table. They were wearing some odd clothes, but I could tell from the Magic in them that they were the friends I knew. I decided to apologise to them after Edo Fairy Tail had their fun.

As I was walking to the door, a sight caught me completely off guard. Two people were walking down the path to Fairy Tail, one was about my size with black hair, hell, he was likely my Edo counterpart, the other...I couldn't fucking believe it. It was Lisanna!

I just stood there, stunned. She was even more beutifal then Mira's stories and the pictures made her seem. Then again, I guess I should have expected that from my wife's younger sister, and my friend's girl.

I smiled widely at her, and ran to hug her, forgetting she had never met me, and that she could have very easily been Edolas' Lisanna

She pushed me away and yelled, "Hey, what the hell? Who are you?"

The black haired man dashed infront of her, in between me and her, and said, "You won't touch sister again! There'll be trouble if you do!"

I laughed at the man, then said, "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. My name is-" I was cut off by an alarm from Fairy Tail, and then Lisanna and the man grabbing my arms and pulling me into the guild.

I was knocked to the ground as a result, exposing my wings to the world.

The man recoiled and said, "Y-You too?"

I looked at him and just said, "What are you talking about?"

He removed his shirt and spread a pair of shining angel's wings, white as pearls.

"Holy shit!" I said, "Is your name Mar by chance?"

"That's me. Fairy Tail's Angel."

I smiled at finding my double, and looked out the window. There appreared to be several dragon like creatures approaching quickly, with someone riding each one. I could make out the rider at the head of the pack, and could easily tell it was Erza. I swore to myself, realising she was evil in Edolas.

The guild burrowed beneath the ground as the lead creature was about to smash it, and resurfaced in a desert.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't exactly want to expose myself to this world anymore. I guess meeting all my friends, Edolas versions or not, mellowed me out again.

I stood up as my Natsu and Wendy began explaining the whole situation to everyone. Clearly, they either hadn't noticed me yet or thought I was my Edolas self, because they spoke like I wasn't present. I even heard Wendy say, "He has his darker traits, that much is certain, but he's a good guy at heart."

"What do you mean darker traits!" I yelled across the room.

The crowd parted, clearing me a path to my friends. Edo me looked at me with surprise, and said, "You're from Earthland?"

"Earthland? Huh, I like that name, but yes, Mar, the Archangel of Fairy Tail, at your service!" I shouted to everyone.

I walked to my friends and hugged them both. "I am so sorry what happened back there. I was filled to the brim with rage after seeing Mira and Elfman get taken. I'm calm now."

I let go as Wendy burst into tears and hugged my waist again, saying, "I'm so glad we have old Mar back!"

I scratched the back of my head in embarassment while everyone got a good laugh. Wendy and Natsu started telling everyone about their counterparts on Earthland while I snuck out the door.

I met Lisanna there, and she was crying. I could sense Magic in her as well. I realised right then and there, this WAS our Lisanna! This WAS my sister!

I hugged her again, and she took the offer more favourably this time, crying into my shoulder. I even wrapped my wings around her to make her feel safe.

"Shhhh, it's okay Lisanna, your big brother is here now."

"Big brother? Of course he's here, he's right inside!"

"Lisanna, drop it. I know."

"...how are my siblings doing back home?"

"They miss you immensly, but Mirajane finally found the right guy. She married a few months back."

"That's amazing..." Lisanna said weakly, her tears drying up, but still hugging me. "Who was it?"

"You're holding him."

Lisanna seemed to hold me tighter at that statement. She knew I had no reason to lie.

"Brother...Mar was it?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell you have a kind heart. I'm happy for both of you."

"Lisanna, a question, if I may?"

"Shoot."

"Are you coming back with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My life is here now. I died two years ago."

"You're willing to abandon your siblings just like that?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Listen to me. Your life here is a lie. You belong in Earthland. I wouldn't be surprised if Edo Lisanna died at the same time you crossed over and you assumed her identity."

"Hey, just you wa-"

"I'm right, arn't I?"

"...yes."

"Lisanna." I started while hugging my sister back. "I swore to Natsu that we would bring you back if we ever got to Edolas, he loves you damnit! I'm going to make good on that promise. Lisanna, please."

She was quiet for a long time, then she spoke up once more, "I can't just abandon my family again. Give me time."

"Take all the time you need, we need to save our friends anyway, or there will be no happy reuinion."

"Knock them dead big brother!" Lisanna said while seperating from me. "Also, don't mention this to Natsu or his friend yet, I want it to be a surprise."

I smiled at her sudden change of attitude. "No promises." I said back. This was the Lisanna I have heard about. I kissed her on the forehead and told her to get back to her Edolas friends for now, and she passed my friends on their way out of the guild.

Natsu turned to look at Lisanna as the doors closed, then to me. "Is it her?" he asked.

"That would be telling." I said with a smile.

Natsu knew me too well, he picked it up immediatly and turned to go back into the guild before I stopped him.

"Not now. She needs time to say goodbye. She won't get another chance."

"...oh right, it completely slipped my mind that she would have a life here...are we doing the right thing in bringing her back?"

"Of course we are Natsu. She belongs in Earthland, and in Earthland she shall stay. Besides, I have an odd feeling that everyone here already knows. Now, let's go. If we don't save Mirajane, Elfman, and everyone else, Lisanna will likely murder us."

On the way to a nearby town that had been pointed out to Natsu and Wendy, I decided to find out what they knew.

"So, any idea where our friends ARE anyway?"

"In the royal city, capital of Edolas. They're going to be sacrificed somehow to extend the life of Edolas' Magic." Natsu told me.

"A noble yet misguided goal. Is this land a monarchy?"

"What's a monarchy?" Wendy asked.

"A land ruled by a king or queen."

"Yeah, they have a king." Natsu said.

"I wish to talk to him before we inevitably have to beat the hell out of him. Maybe I can help somehow."

As we walked through the sands, a large frog like thing burst from beneath the dunes and darted for Wendy. Before I could react, a streak of blonde hair and black clothing flew through the air, knocking the monster the heck out.

As the woman landed, I recognised her at the same time as my friends.

"Hey Lucy!" I yelled to her. "Or, should I call you Edo Lucy?...God this is going to get confusing."

"Hah, my last name is Ashley, does that help?"

"Immensly actually, our Lucy's last name is Heartfillia."

"Oh wow, that's kind of a corny name." she said.

I laughed and then asked, "So, why'd you decide to come with us?"

"I couldn't leave you guys alone in a foreign world, it's just not right. Plus, you are all pretty cool people on this side, and from what I have on you so far, not TOO much is different over in Earthland. Well, except for you Wendy, you're about 2 and a half feet shorter and several cup sizes smaller then I'm used to."

Wendy just lowered her head and blushed. As we continued I asked, "What's your relation to all of our conter parts over here anyway Lucy?" I asked.

"Well, Wendy and Natsu are damn good friends, you...uhhhh...I really don't want to say."

Sensing her nervousness stoked my curiosity even further, so I leaned in close to her and asked her to whisper it in my ear. The answer immediatly made my nose bleed like a faucet and had Lucy stay in front of the group in embarassment for the rest of the trip to Luen.

Natsu and Wendy finally worked up the courage to ask me what Lucy had told me, and I replied honestly. Hesitant, but honestly.

"Friends with b-b-benefits..." I stuttered out.

Wendy immediatly blushed at the thought and Natsu started laughing. Happy seemed to remain neutral and Carla couldn't look me or Lucy in the eyes for the rest of the trip.

As town neared, I decided it would be a good idea to dismiss my wings, since I wasn't traveling alone anymore, but to my shock, they wouldn't vanish. I tore off my shirt, causing my friends to turn and look at what the commotion was, then causing Lucy to blush furiously. I apparently had the same abs as my counterpart.

I asked Wendy to take a look at where my wings were sprouting, and I sat down so she could get a good look.

They were no longer based in a Magical Seal. In fact, there WAS no Magical Seal. The wings were fused to my back, just as flesh and blood as my arms and legs.

I panicked briefly before composing myself again. I said to my friends to calm them down, "Looks like Anima might have fused my wings to my back, but I really don't care. I love these things. I'll need to start cutting holes in my shirts if they decide to stay, but I'm good with this."

When we arrived in Luen, Lucy bought us some Magic Weapons. When she turned to give me mine, I refused it and showed her the weapons I had brought. Turns out in Edolas, Magic is a physical object as opposed to an invisible power like in Earthland. The only people in Edolas who used Magic like Earthland Mages were a race known as Exceed, cat like creatures with the ability to fly.

People were rather shocked to see a man with wings walking through town, a couple of kids even asked if I was "Fairy Tail's Angel." I would smile at the kids and say, "I'm no angel, just a guy with horrible luck. Or great luck, depending on your view."

The royal army quickly marched in upon hearing of sightings of Fairy Tail faces, and cornered us. Natsu tried to use his Magic against them but the shields they wielded gave them immunity to his efforts. I tore out Ebony and Ivory and pointed them at the crowd, saying, "Don't test an Archangel."

The army apparently had never heard what an Archangel was, so I showed them. I began firing off Ebony and Ivory in rapid succession, smashing clean through the shields they were using and hitting every officer I could with the Magic Bullets, knocking them out but not dead. A few snuck up behind me with what I assumed was a metal noose on a metal pole, and while they DID get it around my neck, their second half of the plan didn't turn out to well. They tried to pass an electric current through the metal pole to bring me down, but it only served to strengthen me when I just ate it.

I began firing Ebony in one way and Ivory in another, taking down every soldier there, leaving Natsu and Wendy absolutely stunned at my performance, and the power of my Magic fed guns. Lucy started cheering!

"What? You honestly think I didn't get a lesson or two of out Bisca and Alzack when they gave me these?" I said as I spun the guns around then slid them into their holsters.

It was right then that the cap on Wendy's magic fell off, producing a tornado that sent the guards flying in every which direction and sending us all straight into the air.

When we landed, we heard more patrols coming, so we hid out in a nearby building. To my joy, I found a trenchcoat in great condition, the same style and colur of my idol, Dante's. I slipped it on and folded my wings to fit in the back of it. I left a note stating that it was an emergency, and that I needed to take it. Suddenly, the guards ran down the street one way, then came tumbling back down, like if something had hit them. I opened the door and peeked my head out to see Lucy fighting off the royal guard with what I assumed was Scorpio. Must have been another key she got during that last mission.

I turned from our Lucy to Edolas' Lucy, then back again, then said, "Yeah, you're right. This IS going to be weird." as I stepped out of the door. We all ran out to go help our friend, but by the time we got over to her, she had already cleared the soldiers out.

"Lucy! How the devil did you get here?" I yelled at her.

"No time to explain, here come more guards! Run!"

I turned my head, and sure enough there was an entire battalion coming down on us. We all ran as fast as we ever had, with me firing shots at the army when I could.

We eventually evaded them in the same nearby forest we had used to enter town. Edolas' Lucy started leading us to another nearby town while we caught up with Lucy, and briefed her on the situation.

Turns out Lucy had felt some weird distortions as well, and had hid inside of one of her spirits, so Anima couldn't get to her. Mystogan eventually came to her and gave her a red pill and sent her to Edolas himself. Mystogan also mentioned sending Gajeel.

Gajeel...I hope he was alright too. It was then I decided to share a weird thought I was playing around with.

"Hey, I've been thinking, why where some people left behind while everyone else was taken?"

Lucy, (Both of them) started talking with me, "Yeah, I mean, I used a spirit, and it was GOING to take me if I didn't, so I don't count, but still, weird."

"Do the people who had to get over here by other means have anything in common?" Edo Lucy asked.

"Well, yes. Despite us all being different sizes, shapes, and statures, we share one thing in common. We are ALL Dragon Slayers!" I said.

"D-Dragon Slayers?" Edo Lucy asked with a VERY audible note of surprise.

"Yeah. I'm Lightning, Wendy there is Sky, and Natsu is Fire. Gajeel is Iron."

"I-I've been traveling with a bunch of Dragon Killers?"

"None of us have ever fought a dragon for keeps, let alone killed one."

"Oh thank go-FOR KEEPS?"

I started laughing at how hyper Edo Lucy was acting, then said, "Yeah, we were all trained or raised by actual Dragons at some point in our lives. I think I have the least exposure actually."

"R-Raised by dragons...are all Earthland Mages this amazing?"

"Not all of them, Fairy Tail in our world is just home to alot of strong people. None of us would want to make an enemy of our Gildarts."

"Gildarts? He died in an army raid a few weeks back, he was never THAT strong..."

"He is literally capable of disassembling buildings with his mind in our world."

Edo Lucy's jaw dropped, and I continued with my theory. "I think that Dragon Slayers are immune to Anima, or at least singled out not to be taken by it. Why would they do that, I wonder?"

Natsu spoke with a mild note of wisdom, bringing about pride from me, "It's because us Slayers would be a thorn in their side! We have the ability to negate whatever the hell the kingdom is planning!"

I patted Natsu on the shoulder and said, "Damn right, and if what they're planning on doing involves our friends, it seems likely we have either power to stop them, or power to return our friends to Earthland!"

Edo Lucy butted in, "The kingdom has said that a special magic is needed to be to convert lacrima into Magic. You think it could be Dragon Slayer?"

"It seems likely." I said. "And if it can be used for acceleration into Magic, it can be used to return the lacrima to it's former form as well."

Natsu butted in this time, "Woah, woah, woah, lacrima? Someone catch me up."

"It seems likely that our friends have been converted into lacrima form. If we pass a Dragon Slayer Magic current through the crystals while thinking of our friends, they will come back."

"Alright, good to know. At least they'll be easy to find."

We came into the second town shortly afterwards. Edo Lucy called it "Sikka".

Our first night in Sikka, Edo Lucy tried slipping out without us noticing. I caught her outside the door of the hotel, and pulled her aside. She struggled, so I bear hugged her to hold her still. Didn't want her hurting herself. The moment she saw my wings under the moonlight, she calmed down.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm going back to Fairy Tail, you guys are going to need help if you want to change the world."

"Ha, you think we can change this world? I'm flattered. I guess we COULD topple a corrupt government or two while we're saving our friends."

"Oh, thank you Mar!" Edo Lucy yelled while hugging me back. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

"Ha, glad to help. I'm sure turning that lacrima back will piss the kingdom off enough anyway, they'll likely come after us if we want them to or not."

"That reminds me Mar, the people are in unrest as well. A kingdom is built on trust and support of the people, King Faust is likely telling the people that Anima gets it's Magic from somewhere else. Show them that he is lying, and the people, maybe even the soldiers, will be on your side. Here's the bonus, if Fairy Tail is host to so many powerful mages, the lacrima is going to be BIG. REALLY big. There will likely be a parade celebrating the 'Future of Edolas'."

"Well, arn't we the little revolutionary? That's a real good idea Lucy. We just have one minor problem."

"None of you can use your magic yet, I know. But if that Mystogan fellow sent this 'Gajeel' fellow over, he likely took the same pill as the other me. He IS a Dragon Slayer too, right?"

"He is, but I was going to say, I don't think I could turn that crystal back myself. Mystogan sent me here too."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You've had your Magic this whole time? Why didn't you use it on the soldiers!"

"My Magic is very powerful. I would have likely killed them."

"YOU WERE SHOOTING THEM!"

"Magic guns. They fire bullets made of Magic. Non lethal. Most of the time anyway."

"MOST OF THE TIME?"

"If I go Archangel, the shots are powerful enough to kill. Several people, likely."

"Archangel?"

"Oh right, I havn't shown that off yet." I said while letting myself transform. "I'm known as Archangel to my clients because of this form. It boosts my Magic Power exponentially."

"Wow...I guess people of your world really ARE opposites!"

"Not quite, I could tell just from the other me's body language around you that he is a very respectful person. You may be 'Special Friends' but I can still see his immense respect for you. Plus, he likely has a brighter outlook then I do."

"Wow, you're good. He's a very bright person, what about you?"

"I'm bright in the sense that I'm smart, I'm not usually a cheery person unless I'm around friends however, I have alot to be guilty about."

"We all do Mar, hell, even I have some regrets."

"That we do. Now go, get your brothers and sisters to come and help us topple the very King of Edolas! Go!" I said as I released my grip on Edo Lucy and let her start running.

"I'll send help soon! Count on it!"

I waved to Edo Lucy as she left. "She'll be back." I whispered to myself while I dismissed Archangel.

I walked back up to our room to be greeted by Carla.

"Good evening Mar, you can't sleep either?"

"Nah, I just needed some air. You?"

"I've been having weird visions."

"Oh lord I can relate, come here." I said, beckoning to my shoulder. Carla sat on on it and we started talking.

"What have you been seeing?"

"A tunnel. A secret way into the castly, I think. I know where it is in the Royal City as well."

"Good, that's something we can go on. You and everyone else should head for that tunnel the moment we arrive to see if it's there, and if so, take it."

"Everyone else? What will you do?"

"I'll catch up, I just need to check the city out, learn where the lacrima is. It should be easy enough, there will likely be a parade to celebrate. If I see it, I'll return our friends to flesh form."

"What if the army catches you?"

"They won't take me alive." I said with a coy smile.

"Mar, what about your Magic? Isn't it sealed?"

I didn't reply, instead I raised my right arm, the one Carla wasn't on, and passed electricity through it, then lowered it.

"Ah, nevermind then. How long?"

"Since before I broke into Edolas. Mystogan saw me off."

"Didn't want to kill the soldiers?"

"Exactly. Also, Carla, I'm just going to come out and say it, I just promised Edo Lucy to start a full blown rebellion."

"Huh." Carla said, non chalantly.

"No freak outs?"

"No, I figured this would happen. Didn't know we would get struck into a vocal contract, but I somehow knew this would happen. I didn't exactly need foresight to see that we'd do the right thing, you know?"

"Hah, I can believe that. I don't think our friends will take it as well though."

"Haha, that they won't. Think we should just hold off on telling them until it happens? I'll say you set off on a 'Special Mission' if you want."

"That sounds just about perfect. Now, we just need to find a way to get to the capital."

The next morning, I was awake before my friends, Carla included, so I went for a quick walk to get my bearings. I didn't want to be seen both shirtless and winged, so I stuck to the shadows of the early morning until I came across a clothing shop I saw on the way in. A costume shop actually, for cosplayers. I figured I could find something at least half normal in there without being persecuted. I noticed that Edolas money was the same as ours from a man paying for what appeared to be a sleeveless shirt. No idea what costume it would be from, and I really didn't care too much.

I sifted through the various outfits until I eventually found a coat that interested me immensly. I took it to the counter and asked, "How much for this?"

"That? 50 jewel. It's been in here so long that everyone forgot what character it belonged to. You sure you want it?"

"Positive, here." I said as I handed the man the money, then turned with the new coat draped over my shoulder and down my back, covering most of my right wing.

"Hey! Sir!" the cashier yelled. Shit, was I found out? Play it cool Mar, play it cool.

"Yes?"

"Real nice wings pal, do I know you?"

"Nah, I get that alot, and thank you." I said, walking out the door.

I threw the coat on right outside. It was a perfect match, the colour, the length, the fact I wasn't wearing a shirt under it, everything. It was a glorius shade of red, and it was incredibly long, even for a trenchcoat. I had found an exact replica of Dante's trenchcoat, and it was unusally comfortable.

I met my friends outside of the hotel, all of them garbed up, not wanting to be recognised.

"Mar, cover your face! What if a guard sees you?" Lucy yelled.

"Then he'd notice that I'm not naked from the waist up and I don't have a large pair of wings. I figure those were my most defining features."

Lucy sighed, she knew I was right. "Hey, where did my double go?"

"Back to Fairy Tail to get everyone. She left last night, so we should be recieving help soon. In the meantime, lets try to find a way to get to the capital, fast."

"How about that?" Natsu asked.

I turned to see an amazing sight, an airship, the same as the one I had seen in the papers two hundred years ago. It had just docked, and was likely refueling.

I then clicked into something, and turned back to Natsu, "You? Suggesting transportation?"

"With Wendy's Troia spell, I can handle anything!"

"Umm, Natsu? I can't use Magic..." Wendy said.

"New plan, we walk!" he shouted back.

My face hit my palm and I beckoned my friends to follow me. "Does anyone knoe how to fly an airship?"

"One of my spirits might!" Lucy yelled excitedly as she swung a key through the air.

"Oh shit! Lucy, don't! I yelled in vain. Virgo appeared, apologising for Leo's absence.

As she finished with the apology, the guard was already on it's way. Turns out, "Large chested blonde woman who can summon things" doesn't aply to alot of people.

I tore out Ikaruga's sword and started taking down anyone who didn't have a shield with blunt end strikes, while Lucy and Virgo worked with Wendy and Lucy to take out anyone protected as we backed out way to the airship dock.

Soon, we found ourselves at the locked doors to the dock, they knew we were coming, and the royal guard was closing in. There were far too many for us to handle, and they were closing fast. I looked around, desperate for a way to get out without snuffing out any souls, and I made a realisation. The ground around the tower was dirt, but the ground we were all standing on was made of metal. An idea sprang through my head. I told everyone to get next to the tower as I held off the guard myself. I let the guards take me to the ground, I knew they wanted me down first and foremost for what I had done to them, so my friends would be ignored momentarily.

"Any last words?" a guard asked me while pulling a spear back, ready to stab.

"Ummm, yes actually. This is going to hurt. Alot." I said as I broke my hand free and touched the ground, passing a massive electric current through it.

Guards started toppling over like dominoes, and I was free to get up at my leisure. As I dusted myself off, I noticed the guard who threatened me was still concious, so I bent over and said, "Told ya." before striking him in the neck and knocking him out.

I walked over to my friends, Natsu and Happy were cheering, Carla seemed impressed with my improvised taser, and Wendy and Lucy were slack jawed, asking, "Are they okay?"

I assured Wendy and Lucy they were fine, then turned to Virgo and asked, "So, do any of you spirits know how to fly airship?"

"Sorry master, but no. We have never been summoned to Edolas before."

"That's right, I guess you WOULD need a summoner. Crap, that throws a wrench in our plans."

I noticed one of the nearby guards groaned, so I grabbed him and asked, "Which way to the royal city?"

The man weakly pointed in one direction, and we set off for the city.

We started walking across another desert just outside of town, heading what I hoped was the right way. As we were walking, more guards began to come after us, prompting me to yell, "Oh come on! How many people do they have?"

As we began running, a car pulled up next to us, and the driver yelled for us to get in.

Sensing even a split second of hesitation coming from Natsu, I physically threw him in the back, then jumped in myself with Happy, Wendy, Lucy, and Carla.

The man sped off, leaving the troops in the dust, and I said, "Thanks mate, that could have got real hairy real fast!"

"Not a problem! Anything for my friends!"

"Friends? I don't remember even seeing you at Fa-" as I cut myself off, I got a good look at our driver. "Oh, holy shit, you're Natsu, arn't you!"

"You bet! I'm taking you guys to the royal capital on Lucy's behalf!"

"Lucy? How the devil did she make it back so fast?"

"She didn't! She only got back around an hour ago!"

"So how the hell are you here already?"

"I broke ALOT of speed limits is how! You're Mar's double I take it? Lucy told me to say, 'When the fireworks start flying, we'll be there, count on it!'"

We laughed at Edo Natsu's joke, and sighed with relief that we had Fairy Tail watching us if things got hairy. When we finally pulled up just outside of the royal city, we hopped out, thanking Edo Natsu, and wishing him the best of luck. He smiled back at us as we hauled his counterpart out of the back and then he sped off, back to join his friends for their assault.

Natsu recovered upon hitting the ground and asked me, "What did...I...the other me mean by 'They'll be with us?'"

"Ladies, gentlemen, we are officially Edolas revolutionaries. We are going to topple this king who thinks it is OK to steal our friends, our families, and our homes. Carla, lead everyone through that tunnel you told me about, I'm going to cause an absolute stink in town, get the public with us, and when the king retreats to his quarters? Grab him. See if he has any way to turn our friends back to normal, because honestly? I don't think my power alone will be enough."

Lucy perked up at this and said, "Gemini! I could use Gemini!"

"Gemeni...the twins?" I replied.

"Yep! They can copy a person exactly, down to even their memories! If they can get even one hand on the king, we'll be golden!"

"Good plan, now go!" I said as I took off my new trenchcoat and began flying.

I scanned the city, looking for signs of festivity, eventually coming across a massive road in town that was clear on one side. I stuck to the shadows and followed the road, eventually coming across a humungous lacrima, and a man giving a speech in front of it. The King, I figured.

I listened in, curious to see what kind of lie he was feeding these people. As I slipped my coat back on, I heard him say, "This is our new power! This lacrima was granted to us by your very own god king! With Anima at our side, we will forever be basked in glorious Magic!"

He couldn't have taken any more then ten seconds with those lines, and I already hated him. I began to walk out of the shadow just in time to see him strike the lacrima, breaking a piece off. "ETERNAL MAGIC!" he shouted.

That tore it. He had just disrespected my friends, family, my entire way of life, and I would not stand for it any longer!

I used my lightning to jump on top of the lacrima and I felt the reaction immediatly. Dragon Slayer Magic is definatly needed to free my friends, I could feel the lacrima itself yearning for my Magic. I sharted shouting, "What kind of shit is this?"

Everyone turned to view the new source of noise, and all eyes fell on me. Guards came nearly immediatly to try and stop me, but I just knocked them back to the ground. The citisens started panicking, so I continued, "Men and women of Edolas! I am not here to do you harm! Quite the opposite actually, I am here to open your eyes!"

The statement seemed to calm the crowd, and they all laid eyes on me once more.

"Thank you!" I yelled while kicking a guard who had climbed the lacrima clean off. "Your so called King here has likely told you about Anima, and how it sucks the Magic from Eartland, MY HOME WORLD! He has lied to you! It does not suck up Magic from my world, but anything with Magic in it as well! Observe!"

I slammed my hand into the lacrima and electified it, surrounding the entire thing. I let my full power flow through the lacrima, causing a beutifal ray of light. When it faded, two figures lay unconcious where the lacrima once stood. I had only freed Erza and Grey. Regardless, I landed next to them and hoisted them to my level, yelling, "These people are named Grey and Erza! They were about to be sacrificed for your sake! They are people, just like you and me! And they are my friends, so I will die protecting them if I need to!"

"Then have your wish!" a voice from behind me yelled as a dagger slid through my heart and came out my chest. I looked behind me, and the man I assumed was king was standing there, smiling wickedly. I pretended to fall to my knees, dead, so he would take his hands off the dagger.

He roared in triumph, yelling, "This changes nothing! I will give this land Eternal Magic, no matter the cost!"

The crowd didn't cheer. They didn't boo either, they were completely silent. Horrified at what they had been doing, what they had been SUPPORTING.

I stood up and took the dagger out of me, throwing it to the ground and saying, "Do you see? This is not any way to accomplish anything! What you are doing is an abomination created by desire and greed!"

"How are you not dead?"

"That matters not." I said as I grabbed the king by his throat and hoisted him over the edge of his podium, choking him. "Where are the rest of my friends?" I asked firmly, murder in my eyes once more.

"Maybe you should look UP Mar!" a familiar voice yelled. The crowd parted and I dropped the king, letting him cough rapidly.

"Gajeel!" I shouted in glee. "When did ou get into town?"

"Around the time you appeared on the lacrima, now give Grey and Erza one of these!" he yelled as he threw me a bottle filled with Mystogan's red pills. Perfect. I slid one into both of my friend's mouths, and they awoke immediatly.

"Powerful speech Mar." Erza said.

I was so overjoyed to see my friends okay that I hugged them both, then turned back to Gajeel. "What do you mean by up?"

Gajeel pointed toward an island floating in the sky, with a crystal the size of the very city we stood in stood erect.

"You don't mean?"

"Yep. That's Magnowlia. Go get em Mar!"

"You got it! Hold this!" I yelled as I threw my coat to Gajeel. To my surprise, as I took off, the crowd began cheering me on! They WANTED me to succeed!

I landed on the island within a few minutes. Holy shit that thing was alot bigger up close. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to release all of it. I just decided to go for it, and I started charging the lacrima with everything I had.

Nothing. I wasn't strong enough. No, I refused to accept that! I tried again, and again, and again, still to no avail. I was sweating and breathing heavily, my wings had even drooped from the exaustion brought on from over exerting myself, when a voice came from behind me. "Fool. You have no chance, give in!"

I turned to see a rather large armored panther, flying, and carrying a sword at least seven times his size. He swung it at me, slicing through the island like tissue paper.

I took flight as well, engaging the panther in a mid air sword duel. To my surprise, his blows were much easier to counter then I had anticipated, it was like all he had was martially trained brute strength.

I locked Ikaruga's sword with his and brought myself in close. "Name, if you would."

He smiled at me and said "Panther Lily, yours?"

"Mar Strauss."

"A good name. And a good swordsman too. I kind of wish we had met under better circumstances."

"Same to you!" I said as I broke free from our clash and went on the offencive. He didn't move often to block my blows, the sheer size of his sword was to that.

"Why do you fight Mar! For your friends? Family? They will all betray you some day!"

"Bullshit! The bonds I have forged with these people will last the rest of my eternal life, that much I can see for sure!"

"Keep believing that! I thought the same thing! Before my own nation threw me out for saving the life of a human! My friends and family spit upon my memory, should they even still live!"

I grabbed his sword this time, using it's weight to throw him into the ground near the crystal. I pinned him to the ground and yelled in his face, "Bullshit they do! Your friends and family never stop caring, regardless of who you are! Regardless of what you become or what your very nation says about you! You are still their brother, their son, and their dearest friend! Now, I ask you, why do you fight!"

"I fight for my king!"

"Your king is a liar and a disgrace!"

"How dare you!" he yelled while breaking an arm free and socking me across the head.

I stopped his arm and asked, "You don't know what this lacrima is made of, do you?"

"Magic from your world! Magic that you are trying to take back, despite US being the ones in decline! And you're starting a revolution on top of all that!"

"Lily, I am not the fool here, yo-" before I could finish, the island was impacted by something attached to a large chain.

"Ha! It's already started! Code ETD is already started! You've failed Mar!"

"Code ETD! What is it!"

"We are going to ram this island, larcrima still on board, right into my home nation! Extalia will die, and Magic will pour down from the sky, granting Edolas an era of Eternal Magic!"

"You FOOL!" I yelled shile punching Lily, "My friends are in there! My family, my wife!"

"What!"

"This lacrima isn't Magic from my world, it's made of MAGES from my world! You are killing innocent people!"

"You lie!"

"I turned two of them back to normal myself! I have seen it with these very eyes!"

"Your voice...it shows no sign of dishonesty."

"Because there is none!"

"Either way, it's too late now, we're already moving. There is no way to stop it now."

"Bullshit there's not! I will stop this! I WILL STOP THIS!" I yelled as I flew to the side of the island and began pushing against it.

I knew there was no way I could do this alone, but I kept trying anyway. My feet eventually made contact with solid ground, I was the only thing between the lacrima and Extalia. As I pushed as hard as my body would let me and then some, my friends joined in. Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel all joined me.

We still wern't enough. The ground crumbled underneath us as the lacrima inched ever closer. I found myself thinking, "This is it? This is how I will finally die? A failure, just as I had been in my last life?...NO. I REFUSE!"

My Magical power spiked higher then it ever had before as the inhabitants of the nation all flew over to help us. My heavy breathing became almost demonic as I pushed harder then I could have ever imagined myself doing. My eyes began glowing golden, and my body began involuntarily spewing out raw golden Magical Power. I bent my knees, then launched myself back at the island. The vibration was noticable. I was having an effect alright! I continued pounding on the very island, slowing it further and further every time.

Soon, it stopped. We were victorious! The chain shattered from the over exertion, making sure this wouldn't happen again.

I got my friends to some less precarious footing by the crystal, and as I set Lucy down, it dissapeared!

Mystogan showed up behind us, saying, "Thank you for keeping the islands safe while I tore open Anima. Everyone is back in Earthland now, I doubt they will even remember what transpired here, it will make for a hell of a story."

I was overcome with emotion. I dropped to my knees, then over to my back, a huge grin on my face. I looked over the edge of the island, and I could see Fairy Tail beating back the royal guard that weren't surrendering. We had won. I don't know how, but we had won.

"Thank you Mystogan...Jellal...whatever I should be calling you."

"How about Prince?"

That statement caught my full attention, along with my friends'. We almost simultaniously said, "You're the Prince of Edolas?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe, I know."

I didn't get long to relax. There was a terrible rumbling, followed by someone yelling "Scarlet!", followed by Panter Lily geting shot in the back. I looked over the edge of the island, noticing Edo Erza riding on a dragon straight for us, along with the remaining royal troops. To my surprise, however, she only tackled her Earthland self off the edge of the island! The dragon buggered off without it's rider.

Realising they were in trouble, I jumped off as well, and caught them both, taking them to some nearby solid ground on a big floating island. I knew they were going to fight one way or another.

I turned to Edo Erza and said, "Suicide is a cowards way out, even if it is to take down an opponent."

"I'm aware, thank you for correcting my mistake. Yours will be quick."

I shook my head and flew off, just as the sky begin to run dark.

A large beamed attack flew at my friends, but Mystogan deflected it back to the sender. Before the smoke had time to clear, another beam rang out, and took Mystogan down. I checked his pulse, he was down, but not dead.

I noticed the shape of what had fired at us. A dragon, or at least, something in the shape of a dragon. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were already gone, going to fight that thing I assume. I flew down to join them, our friends could handle a few incompetant guards.

I arrived just in time to get in range of a spell Wendy used that she called "Vernier". I immediatly felt my body lighten and my muscles harden. Stronger and faster, I soared straight for the abomination, Natsu and Gajeel beside me. We pounded on the thing as hard as we could, until we heard a voice from inside, "Dorma Anim! Fire!"

I recognised the voice. The king was in this thing. Stupid bastard.

Missles flew from Anim, headed for Wendy! Natsu intercepted most of them, but one was going to make it through, so, acting on impulse, I dashed in front of it and let Crash loose to knock it away with sheer Magical Power. I didn't even use any spells, the sheer force of Crash coming out so quickly knocked it aside.

The action gave me an idea, and I switched back to Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, then dashed back at Anim.

A second set of missles was nearly fired, but Gajeel hit them while they were still in their chambers, causing them to detonate IN Dorma Anim. The king lashed out at Gajeel, striking him with Anim's tail, then firing a final round of missles at Natsu.

I jumped in front of this barrage, and focused Crash's sheer earth moving power into my arms.

"SHINRA TENSEI!" I yelled as Crash deflected a majoraty of the barrage, but still leaving a significant few headed for Natsu.

Before Natsu could hit them, they detonated around him, enveloping him in fire. I started laughing at the king's actions, he had likely just damned himself.

Natsu ate the flames, much to the king's surprise, and Gajeel was munching on Anim's tail. The king shook Gajeel off and Dorma Anim changed colour, with a massive increase in power to boot.

The tide was swiftly reversed, the king, proclaiming himself, "Bringer of Eternal Magic, King Faust", was beating the hell out of us. Vernier or not, we were getting slaughtered.

Dorma Anim readied a massive weapon, that reminded me of Phantom Lord's Jupiter cannon. I realised that attack could not hit a single one of my friends, or they would die. When it fired, I jumped in front of the massive beam, and let Crash come out in it's entirety. I put my arms in front of me, and ignored the pain I was feeling in every cell of my body. I slowly proceeded forward, the beam intesifying as I did. I had Faust scared, that's for damn sure.

"DORMA ANIM! FULL POWER! WIPE OUT THIS PLAGUE!"

The beam easily doubled in strength, and I was forced to my knees by the pressure. The ground cracked around me. I looked behind me, but didn't see what I wanted. Wendy and Natsu were probably unable to move, if I didn't stop this attack, we would die. I didn't even notice Gajeel wasn't there until he struck Dorma Anim on the head with the rest of his strength, causing the beam to stop.

I fell backwards, my Magic almost completely drained for using Crash in such a way.

Gajeel fell to the ground as well, but pinned Dorma in place when he did. "Get him Natsu! You're the only one who can now!"

Natsu stood once more, and flames enveloped him. He wasn't done just yet. Wendy boosted his speed with a roar, and he used himself as a prjectile to tear clean through Dorma Anim, grabbing Faust as he went through.

Dorma exploded, showering the area with debris. Luckily, no one was struck.

Natsu managed to get me and Wendy on our feet, while Gajeel got himself up. An cat named Nadi came up to us shortly afterwards, and told us about how Mystogan was going to drain Edolas of all magic by throwing Anima in reverse, then take the fall for it and die at the hands of Panther Lily, who he revealed to be alive and well. He also noted that Mystogan was the Prince of Edolas to everyone. As Natsu came up with the idea to become the villains themselves, due to us all having internal Magic, and would likely be taken back to our world by Anima as well, my trenchcoat floated down from the sky, and I grabbed it.

"Heh, sorry Mar, I kinda dropped it when we were stopping that lacrima." Gajeel told me.

I laughed in responce, then threw my coat back on. "I don't think I'll be able to participate here guys."

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"I sparked the civil unrest, people will recognise me as a hero, and I don't want to take any hope away from them by becoming a villain."

"Hmm, then we'll tie you up with Faust!"

"Hey, good idea!" I said back.

Our plan went off, more or less without a hitch. We might have done a bit more property damage then what was needed, though. Natsu disguised himself as a demon lord, and claimed he was the one responsible for Edolas' vanishing magic. Wendy and Gajeel tore up the streets...and the buildings...and pretty much anything else they could to get the point across. I stayed next to Faust, tied carefully. They didn't exactly want to constrict my wings. Eventually, Mystogan showed up, and Natsu got into a fist fight with him. No Magic, no fire, no weapons, just a demon and a future king slugging it out. Natsu told me that he rattled off the Fairy Tail Farewell ceromony, then took a dive when Mystogan hit him one final time.

Shortly after, the Anima began sucking us through the breach, and I couldn't help thinking of Lisanna. I hoped she turned up somewhere close, it was going to be a hell of a surprise for my wife and brother, that was for damn sure.

We woke up just outside of Magnowlia, on a green hill overlooking the city. I stood up in amazement, then slunk back to a sitting position, and said to my friends, most of them still regaining conciousness, "We did it! We actually did it! Look! The towns back!"

"Hey, what about us?" a voice came from behind me. I turned to see a rather shocking sight, hundreds, if not thousands of winged cats, just like Happy or Carla. Their queen explained that she saw the destruction of Extalia years ago, and as a result, sent over 100 eggs to our side to prevent the extinction of her Exceed race. The idea of a "Dragon Slayer Extermination" was just a cover up so no one would know her nations ultimate fate. She also swore now that they were out of mortal danger, that she would find each and every one of them.

The Exceed left with a final apology, and a hand to paw shake between me and the queen. I admired her specifically. She had such an enormous burden, and she carried it admirably on her single wing.

I turned to Carla and noticed her and the queen looked oddly similar, but I dismissed the thought. I smiled as the Exceed set out, and waved goodbye to them with my friends.

As we turned to back to town, a familiar voice spoke up, "Well, that was a sappy moment."

I looked toward the source, and sure enough, Panther Lily was standing there! He was about the size of Happy, and just as adorable, but he was there alright.

"Lily! You made it too!"

"Of course! I wish to join the guild that my prince was a part of as well, if possible, as your partner, Mar."

"Sorry Lily, I already have all the partners I'll ever need, although I bet Gajeel could use one, you two are alot alike actually."

"How so?" Lily said as I observed Gajeel's reaction. He was dumbstruck, but happy. Clearly, he'd been wanting his own "Cat".

"You're both the odd one out really, the outcasts. Former evils turned good even. Gajeel was once part of a guild that tried to destroy ours, but saw the light when Master talked to him. He's been a productive member and a damn fine friend since!"

"Hmm, indeed, he does sound alot like me, and I can see us getting along. Are you sure Mar?"

"Positive. I have a knack for this sort of thing."

"Very well then, I accept!"

Gajeel ran for Lily and hugged the guy. Clearly, I struck a nail on the head.

"Anyway, Lily, I can see you're holding a rope and I can tell there's someone in that bush, who's there?"

"A suspicious looking person I caught, come out!"

Lily yanked on the rope, bringing out none other then Lisanna, the same one I had seen in Edolas. That pretty much put my assumptions spot on, but I decided to keep quiet for now.

Lisanna immediatly ran for Natsu and hugged him, with Happy joining in. She greeted both Grey and Erza, and recognised Wendy and Lucy as Earthland couterparts of the people she knew.

When she recognised Grey and Erza, Grey started stammering, "D-D-Don't tell me that you're OUR Lisanna?"

"I am." She replied. As Natsu went to hug her again, Erza stopped him.

"Lisanna died two years ago." she stated.

I walked over to Lisanna, and said, "Sis, I think we have some explaining to do."

Erza's face sank into one of shock, "Mar...can you sense Magic in her?"

"That would be telling." I said with a wink.

Lisanna and I explained the whole story, how she was nearly dead, but was instead sucked through Anima around the same time Edo Lisanna fell from a high place, ending her life. Edo Mirajane and Elfman were so happy to see their sister again that she couldn't tell them otherwise, and she decided to live with them. She continued with how our arrival gave her an impossible decision, but one that was made thanks to a "Mysterious Winged Man". And yes, as she said that, she gave me an odd look.

It was then I remembered about my wings being fused to me, so I tried moving my wings. They were still there alright, and they weren't leaving any time soon.

Lisanna explained she didn't tell Natsu everything while they were there because she didn't want to hurt her siblings. As she began glowing while Anima was taking her once more, she tried explaining, but her Edolas siblings revealed that they already knew. They told her she was very much like their Lisanna, and because of that, she shouldn't let her real siblings cry anymore.

Erza asked me one final time when Lisanna concluded, halfheartedly, with tears of joy in her eyes, she asked "Mar, are you sure it's her? This is alot to take in."

I smiled and replied, "Positive. Now come on, we're headed to a special place."

I lead everyone to the Chaldea Cathedral, where my wife and brother were about to leave.

"Where were you!" Mira said, with a rare note of anger in her voice. She didn't remember anything, that's for sure.

"It's a long story Mira, but the bottom line is, we averted another crisis. We also found someone I'd like both of you to meet. That's your cue!"

As I said my last statement, Lisanna ran forward and hugged both her sister and her brother, tearing up as she did.

Absolutely dumbstruck, Mirajane asked slowly, "L-Lisanna! How?"

"I found her in the other world. Like I said, it's a long story. Just enjoy knowing that that woman in your arms right now is your sister."

Elfman even burst into tears here, just as overwhelmed as the rest of us.

I stayed away from the family hug until Mira invited me over, it was a very emotional reunion for them, but I had never met Lisanna before Edolas. I thought I might cheapen the experience for them.

As we embraced, I Mira and Elfman told their sister, "Don't ever leave us again."

Lisanna then turned her head to me and said, "Thank you Mar. Thank you for helping me make the right choice."

I couldn't smile any further then I already was, or I would have. I let my siblings cry themselves silly, then we all got up and went home when it started to rain.

On the way back and once we were home, we caught Lisanna up on the events that had happened since her departure.

The whole time she asked a question only once, and it was almost immediatly upon our leaving the cathedral. "Mira, did you really get married?"

She blushed at the question, and slowly answered, "Y-Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Can I ask to who?" she said. I knew she was just messing with Mira now.

"H-How did you find this out anyway?"

"You're wearing a ring." Lisanna said with a goofy smile.

Mira paused for a moment, then turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "This guy right here. Your new brother's name is Mar."

"Ha! So he did tell the truth!"

"I don't like lying Lisanna." I said rather straightforwardly.

We arrived at home at god knows what hour. Elfman and Mira went to go get changed for bed, leaving me with Lisanna. We sat down on the couch and I started talking.

"You know, they offered me your room so i could stay here."

"But, arn't you married to Mira? Wouldn't you guys sleep together?"

"At the time we weren't even romanticly involved. This was mainly out of respect after that mission gone south we told you about, the one where I had to literally explode a minataur for Elfman?"

"Oh right!"

"Anyway, they offered me a place here when they heard I was staying with Natsu in that bloody unheated treehouse of his."

"Ha!"

"I refused your room, instead I slept on this very couch. I knew you meant the world to them, and I wasn't going to desecrate your memory. That room hasn't even been entered for any other purpose then cleaning in two years."

"Wait, I remember Mira saying you two got involved the night you moved in, what happened? I want details!"

"Haha, fine then. Yes, Mira and I got involved that night, it was essentially the boiling point for emotions we had felt since that minataur mission. We shared a pretty emotional moment after all was said and done, and I became very close to the family. But, the night me and Mira got together, I remember it well."

"So do I." Mira said from across the room. "Mind if I join in?" she said, sitting on the opposite side of Lisanna that I was on.

"By all means! You can probably tell the story better then I can."

Mira started, "Mar slept in nothing but pajama bottoms that night, his chest was visible for everyone to see. He has so many scars, it's amazing! Something about the way he acts, it reminded me of you little sis. He even turned down a free room to sleep out here out of respect for us. I began crying, and it woke Mar. He sat up and told me to sit next to him, and he consoled me on my loss. He admitted his feelings for me first, and I kissed him. I remember him being shocked enough to hold me at arms length by the shoulders until I confessed my feelings as well. The rest...well-"

I interrupted with a loud cough, then stated, "Mind your audience, please."

"You two became intimate that night, didn't you?" Lisanna asked.

Mira nearly passed out and I turned as red as an apple. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered out.

"Mar!" my wife yelled.

"Sorry!"

Lisanna just started laughing.

We told her everything. trips we had taken, things we had done, releasing Mira's Magic, and even making her immortal. Finally, we told her about the aftermath following the Tower of Heaven. How I proposed to her, right on the beach, and how my friends were right there to support me. We told her of the ceromony and how I literally flew my new wife home.

That reminded me of something rather important. I stood up and said, "Mira, I was inujured in that last adventure. Help me with my coat please."

Both Mira and Lisanna got up and helped me get my coat off, revealing my wings, attached to my back directly.

"What happened!" Mira asked.

"I think going through to the other world might have fused the wings to my back. Regardless, I think I'm stuck with them. Not that I'm complaining really, I love these things."

"I do too, Mar. They suit you."

"They really do!" Lisanna said.

"Ha, that's good to hear." I said as I sat back down with my family. "Hey Elfman! You still awake? Get out here!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

He sat down with us, and then Lisanna and I stood up. "Lisanna? You can start. I think our family deserves to be the first two to hear the story of Edolas!"

"You got it brother!" she said enthusiasticly.

We talked through the very night itself, by the time we were done, it was morning.

We all looked out the window to the rising sun, a new day was dawning. A new day was dawning for everyone in the town of Magnowlia. 


	11. Tenrou, Upon the Precipice of Defeat

Lisanna's return was heralded by the biggest party Fairy Tail had held in months, if not years. Certainly not in my time there had I seen such an occasion.

Erza caught up with me during the festivities and pulled me into a side room.

"Mar, do you remember what you did that night we carried Jellal and Cana?"

"Clearly, why?"

"Did you put me in bed beside Jellal?"

"I did. The floor looked uncomfortable, and I know you two are downright smitten for each other."

"Y-You knew?" the scarlet haired woman said as her cheeks turned the same colour.

"Ha, it wasn't that hard to see Erza. I was just helping fate's wheel get a boost is all."

"Haha, that you were. Thank you Mar. We've become a couple, and we are very happy together. Thank you. if it wasn't for you forcing that ungodly awkward conversation on us, Jellal may have never blurted out his feelings."

"Bah, it's nothing Erza. Keep in mind, this is the THIRD time now I've meddled in relationships. Fourth if you count Lisanna and Natsu, but I'm not going near that one as anything but a messanger or mediator. Ah, I just remembered something, what happened between you and Edo Erza?"

"We fought, I literally beat some sense into her. She was a good person in the end. Thanks again for setting us on that island, we fought till the damn thing hit the ground and we were both drained of Magic."

"Yikes. Remind me never to get on EITHER of your bad sides."

"Haha! But seriously Mar, I can never thank you enough. Not only did you push Jellal and I into a relationship, you are the reason he's not rotting in a cell right now, or even on the chair! You have saved his soul more then once, and from the way he talks about you, I sense that he sees you as a hero."

"Erza, I'm no hero. I'm just a guy who gets far too many oppurtunities and doesn't know how to say 'No'."

Erza laughed at my odd level of modesty, and I joined her. She stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder while I was still sitting, and said, "Thank you Mar. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Erza then, to my surprise, reached down and kissed my cheek.

I sat there dumbstruck with my hand on my cheek while Erza left and Cana came in. She had probably seen us come in the side room and was waiting for me to be alone.

"So, how are things with Mirajane nowadays Mar?"

I caught onto the hint in her voice, "I wasn't doing THAT with Erza, Cana. Actually, I was talking about her and Jellal."

"Ahhh, do share!"

"Ah, nothing much. I just helped them along is all."

"Them too? You have to find me a steady boyfriend one of these days Mar!"

I chuckled at her joke, then asked, "Anyway, why are you trying to get me alone, you know I'm married, right?"

Cana laughed at my turning of her own joke against her, then told me, "I remember you said that you wanted your fortune read, and I figured now was a good a time as ever."

"Oh? I'm finally going to get a reading from Fairy Tail's card mystic?"

"You bet!"

Cana prepared the cards, and drew mine.

"Hmm." she said, clearly stumped.

"What?"

"The reunion came up...that can't be right, everyone you know is right here!"

"Not really, I know the Exceeds and Erza's friends. Heck, even Lyon and the others in the guild alliance."

"No, this one is special, it's someone who is VERY close to you. Any idea who it could be?"

"Hmm, no, I have no clue. Everyone I'm close to is right here, as you said."

"I don't get it, my cards are never wrong! Are you sure there's no one?"

"Well, there is one, but I doubt that a reunion is likely."

"Oh?"

"Mavis."

"Oh...I'm sorry Mar."

"Don't sweat it. It's an elephant in the room, I don't like throwing a rug over it."

"...Thanks. I hate awkward moments."

"Same here."

"Let's see...you also got the knight, a symbol of protection. No real big surprise there. You also got...oh god!"

"What?"

"Mar, my reading must be right out of tune today, you got the Death card!"

"Death? That seems unlikely, to say the least."

Cana shook her head and stood up. "Sorry that my cards are off, maybe we'll try again tommorow?"

"Sounds like a plan my friend."

Cana then and walked out, content, and determined to get it right the next day.

I got up to get out of the room, but sure enough, Lucy was there to drag me back in, causing me to laugh at my odd schedual.

"Sorry Mar, I've just been meaning to get something off my chest. Brace yourself okay?"

"Lucy, I can handle just about anything right now, I'm still riding on helping to bring my wife's sister back safe and sound."

"Well, I hope so. Mar, you remember that day you came with me to save the trade guild that my father was going to?"

"Yeah, fond memories. Well, aside from getting shot six or seven times. Even then, it was to protect you, so I have no reason to regret it."

Lucy smiled at my answer, she clearly wanted to hear something like that. "Mar, that day, I saw you as more then a friend."

"Oh?"

"I think...I think I have feelings for you Mar."

I wasn't ready for that. "Sorry, what?" I asked, hoping I had misheard.

"Please don't make me repeat it, I feel bad enough already." Lucy said as her head bowed and her eyes moistened.

"Hey hey, calm down. I just wasn't expecting that is all."

"God, I know I shouldn't feel this! You're married for fucks sake!"

"Hey, you can't help what you feel. Come here." I said as I drew her into my arms.

I let her cry on me until she was finished, then she asked me, "Mar, can you answer my feelings?"

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"I knew it. I'm sorry for even bringing this up."

"Don't be. We are friends Lucy. Damn good ones. Whatever happens, that will NEVER change. It's a good thing to share these feelings, they fester and turn into something ugly if you don't. Now, define 'Feelings'. Do you think you love me?"

"Yes..."

"It just so happens I read something about this recently, you have no real idea what your feelings are pointing you toward, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Hug me. Let your body convey your feelings for you." I said while standing up.

Lucy stood up as well, and pulled me into an embrace, reaching as far around as her arms could reach. She did not grab my shirt for support, however, and she buried her head into my chest.

"I see now, you can stop if you want to."

"No, I think I'm good here."

"Ha, Lucy, you love me like an older brother. You see me as a protecter and a confidant. These feelings were probably just enlarged by the traumatic experience we shared."

Lucy stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. She then spoke up and said, "Huh, I think you're right Mar! You're the big brother I never had! Thanks for helping me get my head straight."

"It's fine Lucy, relationship problems are aparently why everyone keeps me around!"

After a good laugh, we both came out of the small room, and no one dragged me back in, so I shrugged and went to find Lisanna.

I found her on the dance floor of all places, really enjoying herself! Natsu was even dancing with her, and from body language, I could tell Natsu was on the verge of asking an awkward question or two. Good, I wanted to see my friend happy. There is no real greater joy then delighting friends and family, and I had played a part in both here. I just smiled from the sidelines and decided to talk to her later. I only wanted to ask if Fairy Tail was the same one she knew despite a few new faces and some renevations.

I sat down at the bar and started talking with Mira, nothing really, just telling each other how our days were going and what our plans were for the next day, cause lord knows we wern't getting anything done today. At the end of our conversation, Mira hugged me and said, "Thank you again, I'll never be able to repay you for what you did."

I replied honestly, "Don't thank just me. Natsu and Wendy were the people who found the guild, without them, I would have skipped over Edolas' Fairy Tail entirely."

"Oh? How so?"

"Them, Happy, and Carla were four of the only five people there with Magic inside them. Magic is an item over in Edolas...well, it was anyway."

"I'll ask for the full story later, but four of five? Was the fifth..."

"Lisanna, yes. She wasn't near the guild, but I could feel an odd presence I had never felt here, so I assumed. Then again, she felt familiar, but not quite. Kind of like you and Elfman, I can get you two confused from a distance. So I figured my mystery person had the same thing in common as you two, therefore, Lisanna. I was right, as it turns out."

"Haha! Have I told you I love you recently?"

"You could stand to say it a bit more." I said with a coy smile.

The festivities lasted long into the night, and I was stuck with transporting at least half a dozen passed out members home or to guest rooms in Fairy Tail, including my new sister, a smile on her sleeping face. Natsu must have run her ragged! I saved taking Lisanna home for last, and I flew her over personally, tying my coat to my leg.

On the way, Lisanna awoke in my arms, and I decided to slow down for her to enjoy the view.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she muttered.

"Around 2:30. AM."

"Wow, thanks for getting me home Mar...are we flying?"

"Yeah. I figure if I have wings, may as well use them! Plus, people seem to find the night sky relaxing when I bring them along."

"I can see why, big brother."

"Ha!...Lisanna, be honest, do you accept me as a brother? This has just been something that's been bugging me. My introduction into your family wasn't exactly done with your consent."

"Don't worry about it big bro, I accept you entirely. I'd accept ANYONE Mira would even consider going out with, let alone someone she tied the knot with! Plus, you kind of were my brother back in Edolas, although you were my little brother there."

I let out a sigh of relief, then said, "Thanks sis. That means alot to me."

We gazed at the stars on our way, and Lisanna began to sing. I recognised the song right away as the song that Mira had sung at kareoke night, so I joined in. "Fly me to the moon, and let me play, among the stars, let me see what sunset is like, on Jupiter and Mars..."

We touched down outside of the Strauss household, and I opened the door, Lisanna still lying in my arms. I brought her into her room and tucked her in, telling her to just let me handle it because I knew she was tired.

As I layed her head down on a freshly fluffed pillow, I asked her one last question. "How are things between you and that hot head friend of mine?"

Lisanna smiled, then said, "We're taking it slow, seeing if anything has changed for the negative over the last two years. We're catching up tommorow, I guess you could call it a date!"

"Ha! Wonderful! I'll catch up to Natsu tommorow and tell him to just act natural around ya. No doubt he's scared out of his mind at what he thinks could happen!"

"Perish the thought!"

"Haha, you're exactly as Mira described you, both in body and soul. You havn't changed a bit these last two years, have you?"

"I'd like to think I became stronger from having to live without my Magic, but otherwise, no, I really don't think so."

"Good. I hate when people change, especially into something that doesn't suit them." I said, smiling while locking eyes with Lisanna. "I guess I'm just old fashioned."

"Ha! What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, crap, that's right. You don't know about my past, do you?"

"Not alot of it. Mira mentioned you invented a Magic called Archive though, a Magic capable of copying any Magic you please, and sharing them when needed."

"Ha, she only told you that? Mira, I'm shocked!"

"Oh? Am I going to get a bedtime story?"

"Oh what the heck, you weren't planning on sleeping tonight, were you?"

"Haha, I think I can go for a day without."

"Alright then. Two hundred years ago..."

I told her everything. My life as a wretch, Raiden, the recieving of my name, details on my training, that parade that was held on my return to the small town, everything I could remember. I told her of Mavis, her parents, and how they raised me without even knowing my name, heck, without ME knowing my name! I told her of the journalists that paid my way into the city, and how I took Mavis with me. I told her how I met Leo, and how the three of us became great friends. I told her of my fascination of Magic, and wanting to find a central point from which all other Magic did branch from, leading me to Archive. I told her about how I shared my findings with the world, hoping they would help a war ridden planet, but how they were instead used as a weapon of mass destruction. I told her how I became secluded, and buried myself in books, hoping to find a way to destroy my very own creation. I told her, that when I found none, I left a note saying that I chose death once more, and used Magic to travel through time and space itself, alone. I told her of the four years of pain I endured, wondering just how many births in my new time were stopped by my very own actions, and finally seeing Natsu and his friends on the news for what was called, "The Lullaby Incident"

"I saw Natsu's mark, and I asked someone nearby where it originated. The search led me to Fairy Tail. That mark...Mavis told me that if I was ever in pain, to seek it out, even if she had passed. She said her spirit was forever entwined with her children, her 'Fairies'."

"Mar, I'm curious, where did she get the idea for the Fairy Tail brand? Do you know?"

"She never told me directly, but I know."

"Where?"

"My chest. I got a tattoo shortly after moving to the big city, to celebrate a new life. It has the actual brand over it now, and it looks all the better for it, but under my mark is the exact same symbol. I asked the artist to create something unique, something to symbolise a new beginning, and I ended up with this. Mavis loved it so much that she must have taken it for Fairy Tail, possibly to remember me."

"Must have?"

"Fairy Tail wasn't founded until I was already in the future, but the idea was with Mavis at the time. She wanted to make a positive difference in our war ravaged world, and I even pledged to be a member, an oath that I didn't carry out until eight generations later."

"You still held true big brother."

"I know, but I find myself wishing that I didn't do what I did sometimes, that I never came to this time."

"If you had stayed there, you would never have met any of us. You would never have met sis!"

"...You're right Lisanna. You're absolutely right, but it still hurts. I miss Mavis. I just want to see her, even if it's one final time so I can say goodbye. I never got the chance. The hardest part is, I know I never will, and I have no one to blame for that except myself." I said, rage nearly choking my last sentance beyond recognition.

"Mar, I can't help you with such a burden, but have you thought about talking about this with Makarov? He could at least lead you to her grave, I'm sure."

"Mavis' grave?...I...I would like that. I guess I do need some closure to be fully integrated into this time."

"There you go! If needed, me and Mira will come with you! Elfman too!"

"...Thank you Lisanna. Thank you for helping me through that. I find remembering Mavis to be painful, at best."

"Any time brother! Keep in mind, you're not the only one who's lost someone."

I thought on that, and I realised she was correct. Nearly everyone in Fairy Tail had lost someone. A sad fact, but true. Lisanna in particular, she lost everyone she knew, despite getting them back, she would still have gone through an absolute hell.

"This is getting a little depressing little sis, how about I tell you about my adventures with Natsu and the crew?"

"I'd like that!"

I laughed, such an energetic young woman.

I told her of the adventures I had had upon arriving at Fairy Tail, four years later. Galuna, Loke, Seis, Edolas, Jane, The Tower, and of course, the Phantom Lord civil war, and I took my time with telling her how Elfman saved her older sister by mastering his Beast Soul. Lisanna looked so proud, I could tell, even though she was very tired.

By the time I had finished, it was already close to 7. I didn't want to wake Mirajane, it was still too early, so I just layed next to Lisanna, on top of the sheets, and untied my trenchcoat after I realised it was still on my leg. I kissed her on the side of the head and said, "I guess we're late risers today."

She giggled, then we drifted off to sleep, my wing wrapped around Lisanna. I woke up only a couple hours later, mostly refreshed. I sat up on the big bed, and looked to Lisanna. So radiant, just like her sister. The both of them can light up an entire room.

I walked out of the room silently, grabbing my coat on the way. I came into the living room to find Mira and Elfman talking, so I decided not to interrupt, and I just snuck out the door with a bow.

I threw my coat on outside and walked to Fairy Tail. I needed time to sort through my thoughts.

I got there just in time for Makarov to make a big announcement, the S class wizard exam was to happen in one week! The canditates were Natsu, Cana, Freed, Elfman (I shouted for him in his absence), Levy, Juvia, Grey, and Mest.

I remembered people talking about Mest the previous year, how he almost took home the gold, but was stopped just short. Couldn't remember who they said stopped him though.

Makarov announced that each of them was to choose a partner who was not already S class, and that they'd NEED them, for only one would attain S rank this year.

Balls. I was kind of hoping to help someone to S class. Oh well, at least this gives me an excuse to spend some time with Mirajane.

Makarov then said the trial would be held at Tenrou Island, Fairy Tail's 'Holy Ground'.

The pairings were done before the day was out, Natsu decided to go with Happy, Cana took Lucy, I set Lisanna up with Juvia, and Evergreen with Elfman, Freed took Bickslow, Mest took Wendy, Grey partnered with Loke, and to my surprise, Gajeel offered to go with Levy, despite their history.

Makarov pulled me aside during the excitement, and explained my role in this exam. I was to act as a block for aspiring S class wizards, to test their strength. Makarov explained the first test was one of luck and strength, and when a team chose my path, they would have to fight me to get past. I was actually going to take an odd role, as Master described it, I was going to be a "Partner" to Gildarts. In case he didn't want to fight due to his injury, or if, say, Levy, or a physically weaker member came across Gildarts' path, I was to act as a substitute, since Gildarts is horrible at holding back, and we didn't want anyone turning up dead. Makarov then told me of a hidden trail on my path, just behind where Gildatrs and I would wait for one of our guild members. He told me to take it after the S class candidate was either out cold or moving forward, saying it would lead to something important to me. He left me at that, and went back to his duties, not even giving me the chance to ask about Mavis.

The commotion over the following week kept me busy, I never got the chance to ask Makarov anything, let alone anything regarding Mavis, and Cana was, for whatever reason, in no mood to give me a re reading, so I gave her her space. I figured it would be best to just wait until the exam was done, and one of my friends was a newly crowned S class!

Six days after the announcement, a boat arrived to take the S class wizards to Tenrou, so we could get set up in preperation for the next mornings events. Nothing too exciting happened, really. I set up a couple tents, and hung a few lettered banners over the first testing area, but nothing overly exciting. It was bloody hot out though, I had to take a dip before the boat docked on Tenrou. God, I love my wings.

The next day, I sat on a high branch in a tree near the entrance to the cave systems. I was informed that the exam would actually start while they were still out to sea, so it seemed likely a couple of wizards would get here first. Juvia for sure, I thought.

The caves would erect magical barriers when everyone involved in them was inside, to prevent someone from dashing through. I knew mine was E, so I just decided to walk in with whoever took it, if for nothing but to ease their nerves a bit.

Natsu and Happy were actually the second pair to arrive, after Freed and Bickslow, and they chose E, to my great surprise. I came in after Natsu, and the cave sealed behind me. I wondered why he would have chosen this tunnel so readily, then it hit me...tunnel E...E for Erza...oh boy.

"Natsu! Happy! Wait up would you?"

"Mar?" they shouted back.

"Yeah, it's me."

Natsu said, "Are you my opponent here? Kickass! I was hoping for Erza, but never the less, kickass!"

"I am a choice. There is another here with me."

"Oh, could you tell me who?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

We walked on, Natsu was excited as could be, but poor Happy was scared out of his mind. I probably didn't do much to ease his fear.

"Hey, Happy, come on, get up here." I said, gesturing to my shoulder. The Exceed landed on me, and I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Natsu, he'll naturally seek out the strongest person here, and choose them to fight against. What if it's Gildarts? Natsu could die!"

"Don't worry about that. No one can beat Gildarts, and he knows that. He'd pass Natsu if he showed the correct qualities of an S class, and take it from me Happy, he has them."

"Okay, what if it's Erza, do you even know what lies in this tunnel?"

"Oh I know whats down there alright, but it wouldn't be fair to tell. It's not the free pass though, I'll tell you that. But, in respoce to Erza? I have nothing but confidence that Natsu could beat her if he went 100%. Mirajane too."

"You really think so?"

"You worry too much Happy! Natsu is a ball of pure potential. I see the makings of a REAL Dragon in him!"

Natsu stopped suddenly, and I could hear his irregular breathing. I looked up, away from our blue companion, and low and behold, the open room stood before us, with Gildarts in the center of it.

"Mar?"

"Yes Happy?"

"I hate you. So much."

"I know."

Gildarts jumped in and said, "Hey Natsu! I guess you drew the short straw, eh?"

"Short? This is awesome! I finally get to fight you for real!"

"Ha, that's the spirit! Hey Mar, looks like you won't be needed, go see if you can't find a way out and go cheer your little sis and bro on!"

"You got it Gildarts." I said as I walked out the back of the room, waving behind me as I did. "Good luck to you Natsu! You're going to need it!"

I continued down the system, until I came to notice some heavy shrubbery on the right hand side of the cave. I slipped in between the plants, thanking myself for bringing my trenchcoat when I started pushing through thorns. I made sure to close the gaps I made, so I wouldn't give away whatever the devil was up this way. Whatever it was, Makarov made it sound like it was of great importance.

I finally broke into a clearing, with a large gap near the bottom of Tenrou's tree decorating the far side of it. I noticed something in the gap, something made of stone. I walked closer, and I realised what it was. It was a headstone. I was standing on a grave.

I read the epitaph on the stone out loud, "Here lies the First Master of Fairy Tail, a friend, guardian, and teacher to us all. Rest well...Mavis Vermillion."

I was in shock, to say the least. Makarov had led me here without my asking, and I couldn't be more grateful for it. I came into arms length to the stone, then sat down, leaning my back against it.

"I found you. I finally found you again. Mavis, I know you won't hear me, but I need to say this anyway. Mavis, you were...hell, still are the most important person in my life. I would not be alive had I never met you. Raiden's training, there was a really bad day. I almost died. I survived through sheer will alone, a will to meet you once more. I would not be the man I am today without your influence. You gave me everything, and in return, I abandoned you, not once, but twice. I feel no pride in my actions, only sorrow and regret. To this day I wish that I had brought you with me, with your consent or otherwise. It is a selfish regret, but all the same it is one that pains me greatly. I will very likely never get over this regret, but I am learning to like this new age. There is little to no war in this time, any of it being incredibly small scale. I have made many friends, and even been accepted into a family. To them, I am a brother, a protecter, and to one of them, a husband. I went to Fairy Tail, did you know that? I found your children. They are some of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I have grown close to all of them. I am pleased that they consider me a friend, and a brother in arms. Mavis, I think...I think I belong here. I really feel that I do, and I can find only two problems with my life. First, Fairy Tail comes under mortal danger far too often nowadays, and the second? I miss you Mavis. I just want to see you, to feel your soft hair once more, to hold you in my arms. I just wanted a chance to say goodbye...""

There was nothing. Silence. I began crying. "I just wanted a chance to say goodbye...goodbye, my oldest, most dear friend. This day, Mar Strauss, loving husband, friend of many, brother of two, former wretch and inventor...chooses...life."

I cried for a long while, alone in that grove. As I was getting up, and about to leave, I heard a voice in my head.

"Mar? It IS you! I can't believe it! Stay right there!"

I froze solid. That voice was all too familiar, and I turned back to the grave. A light appeared in front of it, and a seal formed on the ground. It was golden in colour, and out of it rose a small statured blonde woman.

I stood there, completely dumbfounded at what I was witnessing. The woman who stood before me...was Mavis herself! The same deep green eyes, the same wide dress, the same long hair...she was just like I remembered. She hadn't aged a day.

I didn't say anything, I just ran over and got her in a hug that lifted her clean off the ground. I ran so fast that my coat actually slipped off on the way, letting my wings loose. Oh well, I wasn't going to let go any time soon anyway.

She felt...real. She even smelled the same way I remembered.

"Mavis, is that really you? Please, talk to me!"

"It's me Mar...well, what's left of me."

"Your spirit still carries this level of power, along with the apparent ability to create it's former body! Amazing! You must have been a hell of a mage by the time you passed the torch on!"

"I was Mar, and I did this in hopes that you would remember my words and seek the mark. I used the Magic you taught me to preserve my soul at this grave."

"My Magic? The time Magic?"

"Arc of Time is what it is known as now...by the way Mar, when did you grow wings?"

I laughed. Mavis was always cheery, and she obviously hadn't changed a bit. She asked that question like she thought it was as much of a gift as I did, like she APPROVED of it!

"Complications from crossing over to Edolas and back, I'm kind of stuck with them. Although, I love them, I'm glad they're sticking around."

"Oh? Why do you love your wings Mar?"

"Because they let me do this." I said, as I drew Mavis in closer, wrapping my wings around her, leaving only some of her hair and her head visible to anyone who would look on to us. "And flying. Flying is a nice bonus as well." I said with a smile. "You havn't changed a bit my friend, and I'm glad."

"You havn't either, well, despite the obvious. You're still the same kind hearted man I knew. Oh, and Mar? No one could blame you for what you did, and in the end, it proved to be beneficial to the time. Your action was a major driving force behind the peace movement Mar! Your sacrifice brought peace to our time! Mar, you don't have to ask forgiveness from me, because you don't need it. However, because I know that won't be enough for you, I forgive you for leaving me and Leo."

"Leo...that reminds me, did he try anything funny after I vanished?"

Mavis laughed very hard, it felt good to hear her laugh again. "No, he paid your wishes the utmost respect as well. Heck, I never even got married in my lifetime, part because I could never find the right guy, and part because I respected your wishes as well."

"Good." I said with a smile. I pressed my forehead against Mavis', and said, "I missed you. So much. I have broken my vow before, but I will not make the same mistakes in this age. Mavis, I will with you for the rest of my eternal life, and I will enjoy every second of it."

"Eternal life? What heppened Mar?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that you weren't here for my misadventures with your modern children. Well, sit down, it's a long story." I said, seperating from Mavis and taking a seat.

When she sat down beside me, I smiled and covered her in my wing once more, drawing her close to me. "It all started a few months back, when I caught wind of the 'Lullaby Incident'..."

I finished a couple of hours later, leaving Mavis in awe.

"You've been through alot!" she said, "Yet, you still managed to find the right girl in all of the chaos! Amazing Mar, just amazing!"

A thought sprang through my head that bothered me, and caused me to say, "Please tell me this form of yours can leave the island."

"I'm sorry, I've never tried. I imagine that I'd need a physical body."

I pondered for a moment, then asked, "Would you mind sharing a soul with a sinner and a demon, by chance?"

"Ummm, what?"

"Nevermind." I said with a smirk. "A physical body...hmmmm"

"Mar, what are you thinking?"

"Mavis, what is your view on immortality?"

"Well, considering my spirit sort of IS immortal, so long as there remains a single person with the Fairy Tail mark, I aprove of it. I enjoy eternal life, although it gets boring here."

"Ah, so I take it when you're not manifesting yourself like this, you are 'Sleeping'?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Mavis, this is very important, are you buried at this grave?"

"Yes. The body that was once mine is here."

"How far down?"

"I'm not sure, but it was a long way down."

"Perfect. Mavis, how would you like your body back, just as spick and span as it once was?"

"Mar...could you really do that?"

"Regeneration, Mavis. Archive found a way to absorb it, and I met someone with a modern version of it who caught mine up to the times. I can share spells and Magics at will now. The only real problem is how I'm going to get your body to accept it."

"That's great Mar, but by now, my body has rotted away, and my clothes as well. You don't want to see me NAKED do you?"

"Heaven forbid!...But that is a problem...hmm. Ah! Mavis, do you like the colour red?"

"Quite alot."

"I'll lend you my coat! It ties up in the front, and it's so big that it will cover you completely!"

"Great! Now, how are you going to get me to accept if I'm dead again?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing that you can't just jump back into it for a second?"

"No, I'd get kicked out again."

"Ah, so you CAN, it will just reject you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Mavis, is your body still linked to your spirit in some way?"

"I guess it would have to be. I wouldn't even be able to try otherwise. Then again, I'm not supposed to be standing here either."

"Mavis, I have an idea, but first, I need to find that body. Is it in a coffin?"

"No, I was only buried."

"Crap, I'll have to dig the old fashioned way then, no way am I damaging the bones any more then they are."

I got up and got in position over the grave, but just as my hand touched the soil, I heard the sound of a flare being fired. I looked up to see the source of the noise, an emergency flare was deployed! What the hell was happening?

"Mavis, something's wrong. I can't stay, my friends will need me."

Mavis smiled at my determination, then hugged me one last time and told me to "Knock em dead!"

I left my coat, and flew out of the grove, then looked around for the source of the flare, spotting Erza nearby...wearing very little, next to Juvia. I landed next to them and asked, "What the devil is going on?"

"We're under attack." Erza replied. "A dark guild has invaded the island, and they want us dead, that much is certain. They already almost killed Levy and Gajeel!"

My Magic spiked for a moment, releasing a torrent of power, but I quickly subdued it, not wanting my friends to see my darker side right now. Not with Mavis here.

"How did they get here?"

"An airship" Juvia said, as she pointed out over the water.

I recognised the mark on the airship. Grimoire Heart, one of the big three Dark Guilds, and the most powerful. I didn't know whether to feel flattered or endangered.

I knew that Erza would keep Juvia safe, so I dismissed myself and flew high into the sky.

I flew around, looking for my friends, or the invaders, but before I found anyone, a horrible sight greeted me. Makarov made a stand against Grimoire Heart's ship alone, only to be shocked by something the Heart master did, then shot through the chest by the ship. He fell onto the island after regressing to his original size.

I flew over quickly to try and give Makarov first aid, but as I got there, Natsu came tubling down the hill, and told me he could handle this. I trusted the man and took off, and I would have left him alone had I not noticed the blonde haired man with murder in his eyes following Natsu. I tailed him, and not long after he caught up to Natsu, he had Makarov, Natsu, and himself in a Mexican Standoff situation. He was to be crushed by Makarov, Makarov was being burned by the man's black flames, and Natsu was being incinerated in a cloud of flame. From this close, my sensory ability was working to an extent, so I felt Natsu's presence...disappear. Rage fogged my mind and I marched into the clearing, murder on my mind as well. If Natsu hadn't burst through the fire by eating it and taken down Zancrow in the blink of an eye, I would likely have killed him.

I noticed that Master and Natsu were looking at me strangely, and I realised that they must have seen me enraged. I apologised and flew off, not wanting to damage my own image any further. I also noticed that Natsu was wearing white and that his scarf was now black. Weird.

I continued along, and tied to sense if any of my friends were in trouble. There was trouble all over, but the closest I could feel...were Mirajane and Lisanna, along with someone I'd never met. Probably another Grimoire asshole. If I remembered what I read about them, they would only have seven elite mages, along with a deputy, known as Bluenote. I landed in the clearing where Mira and the man were fighting, and I noticed that Lisanna was in an an odd contraption made of wood with a counter on it, going down. My thoughts raced and my pulse quickened, shit, a fucking BOMB?

I didn't even care about the fight right now, despite my wife participating, I knew she could win, and I knew she would see what I was going to do. I dashed to the device and tore it to pieces, then got Lisanna out and flew her high up as it exploded. I came back down quickly, making a thud when I landed and granting me the attention of the two Mages.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, "Traffic was brutal." I let Lisanna down and told her to run, then took my place beside my Mira.

"Good timing, I'm almost out of Magic."

"Ha, get a rest then, and get out of here. I got this asswipe. NO ONE endangers my sister!"

"Sister?" the man said, "Could you be...Mar? The Archivist?"

"What's it to you!"

"Magnificent! Two strong opponents the same day! Hades' orders will have to wait, this is worth disobeying for."

"A man who lives for the fight? I can respect that. Come!"

This man could actually induce explosions where he willed, and his very first strike consequently tore my arm off my body, and sent me to the ground.

"Is that really all you have to offer? Dissapointing. How could you have possibly made S class?"

"Grit, determination, and some damn powerful Magic." I said while standing up, my arm re attaching.

"Regeneration? No, it can't be! The report that said you were immortal...was true?"

"You bet your ass it is. Now, you face an Archangel!" I said, letting myself slip into Archangel mode, then rushing the man. "Name, NOW!" I yelled over my lightning tearing through the air.

"Azuma! Know it well!" he yelled while generating an explosion directly behind me. The blast knocked me off balance for only a second, but he still brought his knee to my chin, sending me back once more.

I stood up, and let my Lightning shroud me. I felt my Magic clawing to get out of me, to be used against a worthy opponent, and I granted it's wish. A seal appeared beneath my feet, and Lightning poured through it. I raised my head to the sky and screamed in both ecstacy and pain, with a healthy dose of adrenaline mixed in. My muscles tensed, and my senses sharpened, before the seal dissapeared, leaving me ready to fight.

"An impressive amount of Magical Power, was that your own? Or was it someone from Archive?"

"This is me you bastard. Me. The brother and husband of the women you were willing to murder. And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

With those final words, I started moving at the speed of Lightning, punching Azuma several hundred times a second. After around six seconds, I finished him with my favourite move. I appeared in front of him to knock him back, behind him to knock him forward once more, then back to my original position to knock him straight up. I charged my Magic into my hand and let it loose straight up, enveloping Azuma in it's magnificent light.

Azuma landed hard near me, out cold. I left him a note saying to leave the island upon his awakening, or that I would find him, and finish the job. No one touches my family.

I ran in the direction I felt Mirajane and Lisanna, they had likely regrouped a bit further back. After I calmed down and Archangel left me, I realised I catually had already run past them. I came to where they were hiding, and realised they probably saw me beat the hell out of Azuma. I snuck behind them and put my hands on their shoulders, causing them to jump.

"What? I didn't think I was THAT scary!" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, Mar, thank goodness." Mira said.

"You were awesome brother!" Lisanna said while getting up and hug me. "Thank you for saving me. I don't want to think what would have happened if you weren't here."

"Easy, easy Lisanna. It's not like it was a concious choice, I see my family is in trouble, then I'll help them. Speaking of, where's Elfman?"

"He's with Evergreen, Mar, and besides, he can look after himself." Mira said.

I chuckled, then said, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. Oh, yes, I just remembered. Once we're all reunited, I have someone I'd like you all to meet."

"Oh? How did you meet someone new on this island?" Lisanna asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's better to just SEE."

I started looking looking around the island, hoping to sense another of the Seven Liutenants. I didn't find one, but I felt what seemed like Cana putting Lucy to sleep, then running!

"I just felt something odd you two. Stay low, and stay safe, I need to check this out."

I spread my wings and prepared to lift off, then left my family with, "I find one hair out of place on either of your heads, and there will be hell to pay!"

I got a lock on where Lucy was, then flew over there, feeling an unfamiliar presence near her. Shit! One of the seven!

I quickly came across a sleeping Lucy, with a rather large man standing above her. The moment I saw him raise his foot, my heart sank, and I dove at him as fast as I could.

"HEY FAT BOY! CATCH THIS!" I screamed at him to draw his attention. He receded his foot and turned to me just in time to recieve a full force tackle. The two of us went tumbling through the woods, exchanging blows on the way. We soon came to a large rock formation, so I shifted our weight and threw him against the rocks with all the momentum we still had. I could see that hit home, but I didn't relent. I got to my feet and dashed to him before he slid off the rock, and I continued pounding his midsection and head with lightning enhanced blows. I wound up my right hand for a haymaker, and delivered it across his jaw, shattering the rock when I made impact. He slid to the ground, eyes glazed over, but breathing.

I turned to the trail of destruction we left and started for it, hoping Lucy was okay, but as I did, the man got back up, slowly, but surely.

"Pal, I have no idea who you are, but I saw that mark on your chest, you're Fairy Tail, and my enemy! DIE!"

I turned just in time to recieve one of his massive fists across my face, sending me flying through the woods, splitting several trees horizontally before I finally landed. I got up, noting the large splinters in my back. I walked back through the tree line to the man and said, "Huh, not a bad punch. Was that your best?"

He could only growl and sweat. He was nervous, that's a good sign. That was likely all he had in him.

"No answer?" I said, before shifting to Deliora's demonic voice, "THEN LET ME SHOW YOU REAL PAIN BOY!"

My eyes adopted their red glow, and I went Archangel, burning the wood out of my back. I dashed at the man and pounded him once in the gut with an uppercut, sending him into the air. I then spread my wings and flew after him, and when I caught him, I grabbed his arms from behind, pinning them.

"What are you doing?" he shouted at me.

"Taking you down is what."

I turned us toward the earth, heads first, and began to spin us.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

"Speak for yourself. And besides, you're resistant, you'll live. Barely."

We accelerated to an incredible speed, spinning as fast as a drill. Just as we were about to hit the ground, I let him go and pulled up, leaving him to make a large crater in the ground.

He was out cold all right, and I don't think that he was capable of getting back up for a long while. I checked his pulse just to make sure he was alive, and I got a heartbeat. Once I confirmed he was alive, I left another note, then I ran back to Lucy and shook her awake.

"What the- Where am I!" Lucy asked, franticly.

"Calm down Lucy, I have you." I said in a caring tone.

"Ohh, my head? Where's Cana?"

"Lucy, tell me what happened, I felt Cana run away!"

"I found out where the grave was, and told her. She must want to get to it alone, to prove she alone is worth S class!"

"The grave? Is that the second test? To find it?"

"You didn't know?"

"I had no real reason to know. But, I do know where the grave IS."

Just as I finished my sentance, Natsu and a woman clad in white tumbled through the trees, fighting, and landed near us. Her smell was far too familiar.

I seperated the two of them and stared into the woman's eyes, then said, "Yes, you ARE the one from Galuna! The short fellow! I owe you my thanks."

The woman receeded at the unexpected reaction, and seemed to lose her hostility. "What do you mean?"

"Ma'am, did yo-"

"Ultear. My name is Ultear, please don't use ma'am."

"Alright then, Ultear, did you ever find out what happened to Deliora?"

"I ceased caring once I knew the demon was free. If I remember correctly, you were not only the only one standing before it, but the one who released it as well."

"I was. Ultear, that demon killed me."

"You're lying, everyone only dies once."

"Really?" I said, taking out Ivory, then blowing my own arm off, causing both Natsu and Lucy to scream. As it re attached itself, I said, "I seem to have made a habit out of it since I took down Deliora."

Ultear was stunned, then said, "I can see my winning here is impossible, may I retreat?"

"Because I owe you, just this once. Also, you'll find Grey on this island...somewhere. I have a feeling you need to talk to him, Daughter of Ul."

"H-How do you know that?"

"The ice. It had the same feel of Magic as yours, and you certainly don't look old enough to be Ul's mom. Now go, but cause my friends any problems, and I will not have any mercy in my heart."

"Fair warning. I shall go now." Ultear said as she began to walk away.

"Mar, why did you let her go?" Natsu asked.

"I have a feeling that Grey needs to talk to her as well." I said with a smile.

I then took flight once more, my work there was done. On they way up, I yelled to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, "I know I can't ask you to stay out of this, so stay safe you three! Don't split up!"

I flew back toward Mavis' grave. This wasn't like Cana, there must be some reason that she wants to be S class so badly, and I was going to find out what!

I arrived in the grove before Cana showed, so I hid in the shadows in the surrounding treeline, telling Mavis to ignore me for now, and get out of sight.

She showed up quickly, and inspected the grave. To my surprise, runes showed up, and she read them out. Something about a grand spell of Fairy Tail being sealed at the grave, named Fairy Glitter.

I never even noticed before, but there was a golden glow in the center of the grave. Could that be the seal?

Cana began ranting to herself, as if someone was there to help her. She asked the very air if she had passed the S class trial, and was finally strong enough to meet her father. She recounted her tale in bitter words, telling the trees and the plants of her strong Magic lineage. I learned right there, that Cana was the daughter of none other then Gildarts. That explained the rash action, that's a hell of a dad to live up to. She yelled that her own father didn't recognise her, and she vowed to tell him once she achieved S class. She said that this was around the sixth time she had been nominated, but she failed every time. She stated that if she failed this year, she would quit the guild.

Cana broke down, and began crying. She seemed to be remembering something, when I heard what sounded like Lucy saying "Help! Help!"

Cana took out a card and said she had been a fool, and apologised to Lucy for putting her in danger.

Danger? Shit! I sensed around the Island,a nd sure enough, Lucy, and a number of others were facing an opponent, a DAMN strong one. This man must be Grimoire Heart's second in command!

Cana screamed and begged Mavis to lend her her power, and Mavis replied, "Precious, troubled child of mine. Your heart is true. Take my Magic, take Fairy Glitter, and show your enemies what it means to oppose Fairy Tail!"

I smiled, that was probably the most serious thing I'd ever heard Mavis say.

Cana plunged her arm into the light on the grave, and her sleeve disintegrated. There was a large amount of light pouring from the grave, followed by Cana pulling her arm out, with an intricate mark on it. I had never seen this mark before, which surprised me.

She smiled, then dashed off into the woods, using that card as a guide. I followed her as fast as I could, but damn she could run like the wind.

We broke into a clearing that had rain falling, and a large man with a long ponytail standing tall on an elevated area. Cana went in to attack, but was deflected. She yelled for Natsu to help distract him, but Natsu appeared unable to move, so I lept out of the trees and dove at the man, knocking him to the ground, and stradling on top of him. I could tell this man was almost as powerful as Gildarts, if not on par with him. I had to keep him occupied!

I punched at him with all my strength, and yelled at Cana, "FIRE FAIRY GLITTER! DO IT NOW DAMNIT!"

"But, I'll hit you! You might di-"

"DON'T TELL ME THE DAMN ODDS! JUST HIT ME!"

Cana could sense the seriousness in my voice, so she started casting. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

A ring of light appeared around me and the man I assumed to be Bluenote, and I could feel every cell in my body tearing up.

He wasn't doing much better, he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but then, to everyone's surprise, he raised his hands, then lowered them, sending Fairy Glitter into the ground!

He threw me off of him, and sent me to the ground using Gravity Magic. My body felt like it weighed several hundred times what it usually did.

He walked toward Cana, saying that he would take Fairy Glitter from her when she was dead. That set something off in my head. I heard Cana scream in agony, and it tore it. I went Archangel immediatly, and stood up, despite the gravity, attracting Bluenote's attention. He put Cana down to investigate me.

"Interesting, how can you still stand?"

"I find strength wherever I can you bastard. Now, are you wondering why Fairy Glitter didn't work on you?"

"Wondering? I know. This trash has no where near the right level of Magic Power to cast it!"

"I don't agree with your trash comment, but you're right. She doesn't have enough bang in her. Now, ME on the other hand..."

"Ha! Cute bluff kid. She is the only one here with Fairy Glitter! The mark is still on her pathetic arm!"

"You don't know who I am, do you? Bluenote."

"You obviously know me, may I have the honor? I can sense a great power in you, let me know your name before I take it!"

"Mar. Mar Strauss. Archangel, Archivist, and new owner of Fairy Glitter!" I said while raising my arm, Fairy Glitter's mark appearing on it in a shining gold.

"Archive? No...that means..."

"When Cana hit both of us, I inherited Fairy Glitter!" This comment caused my friends to cheer, and Cana to smile. She knew what came next.

Bluenote ran in to strike me, but I parried him and sent him to the ground with Gravity Magic, then stepped on his throat. "Oh, almost forgot. I took yours as well. Not one of your Magics can harm me now, I know everything about them. Now, I don't normally kill, but I think I'll make an exception here." My last statement shocked my friends, but I began casting Fairy Glitter regardless. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!"

The ring of light appeared once more, locking Bluenote to the ground. He couldn't move, and shoving this one into the ground would bisect him. He was traped.

He began screaming as Fairy Glitter ripped through him once more, and thrashing around in pain.

"Oh, do you want it to stop?"

"KILL ME! DO IT NOW!"

"Mercy? You wish for mercy? WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THE SAME FOR CANA!"

"KILL ME!"

"Ha, pathetic." I said as I intesified Fairy Glitter, lighting the man ablaze, then causing him to be enveloped by a holy light and disintegrate.

I stood up straight, and looked at the mark on my arm. I liked it, another scar from my adventures.

I looked to Cana, to see if she was alright, then helped her up, letting Archangel slip away.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not. I'm a failure."

"Cana, knock it off. I heard you at the grave."

"Wait, you were there?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter who your parents are, or what your legacy is. You are you. You are Cana, the woman I currently hold in my arms, Card Magic extrodinare! Besides, Cana, Fairy Glitter is a complicated spell. I had to channel both sunlight and moonlight to get it to work. Had it not been for Deliora helping me, I would likely have failed as well."

"Even you?"

"Yep. You have nothing to be ashamed of, my friend."

"...Thank you."

"Oh yes, I just remembered, your reading was right. Two thirds of it anyway."

"It was?"

"Yes, I reunited with Mavis earlier, and have been serving as a protecter against the Seven. He was actually the third Grimoire I've taken out today. First fatality though."

"So, you havn't 'Died' yet?"

"No. Although Bluenote...what's left of him, might have been what you fortold."

"Maybe. Heck, I hope so. I like you too much to lose you now!"

I could hear Cana's usual tone again. She was back with us. I patted her shoulder and went to pick up my friends.

"You..killed him?" Natsu said, rage noticable in his voice.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but that man did not deserve his life. I can see people, and that man did not have a spec of light in him. He could have easily been the devil himself."

Natsu receeded his anger. He knew I was right. Everyone else just looked down. They knew too.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that, I'll leave now."

I took to the sky, and scanned around. There were still fights around the island, Freed and Bickslow seemed to be royaly shit kicking someone, Juvia seemed have robbed the will to fight from another, and Grey was fighting Ultear. No real surprise there I guess. I felt around for Elfman and Mira. Mira was still okay, lending support to Freed and Bickslow when she could, but she was still low on Magic. Elfman appeared to be down for the count, next to Evergreen and some others. I could tell they wasn't dead though, and that satisfied me.

The last thing I felt was distant, a whiff of...Lightning? I focused harder, and I realised who it was. Laxus had felt our plea, and was coming for us! I smiled, he probably knew where the Island was, but just to be sure, I took off in his direction at full speed. My friends could take it from here, so long as they didn't attempt to fight this "Hades" fellow without me.

It took me about twenty minutes to find Laxus, literally running across the water at a blinding speed with his Lightning Magic.

"How you doing these days Laxus!" I yelled over the sound of splashing water as I flew next to him.

"Mar! What the hell are you doing out here? You up for S class? Where the hell is your shirt?"

"Actually, I got bumped up a couple months back! I'm a tester now, and it seems to enjoy abandoning me!

"Ha! Tell me Mar, what's this weird feeling I'm getting, like if my old guild and grandfather are in danger?"

"Exactly what it is Laxus! The guild is under attack! Grimoire Heart came to play!"

"Grimoire Heart? Holy shit! Is everyone okay?"

"I could tell everyone was alive when I left to come meet you, and it wasn't likely to change unless Grimoire's Master came onto Tenrou! At least four or five of the higher ups in Grimoire were incapacitated or dead when I left, including their second in command!"

"How many higher ups are there?"

"Eight, I think! Then this so called 'Hades'!"

"Good! We'll be there for the grand finale then!"

As I led Laxus, I felt a dark Magic in the distance. This Magic...it was different. It felt like death itself. I even felt that blonde fire user from earlier die. I felt his life ebb away, slowly.

I cringed at what could have caused it, but I figured if it was aimed at Grimoire Heart, it was at least on our side.

As we neared the Island, I could feel only a single battle taking place, and I determined that it was with none other then Hades himself. All of Team Natsu was there, along with Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lily. Poor Gajeel must be injured, he's going to hate missing out on this!

I guided Laxus to the airship where the fight was taking place, and I felt Hades gain the upper hand! He was going to kill Natsu!

Two bolts of lightning struck the side of Grimoire Heart's ship, tearing through every one of the hulls, with one striking Hades in the arm, stopping his attack, the other landing in front of Team Natsu and co.

From the lightning nearest to Hades, Laxus appeared! From the bolt closest to my friends, I appeared.

"Sorry I kept you all waiting, but look, I found a friend!" I said in my usual mannor.

Laxus spoke up, and asked Natsu a question, "Is this man my grandfather's enemy?"

When Natsu replied with yes, Laxus proceeded to headbut Hades, then proceed with beating him senseless.

When it seemed Hades would be the one to fall, he launched a Dark magic attack at a weakened Natsu, and before I could react, Laxus took the hit, weakening him immensly.

It was a downhill struggle from there, Laxus was losing horribly, and as Hades prepared his finishing attack, Laxus collapsed to his knees, unable to raise gain.

I realised the situation and jumped in the way of the blast, going Archangel as I did. My demonic skin took the blast well enough, but I saw that Laxus had fainted behind me. I also noticed that the room seemed a bit more...electric. I turned to my friends just as Natsu started screaming in pain, lightning surrounding him.

"Good lord, he didn't..." I thought to myself. I cut myself off, remembering what happened last time Natsu ate an element that wasn't his, so I decided to distract Hades for a couple minutes.

"Ha! Now it gets interesting! A demon among fairies, and a Dragon Slayer combining with an element not his own! Come to me demon, show me your strength!" Hades yelled.

I let Archangel fade from me, and spoke to Hades in Deliora's demon tone, "Pal, I have no idea what I am. Demon, Angel, Archangel, I really don't know, and right now? I really don't care. All I care about right now is taking you down, just like I did to Bluenote!"

Hades cringed at my threat, he could tell I wasn't lying. "Y-You killed him? A single man?"

"Yes, and now you face his murderer, leader of Grimoire."

I charged at Hades, striking at him with basic lightning blows, not wanting to play my entire hand at once with this guy.

I connected witha blow across Hades' chin, sending him into the air. I zipped after him in Lightning Form, grabbing his arms and restraining them when I caught him, then turning us toward the floor and spinning wildly. I let go just as he hit the ground, and pulled up, wondering if I did any real damage.

Hades stood up, unscathed, then proceeded to lock me in place with Darkness Magic.

"That's all? What a dissapointing pest. KATSU!"

I felt energy well up inside of me, and I found myself exploding. Literally. My limbs rained down from the ship's roof, showering the area in blood.

"What a shame, so much potential, wasted."

Lucy butted in, "You may want to check to make sure he's actually DEAD you bastard!"

"What the hell do you mean, I just ki-WHAT THE HELL?"

Hades looked upon my regenrating body, slowly putting itself back together. I didn't even wait for my left arm to re attach before I took my locket off. I had left Ikaruga's sword with my coat at the grave site, so this was my alternative.

I held the locket out and channeled my Magic into it, activating it's capabilities.

The turned into a beam of light, that exteneded into the shape of a katana. As my arm re attached, the blade became physical, and I immediatly took it out of it's sheath.

"Wha-HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?" Hades shouted at me.

"I'm too damn stubborn to die. Now, Yamato! Feed off my Magic, and let your blade grow sharper!"

On request, the blade established a link to my Magic, gaining a bright golden glow. I swung at Hades, creating a wave of Magic that sliced clean through the ship, despite Hades dodging the strike.

The action gave me an idea, although I hated myself for ripping off a TV show.

I jumped back and took flight as Hades counter attacked, then forced a large amount of Magic into the blade, causing it to glow so brightly that the blade was no longer visible.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" I yelled, silently scolding myself as I did. I swung the blade vertically at Hades, causing a massive wave of Magic Power to spew forth, carving the ship down the middle from where I was standing. Hades dodged this as well, but it didn't stop me from hitting what I wanted too.

Hades crouched over, clutching his chest.

"H-How would you know about that?"

"Magic Sensory ability. I could tell from a distance that there were two of you on this ship. I assumed the other was a sort of battery for you, considering your age and Magic Power, it seems likely that you would need some support to maintain it. Also, you refused to leave your own ship."

I looked down at the destruction, and saw three familiar Exceed fly toward me, mildly shaken.

"What the hell Mar! You nearly hit us!" Happy yelled.

"Ha, sorry about that. If it helps, I felt you guys up there, and I made sure to miss."

"Well...fair enough. We would have needed help with that...thing anyways."

Hades got back up, clearly he still had some fight in him.

Natsu was up and ready to fight by now, so I retired and taged him in. By the time I had everyone outside the ship, Hades was already laying on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp. Natsu let out a roar of victory, just as the sun began rising on Tenrou Island.

Natsu and I walked back to the camp together, mainly because using an element that wasn't his own drained him nearly completely, so he needed a friend to support him.

We arrived just in time for Juvia to crawl through the woods, saying she couldn't catch Zeref.

That name, I recognised it...

"Wait, ZEREF was here?" I shouted.

"Yeah, he killed that blonde asshole, Zancrow." Natsu said weakly. "He also made my scarf black for a while there!"

That dark feeling I got while escorting Laxus...was Zeref? What in the hell? I decided it was probably best not to dwell on it until I could find out more, and disregarded it.

"Bah, Zeref or no, we're all alive and kicking, that's what counts."

My friends seemed content with this, and they began to relax for the first time since the S class exam started.

After ensuring that my family was alright, I found Cana off to the side, talking to Gildarts. I decided not to interfere, but from Gildarts' reaction, I could guess that Cana dropped the bombshell. Poor man nearly threw a fit! I saw Gildarts hug her however, and I could see his lips, so I read them.

"Cornelia. You're Cornelia's daughter."

He had to guess who her mother was? Weird, I never saw Gildarts as a player. Oh well.

I waited until tears stopped and they went their seperate ways for now. I saw Gildarts walking over to Laxus, probably wanting to catch up. Cana just sat where she was, tears of obvious joy falling from her face.

I walked over and sat next to her, letting a wing cover her.

"Warm. You're so warm." she said in a hushed voice.

I smiled and told her, "Your cards were bang on. Technically, I died earlier. Again."

"Hades?"

"Blew me the hell up."

"Wow."

"Still want to give me that other reading?"

"Why not? I'm in a really good mood right now."

She dealt the cards out, and looked even more puzzled then the last time.

"What's wrong Cana?"

"Blank! Your future is...blank!"

"Blank? What the hell? Try your own fortune, maybe the cards are just weird for me."

She dealt the cards once more, and to the same result. "I don't understand! What the hell could make our futures blank!"

I stood up at what I saw off the coast of Tenrou, shock evident on my face.

"Mar, what's wrong?" Cana yelled at me, attracting the attention of everyone nearby.

"Cana? I think I just found out why your fortunes are off!" I yelled while pointing to the sky. A large creature was approaching the island, jet black in colour. I didn't need my sensory ability to tell that that thing was a fucking dragon.

I heard Gildarts behind me, "No way! That's the bastard that took my arm and leg!"

Everyone cowered as it landed and started swinging at the closest members of Fairy Tail. Makarov quickly bulked up and took the thing on directly, yelling for all of us to run.

As we retreated, Natsu told us that we couldn't just leave Makarov, and got everyone whipped into a frenzy to go and take the thing down.

I grabbed my family out of the crowd and escorted them to Mavis' grave instead. I had an idea, and it sounded better then getting vaporised by a damn dragon.

We arrived swiftly, and I explained my plan after calling for the "Spirit of the Grave" to show herself.

"Now listen everyone, we don't have any time, so I don't want a single damn question. This woman and I are the only two people on this planet capable of using time manipulation to it's maximum extent, but it is sealed in me. I need all of you to pour your Magic into me to break this seal. Once broken, I'll lend my power to her, and she can cast Fairy Sphere. It's a Magic that she developed back in my time with the Time Magic I taught her, shortly before I left. It will seal the Island in a giant dome, freezing time within it until the Magic wears off, or until we can confirm it is safe. Now, give me your Magic!"

Without hesitation, my family began pouring every drop of Magic they had into me, and before I knew it, Archive overloaded, causing the seal I placed on Time Magic to evaporate.

The dragon flew into the air, and made a terrible roaring noise. It was getting ready to destroy the damn Island!

Mavis' spirit and I flew into the sky, and began glowing a golden colour. We needed to time this right, or that big bastard would catch on, and hunt us down.

I saw my friends, my brothers in arms, and even my family holding hands, trying their best to stay as a whole.

"Mar, I can't use this spell without a body, it will have to be you."

"Of course. I knew that when I came up."

"But, Mar! You're weak! What if it's too much for you?"

"Then to hell with it. If I finally die here, protecting those I love, then I am a happy man! I'll just have to stay here with you is all." I said with a smile.

"Mar...here, open your heart."

I let myself relax, closing my eyes, and I felt Mavis pour her Magic into me as well, her spirit becoming one with mine. Her memories...her knowledge...her everything, fused to my soul. I opened my eyes, not knowing that they were now Mavis', and I screamed to the sky, "Let's all go home! Home to Fairy Tail!"

The dragon fired it's roar, engulfing the island in pure energy, and erasing us from the annals of history. 


	12. Seven Years, Seven Long Years

Seven years...that's how much time passed before we finally re surfaced. Seven long years. In that seven years, I had to remain concious the entire time, Mavis still inside of me. If I had slept for a moment, it would have meant my friends drowning, or being found by that damn monster. I do not regret it however, as Mavis and Deliora were with me the entire time. We had seven years to stay with each other, and we knew there would be many more. Our bond was strong as steel by the time the spell dropped.

Seven years...that day Mavis told me that our friends had finally found us was the biggest relief of my life. I raised the island, still frozen in time to the surface, and Mavis parted from me, dispelling it. I fell to Tenroujima, right beside my family, smiling, but sweating all the while. I don't think I was capable of getting back up any time soon.

"Hey...Lisanna...Elman...my Mira...I did it...I stopped that thing!"

Mirajane realised what had happened, and what kind of condition I was in, and ran to give me first aid.

She managed to get enough Magic in me to get me on my feet, and I got up slowly.

Everyone teared up, and hugged me at the same time.

"Ow, watch it!" I yelled over their tears and cries of joy. Clearly, the last seven years took a toll on me.

I got everyone off of me and told them, "No celebrating yet, someone found us, and we need to make sure that everyone is alr..." I could not finish my sentance because I passed out from exaustion.

When I awoke, I was on a boat, with Jet, Droy, Bisca, and Alzack, watching over me.

"Mar! You're alive!" Alzack shouted excitedly.

I could see the time gap clearly. Jet had ditched his hat and gotten much taller, while Droy blew up like a baloon. Alzack had cut his hair, and Bisca...well, was still just Bisca, just more mature.

I smiled and tried sitting up, but realised that was a mistake, clutched my midsection in pain, and fell back down.

"Argh! Yeah, yeah I'm definatly alive all right, death doesn't hurt that damn much!"

Everyone laughed, part at my crappy joke, part out of relief that I was alright.

"Where...where is everyone? are they all okay?" I asked.

Bisca answered me, "Every one of them Mar. All of them weren't touched by that dragon, but you...you took the worst of it. We heard what you did, and we thought you were done!"

"Bah, don't worry about it. I'm going to be feeling it for awhile, but I'll be back in a couple weeks. Oh, yes, I'm also going to need to go back to Tenrou when I can walk again."

"Go back?" Bisca asked, "That wouldn't have anything to do with this nice young lady we found, would it?"

I turned my head, and there in the doorway, was Mavis. Something was off though! She was wearing my coat! And by the looks of it, not much else.

"We found this young lady with you and your family, they said she literally formed herself out of midair, naked as a baby!"

"Do you know who that is, Bisca?" I asked, smiling as wide as I could.

"No idea."

"Aw man, why would you let ME explain everything? Huh, Mavis?"

"M-Mavis? Like our first Master?"

"One and the same." Mavis replied.

Everyones jaws hit the floor, as Mavis walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wondering how I'm up and running?"

"Uhhh, in a word? Yes."

"We shared a soul for seven years Mar! You didn't think I'd pick up a few things?"

"Not to this extent, no."

"Ha! Mar, you may not know it, but we shared all of our knowledge in that seven years, and not just from the stories we told to keep each other sane!"

"You...copied my copying Magic? Oh the irony."

"Ha! You bet Mar! I have Archive now! And you have the three great Fairy Spells!"

"So my regeneration pieced you back together? Ha, amazing! Absolutely amazing!"

At this point, the two pairs of my long lost friends took a hint, and left the room, they knew we'd need some time alone. Before she exited, however, Bisca produced my guns and sword, then leaned them against the wall.

Soon, Mirajane came in, along with Lisanna and Elfman, who all hugged me once more upon my safe awakening. Mira finally stopped ignoring the elephant in the room and asked me, "Mar, who exactly is this lady, and why did you mention your old time? Is she an ex girlfriend?" I could almost TASTE the jealousy in her last question, but I just laughed.

I responded with, "Mira, think about that for a second. Who could this woman be if she was from my time?"

Mavis turned around and smiled at Mirajane, then said, "Ohhhh, I get it! She's the one you married, isn't she! She's cute!"

Mira seemed to realise it rather suddenly, because she just blurted her answer out in a voice of heavy shock, "Wait, you can't be telling me...MAVIS?"

"That's me!" Mavis said, cheery as ever.

Poor Lisanna and Elfman were downright stunned. They looked like a pair of deer in headlights!

"Oh! I'm so sorry Master! I didn't mean to offend!"

"Mira, forget about it, her time as Master was done a long time ago. She's just one of us now." I said.

"Oh...alright then, but, why are you wearing Mar's coat? And how are you alive?"

"When we flew into the sky that day, we fused souls. We ended up sharing our Magics as a result, which gave her Regeneration, among other things. I'm just glad she didn't get her own Deliora. Can't stand that guy's formalities."

"I heard that sir."

"I know."

Everyone laughed, I didn't even notice that Deliora had used my mouth to speak his mind. I looked at my wife and my closest friend, noticing that Mira was putting an arm around Mavis. That's good. If they fought about me, it would have gotten awkward.

I tried sitting up again, the pain through my midsection told me that was a mistake, and I fell back onto the bed.

"Ah hell. I hate not being able to move." I said, smiling.

"Relax Mar, you of all people deserve a rest right now. We owe you our lives, all of us." Mira said, admiration clear in her voice. Everyone else, Mavis included nodded in agreement.

"Haha...god I love you guys. I just took the chance is all. I wasn't going to let us get messed up by a dragon if I could do something! Any one of you would have done the same in my shoes!"

Everyone smiled, as if my attitude was infectious.

Mavis spoke up, saying, "Mar? I think I can help you get on your feet, be still now."

"I have a choice?" I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Mavis smiled while she put her hand on my head and started transferring Magic into me. My Magic. When she was done, I tried getting up. Still an enormous amount of pain, but I could at least stand now.

"Well, look at that! I guess I can walk!"

"Don't overdo it Mar, if you didn't have Regeneration, you would be dead a thousand times over right now." Elfman said. "Oh, and then you held a spell for seven years. That probably had an effect too."

Everyone shot an odd look at Elfman, even Mavis. We all knew that wasn't like him.

"What? I just learned everyone is A-OK, and my brother, who saved all our asses, is still capable of walking on his own! Cut me some slack!"

Everyone burst into laughter, myself included.

I finally spoke up, and said, "I should see how everyone is doing, make sure I didn't let time continue in that damn bubble."

"Everyone looked fine to me." Lisanna said.

"Sorry sis, I just have to make sure." I said while limping toward the door. Just before I touched the handle, I remembered something, and I asked Lisanna, "So, have you and Natsu actually gotten together yet?"

She blushed heavily and looked down, clearly embarassed about something. "I'll take that as a yes then, that's good."

As I opened the door, a resounding cheer came from outside, and everyone was on deck waiting for me. Even Natsu was up and about, probably Wendy's doing.

I could tell right there that everyone was just as I remembered. Not a hair on any of their heads had changed.

A tear fell from my right eye, I was happy, so damn happy that I preserved them so well.

They all rushed forward and hugged me at once, calling me "Hero" and "A Real Angel". I knew there would be no point in disputing it right now, so I just ran with it.

As the last person let go of me, Lucy to be precise, she noticed something about me had changed.

"Mar...your eye is green!"

I limped to the side of the boat and looked overboard, and sure enough, right there in the crystal water, it showed my face. I looked the same as I did those two days on Tenrou, all that time ago, except for my eyes. My right eye, as golden as the day I planted Archive in myself, but my left...my left eye was that of Mavis!

I yelled at the sight, causing Mavis to run out of the cabin. Mavis ran up behind me and looked overboard as well, realising she was no different!

I hadn't even noticed before, but Mavis had one of my eyes as well, only my eye was her left eye.

Mavis just started laughing, she clearly didn't care all that much. "I guess I didn't seperate completely! Oh well, I like this eye, if you'll permit me to keep it!"

I looked at her with a huge smile on my face and said, "Only if you let me keep this green beauty."

Everyone behind us laughed, and I decided to see if they were all okay, and get their opinions on this 7 year gap of ours.

The conversations were mostly generic, "I hope not too much has changed" sort of thing. I found out Bisca and Alzack got married, and even have a kid now. I don't know why, but that made me feel...old. Juvia had no regrets, her exact words were, "Juvia is happy she was frozen with Grey, that's all that matters to Juvia." I found Erza looking over the ocean, staring into the horizon.

"It's a good day to be alive, huh Erza?"

"Oh, Mar, didn't even see you there. Yeah, yeah it is."

I could tell she was distracted by something, and I could hazard a guess as to what. "Jellal?"

"Yeah."

"You're not alone, I'm kind of wondering how Jane is doing after all this time. Hell, I'm wondering how EVERYONE is doing nowadays. I know our guild probably got downsized, despite our welcoming party not telling me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Erza, we were all stuck on Tenrou. For seven years. Trust me, I counted the hours."

"I guess that's a good point, there were ALOT of us there. Who do you think ended up as Master?"

"Huh. I guess Makarov, you, Laxus, AND Gildarts were all there. I hadn't even thought about it really."

"Seven years and the thought never crossed your mind?"

"Not once."

"Wow."

"But, my bet...would be on Wakaba."

"That pervy old man? Why's that?"

"I don't know, he just seems to fit the personality bill for a leader of Fairy Tail to me."

"Ha! I guess you're right!"

"Care to make a wager?"

"Oooh, I like wagers, what are the stakes?"

"How about, if the Master is Wakaba, you come to Fairy Tail in your underwear the next day."

"And what if it isn't?"

"Then I will."

Erza was lost in thought for a moment, then she smiled and said, "It's a bet."

Mavis walked up behind us, but tripped on the way. I tried catching her with Lightning Magic, but I just ended up falling under her. Oh well, still caught her I guess.

"Sorry about that. I'm not used to not being able to use Magic."

"Ha, sorry Mar, I was just going to ask if we had any clothes in my size, you should probably cover up, the brunette over there might pass out if you don't."

I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, Cana was going all googly eyed at me again, just like she did when I was getting initiated to Fairy Tail. Some people never learn.

We found Mavis a decent sized set of clothes, and I slipped my trenchcoat back on, and slid my weapons back to where they belonged. It felt right putting my coat back on after all this time.

I walked back out of my room, just flat out ignoring the pain I still felt from over exerting myself, and I smiled to the breaking dawn.

I pulled Cana aside, mainly just to say, "You know? I hate it when others are right. Especially when others classifies as inanimate objects!"

She laughed, and remembered drawing those blanks for our futures. "Shut up, smartass!" she shot back.

"Haha, in all seriousness Cana, your fortune telling was spot on again, it's really an amazing talent!"

"Bah, it's not much really. I just wish it could be a bit more specific sometimes!"

I laughed, then, satisfied with our banter, I smiled and went up to find Natsu.

I found him talking with Mira, so I waited until they were finished, then I snuck up behind Mira and hugged her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"You...you I missed the most, Mira."

Mira smiled, then turned her head and kissed me. I was nothing short of ecstatic to have her back.

We enjoyed the moment for a while, looking out to sea, before I finally asked, "Is hot head back there with Lisanna? Sis didn't exactly give me a straight answer."

Mira laughed, and said, "Honestly? Lisanna told me they havn't...you know yet. They've been seriously discussing it though."

"Oh good lord! Do I have to beat the hell out of Natsu out of sheer big brother obligation now?"

"Ha! No, no I think you can make an exception here."

"Ha, good. I really don't think I'm anywhere near ready for that!"

"Ha...speaking of which Mar, are you really alright? Tell me the truth, not what you tell others to keep them happy."

"Wow, you read me way too well, come on then, let's get some privacy."

We walked back into the room I woke up in, and we sat on the bed I was using.

She started, "Mar, what's wrong? Please, tell me."

"Mira, I tried using my Lightning Magic earlier. It didn't work."

"Well, yeah, but you're tired! You held that dome up for over half a decade!"

"That's the problem Mira. I know I have enough Magic left in me that I could at least generate some heavy static, but when I try? Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not a single bolt. My Magic is literally so drained from that, that I have become incapable of casting."

"What? This is major Mar! Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"I didn't know until a few minutes ago. What's even worse, Archive needs a constant connection to a source of Magic Power, if it doesn't get it, the stored Magics have a tendancy to..."

"To WHAT, Mar?"

"To fade. To rot and pass away, possibly even exit my body violently."

"Fade? What about your Regeneration?"

"If it fades, every wound it has ever healed on me will open simultaniously, and there won't be a damn thing to put me back together."

"But...you've been dismembered more then once..."

"I'll die. Painfully."

"Mar, this is serious! We need to get you as much Magic as possible!" Mira said while trying to get up. I caught her arm and pulled her back down.

"They're still weak from the battles on Tenrou. They won't be enough. I doubt anyone we left behind would be able to help either. Mira, I have seven YEARS of overused Magic to make up for. I would need a half a dozen full power Gildarts' to help with that."

"No damnit, you are NOT going to die!"

"I see a single option Mira, one that shows promise."

"Tell me! I'll do anything I can to help!"

"I need Lightning. A lot of it. If I can eat enough Lightning, I could gain enough Magic to hard reset Archive."

"Mar, you can't even cast your Lighting! What if you can't eat it either!"

"A good point, and that's why I'm going to go get Laxus to hit me with some to see if I can absorb it." I said while standing up.

"Wait, you're going to do WHAT? Mar, you're not immortal anymore! You might die!"

Those words froze me still. I knew she was right. Not only had I lost Regeneration's full capabilites, I was still very weak. A direct hit from Laxus right now would likely land me in a morgue.

"Right. Thanks Mira. I'll see if I can get him to generate some anyway."

As I walked out of the room, a feeling of dread overtook me, followed by a severe pain that encompassed my entire body. I could feel a Magic trying to break it's way to the surface, to get out, and my will was the only thing holding it back now. I dropped to a knee from the pain.

My friends came to try and help, but I shook them off and took flight. I flew as high as I could as fast as I could, as a white aura enveloped me. As I flew, it expanded, and eventually exploded outward, clearing clouds and killing a large amount of birds. As it settled back down, I could feel a second wave coming, so I did my best to focus it into my arms, and I discharged the Magic through the sky. As the last bit of the Magic left me, I could tell what Archive had lost. Crash was now lost to me until I could sort this shit out.

I glided down to Laxus, who promptly asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Bad sign, give me some Lightning, would ya?"

"You got it." he said while generating Lightning with the arm closest to me.

To my great joy, I was still able to eat it, and I managed to get some proper Magic in me as a result.

I tried passing a current through my own arm, and to great joy once more, saw that my Dragon Slayer Magic was at least on the fast track to recovery.

I looked around and realised everyone was still staring at me for my earlier incident, so, not wanting an awkward conversation, I flew alongside the boat for the remainder of the trip home.

The Fairy Tail we found proved to be...underwhelming. As opposed to the caste we once had, this new place proved to barely stack up to a farm. Oh well, at least everyone forgot about me in a hurry.

I heard someone talking inside, saying he was froma guild called "Twilight Ogre" and that they were there to collect what they called rent. I could tell from the tone of the conversation, and sheer number of guys I saw through the window, that it was a bloody shakedown.

My blood boiled as I saw Romeo stand up to the Ogres, only to have their leader raise his weapon. Before I had time to think, I had already burst through the doors in Lightning form and slammed the leader's head into the floor, creating an impact mark. My friends took care of the others in the blink of an eye. I could hear everyone's reactions before I stood up. Shock, shortness of breath, and several people saying "No way!"

I stood up slowly, then raised my head with a wide grin while placing a caring hand on Romeo's head to ruffle his hair and announced, "We're back!"

Everyone there rushed us, and I was just swept up in the crowd. I broke free and started flying closer to the low roof after taking off my coat, mainly to get a grasp on who the current Master was. I couldn't for the life of me tell, so I just shrugged and joined the ensuing festivities, I'd settle that bet later.

I was told the celebration of the Tenrou team returning was the largest Fairy Tail had ever held, small guild or no. I still remembered Lisanna's welcome back party, but not all that well. I remembered hauling her and five or six other people home that night clearly though. I just shrugged and joined Mavis on her first dance floor in over a century, and of course, made a complete ass of myself. Bloody left feet.

During the celebration, I saw Makarov and Macao off to the side, talking by the bar. Crap.

I walked over and straight out asked, "Macao, are you the fourth Master? Please tell me no, I lose a bet if you are."

Macao laughed and said, "Sorry Mar, I am. What was the wager?"

My head sunk and I said, "I bet Erza that Wakaba was the new Master, and if I was wrong, I'd have to show up in boxers tommorow."

"Yikes, what was the POSITIVE side of that wager?"

"Erza would show up tommorow in her underwear."

Macao turned to Makarov nearly immediatly and asked, "I don't suppose I can hand the title of Master over to Wakaba for the day, can I?"

This caused both of us to burst out into laughter, then Macao shrugged and just said, "Sorry Mar, I tried. Least Grey will have company tommorow."

"Damnit! Ah, and speaking of Master, wait here a second!"

I ran over to Mavis, enjoying what I think was peach juice while watching my friends dance, and sat down next to her.

"You're not going to join them?" I asked.

"This party is for you guys, and besides, I have two left feet!" Mavis said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ha, fair enough, but don't be anti social, come on, you're going to meet the new Master."

I took Mavis' hand and led her over to the bar, then said, "Hey Macao, guess who this lovely little lady is!"

Mavis smiled at my compliment, and Macao started thinking. "Well, I'm not seeing much here, can you give me a hint?"

"Young lady, where is your mark?"

Mavis pulled back a sleeve, revealing the mark on her forearm.

Macao was even further stumped by this. "Hmmm, I don't know anyone like her, and yet she has our mark? She would have to be older then me..."

Makarov was holding back laughter at this point.

"She is, quite older then you actually."

"Older, olde-Hey, I think I DO know this young lady!"

"Oh?" I replied with a smirk.

"Is she from your time, Mar?"

"Uhh, yes actually."

"I won't ask, but, she was a member back in Mavis' time!"

Makarov burst out laughing at this point.

"She was, yes. Is that all?"

"Uhh, I think so."

"She WAS a Fairy Tail member back then, becase this young lady FOUNDED Fairy Tail!"

Macao just laughed, "Ha! Right, and I'm eight feet tall and have accent of a Russian gay man!"

I just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him while Mavis laughed. He caught on rather quick that I wasn't kidding.

"Oh Jesus, you're not joking, that's MAVIS?"

Mavis just nodded and said, "The one and only!"

Macao's reaction was...interesting. He kind of just clutched his heart, then fell over and started foaming at the mouth. I reached over and passed some electricity through him to get him back on his feet.

After helping him regain his senses, I asked, "Ah, right, do we have any means of predicting where a large thunderstorm will take place?"

"Well, there IS the news, a large one is inbound actually, coming right over the sea. It's due here in three days if I remember. Hell, now that I think about it, they said it would set a few records, and that we should take any metal off our rooves.""

"Three days? Crap, I guess I can't fly over there, one bolt clips my wing and I fall into the water, and it's bloody impossible to fly with wet wings."

"Why so eager to get some Lightning in ya Mar? Did that seven years wreak hell on your Magic or something?"

As if on CUE, I felt another Magic welling up in me. Fire this time, likely Natsu's. I burst into flames and dashed out the door, setting the building ablaze as I did. Luckily, Grey was nearby and he the flames out, then ran for me.

"STAY BACK!" I yelled at him.

Grey stopped in his tracks, he knew that tone of voice meant I was serious.

The other members came outside to see me fly into the sky and fire off a massive torrent of fire, right over Magnowlia.

I flew back down then walked up to Macao and said, "Yeah, yeah I guess you could say that."

Three days...why do I get the feeling those three days would feel closer to three years?

The celebration continued regardless, I would have nothing else. I assured everyone it was alright, and that the situation was under control, and despite me just talking out of my arse, they bought it. Everyone except Erza, Mira, and Mavis of course.

I was worried, in truth. My life had just come together perfectly, I didn't want it to end now. I didn't want it to end a hundred years from now! My life here was perfect, and I'll be damned if I wasn't going to fight to protect it!

As night covered the sky, I noticed people started leaving with each other. I guess Fairy Tail's grand reunion could set quite a mood. I stayed and talked to Mira and Elfman, half of the conversation being me trying to assure them that I was okay, and that not alot happened to me in the seven years I held up Fairy Sphere.

As the night continued, I noticed Natsu and Lisanna leaving together, which brought a smile to my face. I finished my drink and excused myself, then went after them. I had a weird feeling that this was going to be their special night, and I wanted to help.

I flew in behind them, and was about to place a hand on each of their shoulders, when I noticed they were holding hands. I decided not to come between them and walked to Lisanna's free side, exposing myself.

"Oh, hey big brother!"

"Mar? Are you stalking us?"

"Calm down Natsu, I just wanted to say, the house is yours tonight. Elfman, Mira, and I are staying at the guild to fix the place up."

Both of them seemed shocked at what I had said. I may have played the role of a match maker before, but I was always very protective of family, only more so with Lisanna because of her unique situation.

I realised that was probably out of character for me, so I sighed and put on a smile, and closed my eyes. I turned my head to Natsu and said, "But if you make her cry, for any reason, I will kill you."

Natsu scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously, while Lisanna just giggled between us.

"Anyway, I'm invading now, so I'll be off. Hang this up for me when you get there, would you Natsu?" I said as I threw my coat at him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Made a bet with Erza. Lost. Showing up in my boxers tommorow."

Lisanna just burst out laughing, while Natsu shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Suit. That reminded me of something. Before I flew away, I smacked Natsu on the back of the neck, right on the top of his scarf, dropping something in it, and said, "Play safe."

"How do you kn-"

"That day I walked in on you getting out of the shower."

"Why would you remem-"

"It's not something I could easily forget. Be gentle hot head."

I flew into the sky, riding on Lisanna's rampant laughter. That damn feeling enveloped me again. I aimed upward and prepared to dispel the Magic into the clouds.

To my surprise, a Magic I didn't know I had surfaced. The same dark beams that Deliora used against me tore across the moonlit sky.

"Deliora! Are you okay in there?"

"Just f-fine, master...just a little shaken up. Archive's destruction is wreaking hell on me as well. You need to get that lightning boost, as soon as possible!"

I nodded and flew back to the guild. I needed to find a way to slow Archive's death, or Regeneration might leave me before the lightning hit. Or worse, I might lose a friend!

I met up with Elfman and Mira, and caught Elfman up on the situation. We vowed to try everything we could to keep Archive stable.

We started with attempting to absorb new Magics, in the hope that one placed correctly would fix the entire system. It didn't work too well, in fact, I think trying to absorb Elfman's Beast Soul may be the reason I had to fire Grey's Ice Make into the sky.

Next, we tried meditation, but I just couldn't keep calm, I had too much on my mind. Namely, what that hot head was doing to my little sister right about now. The image unnerved me.

We tried slowing my heartbeat by getting me to sleep, but that worked for all of about twenty minutes before Laxus' Lightning enveloped me while I was still sleeping. I woke up in time to blast the rest of it off a nearby mirror and consume it. That seemed to help to some extent, but it was no where near enough to make up for the abuse I had put Archive through.

Next, Mira and I tried quickening my heartbeat by...well, that's really none of your damn buisness, regardless, it didn't work.

We tried all sorts of wacky methods that night, eventually leading to me passing out from exaustion well into the morning. Two days, I thought. Two days until I can sort this out.

The next day I woke up in the guild guest room, and sighed. I stood up and took off my pants, it was going to be a loooooong day.

I walked into the guilds main hall to be greeted by Erza, who got halfway through a "Hello" before she stopped dead and started staring.

"Something wrong Erza?"

Erza shook her head and turned her attention away from me and to the bar, and said, "I didn't think you'd actually go THROUGH with it!"

"I'm a man of my word...say, are you blushing?"

Erza replied by jump kicking me in the face and yelling "HELL NO!"

I just took my head out of the wall and said, "Worth it!"

After I got up, laughing all the while, I sat down next to Erza and asked, "Speaking of blush, have you heard from Jel-...Mystogan yet? I havn't seen him here."

"I talked to Makarov, he went and formed a new guild."

"A new guild? Do tell."

"A dark guild, actually, dedicated to punishing other dark guilds."

"Oooh, sounds like my kind of place."

"Ah, right, he is one of three members currently, the other two being former members of Grimoire Heart."

"Is one of them named Ultear?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess, the other?"

"Meredy, a close confidant of Ultear's apparently. They're all stopping by tommorow, right before we take Virgo up on that offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"A day at the beach, before the thunder comes. Ah, right, here you go Mar." she said as she handed me a request.

"From the mayor? Hmm, a general request to all who can take it, they need someone to build some lightning rods so there's no property damage. Perfect. What direction is the thunder coming in from, anyway?"

"You'll love this, the first building it will cross is the old Fairy Tail building!"

"Our old hangout? Awesome, I can get nostalgic and electrocuted at the same time. Good times."

I stood up to get the phone, but stopped and asked Makarov a question, "Is it legal for someone to be in two guilds officially?"

Makarov replied with a no, and I shrugged. Not like the guild in question was very legal to start with. Maybe I'd become an unofficial member. Yeah, I'd like that.

I smiled and grabbed the phone, then called city hall. I accepted the job, but when the mayor asked to see me in person, I said I was indisposed at the time, and I gave him my full name so he could pull up my file.

His reaction was...interesting, to say the least. It didn't occur to me that my file would say "Dead". We cleared up the minor misunderstanding, and while I was at it, I got everyone else up to date as well. After we exchanged all that nonsense, I accepted the job, explaining I would act as a lightning rod, gladly, and safely. Hopefully.

I still had two days to go, so I just decided to act normal, missing pants and randomly discharging Magic not withstanding.

I lost several minor Magics that morning, most I had forgotten about, or had no care for. The only one I lost that I even recognised was Card Magic. Oh well, I'm no Cana, she just had a way with cards.

I caught several awkward looks and conversations about my choice in attire, eventually escalating to me dancing on the bar with Mira blaring "Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog", followed by Erza yelling at me to put my pants back on. Just in time too, I thought Cana was going to pass out from the massive nosebleed, and Mira almost lost conciousness from laughing so hard.

I decided not to wear a shirt that day, my wings just wanted to breathe, if that makes any sense. I hadn't used them nearly enough since I got back, so I decided to act as a taxi for anyone going out on jobs.

It was late into the afternoon when Natsu and Lisanna walked into the guild, hand in hand. I walked up to them and hugged them both.

"I'm proud of you, both of you. But please, make it a LITTLE less obvious."

"What do you mean big brother?"

I tapped Lisanna on a new bandage she had on her collar bone, then said, "Well, there's this, you're in the same clothes from yesterday, oh, and your shirt is backwards."

Lisanna turned red, "I-I thought I hid it rather well..."

"Ha! You did, I'm just good at looking, sis. Natsu here on the other hand, not so much."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me Natsu, since when do you wear white? And since when do you go around without your scarf? Nice scar by the way."

Natsu looked down on himself, and noticed I spoke the truth. His shirt was inside out and his scarf was gone.

I laughed, then said, "You know Natsu, it's an unspoken big brother code that we protect our siblings, especially their innocence. I think you qualified for a fight last night."

"You're willing to fight me? Kickass!"

"Not today though, give me two days. Got something I need to take care of then."

"Well, if it's in two days, why can't we just throw down now?"

"It's important, a doctor's appointment." I lied. I didn't want them worrying any more then they were already.

"Ahhh, getting that random Magic spasm thing checked out?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I worry, you know? I don't show it often, but I really do."

"Good to know. Just don't worry too much, this should all get sorted out soon."

Natsu seemed content with my answer, and went back to escorting Lisanna around. The two were inseperable now. Huh, speaking of couples, I wonder what Juvia and Grey are doing right now?...On second thought, no, no I don't.

I noticed something later that day, that hadn't even occured to me. Gildarts walked in and I remembered that I dispelled Crash, and expected to reel over in pain, but I felt nothing. My sensory ability must be shut down until I could fix Archive too. I was neutral on this, really. Being around Gildarts without Crash FUCKING hurt.

There was a big announcement soon after, Gildarts was to be Fairy Tail's Fifth Master!

Know how long he lasted? Long enough for Makarov to show him something, then twenty minutes after that. He went out on a job and left a note, with only two orders on it. "One, Laxus will be re instated into the guild, should he wish to come back, and two, I resign my position as Master and pass it to Makarov."

Makarov was right beside himself at that, and he started rambling on angrily, despite everyone knowing he approved of the action, and we all got a good laugh.

Laxus was thrilled, the Rajin Tribe even more so. Needless to say, he accepted.

That night, we celebrated Laxus' OFFICIAL return, and Mira pulled me aside.

"Mar, is it getting any better?"

"No, worse. I lost at least a dozen today. It seems to be targeting either my oldest or most powerful Magics."

"That is NOT good, lose anything important?"

"Not today, just a few really old ones and Cana's card Magic."

"Good, nothing that will be missed or lost forever, respectivly."

"Yeah, my only issue is Time Ark. If I have to expel that, who KNOWS what will happen?"

"Yeah, that would be bad."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it right now, but in the morning, I'll get Laxus to juice me up if it gets worse. I think he's just a LITTLE pre occupied right now."

Mira and I glanced over to Laxus, being smothered by the entire Rajin tribe.

She giggled, "He's definatly gotten gentler since his time away, that much is obvious."

"Yeah, he's the same guy, just guided in the right direction for the first time since who knows how long ago."

"That's...kind of poetic, who are you?" she said sarcasticly.

I laughed and just kissed her, then said, "You can figure it out."

That evening, the Strauss family went home as a unit, with three guests. Turns out Natsu and Happy's house had blown over in the seven years we were away, so they were going to stay with us until they could rebuild it. Luckily, Happy didn't take up much space and Natsu was willing to share a bed with Lisanna for WHATEVER reason. Wink. Mavis stayed on the couch with Happy.

That night was very peaceful, with not even a single stray Magic to interrupt us. I felt at true peace for the first time in years.

"Mmmm" came a moan from my wife, "I can tell you're thinking about something honey, what is it?"

I smiled, and said, 'Wow, you really ARE good. I feel...at peace. Like I can finally relax, or at least I can when I fix Archive."

"Yeah, these are pretty peaceful times. You sure a big boost will fix Archive Mar?"

"I'm more then sure at this point. I find myself barely able to use my Dragon Slayer Magic, as if I was suffering from Magic withdrawl, despite me being here for a couple days now."

"Ahh, so you ARE just really low?"

"Yeah. Think of Archive like a freezer, and my Magics as meat. Without Magic, the power goes out, and meat must be tossed when bad."

"Hmm, good analogy, when did you think of that one?"

"I've had a lot of spare time, it's not like I'm going on jobs."

Mira laughed, she knew I was just using humour to hide my true worry, but she didn't care.

"That's good, Mira. Stay optomistic. So long as Regeneration doesn't leave me before the lightning comes, I can fix Archive completely."

"Good...Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

"I have no intention of dying now. Not with you, Mavis, and everyone else here. My life is as close to perfect as it's ever been."

"Close? Besides the obvious, what's wrong?"

"Well, I have this horrible muscle in my body that gets stiff every time I get near my wife."

"Ohhh, we can fix that, but first, I'm a little tense, would you be a dear Mar?"

"Of course."

Mira threw off the sheets and layed face down, then I kneeled on top of her and started massaging her shoulders.

As I moved down her body, she said, "Oh god Mar! Your hands are almost electr-ARE YOU USING MAGIC!"

"This much won't kill me, just relax."

Mira released her concern and returned to relaxing, while I dissolved any tension in her body. When I felt she was completely at peace, I leaned into her ear and said, "Now, would the young miss like a happy ending?" I said, drawing her into an embrace and a kiss.

The next morning, I woke up and went to the bathroom, and gazed into the mirror. I still couldn't believe my eye was now that of Mavis'. I loved it's colour, the most elegant of greens.

As I washed my face, I realised something was off, big time. My other eye was red. Not the gold that Archive had granted it, but the red I was born with, and I wasn't making it that way.

"Oh. Shit." was all I said, I knew it was a bad sign, but I just decided to discard it. It's not like I could do anything anyway. I just proceeded with my day like nothing was wrong.

That day, Makarov pulled me aside once more, and asked me something. "Mar, did you have any Magic tournaments in your time? Or big contests?"

"No, Magic was very professional in my time, I'm glad to see it this way though."

"Ah, very good then, how would you feel about participating ina big annual tournament?"

"Sounds like an idea alright, when?"

"Three months from now, I was just letting you know so you can practice."

"Ha, thanks Master." I said while walking away.

"Oh! One more thing!" he shouted after me.

"Yes?" I said, returning to him.

"I think you'll be special, a tag team combatent with your brother! The crowds will love it!"

"Hmm, I like that idea. Will they go for it?"

"So long as you promise not to switch out in the battle sections lest the opponent consents."

"I can work with that."

"Excellent! It will be so!"

Macao burst from behind a wall, cheering! I guess Fairy Tail would have bombed at these things without the Tenrou Team. I vowed to them that I would give it my all.

Most of the day was spent waiting, with only a recharge off of Laxus breaking up the morning before Jellal and company got there. Not a single Magic went haywire, and that scared the hell out of me.

When Mystogan walked through the door, he noticed me and came to shake my hand. I gave him a brother's hug instead, while telling him to stop being so damn formal.

He laughed and hugged back, and to my surprise, his companions both hugged me as well. Apparently I had led Ultear to Grey, exposing the truth about her mother to her, and dissolving any reason she had to be in Grimoire, or hold hate in her for that matter. Meredy was her closest confidant, so naturally she tagged along.

I let Jellal and Erza go and catch up, I would get details from Ultear and Meredy, so I got them both to sit at the bar with me.

"So, Ultear, Meredy, I heard you guys formed a guild of avengers, care to share?"

"You want this one Meredy? I heard from Jellal he asks a lot of questions!" Ultear said to her pink haired friend.

"You bet!" Meredy said while switching seats with Ultear so she would be sitting between us.

"Tell me everything." I asked with a smile.

"We are Crime Sorciere, a dark guild dedicated to routing the evil in this world, primarily, other dark guilds. We work for our lodgings and our food, but otherwise we work for ourselves. Our long term goal is to destroy Zeref before he can bring this age to a close."

"Bring this age to a close? What do you mean by that?"

"We believe Zeref plans on using that black dragon to end this age, to usher in the next one with fire and ash. Judging by his behaviour on Tenrou, it seems this is involuntary on his part, and he seeks to undo himself before that happens."

"Acnologia..."

"Yes, the only being with enough destructive power to accomplish that goal is none other then the dragon who put you guys on ice for seven years."

"Good. I want to tear that thing a new stinkhole." I said, anger completely detectable in my voice. I picked up on it myself and shook my head, "Sorry, I hate getting angry in front of friends, but that thing just itches me the wrong way."

"You consider me a friend? We've never met!"

"Doesn't matter. You're a friend of Jellal, Ultear, and likely consider Grey an ally now as well. That's more then sufficient for me."

Meredy seemed shocked by my open mind, and even wet her eyes ever so slightly. I just replied with a smile and by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Logic comes first in my world, young one, I have no reason to hate you, and only reasons to like, so why SHOULDN'T I like you? I honestly like your personality so far, very upbeat, very organised."

Meredy's head dropped and she whispered out "Thank you, but I don't deserve your praise, I caused your guild nothing but pain."

"You did, and I don't care. People change, every member in your guild are prime examples. What you did back then was the work of an entirely different person, so cut your ties with your past and look forward to the future!"

Meredy began crying, and I could tell Ultear wasn't far behind, so I stood up and walked between them, wrapping an arm around each of them to comfort them. I drew them close, and Ultear said, "Mar, you have no idea how much that means to us, to be so readily accepted by one of Fairy Tail's greatest, and a key figure from Tenrou."

"I meant what I said, those were different people back there, you two are you, right here, right now. There is no other you."

"Words of a wise man, though you sound like this is coming from experience! Were you a bad person a long time ago too Mar?" Meredy asked.

"Ah, that's right, I guess you two don't know much about me, huh?"

Meredy spoke up again, "I read your file way back when, it said that you were over 200 years old, but I didn't buy it, and I didn't really care at the time, your Magic Power was really the only thing that struck me as odd."

"Oh? What did Grimoire have on me?"

"And I quote, 'Has not shown a limit to Magic Power that had been recorded.'"

"Sounds about right, last two times I really hit bottom were the first time I died and when I held up Fairy Sphere."

Ultear broke in, "Wait, you held up that sphere? FOR SEVEN YEARS?"

"Boredom was the main combatent really, but I had friends to keep with me. I was soul fused with someone, and I already have another person in me."

"W-Wow...hang on, you DIED?"

I sighed, saying, "Yeah, I was pretty dead. Deliora and I killed each other, but due to the weapon I used, I absorbed his Regeneration with Archive, returning myself to life, and gaining Deliora's soul. Nearly took Erza's right breast off when she hugged me."

"Nearly took a WHAT off?"

"Ah, right. I was impaled, Erza hugged my body while I was regenerating. Her yelling 'Kya!' was my first memory on coming back from the grave."

Meredy popped back in, "Erza! Yelled kya! Cute!"

We all laughed, but I decided we were getting off topic, and returned us to the proper path. "But anyway, yeah, I guess I'm speaking from experience. That file you had on me? It was right."

I told my story once more, leaving Ultear and Meredy absolutely dumbstruck, and earning laughter from surrounding members. Apparently people used the telling of my story as a social event now, not that I could blame them, reactions were absolutely priceless.

As I finished and my company was regaining their composure, I felt a Magic finally well up in me, this one was going to be a BIG one.

I excused myself and dashed out the door, then took flight to the glorious sky. I flew as high as I could manage while the Magic gained speed. Whatever the devil this thing was, it had held up Archive's decay for over half a day, I knew it was going to cause a big bang.

I stopped flying higher when breathing became an extreme struggle, already perched over the clouds. I held my hands out, ready to expel the Magic, but to my surprise, there was no burst of Magic, only a single golden ball. I realised there, that this was going to suck, Fairy Law had decided to show itself!

The ball of energy split the very clouds around me as I drew it towards my chest, determined to contain it's blast as much as possible.

I held the Magic back with all my might, in it's decayed state, I had no idea if Fairy Law would only affect my enemies, so I couldn't let this one free! I would stop it at all costs!

Heat began to generate from Fairy Law, rapidly increasing. My hands began smoking, then caught fire. The pain broke my concentration, causing me to release Fairy Law, but to my surprise, the Magic did not fire. The orb instead fell through the sky, as if turned solid!

I dove after it, the G forces putting out my hands. I redirected the Magic into a lake outside of Magnowlia with air pressure from my wings, causing it to steam excessivly on contact. The orb slowly sunk to the bottom of the lake, landing between some rocks. I dove in and went after it, grabbing the orb and surfacing once more.

I tapped it, yielding no reaction. The orb was small enough to fit in one hand, and yet it was all that was left of a spell like Fairy Law? I know I didn't feel any Magic go anywhere but here, so what the hell happened?

I tried passing a small amount of Magic through the object, and it lit up like a Chirstmas tree. I felt Fairy Law well up around me once more, so I restrained it and shoved it into the lake again, cooling it off once more.

I brought the orb up and examined it. There was nothing off about it, besides containing Fairy Law anyway, it was just an orb that looked and felt like glass. Almost like a big marble, a big, golden, beutifal marble.

A thought ran through my head that caused me to laugh hard enough that I had to put the orb down. "I just made Materia! I howled through my laughter, part from stress release, part from me apreciating the situation.

I thought for a moment, it was obvious that Fairy Law was still there, and could be released on a whim, so if I fixed Archive, the Magic wouldn't be lost to me! All I'd need to do is release it and absorb it. I decided to catch as many Magics as I could this way, if only just to say that I can manufacture my own Materia! God, Yuffie would be proud. I got up, shoved the "Materia" in my pocket and headed back for Fairy Tail, walking this time. Fucking wet wings.

I arrived a couple hours later to Jellal and company drinking happily and celebrating with the rest of Fairy Tail, though I did notice we were down a couple of Dragon Slayers, a celestial mage, a female knight, a water mage, her Ice Make using boyfriend, a scholar, and two exceed. I figured they were at the beach already, and decided to catch up to them later.

I sat down next to the members of Crime Sorciere, while Mira got me a drink.

"So, Mar, I heard you ran out of here with barely a goodbye earlier, what's up?" Jellal asked.

"Ah nothing. Archive is just having a hard time is all, I just got out of here to make sure if the worst came to pass that I wouldn't hurt anyone." I said, smiling, trying desperatly not to show concern.

"Ah fair enough, holding up that barrier for so long would be hard on anyone."

"Ha! Ah yes, I didn't get the chance earlier, but I wanted to ask something. Meredy, you still want to take it?"

"Sure!"

"Brilliant, I was wondering if you guys could make me an unofficial member of Crime Sorciere."

"You want to join us? Mar, you already have a guild!"

"That's why I said unofficial, I like this place too much to leave, but I would gladly lend a hand in your endeavours. Jellal could probably tell you, justice is important to me, and I DO have quite a bit to make up for from my past life."

"Hey, you said to leave the past in the past before!"

"My past is a bit different Meredy, how many people did you kill in Grimoire?"

"I never killed anyone!"

"Good! I created Archive in my time, a tool that was used as a weapon of mass destruction. I have the blood of millions on my hands, indirectly or not. I don't think I'll ever be able to redeem myself in my own eyes, but I have to try!"

"M-Millions? Why did you leave that out earlier!"

"I didn't want to bring it up. It's not something I'm proud of."

"...True. Hey, Jellal? What did he mean by 'You'd know?'"

Jellal laughed, and explained, "Mar saved me. He didn't want me to go to prison after I lost my memories and became a better person, so when a fight broke out over it, he grabbed me and flew for Fairy Tail!"

Ultear nearly choked on her drink, so Jellal tapped her on the back with some slight force, clearing her throat. She said, "Thanks, but Jellal! You never told us that! Heck, you never told us anything before you were at Fairy Tail!"

"You know most of it Ultear." Jellal said with a smile.

"Uhhh, someone catch me up?" I said.

"Oh, sorry, turns out it was Ultear here who was in my head during the Tower incident. That was both of our past lives though, so I don't hold a grudge."

"Fair enough. But about that joining?"

"Right, here, this will do. Mind if I use your locket?"

"What are you going to do to it?"

"I'm going to turn it into a beacon, so we can find you when we need you."

"It's a Magic item, is that alright?"

"All the more reason, the beacon will be easier to track."

"...Very well, just be careful, this thing is precious to me."

Jellal's hand glowed briefly, then he withdrew it, saying, "I'm done."

The locket was no different, but I imagined if I could still sense Magic that there would be a charm on it.

"Thank you Jellal, feel free to call on me any time."

"That we will. Now, Mar, a young miss asked us where you went, and when we told her that you stepped out for some air, she told us to tell you, 'Kasumi waits in the clear cut forest.' Any idea what it means?"

"Ha, perfectly, it seems I have to take my leave. It was a pleasure seeing you both again, and a pleasure meeting you as well, Meredy."

"Likewise!" the pink haired woman said, perky as Mavis herself.

Speak of the devil, I gained a companion on my way out this time. Mavis tagged along with me after over hearing our conversation. I had told her of Jane several times during the seven years, and she was very eager to meet her. Plus, the sheer shock value of seeing Fairy Tail's founder seemed to have a hillarious effect on people, so I looked forward to the meeting.

On the way, Mavis confronted me about my bursting out of the guild earlier.

"Mar, what did you lose this time? I know it was something big, I could sense it from the guild!" she said, her usual aura of cheerfulness replaced by one of worry and sadness.

"Don't worry Mavis, I took care of it, check THIS out!" I said, pulling my homemeade materia from my pocket.

"Woah! What is it?"

"My way of keeping Magics after they leave me, I pass some Magic through these guys, and BAM! Instant energy release, and instant absorbtion."

"Wow! Which one is this?"

"Promise not to freak out?"

"No guarantees."

"It's Fairy Law. The entire spell is contained in this little ball."

Mavis gently lifted the ball from my hand and examined it, then placed it back where it came.

"Amazing! There's no mistake in it, that's Law! Your own sensory ability confirms it!"

"You figured that out already? Holy crap, that took me weeks."

"I think I inherited your skill with it, I had it nearly immediatly!"

"Ha! Good to hear."

"But Mar, Fairy Law abandoned you? This is bad! Archive has large enough holes in it that such a Magic can slip through, are you sure you can fix it?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, and that scares the hell out of me. There is no power greater then nature herself, however, so it's my best bet. This time tommorow I'll be gorging on her energy, and if it doesn't fix me, I'll at least know I went down doing my best."

"Mar, I'm not going to let you die damnit! I will NOT lose you again! NEVER AGAIN!"

I was shocked at Mavis when she said this. It was rare for her to lose her cool, let alone have an outburst like that. I embraced her, and wrapped my wings around her. She began crying on my bare chest, right on my mark.

To my surprise, a woman walked up behind us and placed a hand on both of our shoulders, then said, "Quiet down you two, I don't know what is so wrong, but I'm sure the angel here can fix it, he has a bloody good streak going."

That voice, it sounded familliar! I looked up into the waiting eyes of Jane, seven years of maturity on clear display. She had grown, and her features had developed fully, including some freckles around her nose. Her...intimate features had matured as well. Quite substantially actually.

"Jane! Holy hell, how have you been!"

"This is Jane Mar? She has really big-"

'Mavis!"

"Right, sorry." she said, her smile still as innocent as ever.

We all walked to the clearing, talking and laughing the whole way. Mavis and Jane seemed to take an immediate shining to each other, and that pleased me. When we got to the clearing, we went to a nearby cliff and sat down, legs hanging off the edge and me in the middle.

I finally asked a question that was bugging me, "So Jane, how did Fire Magic turn out for you?"

"I stayed with that for a long time Mar, but I eventually learned I was just trying to stick to what I know. I switched not too long ago actually, and I'm already twice as strong as I was when I used fire!"

"Oh wow, what's the new Magic!" Mavis asked, her voice laced with excitement.

"Illusionary Magic! Combined with a black belt in Judo, and this puppy!" she said, pulling out a gun that looked to be about one of mine in size. It was also red, oh so very red.

"Ahhh, make them think you're not there, then take them down and put them to sleep!"

"Something like that, or shoot them if I need to. It's a Magic gun, just like Mar's, I only asked for one though. I'm perfectly capable of beating someone with only illusions, however."

I jumped in here, "How could you beat someone with JUST illusions?"

"I'm gradually learning how to make my illusions more realistic, I can even inflict pain with them as I am right now."

"Wow. Fooling even the human senses, that's an achievement."

Jane giggled at this. Then said, "So, Mar? I never caught the name of your new squeeze."

Her implication caught me off guard, and I tried to stand up from human habit. Unfortunatly, cliff. I ended up looping around and landing back between them, then, very calmly, said, "Oh no, we're not like that, I'm married, remember? This is my oldest, greatest friend, her name is Mavis."

"Mavis? Like our first Master Mavis?"

"More then you know."

"Woah, what do you mean by that?...How old is she?"

"Uhhh, two hundred and twenty, I'd guess."

"Huh. So it IS Mavis. Pleased to be aquainted with ya, I've heard to end of good about you!"

"Likewise!" Mavis replied with a smile.

I sighed and let my head sink. "That's it? I was expecting a freak out at least! Oh well."

We all laughed and watched the sun set over the horizon, barely even moving.

As the sun drew on it's final moments, a cold wind swept across the clearing, chilling both Mavis and Jane to the bone. I was rather unaffected, being physically hardened by a dragon and all, so I just smiled, then spread my wings to take both women under them.

"Thanks Mar, this is too beautiful to miss for some cold wind." Jane said.

I smiled and worked my arms in between my wings and their backs, and drew them both in close. I loved these precious moments, not a care in the world, not a worry in my head. Here, there is no Archive, no Magic, no fighting, and no evil. Right here, this very moment, is a true paradise.

Unfortunatly, paradise would have to wait. The moment the sun set I felt another Magic trying to break free. I could tell this one for a mile away, I had held it up for seven fucking years after all.

I stood and said, "Sorry, but I need to go explode now."

I flew toward where the sun once hung in the sky, and once I was far enough away from my friends, I let loose with Fairy Sphere. It first expanded to the size of a large comet, then quickly retracted as I restrained it. Eventually, it shrunk to the same size as Fairy Law's Materia, with the same feel as well. I knew now that the Materia process was one I could replicate, and that would save me alot of trouble when I finally got Archive working again.

Mavis and I escorted Jane home, then I flew Mavis back to the Strauss household.

Elfman and Mira greeted us at the door, and told us Lisanna and hot head already went to bed.

Mira and I retired after I tucked Mavis in. A kiss on the forehead, and a caring hug, to show that I never wanted her to leave.

Mira almost immediatly bombarded me with questions regarding my health.

"Did Archive fare well today?"

"No, it's getting worse. I only lost two Magics today, but both of them were of the three great Fairy Spells. Glitter will likely be the next, after that, the only Magic I could consider more powerful is Regeneration."

"Oh god! Mar, are you sure you'll have enough time?"

"I've done some calculations Mira, a Magic doesn't truely leave me entirely for around three hours after it's departure. I'll have three hours after Regeneration leaves me before wounds start opening. So long as they stay minor, I'll be fine. I'm fucked if my head comes off though."

"This isn't good Mar...is there a way you could substitute what Magics you're losing with others?"

"I don't think so, but I have noticed the spells it throws away are increasing in power lately, it seems to want to exterminate my strongest Magic, and is working it's way up the ladder."

"Not good...what time is that storm coming in?"

"Around 3 PM. I'll be on the roof well before then with Laxus."

"Good...Mar?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Alright."

"Don't die. Whatever you do, DON'T FUCKING DIE!" she said, tears clouding her eyes. I embraced her and drew her close, and we retired as she settled down.

The next morning, I got up well before Mira. I could barely sleep, so I was up early. I leaned over her ear and whispered, "I promise, you have my word that I will not die."

I slipped my coat on and started toward Fairy Tail.

I got there early, Laxus wasn't even there yet, and I'm pretty sure both of our Masters were out too.

I flew up to a raftor and sat there, my back against a support. My head swiftly buried itself in between my hands and I found myself in thought. "Is this really going to work? Am I going to see tommorow? Will Laxus be the last person to see me alive? I didn't even say goodbye..."

Deliora picked up on my distress, and came in, "Master, snap out of it! Is this who you are? No! This is some crying son of a bitch who fears death! Face it Mar! Face the reaper, and spit in his face once more!"

My head lifted, and I smiled. "You called me Mar."

"I did indeed Master! I needed your attention!"

"Ha, thank you Deliora, tough love is just what I needed. Thank you. Now, I think Laxus just came in, it's time to get ready."

"Mar! You in here buddy! I got a call from Mira, said you needed me today! Where are ya?" Laxus yelled.

"Up here!" I yelled back as I waved my hand from the wooden beams.

"What the hell are you doing up there? Get down here and tell me what's so important as to wake me up at five AM!"

She was awake? Damn, guess I HAVE to live now, she probably heard me promise.

I flew down and we both sat at the bar with Laxus, and we helped ourselves to some water, since we were the only ones present.

"Laxus, have you caught wind of what's happening to me?"

"I wasn't aware there was anything serious, I remember you had a few incidents in the past few days, Magics overloading you or something I guessed."

"That's a no then. At least Mavis is still as tight lipped as I remember. Laxus, you know that I held up the sphere for seven years, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm damn grateful for it, everyone else too. You saved our lives Mar!"

"Thank you. Unfortunatly, in doing so, I may have damned myself. I used enough Magic in that seven years that Archive is in severe withdrawl. It's dumping Magic when it becomes too much to maintain, and it's going straight for my most powerful ones currently."

"That's pretty bad. Fromt he sound of it, you probably think a massive Magic boost will fix that, right?"

"Right. Hence the thunderstorm coming this afternoon."

"Ahh, nature hereself! Smart, there is none stronger. But Mar? What Magic will you lose next? Do you know?"

"Yes, I have only two super powerful Magics left. Fairy Glitter, and Regeneration."

"Wait, your Regeneration isn't a natural ability? Oh fuck, I can see the problem now!"

"Yeah. I lose Regeneration, it stops holding my wounds closed, and every injury I healed with Regeneration re opens. The very first will kill me."

"Oh shit! Mar, what can I do to help?"

"My goal here is to do a sort of hard reset on Archive, so I'll need a massive boost in Magical Power. I was hoping you would combine your fullest strength with that of Nature."

"Gladly! Why so early though?"

"I couldn't sleep, and that storm could come in early. Plus, should shit go south, I need someone with a strong stomach to torch my remains to ash. I will not have my family see me gutted."

"...You're asking for a second."

"I am. The man who holds my very fate, is now you Laxus. There can be no one else."

"...I am...honored that you would even consider, let alone CHOOSE me for this. I know we've been at odds before, but I'll do my best. I will not let you die damnit!"

"Perfect! I should hope you won't, my wife will kill me if I die!"

We both laughed, partially out of nerves, partially out of our newfound bond. We set out for Fairy Tail's old HQ.

We took our time while watching the sky. The sky was already dark with blackened clouds, but no thunder and no rain were falling. By the time we arrived, it was close to nine.

I flew to the top of the building, and Laxus used his Lightning Form, then we just sat and waited. It's the waiting that's the worst. Not knowing if you will live or die, not knowing if you will meet a headsman's axe or the loving embrace of a sibling, or a beautiful wife.

Around ten thirty, I lost Fairy Glitter. I compressed it into Materia form, much to Laxus' surprise. I thought since Glitter took so long that I would be safe. I was wrong.

Barely quarter after noon, I felt another Magic well up. I knew this one well. Regeneration was getting ready to leave me.

Laxus threw his hands on my shoulders and started yelling at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying, I was listening to Deliora instead. We were going to hold this one in as long as we could damnit!

Through my suffering, I managed to say, "Laxus! Don't disturb my focus! I'm holding this bastard in!"

I fought with my own Magic for what felt like years, but was only a couple hours. I managed to hold it long enough that the storm drew close. Must have been at least two and half to three hours I stood motionless, my Magic swirling around me like a tornado.

I realised that I wouldn't be able to eat the thunder and hold Regeneration back at the same time, so I tasked Deliora to do his best to hold it back as best he could.

"LAXUS! NOW! COMBINE YOUSELF WITH NATURE'S MIGHT NOW!"

Laxus nodded and jumped into the air, firing a Lightning Dragon's Roar through the darkened clouds, taking nature's fury with it.

Deliora had to release Regeration just before the Lightning struck, but I absorbed all of nature's fury regardless. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I sucked it down, we must have used up all of Regeneration's time when we were holding it back! Fuck!

I finished eating the lightning, just as my wound from Deliora tore itself open. I...failed?

I fell from Fairy Tail's old roof, and everything went dark as I hit the ground.

My senses were all offline, minus my hearing. For some odd reason, I could still hear everything!

"MAR! MAAAAAR!" I heard Laxus yell as he closed in on me. I heard his knees hit the ground beside me. "No...No, it can't be! WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I heard crying. My apparent death had reduced the once feared Laxus to tears.

I heard more footsteps following coming up the way. Voices I had never heard before filled the air, probably people who lived nearby. But among them, I made out several familiar voices. Lisanna, Mavis, Elfman, and Mira. They all came to see if I succeeded. They all saw me in that terrible state.

Tears ran through the crowds, even on those I did not know. I guess everyone weeps when a good guy dies.

The crying was interrupted by Laxus, who said, "Mar made me promise that he would not be seen like this, that I was to reduce the body to ash if he failed. I have already broken this promise, but I intend to fill it now."

I heard lightning start to crackle, but it was stopped by what sounded like someone grabbing Laxus' arm.

"Don't. We want to bury him ourselves, no matter the pain." Mira. That was definatly Mira.

"Yeah, yeah I thought you would. The dumba-WHAT THE FUCK?"

I had no idea why Laxus would have been that surprised, until my senses started coming back. Once more, I could taste the lightning from Laxus and nature herself. Bittersweet, like dark chocolate. I could smell the grass I now lay upon. I could feel the hand of another, grasping mine, and a SEVERE pain in my chest. Finally, my eyes opened once more, and I found myself staring into Laxus' face.

I stood slowly, noting there was still a large hole in my chest. Once I stood tall, what appeared to be organic tendrils sprouted out of my body at the edges of the wound and covered it. In no time at all, the tendrils disappeared, leaving only skin in it's place.

People backed away from me in fear, thinking I was some sort of monster apparently. Laxus was absolutely stunned, as were my family and Mavis. I looked myself over, noticing there was something VERY wrong with my right arm. The arm that hadn't been held by Laxus, had turned into some sort of organic weapon! The tendrils pulsated both black and red, and each one of my fingers had been made larger, with metal blades on each. I tugged at one of them with my free hand, noticing the metal was actually a PART of me!

"What the fuck?" 


	13. A Land of Eternal Dark

******Author's Note: My apologies, but I have caught up to Fairy Tail's Manga, so I'll be doing filler and crossovers until such a time as the current arc is finished. First up, Zelda: Twilight Princess!

I stared down at my arm, just as shocked as the crowd that had gathered. I decided it would be best to disperse the crowd, then approach the situation logically. I told everyone to go home, trying desperatly not to wave my weaponised arm, and the crowd respected my wishes. Only friends and family remained.

A quick thought crossed my mind, and I turned to Laxus, the person closest to me. "Laxus, what colour are my eyes?"

Laxus replied calmly. Surprising, considering the situation. "One green and one gold, why?"

"Gold? Good."

"Why is gold good?"

"It means I fixed Archive, at least. But I KNOW Regeration left my body before I absorbed the thunder and lightning! I should be dead!"

"You didn't re absorb it?"

"Not conciously. I had no time. I don't even know where the hell the Magic went, it was completely gone for the couple of seconds I had to look around after eating the lightning."

"I think I might have a guess."

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"Is it possible for a Magic to mutate?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Look at your arm then. Maybe Regeneration got caught up with the lightning, and the massive Magic around it caused it to mutate to...that."

"Huh. Very possible, but it would need a base for this, something to be worn on the hands."

"Hmm, and you don't wear gloves..."

Mira jumped in and shouted her idea. "Gilgimesh! Mar, check Gilgimesh!"

"What's a Gilgimesh?" Laxus asked.

"A re equip Magic of mine, it COULD have been the base I suppose, and Archive never tossed my re equip weapons. Let's see!"

I focused on Gilgimesh, but to my sorrow, nothing came. As I realised those beautifal gauntlets were gone, my arms, legs, and the lower half of my face covered themselves in tendrils, just as Gilgimesh would. When the tendrils stopped moving, both my arms were now instruments of death, with my legs reinforced to the point of being near invulnerable. The mask was still, as always, really just there to keep sand out of my airway and to look badass.

I tried dismissing the my new power with the Magical commands that I use to command...well, Magics, but I found that they were to no avail. This...mutation didn't answer to Magic.

I realised there, that the Magic wasn't a Magic at all anymore, but a true biological mutation.

My eyes lit up with glee as I stared at my new clawed arms, and the mask pulled back to reveal me smiling widely.

Lisanna was the first to speak the question on everyone's mind, "Mar? What did you do this time?"

"Haha, Sister? Honey? Brother? Friend? I guess I'm a MUTANT Archangel now. Regeneration has mutated into my very being, and for god knows what reason, it has combined with my stored re equips to make some very...interesting tools of war!"

"Can you un equip them?" Mira asked, nervously.

"No idea, I'll try."

I put Magic far away from my mind, focusing instead on my body, and I thought of my regular, winged self. Sure enough, my living araments faded away, leaving only me.

Mira teared up at this, and ran to hug me. Her arms went straight around my neck and she squeezed me tight, saying, "I'm so happy...I'm so happy you're alright!"

Everyone smiled at us, then joined into our hug. Laxus even joined in, and none of us objected.

After we seperated, Laxus put his hand on my shoulder and told me, "I knew it. I KNEW you were too damn stubborn to die."

We all broke into laughter, which was very rudely interrupted by my new organic power shifting my form. Before anyone had time to blink twice, two Laxus' stood before my family.

"Well, this is awkward." I said. "Holy hell, I even have your voice!" I quickly focused back onto myself once more, and shrunk down to my regular size and form once more.

Laxus recovered from his stunned state and told me, "Mar? Never do that again. Please."

"Noted. That wasn't exactly with my consent, you know?"

We all retired shortly thereafter, with Mira and I calling it an early day. More or less to celebrate my renewed life in our own way, then figure this new organic power out.

It was around eight by the time we got to the second bit of our agenda. Turns out "You're not going to die" sex can last a while.

We headed out to an open meadow just outside of town, and Mira accessed her Satan Soul straight away. Said it would give her great physical resilliance in case I couldn't control whatever the devil I had done to myself. I smirked and made a self restraint comment, then we got to training.

I decided to stick to the claws, I knew I had them and I figured the basics would apply to any other weapons I had. Within a couple of hours, I had gained full control over my offensive abilities. Turns out, it felt almost as natural as breathing.

Mira dismissed her Satan Soul as I reverted to my regular self, then she came up to me and sat me down on a nearby log.

"You feeling alright about this Mar? Do you feel any different?"

"Oh, I'm great Mira! This new Regeneration has givin me a new lease on life! I feel stronger, faster, and maybe just ever so slightly taller!"

"Ha, keep dreaming!"

"Haha!...Oh, right, Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's been bothering me, remember when I copied Laxus?"

"Yeah, what the heck was that anyway?"

"A new ability, I'd guess. I think I'll be able to control it the same way I do for the claws, and anything else related to...this, anyway. But, anyways, when I copied him, memories entered my head. Memories that wern't my own. Memories of wandering a desert, then a massive feeling of dread, like if someone close to me was in trouble."

"You...saw Laxus' memories? Hmmm, that may have been when Master took that blow from Hades. Family just knows, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I do." I said with a smile. I wasn't lying either, and that gave me no small joy. "Mira, weird idea, how about I see if I can replicate the process?"

"Hmmm, two of me? Why not?"

I focused on my wife, as hard as I could, but not a thing changed. My abilities didn't even seem to be spurred into action.

I raised my head and sighed, then said "Oh well, guess that's the odd one out."

Mira slapped me on the back, probably in preperation of reassuring me, but the moment she did, my form changed to hers! She retracted her hand rather quickly.

I looked at my new hands, legs, and even clothing, then stood up and said, "Direct physical contact with my consent seems to trigger this. But, I think I would rather stay as I am when possible, I'm rather fond of a bit on my own body that I felt disappear." I said, reverting to "Regular" me. It even put my trench back on, despite me not even having it at the time.

"Okay, I can see why Laxus thought that was so weird. Any memories Mar?"

"Yeah, the first night we were involved actually. I know you felt some sort of dread, even regret while you were laying there with me. I also felt most, if not all of it vanish when I put my arms around you and pulled you close. You knew you found the right guy if he could read you that well. Know what the cherry on the cake is Mira?"

"What?"

"I didn't remember this, I was asleep. My body itself reacted to your distress."

"...Thank you for being honest. Would you have done the same awake?"

"Without a doubt."

Mira smiled widely at this, then said, "Thank you." once more.

I laughed and kissed my wife on the cheek, then hopped up and said, "Watch this, I have a crazy idea. Might want to get Satan Soul up actually."

Mira shifted while asking, "What's this 'Crazy Idea'?"

"This isn't technically a Magic, right? So what if I can use a Magic WITH it?"

"Oooh, good idea Mar!"

I shifted my right arm into claws, and let my lightning run through my arm. Once I had achieved my desired level of focus, I dragged the blades along the ground, then tore them skyward, sending out four vertical beams of lightning that left the land scarred.

I stood there, flabberghasted, admiring my work. I eventually shook some sense into my head and said, "Wow! I think I just found some conductors!"

Mira had already dismissed her Satan Soul and was laughing incredibly hard. Apparently my expression could be noted as "Absolutely priceless."

Mira decided to head back home after a stressful day, and I decided to go bar hopping. I hadn't mingled in seven bloody years after all, I wanted to get my finger down on Magnowlia's newfound pulse.

I heard of a guild named Sabertooth, the guild that now held the number one spot in all of Fiore, and that it was based locally. I decided to go and pay them a visit later, if not just to shake a few hands and gauge our competition for a few months down the line. I also heard of a Mermaid Heel, an all female guild. I shrugged at the news, and I honestly think it's a good idea. Women could always use a few extra heroes. Hell, everyone could. To my surprise, Lamia Scale had also grown in size and political power. That made me happy, I remembered that young master Leon and young mistress Sherry were with them. Them and Jura. I found myself wondering how the old bugger was doing, I really liked him for whatever reason. Just struck me as an all around good guy I guess.

The moon had reached it's zenith by the time I made my way to Sabertooth. I thought if there was no one there that I would just come back in the morning.

I found the rather large building quickly, they sure weren't the type for modesty. Then again, I could have said the same for us seven years ago.

I entered to a nearly empty hall, save two men who seemed to be damn good friends and a bar maid with purple hair.

My entrance drew all of their attention, and the two men motioned for me to come and sit, so I did and the purple haired woman handed me an odd coloured drink. I didn't care really, if it was poisonus, my body would fix it and the reactions would be priceless. Mind you, the other two men there would have had to have been poisoned too, they were drinking the same stuff.

The blonde one spoke first, "So, what's your name stranger? Want to join Sabertooth?"

"My name's Mar, and no thanks, I'm really just checking the place out."

"Mar...name sounds familliar. Why are you checking this place out then?"

"You guys are apparently our main competition in the games three months from now, I just wanted to see what we're up against."

"Ha! And you're not hiding this?"

"Why should I? It's the truth."

"Ha! I like this guy Rogue! Oh, my name is Sting by the way, what guild do you belong to?"

I replied by pulling my coat across my heart, revealing my brand.

"You belong to that garbage guild? Huh, I thought they were all old men and layabouts."

Now, I'm a patient man, but you do NOT insult my comrades with me present.

"Step outside."

"Ooooh, I think I made him mad! What are you going to do to me Fairy Trash?"

"Step outside. Before I make you."

"Ha! Make me step outside, what a jac-" Sting was cut off abruptly by me throwing him through the damn wall, then jumping through the hole after him.

"I warned you. Now put your money where your mouth is, no one dishonors my friends."

Sting coughed the drywall dust out then rushed at me and started swinging at me. He remained perfectly calm, even though we were fighting. Well, he was swinging and I was dodging anyway.

"What's wrong?" He yelled, "That old bastard never taught you how to punch?"

I caught his arms that time, and started applying bone crushing pressure. "That 'Old Bastard' as you call him is my Master. For insulting him personally, you just earned yourself a Magic fight. You can go first boy."

I threw Sting across the street while noting that Rogue was near the hole, face in hand. Clearly, this happened alot, and he wasn't going to interfere. Sting reminded me of Natsu in a way, only with a severe negative attitude adjustment.

Sting stood tall and yelled "Light Dragon's Roar!" causing a massive wave of pure light infused energy to be let loose at me. I was astounded, at least, but never the less, I used my Lightning Form to escape behind Sting.

"Ha! What a joke! Vaporised from one attack!" Sting yelled.

I grabbed Sting's shoulder, and forced him to the ground with it, then mounted him and held his neck to the concrete. "Not quite."

Rouge started yelling at us, "Sting! He just used Lightning Form! He's a fucking Dragon Slayer!"

"Y-You? A Dragon Slayer? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" He yelled as he forced himself out of my grip and struck me across the head, hard enough to cause my spine to crack. "Ha, he's done. We'll just leave him here, cops will find him eventually."

As my spine re mended itself, I stood back up and reached to grab Sting, only to find he was almost back through Sabertooth's hole. Rage. Anger. Hatred. I felt all of these. I used Lighting Form once more, this time ditching my coat, and I grabbed Sting, the hoisted him up into the sky.

"Sorry boy, I don't die that easily."

"What the fuck? YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I was, yes."

"Oh my god...You're Mar! THE Mar!"

"What of it? You want the name etched on your fucking grave?"

"NO! I'm so sorry sir, please, take me back down and I'll explain everything!"

"Sir? You have one chance."

"Thank you sir!"

We landed on a nearby rooftop, and I threw Sting to the floor. "Talk. Now."

"Sir, I'm a huge fan, you're the man that inspired me to become a Mage!"

"Hm?"

"Your story...it spoke to me. A man, never knowing his real parents, abandoned and left to the whims of the world. A man who survived, and flourished."

"That's the readers digest version, yes, but I didn't turn out to be a natural born asshole. Speaking of your parents, did your dragon dissapear on the seventh of July, fourteen years ago?"

"I don't know."

"How would you not know?"

"I'm a true Dragon Slayer. I killed him."

My Magic peaked at the sheer metion of patricide, sending me straight into Archangel. I only realised later that the form remained intact after Archive's incident, my senses were blurred with a blood rage at the moment. While my aura blared, screaming out for blood, and seemingly splitting the very sky, I asked, "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say you killed your own fucking parent?"

The sheer weight of my full power was making it hard to breathe for Sting, and he began choking on the very air around him. I realised he couldn't talk in this condition, so I let off ever so slightly.

"What amazing power...you could easily be in the top five in Sabertooth, if not our very Mast-"

"I have no interest in being your Master. Now ANSWER ME."

"I-I did. Rogue too."

"I see." I said, my aura remaining as it was. "Very well. If all in Sabertooth are like you, I have my assessment ready. That, however, is not for your ears. Sting, was it? You have no right to even glance in my direction. I will spare you tonight, but if I EVER find you insulting my friends, or getting near them for that matter outside of the Tourney..." I paused just long enough to shift my right arm into claws and press one against Sting's throat, "I will tear out your fucking spine and strangle you to death with it. Are we clear?"

Sting was sweating bullets. Clearly, the organic weapon was having the desired effect. "C-Crystal."

I released my grip on him, shifted my arm back, let Archangel fade, and got ready to fly away. Didn't even care they had my coat, since I appeared to be able to transfer it, or at least duplicate it. Just as I was about to lift off, Sting spoke once final time, "Mar! My goal as a Mage is to surpass you! It will happen one day, mark my words!"

I turned back to him and told him the simple truth. "Darkness covers your heart boy. It makes you weak. So long as you hold that darkness in you, you will never come close to surpassing me."

This apparently struck a nerve, as Sting finally lost his cool, and rushed to strike me again, screaming. I once again caught both of his arms and leaned in close to his face. "Never." I whispered, before throwing his arms back and striking him square in the chest, as hard as I could, with a lightning infused fist. The impact caused him to fly to the concrete below, bloody and beaten.

"Get him medical attention. I likely overdid it. Fools just don't know when to stay down."

Rogue, instead of getting angry, agreed with me, and thanked me for not killing Sting. As he turned to grab his friend and hoist him inside to wait for the medic, I noticed he had a katana. Nothing fancy, just a regular old katana. It filled my heart with joy to see someone traveling the path of honor. Well, despite the whole patricide bit. For now I'd give Rogue the benefit of the doubt, and think that he was forced into it somehow. Sting on the other hand...well, I meant what I said.

I sighed and jumped back down to the guild, and helped Rogue lift Sting onto a table. When he asked me why, I just pointed at his sword and said, "I follow the same path. Likely not to the same extent, but I do follow it."

On my way out, I realised the hole I left in the wall was rather large, allowing me to walk out with my wings outstretched without touching anything. I remembered Arc of Time never left me, so I tried using it constructively for the very first time...well, ever! I successfully repaired the wall, got a thank you from Rogue who opened the door to say farewell, followed by a shake between swordsmen. After I let go of his hand, I flew into the sky and headed for home.

As I walked through the door, I saw Mavis out like a light on the couch. She looked so cute when she was sleeping. Then again, that went for her pretty much ALL the time. I opened my door and slipped under the covers next to Mira, and an odd realisation crossed my mind. I hadn't seen anyone who went to the beach for DAYS! I jerked up, waking Mirajane, who yelled, "What's wrong? Do we have an intruder?"

"No, just realised that our friends have been missing for days! How the fuck could I have been so blind?"

"No one told you? They're in the Spirit World. Virgo shifted them all over from the beach. Time flows faster there though, they're schedualed to turn up just short of three months from now!"

"Three months...oh lord, that's going to be worth being there for their faces."

"My thoughts exactly! Now go back to sleep, it's one in the morning!"

"Right. Sorry love."

The next morning was probably the most normal one I'd had post Tenrou. The Strauss family and Mavis ate breakfast together, shared stories of their previous day, and plans for the day to come. I had to stay quiet for that last bit though, everyone there knew I didn't plan that far ahead! The least normal thing we found was that my coat was stuffed in our mailbox, with a note saying, "Courtesy of Rogue. Have a good day!" on it.

We laughed our way to Fairy Tail, and split when we reached the door. Mira worked the bar, as usual, Elfman went off to train with Lisanna for the tourney, and I jotted off to check and see if there were any S class requests available after word of the Tenrou Team coming back got out. No such luck.

I decided to head back out to the meadow me and Mirajane practiced at the previous night, to see how many of my other weapons were assimilated by this new...thing. I also needed to think of a name for it, it was getting awkward to talk about, or even think about for that matter!

With some trail and error, I found that I could shift an arm into a collosal curved sword, stretching from the ground up to above my elbow. There was also a spike on the back of it, jutting out from my elbow. A true weapon of death, I could easily reach five feet in front of me with it, if not more. The other arm became blessed with a whip like weapon. It's reach was much further, and it came in segments. If some got caught, I could break the end off and regrow the sharp tip. It's reach was quite easily twenty feet around me, all of it being a killzone. The whip was bladed on each and every segment, I could turn it into a tornado of death just by spinning. The last one was...odd. I didn't find a weapon it had rooted from, but never the less, my hands changed so that they were huge, with only three fingers each. When I pointed them away, tendrills shot out and snared my target, in this case, a rock, to the ground. It also tore at the rock with such force that it split clean in two. Clearly, a painful way to go. I wouldn't be using this one on anything short of a monster.

I sat on a half of the rock, satisfied with what I had found so far. I could figure out the rest as I went along, because, truth be told, I was happy with claws and a sword. The other two were just such sweet icing on the cake. I still needed to think of a name though. Something catchy, something to the point...hmmm. I mulled it over for a good twenty minutes before it finally hit me. A mastery of weapons? An inborn talent to reject death? Athena! It was perfect! The greek goddess of war would be the inspiration for my latest, greatest weapon of war!

I smiled and stood up, then brought myself forward, closer to the ground. I stopped in a crouching position, like a marathon runner ready at the starting line and yelled "Athena! Come to me!" On command, my blade materialised on my right arm. Clearly, this ability approved of the name! That settled it! Athena it is!

I strolled back toward Fairy Tail, and stopped to look at our new guild. Barely a tavern, and no where near the center of town like we used to be. I bet we could use some cash, I'd take a job! A dangerous one that would let me test out Athena, or a high paying one so I could donate the cash to Fairy Tail itself.

I searched the job board, and didn't find much. Fairy Tail must be held in REALLY low faith nowadays. Poor sods. At least they had Jane, the situation probably would have been even WORSE if they hadn't! I did find one job however, a very strange one. The only S class request we had, actually. It had just come in that morning, so I was told, and was brought by a courier. No one special, but I could tell this was was unique already. It was signed with an odd symbol I had never seen before, three golden triangles, shaped to form a larger triangle. I was to go to a distant land known as "Hyrule" and speak with a young man known as "Link". The reward was...substantial. I decided to take it! It could be fun!

I grabbed it off the board and kissed my wife on the way out, telling her I shouldn't be gone for more then a couple weeks, then I set out to an absolutely glorious sunny day.

I found that the station didn't offer service to this Hyrule place, but a town a few clicks away did. Why? Hell if I knew. I decided to walk over there. It wasn't that far, and the day was a truely grand one. I don't think the sun had ever shone so bright! I walked through a large grassland on my way, when suddenly, I felt a raindrop. I felt another following it, and another, prompting me to look up. There was literally a SINGLE cloud in the sky raining one SOLELY me. I chuckled and said, "Okay Juvia, you can come out now."

"Was Juvia that obvious?" came a voice from behind me as the woman formed from water.

"Uhhh, yeah. That thing's a dead giveaway." I said, pointing to the cloud. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Spirit World with everyone else?"

"Juvia was sick. Only felt better today. Juvia has a question for Mar, if you would answer."

"Of course, shoot."

"Shoot? Juvia doesn't want to shoot Mar!"

I laughed and just said, "It's a phrase Juvia! I meant ask away!"

"Oh! Juvia is sorry, she can be a spaz sometimes. Mar, you are an expert in this sort of thing...how do you tell a man is about to propose?"

The question hit me off guard, and nearly made me trip and fall flat on my face, but I recovered and asked, "Well, I wouldn't know. I've only done it once, and that was from my perspective. I will help you though, has he been acting weird lately?"

"Yes, Grey has been...avoiding Juvia for lack of a better word. We stopped taking jobs together shortly before Tenrou, but we're still..." Juvia's face blushed horribly here, and I could tell the statement was awkward. Involved, got it.

"I get it Juvia, don't worry. I'm the one who started that train, remember?"

"Yes, Juvia remembers, and she is still grateful."

"Forget about it! It's what I do!"

"Juvia believes modesty is the sign of a saint, and Mar shows it in no small amount."

"Ha, thanks Juvia. Anyway, have you found anything weird in his underwear drawer?"

"H-HOW WOULD MAR KNOW JUVIA LOOKED THERE?"

"You just told me. I'll take it as a yes then."

Juvia's head sank, red as blood, and she said, "Y-Yes, Juvia found a small black box, but didn't open it."

"Ahhh. I see now."

"Is Juvia crazy? She certainly feels like it."

"No, no, you're RIGHT. Juvia, how large was this box? Show me." I said, holding out my hand. Water formed in my hand, creating a box no larger then the one my ring was in. Perfect.

My grin must have betrayed my thoughts, because Juvia caught on REALLY quickly. "O-Oh my god! He is, isn't he? Ohhhh, Juvia's not ready for this!"

Juvia started panicing and talking to herself, and I just laughed as she did so, I eventually spoke up and said, "Think of it this way Juvia, Grey IS ready, and willing, obviously. You have three months or so to work on your cold feet. It shouldn't be a problem!"

Juvia stopped and smiled, and the rain finally stopped. "Mar is right! Juvia just hopes she can last three months without Grey!"

"Haha, you obviously know how to find me, you can talk to me anytime, about anything!"

"Yes, Mar is an easy person to track, and even easier to talk to. Well, at least to someone like Juvia."

"Water in my body has a particular feel to it?"

"Yup!"

"Ha, excellent. Say, Juvia? What are you doing right now?"

"Not alot. Juvia thinks she might train, or take a job or two. Her schedual is rather open today...and the next few months really."

"Perfect. Juvia? How would you like to come to a foreign land with me? It's an S class job, but you were nominated before, so I think I can look the other way."

"S class? Juvia would be glad to help!" she said, literally BEAMING with joy.

"Haha, that's what I like to hear! The town where we'll hop on a train is right nearby actually."

"Oh! So that's where we've been headed!"

"Yep, should be right over these hills actually."

As we reached the peak of the hill, however, nothing was as it should have been. The town was burning, and the screams of it's people could be heard from where we stood. I could see creatures, not of this world. Creatures of purest shadow. Above all else, the town was covered in a giant cube that formed some sort of barrier between it and the rest of the world!

We were both shocked, but recovered and ran at the cube without so much as a word between us. We knew what had to be done.

I took the lead, and let Athena's sword take over my right arm, then infused it with Lightning and cut us a way in. As we entered, the gap closed behind us. As soon as it did, several beasts appeared before us. They had long claws, and grey bodies wrapped in black and red runes. There had to be at least eight of them.

I charged forward, determined to keep these things in front of me and away from Juvia, and my first slash successfully cut two of them down. Immediatly the remaining beast's eyes lit up. A piercing red I thought unique to my own addorned them. They all reared and roared so loud that Juvia and I had to cover our ears and close our eyes, and when we opened them once more, all eight beasts were again whole.

An idea crossed my mind, and as we fought them off, I started yelling at Juvia, to go over the noises of these weird creatures. "Juvia! Would I hurt you if you were in water form?"

Juvia replied after sending one of the creatures to a nearby wall at high speed, "No! Juvia cannot feel pain or be injured when in water form! Why?"

"Hold them down! I have an idea!"

Juvia complied, and soaked the very earth around us with her presence. Suddenly, several watery hands sprouted from the earth, grabbing each of the beasts and holding them in place. As soon as I saw they were immobile, I switched to the whip, and spun like a maniac. The metal tore and shredded through each and every one of the beasts, killing them all simultaniously.

As they faded away and Juvia re formed, a portal opened in the sky above us, on the roof of the cube. It turned from red to blue, then two entities emerged from it. A wolf, and a small imp like creature landed next to us, and the imp was carrying an odd charm, filled with clear crystals.

The imp waved the charm through the air, and the cube shattered, as did all the creatures inside of it. The villagers soon found themselves coming out of their homes, and celebrating the towns new heroes. During the confusion, however, the imp dissappeared, and the wolf ran in the direction of the station.

After calming the villagers down and explaining we were not the ones who banished the dark, we asked where the station was, and then I asked when the next train to Hyrule was. It was SUPPOSED to leave half an hour ago, but, well, monsters. Luckily, the station's staff were in the crowd, and they led us there. Gave us a seat in the second to front car. Surprisingly fancy, for a train. I guess this was their "First Class" car. We opened our door, and found a man in a green tunic, with a pointed hat of the same colour in our seat. When he saw us, he smiled and waved, then banged on the wall behind him. Soon after, the imp appeared out of his shadow, and landed in his lap. The train started moving shortly afterwards.

The imp began to talk, "Hi there! Sorry about earlier, I didn't want to be seen, people around here are very xenophobic. My name is Midna, and the quiet guy here is Link! He doesn't talk much, but he's a real nice guy!"

"Glad to meet you Midna, Link! So, Link, you wouldn't happen to be from Hyrule, would you?"

He nodded in responce, then pointed at my heart.

"He wants to check and see if you're who he thinks you are. Please show him your mark, if you have one." Midna said.

I removed the part of the coat covering my heart, and both Link and Midna smiled.

"Told you big guy! These two are our backup from Fairy Tail! Although, I don't think I remember seeing EITHER of you in the profiles I browsed." Midna said.

"Profiles?"

"Reports on different Mages you guys have! I could have submitted a preferance, but I didn't see anyone I liked, so I just sent out a general call for help. I didn't even see a 'Mar' or a..."

"Oh, crap, how rude of us, this is Juvia, a water Mage and a close friend. I'm Mar, as you know, and I'm a bit of a 'Jack of All Trades' when it comes to Magic."

"Link here is a swordsman, and the chosen bearer of courage. I'm both the former, and FUTURE princess of the Twilight Realm."

"Chosen of courage? Explain that please.

"He's one of three chosen individuals, selected by the Hylian godesses themselves. He bears a third of a great power known as the Triforce that was used to create Hyrule inside him."

"Wow. Heavy stuff. Also, Twilight Realm?"

"A realm parralel to this one. An entire alternate world! I need to get back there and take out it's current regent, a usurper named Zant. He cast me out and cursed me to this form."

"I get the feeling that getting home isn't so simple?"

"We need to reconstruct the Mirror of Twilight, which Zant shattered into four pieces. We called for backup when we found that Zant had corrupted a dragon to guard the last piece."

"A dragon? Do you know it's name?"

"Argorok. Twilight Dragon Argorok."

I sighed. Part in dissapointment, part in relief. "Oh. Good, I guess. Meeting Raiden again would be awkward anyway. We didn't part on the BEST of terms."

"Raiden?" Midna asked.

"It's a looooooong story. Maybe I'll tell it next time we have a breather." I said with a smirk, earning one in kind from both Midna and Link, who at this point was staring out the window. "Anyway, this Zant fellow? Why did he overthrow you?"

"He sought power. Power far beyond the control or understanding of our people. He sought to unlock the secrets of our ancestors, the people who made this." Midna said as she pulled a horned artifact from Link's coat. "This is the Fused Shadow. It's power can make me, even in this form, into a demigod."

"Wow. I can see the temptation. How did he actually overthrow you?"

"That's just it! I was the most powerful Twili around right up until Zant cast me down! I KNOW he was never that strong! Somehow, he gained a massive amount of power in a short time period!"

Juvia was lost in thought, probably thinking of what could boost a mans power so substantially so quickly. Or Grey. Hell, who am I kidding, it was probably Grey.

"Any idea how?" I asked.

"Zant rambled when he cast me from the realm, he said that his new god gave him immense power! Judging by the fact he so easily overpowered me, then did...this, I'm inclined to believe him."

"A god? Hmmm. Sorry to burst your bubble Midna, but there is no god. This...thing that enpowered him is likely just a being of tremendous power with a hate on for Hyrule."

"Ha! I never said I believed him! We already know that actually, I was just easing you in to it. Zant's 'God' is a powerful sorcerer from a desert clan known as Gannondorf. He somehow managed to cross into my realm and grant Zant his power. Givin how strong he can make another, I can only imagine he is on the level of what you humans percieve as a god."

"Huh. Thoughts Juvia?"

"J-Juvia doesn't want to fight a god! Or someone on a god's level or whatever! Juvia is not Mar, Juvia can die!"

"I'm fully aware. That's why when we inevitably have to hunt this guy down, you'll run. Run back to Fairy Tail and don't look back. If you got hurt, Grey would put me on ice. Literally."

"Ju...Juvia also can't abandon her comrades. Juvia will stay!"

"That a girl."

We arrived at a station shortly afterwords, and Midna vanished into Link's shadow. We walked out of the train to be met by a bustling town, with a huge castle in the center, a diamond shaped barrier around it.

"I'm guessing that's not natural?" I asked Link. He shook his head in responce. "Ha, you really are a quiet one. Where are we headed anyway? Where's this Twilight Dragon?" Link pointed skyward, then brought out his map, as if knowing I was going to ask how we got up there. He pointed to the side of a great lake in the south-west. Must be some sort of device there.

Once we got out of town, Midna popped out of Link's shadow and opened a portal in the sky, which drew us in, then dropped us into a massive lake. Teleportation? Excellent.

We all swam to shore, then Midna placed a dark artifact into Link's head, turning him into a wolf. The same one we saw at that small town.

"Well, that clears a couple things up." Juvia said.

Everyone, including Link as he was, snickered, then we continued up the side of a cliff to meet a collosal CANNON! I was in absolute awe, I had never seen a weapon this large. I was in even more awe when Link and Midna loaded themselves into it...and fired.

They sailed for the sky at god knows what speed, leaving Juvia slack jawed.

"D-Did they just do that?" She yelled, hysterical.

"Yeah. Yeah I think they did." I said as I loaded myself in. "Come on Juvia, I guess we have to follow them."

"You can't FLY us up there?"

"Too slow! Now get in, I just lit the fuse."

Juvia jumped in just in time to get shot out again, going ass first for the sky.

I landed first, then caught Juvia as she came down, still screaming.

"Took you two long enough!" Midna heckled.

As we regained our footing and smiled, two golden orbs fell onto the floor, and bounced toward the door nearby. Whoops. I forgot to get Fairy Law and Glitter back. Stupid agenda being so buggering occupied.

I ran forward and grabbed the two orbs, releasing one, then the other to be absorbed. After I had regained my Magics, I inhaled deeply and turned to ask, "So, Midna, where IS this dragon exactly? And how is there a city on top of the clouds?"

"Uhhh...forget it, I'm not going to ask what that was. Anyway, the dragon should be atop the center tower, since dragons enjoy high places. As for the city? It belonged to an ancient race, even we're not sure how they managed to build an entire city up here."

"Hmm, interesting. Ah well, better to not think of such things. Too complicated for me, I'd reckon. But, up top huh? Do you two have any means of flight?"

"Link here has a pair of handheld grappling hook-like devices, he could climb up with those while I catch a ride in his shadow!"

"Good, Juvia, you can go vertical in Water Form, yeah?"

"Juvia can!"

"Good! And I won't use Lightning Form, there would be no party if I got there first!"

"Lightning? You said you were a 'Jack of All Trades' earlier, what did you MEAN exactly?"

"Ever heard of Archive?"

"No, sorry."

"It let's me copy the Magics of those I fight, and give them to others as needed. It's literally an Archive of Magic."

"Ah, that would make sense."

"Although, Lightning is mine. My Magic and mine alone. It just so happens Midna, I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer."

"Wha-? Link, could we have PICKED better helpers? I'm glad we sent out that general notice now!"

Juvia and I laughed, then I took off my coat, revealing my black wings, and then outstretching them, getting ready to fly.

"Wings? You really ARE full of surprises, arn't you?"

"You have no idea Midna." I said, as I took for the sky, friends old and new following me. Link was surprisingly agile with the devices, he almost overtook me a couple of times as we climbed. On one such occasion, I noticed something I had neglected before. A sword lay upon Link's back, and once I noticed it, it's power was more then evident. Pure holy light eminated from the blade. A regular blade of evil's bane. Oh, and the sheath had an interesting gold and purple design on it too, but I didn't notice that until much later.

We landed atop the spire, and I noticed there were four larger pillars on top, one for each corner of the flat, unfenced roof. They were covered in vines, an impressive feat, considering how high up we were. Those vines must be the single most stubborn form of plant life on the planet!

I slipped my coat back on, and as soon as I did, there was a great roar from below us, and the wind shifted suddenly.

"Here it comes!" Midna yelled from Link's shadow.

Link drew his blade, and I took out my guns. We heard the sound of wings against the air, gaining ever closer and closer. Suddenly, we heard nothing, followed by the beast ascending right past us, so close that Juvia was knocked over.

Argorok was small, for a dragon. Barely the size of three of me stacked on each other. His wingspan was still very impressive, however. He also appeared to have a lantern at the end of his tail, grown right into his scales and flesh.

It turned around in the sky and dove at us immediatly, so Link and I jumped out of the way, with me throwing Juvia clear in the same motion. She used the momentum to bounce off one of the pillars and shift into Water Form, chasing the beast.

When she caught it, she wrapped herself around it as tightly as she could, binding it's wings to it's back. Argorok crashed into the pillar Juvia had used to boost herself at him, then tumbled to the ground. He got back up, however, then roared so loud that Juvia was forced to turn human again to cover her ears. When she did, the dragon inhaled deeply. I knew what was coming next.

I used Lightning form to get in front of Juvia in a split second, then once again throw her free of danger. I however, did not have time to dodge the flames that spewed from the dragon's mouth. I fell to the ground, most of my body covered in third degree burns, and my clothes burnt to cinders. My hair even burned away.

I heard Midna yelling out for me, and Link screaming in rage, then berserking on the dragon as I regenerated. I guess I forgot to tell them. Oh well.

Everything came back to me quickly. My hair, my skin, and best of all, my eyes un melted. Believe me, it is NOT pleasent to have your eyes melt, LITERALLY melt. To top it off, Athena even regenerated my clothing once more. I sat up to see that Link and the dragon were no longer at ground level, but on the tops of the pillars, and that Juvia was placing cold water on my still receeding burns to help them along. I thanked her then took off my coat, again, and took flight, Water Mage in tow.

Just as we got to the top, Link did something that downright baffled me. He jumped onto the back of the dragon from the top of one of the pillars! I told Juvia to try and restrain the dragon again, and get it out of the sky while I got Link to solid ground.

Before we could act, however, Link exposed a rather disgusting eye on the dragon's back, and stabbed it repeatedly. Argorok didn't like that, and his wings stopped moving, causing him to fall, Link still in tow. Juvia got Link off the bastards back just before it hit the floor, and I chased it. When it was trying to get up, I grabbed it's neck with the momentum I had from flying, and forced it to the ground again. Why did I do this? I needed a second to take Athena's Claws out.

After Gilgimesh's new form was formed, I leapt at Argorok, sinking the metal claws deep into it's scaled hide, and hitting flesh underneath. The dragon roared in pain as it had when Link was stabbing it, clearly this was having more or less the same effect. I removed my claws from it to strike again, but it swiped at me and knocked me aside, slamming me into one of the pillars.

My friends yelled for me, and I just replied, "Stay back! I've got this!"

Argorok had trouble taking off, clearly Link and I had done some real damage. It was time to finish it. Athena's whip repleaced my claws and invulnerable legs, and I let it go at Argorok, the tip piercing his neck. I retracted it rapidly, landing myself on Argorok's back. I quickly wrapped the whip around his neck, blades pointing inward, then jumped free.

When I landed, I started pulling, and I could see the blades sinking in. Argorok screamed in pain while I yanked at his new bladed collar. He struggled to the point where I was torn from the ground and dragged after him, so I went Archangel and veered myself toward the ground once more. I began pulling again, several times harder thanks to my peaked power. Once I thought the blades were in deep enough, I planted both my feet and grabbed my whip arm with my normal arm, then infused the whip with lightning and pulled as hard as I could in one motion. Argorok's screaming stopped suddenly, and his body fell to the ground. A few moments later, his head landed near me.

I breathed a sigh of relief and cast my powers aside as my friends ran up to me, cheering. Juvia downright tackled me, taking us both to the ground.

"Mar was great! Juvia knew you could do it! Do you know what this means?"

"I do. My name is Mar Strauss, and I am a TRUE Dragon Slayer."

I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Wow. That's not something you see everyday." causing me to jolt to a sitting position quickly and look over to it's source, with everyone following suit, and to everyone's surprise, the source of the voice came from none other then Link.

I was the first to speak. I said, to put it bluntly, "Did you just fucking TALK?" earning a shrug from the green clad warrior. Both Midna and Juvia were no less shocked, their expressions made that plain for all to see.

Link just laughed and struck the dragon's body with his blessed blade, causing it's body to disintegrate, and the ashes turn into a fragment that seemed to be made of stone. Link picked it up and let out a reliefed sigh, then Midna jumped over to his side.

"Now, Mar? What the hell was that? You were pretty...toasty."

"Would you believe me if I said immortality's a bitch?"

"...You know what? I don't want to know. But anyway, that's all of them. Finally. Shall we go kick a usurper's ass you two?" Midna said, grinning devilishly.

Juvia and I replied by breaking free of our shock, then nodding and saying, simultaniously, "Let's do it!"

A portal opened in the sky once more, and we were sucked through to the top of an ancient structure in a massive, rolling dessert. In the center of the roof was a large stone dais, with a smaller one nearby, three stone pieces laying inside of an indentation. Link placed the last one, which fit perfectly with it's brothers, then Midna popped out of his shadow, and Link patted her on the back. Mind you, his hand was so big to her that it hit MOST of her back, but I'm sure that was the gesture he was trying to get across.

Midna looked to the sky, and noticed that the sky was darkening already, so she turned to us and said, "Did you guys bring any means of sleeping comfortably? We only have one spare sleeping bag set up downstairs."

I replied, "Juvia can take that. I can sleep upside down like a bat if I need to. I take it we're taking a break before we deal with Zant?"

"Yeah, I think it would be best. He's not going anywhere, he knows we're coming."

"Good. Is this mirror the only way to get into the realm?"

"No, he can do it himself, but the portal is that big stone wheel there. It is the ONLY point where our realms intersect."

"Good, I'll keep watch first. Nothing quite like adrenaline to keep a man awake."

Juvia interrupted, "Mar! It hasn't settled yet? Will Mar be alright?"

I replied calmly, "Juvia, I just took down a dragon. I'll likely be riding this all WEEK, let alone a few watch hours. Get some sleep would ya?"

Juvia sighed, and started walking off with Link, down a big spiral staircase nearby. I figured Midna was in his shadow again.

I started studying everything about the site, the portal, the mirror, the dais the mirror was mounted on, everything. I eventually just came to the conclusion that I didn't understand what the heck any of it was and I should leave it alone before I broke something.

I sat with my back to the dais, facing the portal slab, my head inches away from the mirror. I just smiled into the night. It was an absolutely beutiful night, with stars and a full moon hanging over head, not a cloud to be seen. I raised my ring hand to eye level and gazed at the little guy. I wished out loud that Mira could have been there with me, to see this amazing view with me.

A voice came from nearby, "Married? You look WAY too young for that!"

I recognised the voice quickly, and responded with, "I'm alot older then I look, how long have you been there Midna?"

"The whole time! I couldn't just leave you alone up here!" she said, popping out of MY shadow for a change. "Dragon Slayer or not, you wouldn't stand a chance against Zant one on one!"

"He's that good, huh?"

"Skill isn't a problem, it's that he has the power of a GOD Mar!"

"Fair enough, but I'm not too human anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"...Midna, I have wings and you saw me tear a dragons head off with a bladed whip that was made from my own organic material, that wasn't enough?"

"Point taken."

I chuckled, then I asked something that was on my mind, "So, Midna, what is your relationship with Link, exactly?"

"I-I...THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"Haha, it's okay Midna, I'm apparently some sort of immortal matchmaker to my friends, and I'm also a damn good listener if you want to tell me about it."

"...Wow. He kills dragons, helps relationships, AND he's a good listener? Your wife is a lucky woman Mar."

"Hey, I'm no saint, I have bad qualities too, but thank you for the compliment."

"And modest too! If we wern't spoken for, I'd be all over you!"

We broke into laughter, and when we calmed down, I asked, "So, who's the lucky fellow? Is it Link?"

"Y-...Yeah. Yeah it is. I just don't know if he likes me back. AHHH! It makes me feel so stupid sometimes!"

"It's fine Midna, it's happened to all of us at one point or another. You sure he hasn't showed any signs?"

"W-Well, there was one."

"Oh? Do tell."

"We had to climb a snowy mountain earlier, the air was freezing, and the wind only made it worse. Even in Link's shadow, I was shivering, and I was worried about getting frostbite. Somehow, Link withstood it all, and he heard me through the winds whistling tune, so he called me out, then opened his tunic and stuffed me in, right up to my neck. It was the only other time he spoke on our journey and he told me to stay close, because he wasn't going to lose someone he cared for."

"Hmm. Not exactly a romantic gesture, but definatly a very caring one. It's still very possible he likes you Midna."

"No, no no! He can't! Look at me Mar! I'm cursed to this...this disgusting form! How could any man love me."

I sighed, then picked up Midna and sat her in my lap, where I could keep an arm around her to make her feel safe. Then I said, "Midna, Link and I are the type to look for personalities, not looks. That's how I fell in love with my wife, and it's how you fell in love with Link."

"...You're right! I have a shot! Plus, once we beat Zant, I will probably get my original body back! Thank you Mar!"

"Hey, it's what I do. Now, let's get Link out here. I think it's his time on watch."

We walked down the staircase into the room below. A tent was set up in the middle of the room, and I could see a filled sleeping bag inside, probably Juvia. Another bag was nearby, with Link's sword next to it, among some other gear.

I bent over and shook him awake with Midna sitting on my shoulder, and he smiled as he woke up.

"Your turn buddy." I said to the no longer green clad man.

Link slapped the sides of his face to wake up, then geared up and went upstairs, leaving Midna and I alone in the big room.

"You know, he smiled at YOU right? I may as well have not been there. Also, why do you only have two bags?"

"I saw, and I don't take up much room, I'll either sleep in Link's shadow, or with him in his bag."

"You two sleep in the same bed? Why didn't you mention this?"

"I didn't think it was important!"

"It is! How does he treat your presence?"

"I...I'm always the first to wake up. When I do, he always has an arm wrapped around me. I just figured he did it while he was sleeping."

"Even if he did, that is a manifestation of his subconcious desires. He WANTS to be closer to you Midna."

"Oh my god! You might very well be right!"

"Go find out."

"What?"

"Go find out! Right now!"

"I...I should! But I'm nervous..."

"Haha, want me to come?"

"That would help, yes..."

"Then let's go. Hop into my shadow, would you?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to warm him up for you first."

"What do you mean!"

"I'm going to test the waters, see if he DOES care for you in that way. He won't be able to see you in my shadow, so he'll be free to speak his mind without embarassing himself."

"Oooh, cunning. Have you done this before?"

"Not this specifically, but I've helped quite a few friends find what they really thought of each other. Now come, we have work to do!"

I walked upstairs with the nervous imp in my shadow, occasionally glancing back at it and saying, "Relax. I can FEEL your stress." As we were about to reach the top, I turned back to my shadow one last time and said, "Now, no matter WHAT I say, or what happens, you stay there until I call for you, okay?"

"Got it!"

Once I reached the top, I found Link slumped in the same spot I was, staring at the portal.

"Interesting stuff, isn't it?" I asked.

Link turned to the source of the voice, then smiled and nodded when he saw it was me.

"Not going to talk with me? Good. I need someone to listen."

Link motioned for me to sit down near him and I started talking, "Link, Midna just confessed to having strong feelings for me."

I could see a fire light in his eyes, it was plain for all to see. To my surprise, he broke his silence, "Midna...just confessed LOVE to YOU?"

"Yes. From the sound of it, it was love at first sight."

"NO! No, she was going to be with me..."

"She still can be."

"What do you mean?"

"Duel me. Blade to blade, fair as it can get. The winner gets the heart of the maiden."

"Honor? I've seen the ring Mar. You are a worthless cheat and nothing more."

"You'd be surprised. Do we have a deal or not?"

"...Fine. I'll cut your damn throat and Midna will finally see how I feel!"

Link drew his blessed blade and I drew Yamato. (It was an item that wasn't in Archive, so it wasn't effected by Athena.)

We charged at each other and clashed swords at a feverish pace, both of us only using a single hand. It impressed me immensly that a normal human could manage such speed.

I read his movements and locked our blades, then stepped in close to his face and said, "Is this all? Is this really all you care about her? SHOW ME THE TRUTH!"

He broke our lock, then kicked me in the chest, sending me to the ground. He leapt through the air and prepared so strike through my chest while I was down, but I rolled out of the way in time for him to only cut my coat. I regained my footing and realised the coat was garbage with a hole that large, so I discarded it and let my wings stretch.

I walked back to Link slowly, katana in hand, while he got loose, ready to move at a moment's notice. I stabbed straight forward, to which he dodged to the side, then I spun in a complete 360 degree ring, but I missed once more. I quickly placed Yamato behind me to meet his blade coming for my back, then did a backflip over him. Once I landed, I poin ted Yamato at his face, keeping him at sword's length. "You're fast! Show me more."

"Eat dirt." He said as he grabbed my sword with a gloved hand and threw it upwards, then thrusted with his. I dodged to the side and used the momentum to spin almost completely around and deliver a roundhouse to his back, sending him to the ground. Midna began whispering to me to stop, but I just told her everything was going according to plan, and not to worry.

Link got back up, a burning rage in his eyes. From Midna's reaction, I could guess we both saw it.

"Have I finally awakened the beast in you? Good. Now things get fun."

"For Midna...For her I would gladly give my soul! If that's what it will take to beat you, then so be it!" He yelled as he held up his right hand, which gained the symbol of the Triforce, with one brightly lit segment on it. Realising he was actually willing to give his soul away to Hyrule's great power, I broke the rules of our contest and used lightning to get near him and knock him out with one swift punch to the diaphram.

I turned and recovered my stance just in time to feel a great sting up my back, and hear one of my wings falling to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me from that grave mistake, but you are still a cheat, and you are still an obstacle between Midna and I!"

I turned to him slowly, as my wing re attached itself and my back healed. "That hurt. I'm impressed. I think that's more then enough, you bested me."

Link was still in shock about my wing healing, but my statement snapped him out of it. "Y-You! That's how you survived the fire! But why are you giving up? You could kill me easily, it's just a matter of time!"

"I could, but I wouldn't do that to Midna."

"What?"

"Ah, yes. I'm getting ahead of myself. Link, Midna has no romantic feelings for me, the feelings she confessed were for YOU!"

"She...loves me? Wait a damn minute, why did we fight then?"

"You're too proud to admit your feelings unless they have consumed you completely. This was the only way I could think of that would accomplish that on short notice. That, and I wanted to see how good you were first hand."

"Short notice? What do you mean?"

"It's irrelevent right now. You never said the words Link, though I'm sure I know the answer already. Do you love Midna, despite her flaws?"

"Flaws? What, you mean her looks? I don't care. I love Midna for being Midna."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. And from the reaction I'm getting, sounds like that was what she wanted to hear too."

"She? Oh god, she's here isn't she! She heard me!"

"Midna, you can come o-" before I could even finish my sentance, Midna was out of my shadow and tackling Link to the floor, arms around his neck and tears in her eyes.

There were confessions, tears, then kissing. Looooots of kissing. It was around the time the last one rolled around that I decided to go get some shut eye, so I walked down the stairs, content with what I had done.

As I looked around for a safe place to sleep without using a bag, Juvia spoke up through the tent, "Did Mar do it?"

"Ha, we woke you up? Sorry Juvia."

"Juvia doesn't care, it was for a good cause. Did Mar succeed?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. It's amazing what people will hide from each other."

"It really is. Does Mar have a place to sleep?"

"Looking for one right now."

"No you're not. We're friends, get in here. The bag is big enough for both of us."

"Oh. Thank you Juvia." I said while crawling into the tent and taking her up on the offer. We both set personal space aside for the night, like she said, we were friends after all. She didn't mind that I had my shirt off, she understood that wings need their breathing room, plus I'm told that being held by my wings is nothing short of extremely pleasent.

The next morning Juvia and I woke at the same time, and the very first thing she said was, "You're right! Wings are very comforting." I smiled at the compliment, then we set out for the roof to see how the new lovebirds were doing. We found them just as I had left them, only they were asleep in each other's arms, smiling ear to ear.

Juvia and I decided to let them lay until they woke naturally, so we just sat down and watched the portal stone for any signs of activity. It was near noon by the time the two of them woke up.

Midna quickly roused herself and dove into Link's shadow, ready for the upcoming fight, while Link got his gear ready. When we were finally ready to go, Link touched the Mirror, and it opened a large portal, encompasing the entire larger stone dial. A smal staircase made of light appeared before it, and we climbed up and stepped through the winding tunnel between dimensions.

Before we entered, I apologised to Link again, saying, "Sorry about last night, I make a hell of a villain." He simply replied by laughing, and giving me an "All is well" look.

We entered a realm, void of natural sun. I guess that's why they called it the Twilight Realm. All in all though, the view was beautiful. The sky was darkened, but not enough to drag all light from the world. Permanent twilight. As I gained my bearings, I realised this would be a pretty awesome place for a vacation. Hell, I even made a mental note to bring Mira here after the whole mess with Zant and his god was solved.

"It really is a beautiful place, right?" Midna asked.

"Amazing Midna...I might bring my wife around." I said.

"Juvia may bring Gray too!" the awed woman added.

"Ha! We'll save it for when Grey get's back then, and make it a double date!"

"Juvia would like that!"

"Haha, okay you two, we still have a job to do!" Midna interrupted.

"Right. So, where would your false king park his ass around here?"

"Throne room, straight down the middle of the center building. Looks like it's locked though, we'll need to find a key."

"Key? Who needs a key?" I said as I let Athena's Sword encompass my arm and began running at the chained door. I struck the chain as hard as I could, but the iron did not budge. Hell, the impact made my arm sore.

"Ha! Nice try Mar, I don't think ANYTHING can get through those chains, believe us, we've tried explosives." Midna said, chuckling.

"Hey Midna?"

"Yeah?"

"This is your realm, any emotional attachment to the doors?"

"Of course not!"

"Good." I said as I equiped Athena's claws instead, and wound my hardened right leg back. I kicked the door itself as hard as I could, which at first seemed to cause no damage.

"Thought so, the doors are pretty solid too, I don't think the-" Midna was interrupted by me snapping my fingers loudly, followed by the door crumbling to pieces, to her and Link's extreme awe.

"Juvia knew you could do it!"

I laughed, then stepped through the gap in the chains into a room full of the same beasts we had met in that small town, at least eight in number. They took notice of me as I closed the mask and cracked my still clawed knuckles. I remembered these things had to die at the same time, so I waited for them to close in, telling everyone to stay behind the chain.

As the beasts came ever closer, one of them roared and jumped at me, and I could hear Midna yelling. "DON'T KILL THEM IF YOU DON'T HAVE TOO! THOSE ARE MY PEOPLE!"

"Shit." was all I could think of while I tucked my hands behind my back to let them transform back to normal. The creature that jumped at me took me to the ground and started roaring in my face, then swiping at my mask with long, bestial claws. It was going for the kill. How cute.

Once my hands were normal, I grabbed the beast and reversed our position. I cracked it in what looked like it's throat, then swung it around as I got up, hitting all of it's friends and knocking them to the ground. I remembered these things were capable of bringing each other back from the dead, but could they restore conciousness I wonder?

I looked at the beast that landed on me, slumped in the corner. He wasn't moving, but I could tell he was breathing. The other beasts seemed to not even notice that he was out.

I smiled. Knocking them out was the way to go. I decided to try and control Athena with nothing but my imagination as a base. If there was a time, hell, it may as well be now. My eyes shut and I started thinking of my entire body, strengthening to superhuman levels. Well, further then it already had anyway. The remaining seven beasts had regained their footing by now and were running toward me, but I was deep in concentrated thought. I opened my eyes just in time to see three of them leaping at me this time, and my body reacted with very little consent on my part. I kicked the one in the middle and grabbed the other two by their throats as I passed by them, then ran at a speed I would usually need lightning to achieve and slammed the two I was holding into the back wall, creating impact marks and knocking them both out.

I could almost smell fear in the remaining five, so I decided to make this quick. No need for Midna's people remembering this, I rather LIKED this place, and didn't want to be met with pitchforks the next time I was here.

I dashed back at them, and grabbed the one closest to me, the one I had kicked earlier, and gave him an open palm uppercut that sent him to the roof. As the last four were focused on the roof, I gave one an overhead punch, another a backhand, the third a backflip kick, and the last I used the momentum from said backflip to kick it on the back of the neck.

All five of them hit the ground in quick succession as I landed in a kneeling position, and realising the door forward was barred as well, I quickly drew Ebony and fired at the door, crumbling that one as well.

I stood up to meet awed faces, so I just put my gun away and said, "What? You're all not USED to this by now? I'm shocked!"

Everyone burst into laughter as I helped them through both sets of chains to a room with doors on either side of where we entered, and a staircase that stretched beyond as far as I could see in front of us.

"The throne room is dead ahead, up the stairs." Midna claimed. "Once we reach the top, we just need to force our way in and Zant will be there. I know he will."

We nodded in understanding, then started dashing up the stairs. It took us a few minutes, but we made it to the top. A large, decorated golden door was waiting for us, a sizable golden lock and chain on it to match. As I was getting ready to blow the door away, I realised something. I couldn't do it. I couldn't just destroy such a piece of art. Everyone, especially Midna, seemed to agree with my sentiment, so I just bashed the wall in instead.

A man who was sitting on a throne at the back of the room quickly stood and began yelling, "Are you insane? I left keys around the place for a damn reason!"

I replied, "To lead us around while you gathered power? No thanks. Besides, I missed the door!"

The man replied by taking off the almost fish like helmet he was wearing and pointing at his head, then saying, "Stranger, this is my dissapointed face. It will be the last one you see. You, your companions, and that harlot hiding in green boy's shadow. That's right Midna, I know you're there."

"Hm? You are threatening me with death? Cute. I take it you are the usurper, Zant?"

"I AM NO USURPER! I HAVE ONLY CLAIMED WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

"And what would that be? Power? Cause, if that's the case, I can see quite plainly why you were denied."

Zant replied by screaming and disappearing, then reappearing behind me and ramming two blades through my back and lifting me off the ground.

"Big talk from a dead man." He said, the sinister smile almost audible.

I went limp for a moment, just to mess with him, and when I felt his foot on my back, trying to push me off his blades, I reached around and grabbed it, then pulled myself closer.

"Big talk from a backstabber." I said as I forced myself back to ground, taking him to the air instead. I twisted my body so that Zant was thrown aside, then turned my back to my friends and said, "Would one of you mind getting these out? I can see the damn blades sticking through my front!"

Link oblidged, and tore them out quickly, letting me regenerate. Zant got back up and started screaming again. "D-DEMON! THAT SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Please stop screaming, you're giving me a damn headache. And yes, it SHOULD have killed me, but it didn't. And if you do it again, we'll be at the same impasse. Also, I prefer Archangel."

"An angel?"

"Ha, not quite. But close enough to take you down...unless someone else wants to step in here?"

Link raised his hand, so I tagged him out and slumped against a back wall to watch.

Zant seemed confused by the action, saying, "You...arn't going to team up on me?"

Juvia replied, "It's an honour thing. Mar wouldn't let us if we wanted to."

"Mar...the winged one?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Midna, you have some very interesting companions."

Just like that, the fight between Zant and Link began. Blades clouded the air as they clashed. There was not a wasted movement between the two, but soon, Zant struck Link across the chest, tearing open his tunic and splitting the rings of the mail he wore underneath. Link recoiled, and caught the sight of his own blood. I had seen that face before, the face of madness, of blood rage. Link started screaming like a madman while swinging wildly at Zant, using both hands to gain more momentum on the blade. In the process, one of Zant's swords was shattered to pieces, and he was kicked to the floor. Link leapt through the air, sword pointed down, and only narrowly missed Zant, who rolled out of the way.

"You intend to kill me?" Zant yelled. "So be it! I'll just make sure you die first!"

Zant hit Link with some sort of dark magic, sending him through the hole I had made in the wall, and binding him to the floor outside. Zant drew his remaining sword and slowly walked to the hole. He had just cheated, I knew that, but intervening would cost me my honour...but if I didn't...oh to hell with it, not worth the risk.

As Zant walked through the hole, I used Lightning Form to get in front of him and grab his royal getup.

"Cheaters don't get to win, boy." I said as I threw him back at his stolen throne.

"Ah, so you will intervene. And what if the young lad decides to team up with you to kill me?"

"Then I knock his ass out. Now, stand up and fight me!"

As he stood, I couldn't help but think of Juvia, and I looked back to see her tending to Link. He seemed to be out cold. Good.

I turned my head back to Zant in time to see him charging, blade pointed straight for me and outstretched. When he got close to me, I just stepped to the side and tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

I sighed, then picked him up and got him to his feet.

"Striking an unarmed man? Your respect is worth the dirt on my shoes."

"Shut up and draw so I can kill you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" I said as I let Athena's Sword encompass my arm.

"What? What the hell are you?"

"My name is Mar Strauss. I am a Dragon Slayer."

"You! It was you that killed Argorok!"

"Yes."

Zant was enraged at this, and swung at me in a very odd mannor. Feral, but tame at the same time. Madness and order, fused into one. It would have been beautiful if it wasn't trying to kill me. He didn't show any openings, so I just decided to make one. He swung from over his head, and I blocked with Athena's edge, then forced his weapon out of his hand and across the room. I then followed up witn a diagonal slash from his right hip up to his left shoulder. I could tell right away it wasn't even close to deep enough to kill, but it was more then enough to get him bleeding. To top it off, I punched him hard enough to launch him toward where I had thrown his sword.

I heard the man curse under his breath as he grabbed the wound.

"I'm going to make you regret knocking Link out. Ah, yes, any chance killing you would reverse the curse on young miss Midna?"

"Ha! I'll never remove that curse so long as I live and even after! My god gave me the power to do that to her, and so long as he lives, she stays in that fitting form!"

"Your god...lives?"

"Hahaha...he gathers power in Hyrule Castle as we speak."

"Hmm, troubling. I guess I'll have to stick around, a chance to kill a god and a dragon in the same week are so very rare to come by."

"What? You think you can kill him? You think you can kill Gannon?"

"I don't think, I know. If this is the extent of the power he is capable of giving, I could do it rather easily."

"Bastard! How dare you slander the one true god of both realms!" Zant yelled as he ran for me, grabbing his sword then swinging with rage almost literally clouding his eyes.

I quickly became agitated at his attempts to cut me, so I simply smashed his sword into pieces with mine, then ran him through. My bladed arm stuck into Zant all the way up to my elbow, popping out the other side with a sickening crunch. A mixture of breaking armor and bone that nearly made me sick. Poor Juvia and Midna threw up at the sight and sound of Zant's demise, and I was glad Link was either out cold or just coming to.

I turned my arm back to normal while it was still inside Zant, then retracted it quickly and swung it downward to get the loose blood off of it.

Zant fell to the ground, choking on his own blood and cursing. He quickly calmed himself and said, "Imp- (He was interrupted by a cough of blood here.) Impressive...but you will never kill my lord. It's not possible."

"Is he immortal?"

"To all but a single blade that can banish him from an age. You do not possess it."

"I'll improvise. Die quietly Zant." I said as I turned to leave the room.

"I won't die! (More coughing) My lord will raise my very body from the dead as many times as is needed! I will never die!" he yelled as he raised his hand and fired a dark spell towards Juvia. I could tell the energy was more then enough to kill her, so I took it myself. The spell ravaged my body with dark energy, and almost rendered me immobile, but thanks to the special state of my body, I could walk it off.

"I told you to die QUIETLY!" I yelled as I turned back around, shifted my arm back into Athena's blade, and cut the usurper's head clean from his shoulders. His body fell limp, and I left him to soak in a pool of his own blood.

As I walked past the hole in the wall, Juvia called my name softly, eyes wide with shock, and Midna seemed to recoil at my presence. They had seen my darker side, and they were scared.

I didn't stop walking, and I was silent the entire way. I didn't stop until I was safely back in my own realm and I had flown to the top of the almost stonehenge like ruins on top of the tower that held the mirror. I saw the castle in the distance, covered by a diamond shaped spell, likely to keep Midna and Link out while Gannon recovered his mortal form. Even through the barrier, now that I was focusing on the castle, I could feel a dreadful presence. A true god of darkness sat at the top of Hyrule Castle.

I raised my now normal once more arm, covered in Zant's drying blood. A tears fell from my eyes and I fell to my knees. Thoughts crossed my mind about my actions. Not just from now, but many times before. I had killed enough to be called a serial murderer, even before coming here. During the acts, I felt no remorse, save for that brave woman in the Tower. Every one of them were better off dead, I know that, and in killing them, I saved countless others, but still. Was I no better then them? Was I just some simple psychopath who enjoyed killing for the hell of it?

I gripped my head and began screaming at the top of my lungs, the guilt overwhelming me.

I soon found that a heavy rain was falling on me, and it washed Zant's blood off my arm. "Were it only so easy." I thought aloud.

"Why can't it be?" a familiar voice asked.

I recognised her. It was Juvia, if that wasn't already obvious by the sole dark cloud in the sky. "Because death doesn't wash off easily, Juvia." I replied. "Death drove me from my old home, away from all I cherished."

"Death is a natural part of life. It was not your decision that someone faces you, let alone lays their life on the line. Zant, for instance. He was not willing to die without killing us first. In killing him, you saved us all. Juvia especially! Juvia knows that without you, she would be dead now. Juvia thanks you, Archangel."

I smiled through my tears, "Thank you Juvia. That means a lot...Juvia? Are you okay with...me? With everything about me?"

"More then okay. You are Juvia's friend, and Juvia knows you would never take a life without damn good reason. Why do you think we call you Archangel?"

That hit home. I stood up, turned around, and hugged the rain woman, saying "Thank you" repeatedly. As I released her, I noticed Link and Midna below, so I flew down, Juvia in my arms, and asked them, "You two...are you okay with me too?"

Before Midna could speak, Link interjected and said, "Of course we're okay with you! Was just a shock is all, heck I would have done the same if I was in your shoes!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Midna agreed.

I bowed my head and let one final tear fall from my pale green eye, then I raised it and smiled to everyone. "Alright people! We have a god to take down! Let's get moving!"

With that, Juvia took on her Water Form and I spread my wings. I grabbed Link before I took off and we set out for Hyrule Castle.

On the way, Zant's words echoed through my mind. All but a single blade? If he was telling the truth, this was going to be impossible. If he wasn't, it seems likely this Gannon isn't actually a god. A random thought crossed my mind, and I looked down to Link and asked, "Hey, that blade on your back wouldn't happen to be the one Zant was going on about, would it?"

Link replied by looking up and smiling wide enough to show teeth. I took it as a yes.

Soon, we were at the base of the protective spell, our backs to the town surrounding the royal castle. I wondered if I would find Miss Zelda in here somewhere? Then again, Gannon. On second thought, I hope she's in a panic room several miles away.

I walked up and tapped the protective spell, and got a nasty shock as a responce. Wait. Shock!

I turned to Midna and asked, "Hey, do you have any means of opening this?"

"Actually, I have a Twili artifact that could turn me into a beast capable of shattering it."

"Yeah, well save that." I said as I grabbed the spell with both hands, then bit into it. It came apart at my assault, but I rapidly realised, it was a BIG spell, it covered the entire castle and all it's land. The best I could do was eat a massive hole in it. Oh well, I take what I can get.

As I was finishing, I heard Juvia explaining to our new friends about exactly what the hell I was doing. I heard laughter, and you know what? I didn't care.

When I was finished, a hole at least twice my size was in the spell. I shrugged, then got everyone inside wuickly, in case the spell tried to close again. No such misfortune, in fact, the spell actually started cracking from the hole I made, and reached all the way around it. It then proceeded to shatter and dissapate.

On seeing this, everyone looked to me, jaws wide open, and I just shrugged.

We continued onward through the castle's gardens, when suddenly we heard the sound of a war horn in the distance. Several goblin like creatures revealed themselves on the surrounding battlements, flaming arrows drawn on crude bows.

I pulled Ebony and Ivory while Juvia got her Magic ready and Link drew his own bow, but, to our surprise, the creatures didn't fire. They instead lowered their weapons, and once the chaos settled, I could hear galloping. A four legged animal was approaching quickly.

With a squeel, a massive boar jumped over the ramparts, a large creature riding it. Givin the skin tone, horns, and eyes, I thought him to be these things' leader. Mind you, he was missing half a horn.

He jumped off the boar and sent it away, then drew an axe as large as he was and roared at Link. Considering how clean the cut on his horn was, I assumed the two had history. I was only proven right when Link pushed us back and drew his blade, signaling that he wanted to fight him alone.

The fight didn't last very long, as it turns out, being huge and slow has extreme disadvantages when your opponent is small and quick, with a mean sting to boot. The goblin king fell flat on his face, then stood back up by leaning on his axe. He then, instead of getting mad, walked to Link calmly, and thanked him for the dual. Vocally. In perfect English. He then took his followers and left, leaving me speechless.

I broke free of my stupor and looked to the castle before us, then asked my companions, "So, we're hunting a man who fancies himself a god in a castle, where do you all think we'll find him?"

"Throne room." Juvia said.

"Yup." Midna agreed.

"Definatly. The Hylian throne is on the top floor, outside if I remember correctly."

"You've been here Link?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, I delivered a sword to Zelda herself before all this crap started."

Zelda. That reminded me to ask, "Say, where IS Zelda anyway? I'll need to talk to her about a reward after all this is over with. Sorry, it's just buisness. I would do every job for free if I didn't have to eat."

Link frowned while Midna appeared, the same face on her.

"Oh god, I touched a nerve, didn't I? I am SO sorry!"

"No, it's fine." Midna started, "It's because of her that I live right now. My kind arn't supposed to live in the light, we die if we are exposed to it. It's why Zant covered the land he was invading in darkness. Zelda gave her life to give me her light after Zant exposed me to just such a horror. I felt my life slipping away every moment I rode on Link's furry back. It was a very harrowing trial."

"...She is dead then. I truely am sorry."

"It matters not either way. As for your reward, I'm sure the royal treasurers would be more then generous."

"Fair enough." I said while stretching my wings and beckoning Link over, "Let's get this asshole out of here, we'll see what we can do for Zelda afterwords."

Midna and Link seemed content with this, so we all set out for the top floor.

We came up on what a spiral staircase leading up, so we figured the throne room was on the other side. Perfect.

I asked Link and Midna as I set the larger of the two down, "Think you'll need us right away?"

Link replied by smirking, and as if reading him like a book, Midna popped out and said with an OVERLY cocky tone, "Who says we'll need you at all?"

Juvia and I smiled, then I said, "Funny, I just know we won't be of much help against this guy. Not a blessed blade between us. I've got an UNHOLY one if that counts for anything, but none blessed."

Link chuckled, then said, "You know what? I like you. You're the guy that takes the edge off as much as possible when periods of extreme stress are imminent or have already happened, and I aprreciate it."

"Bah, it's how I cope with stress. I'd be a bloody wreck if I didn't, believe me at that!"

Juvia put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing too loudly, and I continued, "So, do either of you know who this 'Gannon' calls an ally? There's two people up there."

Midna looked to me, puzzled, and asked, "How do you know?"

"Magic sensory, I can tell there's someone in there around 5"10 in height, female, with long hair."

"You see SHAPES of Magic?"

"Yeah, I'm not normal, remember?"

Link seemed distressed at my description, and Midna wasn't far behind in joining him. They had realised it was probably someone they knew, a friend by the looks of it.

"Don't answer if you don't want to, but I'm going to see her one way or the other."

Link started, "Mar, can you tell anything else? What she's wearing? Her hair colour?"

"No, sorry. I only sense the people themselves. All I can 'See' is a blue figure, and it from the way it's positioned, it looks to have been crucified."

"Mar...that sounds like Zelda. Wait...how can you tell she's female?"

I blushed mildly at the question, then replied, "Wel, uhh...Oh to hell with it, I can see bits of the female anatomy that men don't have. Nothing graphic, however."

"YOU'VE SEEN JUVIA NAKED?" The hysterical rain woman yelled.

"Can't answer that either way I guess."

Juvia downright fainted, right there on the stairs! I caught her before her head hit the stone, and leaned her against the wall.

"Well, bugger. Guess I have to stay out for a bit now."

Midna was stuttering behind me, trying to work up the courage to say something, no doubt.

"Umm...Mar? What do you see when you sense me?"

"Oh, I've seen your real shape, no doubt to that, but I'm not describing a bit of it! Why would I ruin the surprise for your boyfriend over here!"

Link tried his best to avoid all eye contact with either of us, eventually causing me to just push the two together and be done with it.

I told them to get up there and finish what they had started, then when they left, I tended to Juvia.

Her breathing was stable, and her heart rate was normal, it was almost like she was sleeping. I liked that. People were always at the most calm, the most blissful when they were asleep. I sat down next to her and wrapped a wing around her, the least I could do to provide some comfort.

Soon, I felt something truely disturbing upstairs. This "Gannon" and the woman fused, then started to attack Link!

I had to get Gannon out of there, I'd just need a distraction and an oppertunity!

As the thoughts raced through my mind, Juvia slowly came to. I had my distraction.

I filled her in and we both set for the top, coming up behind the rather impressive cross like structure behind the throne, where the woman was held.

I told Juvia to hold down...whoever was in there for me, just for a couple of seconds. It would be all I needed to seperate the two.

As we made our presence clear, I saw that the woman was floating, with a golden aura about her, and it appeared that her and Link were playing a game of tennis, just with swords and a spell that I wouldn't want within a hundred feet of me.

They seemed to be at a stalemate, so Juvia grabbed the woman's arms and pulled them back in Water Form, causing her to be hit dead on. Electricity surrounded her as a man's voice cryed out in pain. She was paralyzed for now, and I took the oppertunity. I struck her in the back with an open palm, and mere seconds later, I isolated the evil presence, then forced it out of her onto the floor.

"Good timing!" Midna yelled, "We were worried that we would have had to kill Hyrule's regent!"

Regent? This WAS Zelda then. Oh well, it mattered little either way right now. I took the woman and sat her on the throne, away from the current field of battle. Luckily, it was a very long room, stretching nearly one hundred and fifty feet from the door to the five steps leading to the throne.

I stepped back down as Gannon started taking the shape of a great dark boar like creature and told them, "You have a very bad judgement of when people are dead. She's pretty alive, you know?"

"We figured that out! Shut up and fight!" Midna yelled back at me.

The beast slammed a front foot on the ground as it rose. The thing was massive for a boar, at least half a story tall with fire red fur, and a large glowing crack on it's stomach. A previous injury, no doubt.

As it started at us, tusks lowered with intent to gore, Midna's hair turned to a large hand, and grabbed it by the head, then threw it to the side. Gannon struggled to get up, and as he tried, Link went berserk on his old wound with that blessed blade while Juvia and I held him down.

Gannon sweeped around, to make sure we would have to step back, then he jumped into the air and dissapeared through a blue sigil that appeared in midair.

The same sigil appeared around the room repeatedly. They seemed to mark his possible points of re entry, so I payed close attention. Red...red...red...red turns to blue! That one!

As he charged through at Link, I jumped in the way this time and caught him with a single bare hand. He pushed me quite a ways back, even getting my back against a wall, but I just let the lightning flow through me to augment my strength, then I flipped him over backwards.

As Gannon landed, Juvia went straight for the throat, intent on keeping him distracted while Link was launched through the air by Midna's "Hair". He aimed his blade downward as he flew, and stabbed the beast, burying the sword to it's hilt.

The dark boar scremed in pain, and seemed to fade into darkness. Had we won?

Link picked up his sword which now lay lazily on the floor, then sheathed it and ran to Zelda. Juvia, Midna and I were right behind him, and we got the princess on her feet.

We filled her in on who Juvia and I were, but when we were finished, Zelda stopped dead silent and pointed behind us.

We all turned to see a floating golden head, seemingly made of pure power.

I turned to Link and asked, "Say, you're the Chosen of Courage, where and what are the other two?"

"Zelda here is Wisdom. Power was stolen by a fiend nearly one hundred years ago. I'm starting to think this is him."

"A fellow immortal? Well, regardless, how do we stop h-" My sentance was interrupted when I heard a strange noise.

We looked to it's source to see Midna wearing that strange relic Link had shown me earlier. Link reached out for her, but we were quickly swept away. Teleported by Midna herself. The last words that she said before we dissapeared were simply, "I'm sorry Link. I love you."

We landed in a great field outside of the castle town, and looked back to the castle just in time to see it's tallest tower crumble into dust.

Link, for the first timne since I met him, showed genuine sorrow. He fell to his knees and began crying, somehow, he knew Midna was not coming back. I could see why, Midna's realm was responsible for nearly destroying both realms, this was likely what she had planned to do from the start to attone. I could see why, but that didn't change that her sacrifice was not needed. She had just made the most selfish decision of her life, the decision to die.

My head sank. I knew such sorrow well, and it was showing. Juvia and Zelda walked over to comfort us, just as I heard a horse cry out. We looked up to see an evil man, presumably Gannon, holding the artifact that Midna once wore atop a reared horse. He crushed it in his grip, then threw it to the ground and charged at us, SMILING.

Now, I found this downright WRONG. UNACCEPTABLE even, and I wasn't directly involved. I couldn't imagine what thoughts were going through Link's head as he started screaming at the top of his lungs and ran toward a man on a horse, blade drawn.

Link narrowly dodged Gannon's blade, then struck the horse's leg hard enough to take it clean off. He then span around and took off it's head, then turned once more to face Gannon. I saw his eyes as I rushed to help, and there was no more human left. There was only pure killing intent, and you know what? I was okay with it if it was directed at this piece of human trash.

Gannon turned his head slightly, and noticed us coming. As he did, a barrier appeared between the women and I, simmilar to Freed's runes. It quickly spread to cover a large area with only Link, Gannon, and I in it.

I heard the large man curse. He had probably meant that to keep me out. Too damn bad. There would be no stopping an Archangel, even if he DID lock me out.

Link screamed out again and started swinging in a primal rage. It was rather obvious he wasn't coming out of bloodlust until this man's head was cleaved off, and I decided this would be one kill I would never regret.

This man had no honor, but a large amount of power, so I was willing to bend my usual rules in regards to swordsmen. This one would get Lightning and Archive, along with two opponents.

I fired up Lightning and let my aura overtake me, sending small bolts of electricity in every direction.

Ganon took notice just in time for me to strike him across the face, sending him flying into his own barrier.

"You! Stay out of my way, this fucker will die by MY HAND!" Link yelled at me.

"He will, don't worry. But know this, I know Midna's pain far too well for me to just stand around and do nothing."

Link didn't speak, but he agreed with my intrusion now, and that was all that mattered.

Gannon was back up now, and dusting himself off, then laughed and said, "Marvelous! Someone has grown to such power, even without the Trifo-" I intterupted him by going Lightning Form and uppercuting him in the jaw, sending him toward the heavens. I followed and hit him away from the wall, then downward, then upwards once more.

I must have struck him a good 20 times before I thought my part was done, and then sent him rocketing to the Earth with one final bone shattering kick.

I landed a couple seconds after he hit the ground, leaving him time to recover. To my surprise however, he emerged the dust unscarred. I hadn't even scuffed his armour!

Gannon dissapeared from infront of us and re appeared behind us, reaching around and grabbing me by the throat before I could react. He easily lifted me off the ground, then smiled at me evily.

"A Mage? Interesting. I think I have just the thing for you." he said as he plunged his hand into my chest and began channeling dark energy into it.

"What's this? Archive? Arc of Time? Ohhh, this is going to be fun!"

My eyes widened, and I shouted to Link, "STOP HIM! KILL HIM! DO IT NOW!"

I turned back to my attacker, and Fairy Glitter's mark appeared on my arm as I readied the spell.

"Hahaha, what the hell are you doing?" he asked calmly. "That spell would take both of us at this range!"

"That's the idea!" I said as I let Glitter bind us together. Gannon's hand went clean through my chest to the other side, and Link didn't waste a moment of his oppertunity, plunging his blade through Gannon's heart and my right pectoral.

Gannon staggered back as I let the spell erode away, blade still in his chest. The barrier quickly dissapeared as the holes in either side of my chest closed.

Gannon was laughing as he died. "I left you a present." he said to me. "I saw what you did...two hundred years ago. It won't be so easy this time, I assure you!"

He got in my head. He scared me, so I drew Athena's sword and nearly brought it down on his neck. I stopped only a couple inches short, causing the dark man to mock me. "What's the matter? Getting cold feet now, even after what you did to Zant? Pathetic. Enjoy your final weeks, mutant."

"No. Believe me, I want nothing more then to cut your head from your shoulders. But this is not my kill to make. Link? Would you do the honors, please?"

"Gladly." my green clad companion said as he guided my arm down swiftly, severing the head of the so called "God".

As my arm shifted back as Link fell to his knees once more. Clearly, this was a hollow victory for him. For all of us.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, just to comfort him. I had no words, for once in my life. No words to quell his sorrow, or to even ease it. I had never lost a loved one in such circumstances, so I didn't have anything to say.

Juvia quickly came up and hugged Link. She was one who could understand all mannor of pain, I knew that.

Zelda walked up behind us, perfectly calm. When Link snapped at her for being so disrespectful, she simply smiled and pointed backwards, toward a tri coloured light. Red, green, and blue surrounded a small figure in black robe.

"The godesses?" Link yelled as he ran for the shape.

The figure slowly stood up, proving to be the tallest of anyone present, if only just barely larger then myself. I could tell even from over where I was that I had met the figure before, but it wasn't before Link pulled back its hood that I realised who it was. My guess was only further reinforced when Link started making out with the figure. Midna had been freed of her curse! And holy hell, I didn't pick up on her being THAT alluring!

She was tall with orange hair, and grey-blue skin, with light blue runes on her thigh. She wore a black dress that bore the same runes on it's arms, and she had piercing red eyes. "Link, you lucky son of a bitch." was really the only thought going across my mind. Their touching moment sent my thoughts wandering, and I found myself wondering how my family was doing without me.

As the two broke apart, they turned to us and apologised for losing control, then bid us to come with them. Midna needed to get back to her home realm and fix all the crap that Zant had put it through after all!

We were soon atop the temple once more, and Midna was poised to return through the portal from where she came.

She started speaking, "Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But...Never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

Zelda came forward and replied, "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin...One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe."

Midna seemed shaken, but she raised her head with resolve that made me proud. "Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is all in Hyrule are like you...Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you..." Midna turned to Link here, and said, "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again...Link...I...See you later..."

She ran for the portal then, and threw a tear towards the mirror. I had a feeling she would do something like this, and I knew what was about to happen. I used Lightning form to intercept the tear, and upon hitting me, it blew a rather large hole in my chest, but the mirror was untouched, save by some splatter. I regenerated, then told everyone to stay back. I touched the mirror and went through alone.

By the time my chest had put itself back together, Midna already had time to get to the throne room, I'd reckon, so I continued onward through the trail of carnage I left.

Two smashed doors and a staircase later, I was outside the throne room, and I could hear Midna crying. I decided to lay low and just lean against where the wall still held true.

I heard her talking to herself, through her choked breath. "Link...I'm sorry...I can't let this happen again, I just can't...I...I love you..." I let her cry for around twenty minutes, and when she slowed, I inhaled deeply.

I had had enough, time to snap her out of this. Without entering the room, I started, "Midna. Can you hear me?"

"Mar? How-WHERE are you?"

"I'm a Mage, I do these things. Are you done wallowing in your self pity?"

"Mar, I don't know how you managed to get here, but you need to leave! Now!"

"I won't. Not until I make you see how damn selfish you're being."

"Selfish? I JUST GAVE UP THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SO THAT BOTH OF OUR REALMS WOULD STAY INTACT!"

Yelling, crap. I walked through the hole and yelled right back, "FOR YOUR OWN DAMN ATTONEMENT! WAS KILLING YOURSELF AGAINST THAT BASTARD NOT ENOUGH?"

Midna reeled at my accusations. She knew I was right.

"How Mar?...How are you here?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm here to break you out of this, and with the goddesses as my witnesses, I will do it!"

"Mar..."

"Midna! Was this invasion your fault?"

"Yes...I wasn't strong enough to stop Z-"

"BUUUULLSHIT! He overpowered you through unknown means! If Gannon had never had his power come to this realm, he and Zant would never have met, and you would still be sitting on that throne, ignorant to the world of Light, and alone when you lay your head down at night!"

"How do you-"

"Link told me some time ago! You used to be a selfish she devil! The journey through the light changed you, and it changed you for the better! Midna, you have NOTHING to atone for. Everything that happened was no fault of yours, so don't make a martyr out of yourself when you don't need to, you hear me?"

I sighed, then sat Midna down, and sat next to her, wrapping a wing around her as I did. "Midna. There is nothing more precious in this world then life, and you were willing...hell, you DID throw yours away for a cause you never even had a right to pursue. That hurt all of us, Link especially. Not five minutes before you were brought back, he was an animal. Feral to the very core. I honestly think his plan was to slay your killer, then fall on his own sword."

"! He wanted to die?"

"Without you, his life would hold no purpose. Midna, even if I havn't gotten through to you, even if what I say doesn't matter, do it for Link."

Midna burst into tears again, and choked out, "Oh god...you're right! I...made a mistake! I've made a horrible mistake!...And this is one I can't fix..."

"What do you mean?"

"I shattered the mirror. It was the only bridge between our worlds, and I severed it. We're trapped here Mar. Forever."

"Haha, you don't get it do you?"

Midna remained silent, but her tears stopped, and I could see hope flooding into her eyes.

"I stopped it. I stopped that tear. You owe me around six new ribs and a lung by the way."

Midna was overjoyed, she broke free of my wing and hugged me, then got up and started running for the hole in the wall.

I caught up to her and lifter her off the ground, bridal style.

"Hey! What are you doing!" she barked at me.

"Carrying a friends future wife to him, what does it look like?"

Midna blushed at the prospect, and as we walked out of the castle, the Twili people were waiting, and they let out resounding roars of applause. They probably had the wrong idea, but I didn't care right now.

The portal opened and we both stepped through, only to meet more applause from Zelda and Juvia, with Link remaining dumbstruck.

I walked over to Link, and held Midna out for him, saying, "I believe she's yours."

Link took her, and I, out of habit, told them both, "Now, you two treat each other RIGHT. I hear about any domestic violence, or in your case Midna, broken mirrors, and I'm going to have to come back here and BEAT some sense into you two!"

They both smiled back at me, and nodded in agreement. All's well that ends well!

Juvia and I ended up staying in Hyrule for an extra week with the two lovebirds while Zelda put the kingdom back together and scraped up my payment. I teleported home and back to grab Mira as well, noting that the land was rather beautiful, and worth a weeks vacation.

In that week, we all went fising, we visited Link's home village, Link and I went one on one, one after the other, with Link's master, the man who taught him the art of the sword, and promptly got our asses handed to us, something that the women apparently found hillarious. I used Yamato, for the record. No point in freaking out an entire village with...well, me.

We travelled all around Hyrule, but never to the Twilight Realm. I MEANT what I said about waiting to go there with Juvia and Grey, damnit! A grand volcano, with inhabitants made partially of stone, a realm of water, much to Juvia's liking for WHATEVER reason, the city in the sky, and a small town in an arid section of Hyrule named Kakariko, these were all placed we explored. Only after getting to the capital and buying an extra tent and a couple extra bags of course. Well, getting anyway. Buying would imply we had to pay for them, and as it turns out, that's exactly what heroes to an entire nation don't have to do.

Even Midna was welcomed with open arms, if not more then the rest of us! Scholars of all sorts were fascinated by her, and she promised to get around to answering any questions they had the following week. She also seemed to be quite good with children, it was almost like Midna eminated a calming aura to them!

The entire week, Mira and I payed close attention to the new lovebirds, noting that they were VERY shy. Kissing was about all they did until Mira came up with the idea to give them a little push.

We found a hot spring place outside of Kakariko with mixed bathing, and we reserved a couple pools. As it turns out, Juvia was okay sharing a pool with Mira and I, so long as we kept swim wear on. We agreed. Reluctantly. When Link and Midna learned that we would be bathing, they realised they noted that they didn't have any swim wear, so Mira jumped in and said, "Well, we reserved a pool just for you two, why don't you go in naked?"

Both of them blushed furiously, but eventually, Midna agreed, much to Link's surprise. He caved shortly after.

As soon as they were in, we stole all except one of the towels out of their waiting room, and their clothes, then snuck off into our own pool. The moment we hit the water, the wave of relaxation was instant. Hot springs really do have a tendancy to loosen you up from all of life's worries.

I turned my head to the wall that seperated us with Link and Midna, just to check how they were doing. They were kissing, that much was obvious, but I couldn't make out anything else.

I turned my head back to the beautiful woman on my right shoulder, and wrapped both an arm and a wet wing around her, then kissed the top of her head.

A solitary worry remained in my head, and that was what Gannon had said to me before he died. "Enjoy your final weeks, mutant." What the hell did he mean by that? And why did he mention Archive?

Oh well, it didn't matter right now. What mattered was the woman under arm and wing next to me, and the getting the lovebirds in the next pool to hook up already.

I had a sinister idea, and a wicked grin took over my face. Juvia was sitting to Mira's right, almost clean across the pool from us, so I figured she wouldn't notice what I was about to do.

I wrapped my wing further around Mira, covering everything beneath her neck and above her legs, then I let my hand wander. Mira protested, whispering to me, "What are you doing? Juvia is right there!"

I whispered back, "Hey, she only said for us to wear swim wear. This is still fair game."

Mira's protests were silenced as started stimulating harder, causing her to blush a deep shade of red.

Juvia noticed, and asked, "Mira? Are you okay? You're turning red!"

"H-H-HOT WATER! WATER IS VERY HOT!" she spouted out quickly.

"I'd hope so, it's a hot spring silly!" Juvia replied as she leaned back and closed her eyes, letting nature sink in.

Mira pushed me off of her soon after, then smiled and kissed me.

After we finished, I checked over to Link and Midna again, and almost immediatly had to look back, lest I risk a nosebleed.

"Mira? Juvia?"

"Yes?" they replied in tandom.

"Mission accomplished."

An hour later, we got out and replaced Link and Midna's clothing, then I walked backwards toward the door to the spring and tapped on the wall and shouted, "Time to go you two!"

A few minutes later, we were all out in the lobby, and we departed. It was obvious already that Link and Midna were closer, just from body language. That and Midna was walking with a mild limp.

Midna spoke up, "Sooo, who stole all the towels? And our clothes?"

I started whistling while Mira broke into laughter and Juvia did her best to look away.

"Ah. Everyone then. Thank you for giving us that push. We appreciate it!"

We didn't reply, but I'm confident they knew that we knew.

We led Link and Midna back to the Mirror Chamber and saw them off, then set back for the capital. On the way Juvia and I explained that we were going to the Twilight Realm a few months down the line with Grey, a double date in a realm outside of our own! She had no objections when I described the place to her, or at least what I got before I started breaking stuff.

We entered the castle town once more, this time under cover of night, so there were precious few people that recognised us, which was surprising, considering I still hadn't bothered to cover up my wings.

We took the old fashoined route to the throne room this time, with a royal escort as well. Once we explained who we were, two royal guards saw us gladly up to the princess' room.

Zelda was still awake, luckily, and saw us in. Immediatly, she handed a large briefcase to me and said, "There! One hundred million berry, counted and placed!"

"A HUNDRED MILLION!" Juvia yelled.

Mira and I turned to her, and I said, with my usual cocky smile, "It WAS an S class job, Juvia."

Juvia's jaw hit the floor, and I had a feeling it wasn't coming back up any time soon.

I offered my hand to Zelda, but she brushed it away and hugged me, then Mira, then even Juvia.

"I may be a princess, but I am still only a woman. Please don't be so formal!" is what she said.

I laughed at her straightforwardness, I liked that sort of thing. We bid her farewell and headed back for Magnowlia.

I nearly gave Macao a heart attack when I donated ninety-five million jewel of my reward to Fairy Tail, keeping the last five only to live off for a while. I was going to need to gap to train for the Grand Magic Games, after all!

Mavis was out on a job, while Elfman and Lisanna were still hard at training when we came back, and I promised to tell them all a heck of a story when the Strauss family was reuinited.

Three days later, Mavis returned, and I sat all of Fairy Tail down to tell them of my journey. I told them every detail, every aspect. I even told them of how I was forced to slay the usurper king, and how I was a tool in the dark god's demise. Out of everything, however, everyone was most impressed by my defeat of Argorok. I guess taking down a dragon does that.

After I finished and we were done celebrating my living up to my Magic's namesake, I headed home with my family to relax. As I fell into slumber next to my wife, I heard a voice.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, mutant. Your time has come!"

"Gannon?" I said as I sat up voilently, waking Mira.

"Mar? What's wrong?" she asked

"Haha, she can't hear me boy. Now, suffer my final wrath! I left a Magic Bomb in you, targeting Arc of Time!"

"NO!"

"What's wrong? MAR!"

I felt Arc of Time lose control, and my body began glowing golden.

"NO! NO! NOT THIS! YOU BASTARD!"

"MAR!" Mira yelled at me as she realised my condition.

I stood up, and my entire body was enveloped in the same light. Arc of Time was firing, even harder then it did two hundred years ago.

"I CAN'T STOP IT! NO!"

"MAR! WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

I calmed myself. There was nothing I could do now.

"Mira...I'm sorry."

"What's happening Mar? ANSWER ME!"

My family walked in on us, knowing something was wrong, and upon seeing me, Mavis screamed. She knew.

"My family. My precious, irreplaceable family..." I started crying here, "I...I can't stay. That dark god bastard activated Arc of Time, I can't stop it..."

My entire family burst into tears. I was causing them just as much pain as they felt when Lisanna was torn from them, but I had a feeling that I wasn't coming back.

They all came over and hugged me at the same time, Mira first, then Lisanna and Mavis, then Elfman.

"How long do you have?" Elfman asked.

"Ten minutes, if my last trip was testament to anything."

"Then we stay like this. A family that lives together, dies together."

Everyone agreed, and we stayed in that position until I felt that my time had come.

I began tearing up as I slowly dissapeared, starting at my feet, then slowly moving up my body. I kissed Mirajane one final time and I left them with my final words, "Live...Live for yourselves and for me!"

With that, I was gone, my body floating along the current of time. Everything was cold...dark...I wanted to go home. I knew it was a want in vain. After an what felt like, and perhaps even was, an eternity, my eyes opened.

I was laying down on metal, near an engine by the sound of it. I stood up and turned to the source of the noise. "Woah." was all I could say. A large sphere like engine sat in the middle of a large room, humming lowly. I could feel tremendous energy coming from it.

I turned and walked slowly, into a room that split into two directions. I snuck right, noting that there were two people to the left. The door opened automaticly and I slipped through it and another door behind it, noting some stairs leading down. Probably for repairmen.

I found myself in another hallway with a large window encompassing one side. I looked through to see what appeared to be an advanced airship dock, with a smaller ship on the right, and a rather large man doing pull ups on the left. I could barely make out a neck on him.

I took a left and walked along the hall, noticing that there was a room labeled "Elevator." Perfect. If I was on an airship, the commander could tell me more. I figured he would be at the top floor, so I pressed the button for that, and flew upwards at a rather impressive speed for an elevator.

It opened to a large room, adorned with advanced model airships and a large fish tank on the left. A man with a shaven head sat to my right at a desk with what appeared to be a holographic computer screen in front of him. Jesus fuck, how far did that madman send me?

"Ah, Liara, you got my message, how ar-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled, drawing an advanced pistol, prompting me to do the same with both of mine.

"Commander? Is there a problem?" a female voice asked over what sounded like a microphone.

"I'll handle it!" he replied back. "Now, I'll ask again, who are you?"

"My name is...well, I guess it won't really matter now, will it?"

"WHO ARE YOU! Did that smug bastard send you to kill me?"

"Smug bastard? Well, either way, no. I'm here of my own volition. My name is Mar Strauss."

"Alright, good, now we're getting somewhere. Why are you here son?"

"Hey! I'm probably not that much younger then you, if at all pal. I'm having a REALLY bad day and I need someone to help me, so how about we put the guns down and talk like civilised people!"

"Huh. I like you. Plus I can see your face, and you don't show any signs, so it's not likely you work with him, I suppose. Very well. On three, we put the guns down, okay? One. Two. Three." With that, we both holstered our weapons and shook each other's hands.

"Now, who's this smug bastard, what signs are you talking about, and above all else, who are YOU, if I may ask."

"Sorry, my line of work has more then it's fair share of danger, this is normal to me, if you'll believe that."

"Sadly, I would. My life is no different."

"Ha! Now I'm really glad I didn't shoot you, I can see a good friend in you already."

"Well, I'm honored sir, but really, what's your name?"

"You don't know me? That's actually kind of refreshing. I don't like it when everyone knows exactly who I am from a mile away. Makes me easier to shoot. My name is John. John Shepard." 


	14. The Future is Hell

***Author's Note: Yup, I managed to get Mass Effect in. F*CKING DEAL WITH IT! (Nah, but in all seriousness, I bloody love everyone who reads my story. I started this story more or less because I had ideas buzzing in my head that I wanted to write down, and it turned into something more. Now at least one person an hour reads my story, and this gives me no small amount of pride. I love every one of ya!)

"Shepard?" I said, "Any relation to a Jane Shepard, formerly Kasumi?"

"How do you know my ancestor? Do you follow the Shadow Thief?"

"ANCESTOR? (I then cleared my throat and clamed down.) How long ago did she live, again? And why did you refer to her as the Shadow Thief?"

"Ohh, hell. Well before my lifetime. She lived back when we dated our calendars with X's instead of the first number, and that was before the end of the last age. She wrote a book detailing her life, including her past as a thief, but due to statute of limitations, she got off scott free."

I lost my cool a little bit and shouted, "HOW LONG?"

"Woah, calm down Mar, it was around three thousand years ago, give or take."

"TH-THREE THOUSAND?" I yelled as I felt any hope I had of re assuming my old life erode away. I broke into tears and fell to the ground. My knees missed, and I ended up on my side, in a fetal position on the floor. My life...had it really ended just like that, at the whim of a single madman? I felt my consciousness start to slip from the sheer shock.

"Mar? What's wrong?"

The robotic voice once again spoke, "Shepard, your guest's life signs are dropping, Dr. Chakwas is en route."

"Thank you EDI." Shepard said as everything went black.

I don't remember waking up. I had no desire to, my life was over. Mira, even if Regeneration and Satan Soul preserved her, wouldn't be the woman I remembered, and the same would apply to Mavis. Hell, to anyone else they decided to spare death.

Three thousand years...how...how did it come to this? I heard voices while drifting between sleep and being awake.

"Let me try something Doc."

"Garrus, I really don't think this will help! It might just kill him!"

Kill me? I think I would welcome death right now.

"Relax Doc, my parents used to do this to me all the time; it doesn't do any PERMANENT damage."

"Yes, but you're Turian! And I'm positive they didn't use live wires!"

Turian? A new race? I suppose the gap was large enough, we could have found a new species, or even made first contact.

"Yeah, and he doesn't look very human either! Last time I checked, humans didn't have wings!"

"True, but st-"

"Relax Doc, and trust me."

I felt two small objects touch my bare chest, and a large electric current pass through me. It roused me immediately, and I ate the very electricity out of habit. I realized quickly, even through my fogged vision that this "Garrus" was holding a pair of jumper cables. LIVE jumper cables.

"Woah! He has wings and he eats energy! Hey, big guy, are you a vampire?"

I shook my head and opened my eyes once more, and standing over me were an older looking person, and an alien, yet humanoid creature with an eye piece on. His skin was grey, adorned with blue tattoos, and his head appeared to have flaps instead of cheeks, yet he retained a jaw. Also, his hair was compromised of organic spikes. I thought that was pretty awesome.

The question finally sunk in, and I replied, "No, no. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

Garrus, as he was apparently called, seemed puzzled. "Dragon Slayers? Haven't you been extinct for millennia? Hmm, you might get along with Javik if that's the case. Lord knows we've all tried to relate and failed horribly."

"Fairy Tail. What happened to Fairy Tail?"

The woman spoke up, "That guild disbanded after a long run. They took down Acnologia and stopped Zeref from wiping out human life. They were all immortalized as heroes, but they are all long since gone."

"How do you know of such things miss?"

"Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas, and it is common knowledge, but I admit I have a particular investment in it."

"Why's that? You related to someone from back when?"

"Actually, yes. My god knows how many greats grandmother was one Mirajane Strauss."

My head spun at the sheer mention of her name. Then it sunk in. She had children?

"Chakwas, do you know who was the father of her children?"

"Calm down young angel, His name was Mar Strauss, the same as yours! Mirajane only loved once, and never took another suitor. She died with her brothers and sisters, along with a personal friend of Mar's, named Mavis."

Oh my dear sweet lord, she was pregnant! Then it hit me, "They...died? How?"

"They lost their will to live. They purposely exhausted their Magic, and then they cut each others throats simultaneously. Without Mar, and without family, they chose death over an eternity of regret, of suffering."

"I...no..."

"What's wrong?" Garrus asked. Chakwas seemed to be catching on, since her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"How did Mar die? What happened to him?"

Chakwas spoke up, "They said a Magic of his went haywire, and he was demolished, atom by atom!"

"They covered for me...again."

"Oh my god, are yo-"

"Yes. That Mar and I are one and the same. A Magic of mine did go haywire, but it was Arc of Time. The final act of an opponent of mine was to release my control on it and send me down the river of time. I had hoped...I had hoped that someone lived...that someone survived. It was a vain hope. I knew it before you even told me."

"That's enough EDI, you can cut the feed, I think we know enough about young Mar here, there's no need getting people depressed."

"Acknowledged, Doctor."

"You were recording that and playing it through the ship? Well, I can't blame you. I guess I am an anomaly."

"Mar...Grandpa..."

"Mar is fine. I don't deserve that title; I didn't see my own damn kids, let alone my grandkids. I am Mar, man of destroyed past and no future."

Garrus had finally got the cables to turn off and asked me, "Mar, can't Arc of Time send a user backwards as well? Why don't you just go back?"

"Time flows ever forward, swimming against the current is an infinite amount harder. I can't manage even two hundred years back, believe me, I tried."

"Repeated jumping at smaller distances?"

"Arc of Time would literally break, causing me to be enveloped by a rift in time and space. I would likely cease to exist, and my person would be dissolved from the very timeline."

"Wow. That WOULD be bad. Why can't you jump so far back?"

"In addition to the danger I just told you, I would need several hundred, if not thousand times more Magic then I have. I would likely have to force every iota of Magic from my body to go back two hundred years."

"Hmm, but you eat electricity...does that get converted into raw Magic?"

"Yeah, and it usually expands my maximum reserves, but I know what you're thinking, I would need a blast capable of destroying planets, and that's only if I could absorb such a thing. Please don't try to cheer me up; I just want to live out my eternity as I am cursed to do so."

"Hahaha, ohhh Mar, do we have a deal for you!"

Garrus took me out of the med bay and into a food deck right outside, then he talked to a terminal nearby and said,

"Get Yourself, Shepard, Liara, Javik, Tali, Ashley, and James to the food deck. We may have a new recruit."

The robotic female voice replied, "Understood, rallying the crew."

One by one, strange alien creatures, and some humans filled the room, and I introduced myself to them, despite them knowing a little more then I was comfortable with at the time. Liara T'Soni, a member of the Asari race and the galaxy's best information broker. The Asari are all female and mostly humanoid, but with blue skin and back swept tentacles for hair. I was also "Informed" that they were the most naturally talented biotics of the current age. I guess that was the new word for Mage. Tali Zorah, a Quarian. I could tell very quickly that she was very shy, which I saw as rather fitting, considering her entire race had immune systems so weak that they had to hide in special suits just to survive. A tragic past and a terrible curse, I near immediately found myself getting along with Tali. EDI walked in next, much to my surprise. Turns out she was the ship's AI, and had downloaded herself to a physical body when the option was available. Ashley was next, a human woman with long black hair and a clear fire in her eyes. She was a soldier all right. James followed, and god was he bigger up close. He was literally a wall of Mexican man, with the apparent bravado to back it. Shepard followed next, but we were already acquainted, so we just waited for Javik.

Soon, a large insect like man, complete with four eyes and a curved, yet flat scalp walked in, and I raised my hand to shake his. "Javik, I assume. Mar Strauss."

"What is he doing Shepard?" Javik asked, disdain clear in his voice.

"Sorry Javik, we haven't had time to tell him about you...or anything for that matter. Givin how he showed up, I doubt he's even ever heard of a Reaper."

"Reaper? Like the one that visits people after they die?" I asked.

"Amazing. Oh well, I guess having another to help in our vengeance won't hurt." Javik replied.

The crew explained to me, in great detail, of a race of sentient machines that were hell bent on eliminating all organic life in the galaxy. They apparently came around once very fifty thousand years, the last time being in Javik's time, and their cycle was repeating once more, in the here and now. Javik survived due to a cryo pod. He was the last remaining member of his race, the last remaining Prothean. I felt his pain, likely closer then anyone on the ship. We were both relics of ages past, thrown through time from a cause beyond our control. I explained this to Javik after they finished telling me of the Reapers and Protheans, since he told me that "He had no interest in the ramblings of a winged man.", which led him to terminate his video feed well before Garrus did. As it turns out, his interest was peaked by the time I was finished, and despite no words being said about the matter, we knew we could find close companions in each other. Misery loves company, after all.

Shepard cleared everyone away from me as he approached me himself and offered a hand. "Will you join us Mar? Will you help us fight the Reapers, and wipe them from this galaxy forever?"

I shook his hand, and I agreed. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. However, a thought occurred to me, and I asked everyone present, "Garrus said you had a 'Deal' for me when I brought up getting back to my own time, what was he talking about?"

"Ah, this is where I step in then." Garrus said, "We're preparing a super weapon to fight the Reapers, one that could literally blast them all in a single go, so long as we hook it to it's power source. Unfortunately, we don't know where that source is. All we know is that there is a VI in our enemy's headquarters that can identify it. Now, the deal was for you to join us and help stop the Reapers, which you've done half of already, and we'll use the Crucible's energy to supercharge you, allowing you to be sent home."

"You're confident the Crucible could send me back?"

"It would probably give you enough energy to skip a few thousand years back Mar, you said planets, this thing is meant for a whole fucking GALAXY. Here's the bonus, the signal in the Crucible is fine tuned to Reapers, so anything else electronic will be spared. You could have an Omni Tool on at the center of the blast and it would be perfectly fine!"

"A whole galaxy...Say, I never was told, what vessel am I aboard? And when did airships become space flight capable?"

"Airship? We call them space ships nowadays, and lord knows how long back. Also, welcome to the SSV Normandy." Vega said.

A space ship...I really WAS on one! Amazing...

I was in quite obvious awe, so Shepard led me away, to the observation deck, and then he opened the shutters to one of the most beautiful sights I had ever beheld. Space itself was laid bare before me, in all it's luminous glory. A single tear fell from my green eye, for a distant dream I never thought I would realize in my lifetime. I was no longer bound by

Earth's pull, but floating adrift, free to go where I wanted. Well, at least where the pilot steered anyway.

Shepard seemed content staring with me, and he said, "Amazing, isn't it? Every star, every planet holds untold amounts of life, and we've been tasked with protecting all of it. Now Mar, I heard what you said in the med bay, and I need a promise from you before I tell you anything else."

"Very well. Name it."

"You will NOT check out, no matter what the situation is. I need every soldier I can get to fight this menace, and I won't lose a single one to depression. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Commander. I find dying to be a struggle for me anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see. Believe me, you'll see."

"I'll take your word on that. Now, we are en route to Cerberus HQ right now Mar, and after that, we turn attention to the Crucible's power source, grab it, and head to Earth. I think I should brief you on Cerberus now."

"Hang on, why Earth? Surely it can't be the center of the galaxy?"

"It's not. The Reapers chose Earth as ground zero for their assault. Most of them are there, the blast will destroy the rest of them."

"What? Earth was taken?"

"Yes. It was my fault. Because I'm human, and because I fought against the Reapers for years, they chose to wipe my race out first. Thought we would pose the biggest threat. Entire cities vanished in hours, burned to ash. Mar...I don't know how to say this, but..."

"I get it. Magnowlia was razed."

"...Yes."

"What of my descendants? How many survived?"

"Chakwas is the last."

"My entire genetic line...do you know how many?"

"Four hundred. There were four hundred known people that could be traced back to you."

"How do you know this anyway?"

"You're a bit of a hero Mar. Your very name is used when people pray for good luck; they look for favor from the 'Archangel'. Heck, Garrus even took the name for a couple years after our first mission together."

"What happened to Garrus after the first mission with you?"

"The entire team split up after..."

"After what, Commander?"

"Bah, it's not important. Let's just say you're not the only one too stubborn to die."

"Haha, amen to that."

"So Mar, I'll ask you one final time, are you in? For sure?"

"Shepard, these 'Reapers' wiped out my entire genetic line, erasing Mirajane's legacy and my own. I'm going to destroy them with my bare fucking hands if I have to."

Shepard seemed a bit shocked by my angered words, which I found odd considering the situation, so I called him on it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Mar. You just reminded me of an old friend of mine. Of her and all the pure crazy that seems to follow her."

"Ha, sounds like someone I'd like. Is she your girl Commander?"

"Oh hell no, I couldn't keep up with her if I wanted to. Liara's my girl, and she has been since the very first assignment I had as a Spectre."

"Spectre, sir?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I keep forgetting that you're new; Spectres are elite agents with very few restrictions to hold them back. They are allowed to do what they want, when they want, so long as they believe it for the better of galactic life. The entrance exam is a real bitch though."

"Haha, anyway Commander, Cerberus. Please tell me all you can of them."

"Right. Cerberus is a human activist group taken to the extreme. Their leader, who we only know as The Illusive Man will do anything to establish and maintain complete human control of the galaxy, and damn the cost to anyone else. He's even turned to using Reaper methods of loyalty. He's literally been reprogramming his soldiers' DNA to make them more effective, a process known as indoctrination. How he maintains control of them after they've changed, hell if I know. Knowing that stubborn asshole, he likely handed himself over to the Reapers to preserve some of humanity. Dumbass didn't even let the lesson we learned from the Collectors sink in."

"Collectors Sir?"

"What's left of the Protheans, Javik's people. They were twisted to the point they no longer had individuality, and they grew wings."

"Yikes."

"Yeah. Anyway, Cerberus has no lack of resources. They have frequently deployed large battle mechs and trained assassins, including one particular son of a bitch I hope to find at Cerberus HQ. They are also very well connected, meaning they have invaded quite a few places that were supposed to be top secret, including a Salarian STG base. You haven't met a Salarian yet, but I'll introduce you to the first one we see back on Earth. Heck, I'll do that for the first of any of the races we're missing here on the Normandy; there's quite a few."

"I look forward to it. What's Cerberus' ultimate goal, anyway?"

"The Illusive Man wants to control the Reapers. He wants to use them to put humanity at what he believes is its rightful place. He's quite obviously drunk on his own power and twisted morals, and he has to be brought down for it."

"All tyrants must be stopped, and I would kill for your cause."

"I hope so, this IS war after all. Speaking of which, what kind of offensive abilities do you have? Defensive abilities have evolved over the years, and I think you might need a big gun to help you out."

"Ebony and Ivory here aren't enough?"

"It all depends. Heck, let's go test them, right now!"

"Alright."

Shepard led me down to the cargo bay, into a small firing range off its side. Vega came in with us, said he wanted to make sure his "Baby" was still working at her best.

While Vega prepped a rather large machine gun which he called a "Revenant", Shepard explained to me that the dummies down range were equipped with both a metal shell to emulate armor and an energy shield to make for the most realistic targets possible.

When Shepard was done, Vega locked and unloaded on the furthest left target, quickly making it release a pulse of energy, which I was told was the shield overloading, then pumping several rounds into the dummy itself, all of which went through metal, and some of which came clean out the other side.

Shepard and I clapped, and Vega put his gun down and took a bow, then put its safety on and backed away from the range, eager to see what my guns could do.

I drew Ivory and told them that they were essentially the same gun with a different paint job, so one was as good as the other. I fired Ivory four times down range with just my natural level of Magic feeding into it, and while I popped my target's shields, I did not penetrate armor.

"Thought so. Guns have come a long way since your time Mar." Shepard said. "Now, you're a pretty big guy, so I'm going to mount this puppy for you and see how you do." He said as he pulled a very large sniper rifle off the wall and mounted it to the range on a tri pod.

I stared at the rifle for a moment, and then said, "Why mount it? I can take that level of recoil."

"Mar, that thing isn't meant for humans. It's just an example to show you ho-" I interrupted him by tearing the rifle off of it's tri pod and shooting the target down range, taking it's head clean off along with most of its shoulders. I felt some minor strain on my shoulder, but it quickly faded.

"Uhh, wow. I thought I was the only human in the galaxy who could do that." Shepard said.

"Well, I'm not entirely human if that counts for anything."

"Haha, true enough Dragon Slayer. You know what? Keep the rifle. It's not like anyone else here can use it anyway. I'll show you how ammo works nowadays."

After a crash course in the universal design of thermal clips, I had only a single lingering doubt remaining.

"Do we have another target? I want to try my handguns again." I asked.

"I don't think it will do much, but give me a sec." Vega said.

A few moments later, a fresh target popped out of the floor, while the destroyed ones sunk into it. I took aim once more, but focused energy into Ivory this time. I let loose with a single charged shot, and it was enough to put a fist sized hole in the target's head, leaving Shepard and Vega stunned.

"They run off of my Magic, the more I feed them, the more they bite."

"Wow. Just wow." Vega said. "I think this one might be even more loco then you Commander."

"Sadly, I doubt it James." Shepard replied with a smirk. He then turned to me and said, "Hey Mar, I'm sorry to say, but I just remembered something. We don't have much spare armor kicking around, and I honestly don't think any of the stuff we have will fit you. We'll get a portable shield generator for you, but without armor, you're going to need to be very, VERY careful."

"Shield generator? Don't bother. Trust me Commander; such things won't be needed for me."

"Don't be a fool Mar, everyone di-" I interrupted hum by blowing my own arm off with Ivory, then letting it re attach slowly.

"Trust me."

Shepard only seemed mildly surprised by this, and Vega had to get out of the room to puke. "Right, I forgot. Mar and two of his closest companions could regenerate. I'm kind of curious, who was the other one, besides your wife?"

"Mavis, founder of Fairy Tail and my closest friend since childhood."

"Ah, fair is fair then. Now, you sure you don't want any armor? Getting shot sucks."

"I'm sure. I'll just keep this…thing with me. I said as I gestured to the large rifle on the range."

"Ah, right. That is a M98-Widow. The only model of sniper in this galaxy that doesn't NEED armor piercing rounds to go through armor, or even light cover."

"How much is light?"

"About half a foot of metal."

"That would have been considered excessive in my time, but gotcha."

Shepard chuckled, and then led me back to the observation deck after I attached a strap to the Widow and threw it over my back, making sure Vega was okay on the way.

When we arrived, we found Ashley sitting on one of the padded benches in the room, looking out into space with a bottle in hand.

"Williams." Shepard said with a smile.

She turned around and saw the two of us, then smiled right back. "Commander, Mar. Care to join me?"

"Why not?" I said with a shrug as I sat down next to Ashley, putting the rifle under the bench.

"Haha, I have a feeling you're going to fit right in Mar. How would you like to stay in this room for the rest of your stay?"

"I'd love that. Don't bother getting me a bed, if I CAN sleep, it'll be right on these benches, looking to the stars."

Ashley smiled at my comment. I had an odd feeling she could relate, to some extent anyway.

Shepard then said, "Sorry Ash, but I have a date. Don't go TOO heavy on that stuff, okay?"

"Yes sir." She replied as Shepard turned to walk out of the room.

When he was gone, Ashley poured me a glass of dark liquid and handed it to me, saying, "Try it, it will take the edge off."

Respectfully, I drank it, and for a moment, I could actually feel its numbing effects. I guess booze got stronger too.

"Hah, lightweight." Ashley said.

"Oh REALLY? You sure you want to go down that road Ashley?"

"Ash, call me Ash. And no thanks. I'd rather not start a battle I can't win."

"Oh? Does word get around that quickly?"

"You kidding? EDI hooked me up with a video feed of that stunt you pulled down on the range, and in all honesty? If it can keep your arm attached, I figure it can keep you sober longer then most."

"Fair enough. Who else knows?"

"Pretty much everyone. By the way, our pilot likes you now, and you have no say in the matter."

"Haha…Say, I haven't met our pilot yet. Mind coming to introduce me?"

"For Joker? Not at all." She said as she stood up, with me following shortly.

"Joker? That's an odd name."

"His real name is Jeffrey, but Joker is a nickname that just stuck with him. You can't get a straight answer or even an opinion out of the guy!"

"I like him already."

Ash led me to the elevator and took me to the second floor. We walked out on a huge holographic map of the galaxy that stole my complete attention for a good ten seconds. The entire galaxy, lay bare before me, it was a hell of a thing to take in. Ash eventually saw that I wasn't going to recover any time soon and dragged me away from the map, much to my protest. She took me down a narrow hall to the front of the ship, where I saw EDI sitting in the co pilot seat.

The main pilot's chair turned around, revealing a smaller man wearing a baseball cap with a very nice full beard going. I almost offered my hand to shake, but I retracted it quickly, earning weird looks from all present, including EDI. I felt something odd about Joker, something much weaker then normal people.

"Joker, do you have a condition that affects your body in a negative way? Possibly your bones?"

"Actually, yeah. Vrolik syndrome. How'd you know?"

"Brittle bones…Sorry, but I see people differently then most, that couldn't be hidden from me if you tried."

"He can regrow his limbs and he knows about my condition, can we PLEASE make this guy a permanent member?"

"Haha, anyway, Joker I assume?"

"What was the first clue?"

"Well, if I had to pick one, it would be the smart mouth."

"As it always seems to be, welcome to the Normandy, Mar. From what I heard about where you were from, I hope your stay is a nice and short one."

"Are you kidding Joker? If everything pans out and I end up home again, I'm coming back! Won't be for three thousand or so years in my time, but I'll be back damnit!"

Joker seemed to like this, and he smiled. I continued, "Besides, it will be fun to play paranoia all over again!"

"Haha, to be fair, we can't be too careful here Mar, one wack job puts a hole in our hull and it could spell the end for everyone on that floor."

"Very true, and I admire your attention to safety. (I turned to EDI here) That goes for you too. I'm glad to be on a ship with such a fine brain."

"Your compliment is appreciated, Mar Strauss."

"EDI, please. Just Mar will do excellently."

"Very well, I will drop formalities around you, Mar."

"Thank you EDI."

"Well, I can tell you guys don't need me here." Ash said, "I think I'll go get Vega and start a poker game."

As she walked away, she thought out loud. Something about not inviting Javik because Protheans were up tight about games of chance.

Joker spoke up, "So, who do I have to kill to get that Regeneration of yours?"

I chuckled and told him straight out, "A demon, then later, yourself."

"Ha…You're not joking, are you?"

"Sadly, no."

EDI butted in and said, "Records say that Mar felled a great demon known as Deliora with a dark blade, and stole the demon's power. Mar also shows no signs of lying; it is likely that he is telling the truth."

I replied, "Well, close enough. In fact, I think I like that version better. Sounds a lot better then laying on the floor dying of impalement."

Joker turned back to me and said, "You know what? I'll keep the brittle bones. Demons aren't down my alley."

I chuckled, and then said, "Yeah, there's not much that ISN'T down my alley. Demons, dragons, poser gods, and relationship trouble. Lord knows I was being used as a couples councilor since I joined Fairy Tail."

"You? A love guru? EDI, is he lying?"

"He is still remaining true, Jeff."

"Jeff? Sounds like someone likes you." I said jokingly.

"More then you know." Joker replied.

I was rendered speechless when I caught on, but I regained my composure as quickly as I could and said, "An android and a man with Vrolik syndrome, absolutely amazing. I'm happy for you two!"

I swear I saw EDI blush here, despite the whole android thing.

Joker scratched the back of his head and changed the subject, "Say, Mar? Did everyone in your time have wings?"

"Hah, I wish. These were an accident; they fused to me when I crossed a barrier between this world and Edolas. Wouldn't trade them for the world though."

"Which one? "Joker replied with a smirk.

"Shut up you."

Joker and I kept talking for a while, about our pasts, our dreams, our lives. For the first time since I came to this time, I felt truly at home. Heck, if he was born a few thousand years earlier, I could have seen Joker as a family member.

Eventually, EDI informed us that we would be at Cerberus HQ in twenty minutes, so I decided to go get ready. With EDI's directions, I made my way to the back of the floor I was on, to the war room. I was also informed by Garrus when he got there that Shepard preferred bringing in small strike teams, numbering no more then three good men and women. Shepard included.

Shepard and Liara showed up last and told us what the plan was. He was bringing his chosen team straight to The Illusive Man's personal observation deck, where the Prothean VI would be most likely held. Everyone else would seal the exits and give Cerberus hell to draw their attention away from the main group.

"Well, that's that Commander, so who's coming with you?" Garrus asked.

Shepard lowered his head for a moment and considered his options, then raised it once more and said, "Cerberus is an enemy we can't afford to take risks with, so I'm bringing the closest thing we have to an expert on them. EDI, are you up for it?"

"Always, Commander."

"Good, Mar, how good are you in close quarters? And how much energy were you using to charge your guns earlier?"

"Up close and personal is my specialty. Also, they weren't even at 10% earlier."

"…For real?" Vega asked

I responded by shifting into Archangel form and peaking my aura, bringing everyone in the room to their knees, and causing EDI to yell something about pressure rising in the war room. I dismissed it shortly afterwards, letting everyone breathe again.

"Holy hell, you weren't kidding." Vega said.

"Mar? Don't do that on board my ship again, please." Shepard said.

I just shrugged and then agreed, and Shepard told me I was coming with them.

We were transported there on the smaller shuttle I saw in the cargo hold, which was piloted by EDI and Shepard himself. You gotta respect a man that can work both ends of the chain, command AND grunt work.

Shepard pointed me to a helmet and some armor that was quite obviously too large for me, likely for my wings, and told me it was in case Cerberus turned off the atmosphere in the base to take us out. I just replied by saying it would slow me down; and that I didn't actually NEED to breathe if worst came to pass. Shepard seemed content with this as he dodged gunfire from Cerberus forces. They REALLY didn't want us in there. With skill and a fair amount of luck, we skidded into a Cerberus docking bay, protected on either side by atmosphere preserving force fields.

We jumped out the side of the shuttle that was closest to a wall, so we could push across the larger area without fear of being flanked. Shepard reached for his assault rifle, a boring looking thing while EDI grabbed a heavy pistol. I decided to just do something to send Cerberus off kilter, and assess how many there were, so I told my comrades to wait behind the shuttle. I left the Widow on my back and raised my hands, then slowly walked from behind the shuttle and said, "My bad! I can't drive for shit!"

At least two dozen armored soldiers came out from behind crates, guns drawn, along with one woman who had a sword.

"Put the guns down and we'll kill you quickly!" One of them barked.

"Kill me quickly? Well, that's a fine way to accept a prisoner."

"You have one last chance, put the guns down or we open fire!"

I heard Shepard urging me not to go through with it. Poor sod probably thought I was trying to die.

"So, you'll kill me either way, all…ohhh, twenty five or so of you?"

"That's it, light him up!"

I almost heard Shepard's hand hit his face. He caught on. I hope.

Before Cerberus could shoot me, I ducked behind a nearby crate and unholstered Ebony and Ivory, letting the bullets ricochet off of the metal casing. When Shepard got up to try and assist me, I waved for him to stay back, and yelled, "I got this!" loud enough that Cerberus could hear. I heard a couple of them laugh, right up until I used Lighting Form to get behind them and started blasting brains all over the dock.

With Lightning Form and my super charge guns, I was unstoppable. Within mere moments, the Cerberus troops no longer numbered twenty five, but only five. The one with a sword was no longer around, and I couldn't even sense her in the room, despite me not touching her. The remaining four troops were paralyzed with fear as I put my guns away. I thought they were done until one of them reached for their weapon, causing me to retaliate by sheer reflex. Athena's blade took my arm, and then the soldier's life. I ran him through both armor and flesh, and even pierced the floor. I pulled out in one swift motion, killing the man from sheer shock. The other three were actually in tears when they saw this. I could hear crying through their suits.

I let my arm fade to normal and said, "You three are in no position to fight, and I have no desire to kill defenseless men. Please do the smart thing and surrender."

Just as they were going to lay face first on the floor, I felt an object pierce through me. The woman who had vanished appeared out of thin air behind me, sword sheathed clean through my torso, likely hitting my heart, and the three Cerberus Troopers went from surrender to last stand. They pulled assault rifles and unloaded into me."

"MAR!" I heard Shepard yell.

I raised my head to him and said outright, "STAY BACK OR THIS WILL KILL YOU TOO!" causing Shepard to stop dead in his tracks, having already made it a good half way across the room. He slowly retreated, sensing the urgency in my voice.

"H-How are you not dead?" One of the Cerberus troopers stuttered out.

I responded with an evil grin, then grabbed the woman behind me by the arm and forced her in front of me, sword still stuck through me. I broke both of her legs with a single blow, so she wouldn't get away this time. Then I threw her across all the troopers, taking them all to the ground.

I let my energy well up in me, and my aura peak. I kept Archangel at bay, however, I didn't need to blast the station open. Electricity surrounded me and coiled around my body, then expanded beyond. Shortly, there was an area of pure electric energy encompassing a third of the room, with myself and the remaining Cerberus in it. All at once, I unleashed a gigantic wave of Lighting, shocking and even incinerating everything in the radius, including the troopers.

I let up and looked around. Nothing remained of the area but electric discharge and ash. Shepard and EDI ran up to me to see if I was okay, givin their reactions, I looked down and noticed the sword was still stuck in my chest, so I pulled it out and threw it aside. I already had enough swords.

"Mar…what was that?" Shepard asked.

"What part?"

"What par-ALL OF IT! What the hell happened to your arm, what the hell was that ability that turned you into Lightning, and what the hell did you do to those troopers?"

"In order, a mutated form of Regeneration, Lightning Form, and a basic heavy pulse. Lightning Form is also very basic for what my Magic is capable of."

"….That wasn't the whole of what you can do?"

"Not even close! Shepard, if you didn't need to recover that VI, I would have offered to fry every system on this ship and send it into the star back there!"

"….Was everyone this crazy three thousand years ago?"

"Sadly, yes."

"….Can I come back with you?" Shepard asked sarcastically.

I laughed and we continued to the next room. Apparently our intrusion did not go undetected, as Cerberus had already set up a war machine the size of a small building.

"Atlas!" Shepard yelled as we got to cover. I unstrapped my Widow and flipped the safety off, then took aim just in time to receive a blast from the Atlas. A large shell went right through me and hit the wall behind me, leaving a sizable gap in my midsection. I responded by shooting at the machine's pilot seat and flipping him off. Unfortunately, the bullet bounced off the machine's shields, meaning the only damage I did was the shocks of seeing an enemy take a hole to the midriff, then proceed to flip you the bird.

Shepard and EDI were picking off other troopers in the room, taking out the Atlas' support team, I guess. I decided to take out the death machine itself, givin that the gun that shot me wasn't its biggest, and the one that WAS the largest looked like a tank cannon.

I noticed a man with a large device on his back that was hanging around near the Atlas. An engineer, I thought, so I loaded the Widow again and let fire for the man's device, causing it to explode and engulf the man in flames. He fell to the ground dead as I threw Widow to the floor and jumped over my cover, straight at the Atlas. I jumped onto the pilot's canopy and started passing Lightning through it to short out the shield. Once it had pooped, I smiled devilishly at the driver and started pounding on the unprotected canopy.

When the driver started laughing at me for not making a dent in the thing, I infused my arm with Lightning and brought it all the way back. I felt myself scream at the top of my lungs. Nothing tangible, just the sound of an adrenaline rush in effect. I brought that hand down with my full physical potential, and that canopy shattered into a million pieces. The pilot started screaming as I tore him out, threw him to the floor and used Ebony to shoot him in the head, killing him.

I then hopped into the pilot's place and started pulling levers and pushing buttons, eventually figuring out that the Atlas was controlled by a pull down targeting system and levers on either side of where you sit. It was rather simple really. A lever for either foot and a button on either side for a respective arm weapon.

I ended up piloting the thing successfully, and assisted Shepard and EDI in clearing out the rest of the Cerberus troops in the room, earning what Shepard called a "Bro Fist". We essentially formed fists and tapped them together. Some new military thing I guessed, so I played along.

We kept fighting through the halls, some cramped, and some open, until we found a huge piece of hardware, suspended by cables in a wide open room.

"My god! They salvaged the human Reaper's heart! So that's how they figured out indoctrination!" Shepard blurted out.

"Human Reaper, Shepard?" I asked.

"My last mission ended with us finding a Reaper larva, one that wasn't finished. It turns out Reapers harvest the genetic material from organic species and combine it with their technology in order to reproduce! We thought we had destroyed it when I blew the base into dust, but this….this kind of proves me wrong."

"Should we break it?" I asked.

"It's already toast. Plus, it won't survive a SECOND exploding space station."

"Right. Guess it would be bad to get near Reaper tech anyway. We don't know how indoctrination works, do we?"

"We have a slight idea, but I think it would need to have power in order to do anything. I know a research team was turned simply by being on a Reaper they thought was dead too long, so it seems likely that it is an easy thing for them to do, givin the opportunity."

"Like object Rho, Commander?" EDI asked.

"Yes, EDI, like Rho. But I've been tested, and I certainly don't hear voices in my head, so I'm pretty sure it just knocked me out."

"Reaper artifact you found?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wasn't me who found it though. Either way, let's keep moving."

We made our way through the station, fighting Cerberus off as we did. Turns out EDI knew a few tricks, including AI hacking. Some poor sap tried setting up a turret to deal with us, and the moment it was combat ready, EDI hijacked it from the other side of the room and made it kill its own creator! Irony at it's best! Shepard was rather boring as far as fighting styles between the three of us went. He just used one of three guns at any time, each with a different type of ammo in them, combined with the apparent ability to control his adrenaline to a super human extent. I will admit though, the automatic rifle that could set people on fire was pretty awesome.

We fought out way into a series of labs, and by that I mean Shepard literally THREW a guy through the wall and we found the labs as a result. The way up was through them, so Shepard and EDI hacked every terminal they could on the way up. You never can have enough Intel.

On the way, we learned of EDI's conception. She was designed after a Reaper AI, and gained near sentience as a result. The only thing that held her back from being truly human were the shackles Cerberus placed on her, which were apparently removed in a desperate situation by Joker during the last mission. We also learned that EDI was almost remotely shut off by Cerberus after she went rogue and joined Shepard. She responded by severing all ties with them and sending them several TERABYTES of homosexual porn. As a joke.

As we proceeded, we found more and more video logs, some not even password protected, just bare for all to see. The last one we found was very disturbing indeed. The Illusive Man was getting ready for surgery, and from the records we found, there was nothing else he could have been having done. He was going to purposely indoctrinate himself in an attempt to control the Reapers. What a damn fool.

Shepard punched the terminal that the holo screen was projected from, forcibly turning the video off.

"God damn idiot! No wonder he's been fighting us! I knew only an indoctrinated fool would stand up against the very human race's salvation!"

"Don't blame yourself Shepard. My former master wasn't always the most sane of men. This is just the peak of his foolishness." EDI said.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right EDI. Thanks."

"Anytime, Commander."

I started feeling a strange presence, one that felt…distorted. Perverted, even. I told Shepard and EDI about it, then they agreed to let me go and find it myself while they went to retrieve the VI. I promised to come running, bolting, smashing, whatever would be fastest if I felt they were in mortal danger before I left.

I followed this presence, and as I got closer, I could tell it was a man, trying to get away at a jogging pace, but limping at the same time. He was injured, that much was certain.

I finally caught up to him in a dark room. One that had probably lost power in our raid. He was across the room, trying to catch his breath.

"Sir! Are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?" I called out.

The man responded by shooting me half a dozen times with a heavy pistol, dropping me to my back. When I got back up, the door on the other side of the room was open and he was gone, so I chased after him. I was unfamiliar with the tight halls we started running through, so I decided Lightning Form was not in my best interest. With my luck I'd hit a wall and cut off the oxygen to the entire ship. The man shot at me every time I was in visual range, eventually earning a click from his pistol. He threw it to the ground and ran around another corner, this time into light. I would finally know who this asshole is!

I rounded the corner in time to see a shuttle door closing in a large hangar. Shit, he was going to get out of here!

Without thinking, I used Lightning Form and landed on his cockpit as the shuttle started lifting off the ground. There was just a trooper in the pilot seat, so I punched through the glass, gaining entrance and dispatching him at the same time. The shuttle fell back to the floor without a pilot, and I drew the Widow and jumped in. I ran to the passenger bay to where I heard a man screaming at the deceased pilot, to no avail. I rounded the last corner in that massive shuttle, and sure as rain, sitting before me, was The Illusive Man himself.

"Ohhh, shit." He said.

"On the ground, please."

"Manners? From an Alliance agent? Too good to be true."

"You're right, I'm not Alliance. Now please, get on the ground sir. I'm taking you in one way or another."

"Hmm, not Alliance you say? I wonder…" The Illusive Man reached out to touch my head, but to my horror, I found that I couldn't move! I was frozen in place! Was he using the power givin to him by the indoctrination process? When he touched my head, his pupils went jet black. It freaked even me out. He retracted his hand and said, "Mar Strauss, Age: 27, Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage. You shouldn't exist."

"I'm a dying breed. Now, what do you want?"

"I want to go free and continue Cerberus' work of course! And you're going to fly us to a secure location where I can rebuild! Then you're going to die."

I smirked at him, and said, "You didn't see much when you were up there, did you?"

"Oh? What didn't I see?"

"I'm very, VERY hard to kill." I said as I engaged Lightning Form to break his hold on me, and then started ricocheting around the passenger section randomly. Once he was retracted into the smallest size he could make himself, (To avoid being struck) I came out of it and forced him to the ground. I then realized that I didn't have any handcuffs, so I just knocked him out and threw him over my shoulder.

I got back to Shepard and EDI as fast as I could, and as I approached the room they were in, I felt a faint presence in there with them. A dying man, likely not to last much longer.

I opened the door to see this man with sword drawn and positioned to impale Shepard, who was sitting in a chair accessing a large terminal.

The next two seconds felt like they took an eternity. I dropped The Illusive Man and started running for the assailant. Lightning Form didn't even cross my mind as the adrenaline flowed.

As he brought his sword down, Shepard dodged out of the way and backhanded the man's sword, shattering it to pieces, then extended a blade from that device on his wrist and stabbed him in the side, at the same time I ran him through with Athena's Blade.

"That was for Thane, you son of a bitch." Shepard said as he withdrew his blade, giving me reason to do the same, causing the man to fall to the floor, dead... "Good assist Mar, but I had him. Who did yo-" Shepard stopped when he realized who I had brought in.

"Consider him an early birthday present." I said.

"My birthday was last month, but regardless, thank you Mar! Cerberus can truly die here today!"

"Well, a VERY early present then."

Shortly after our banter, the Prothean VI activated while Shepard continued data mining the terminal, and it informed us that the Catalyst was in fact a giant space station known as the Citadel, the current center of galactic life, and the base of the current allied government. We found that The Illusive Man had informed the Reapers of our plan to fire off the Crucible, and as a result, they moved the Citadel to Earth and closed the station, and were keeping it under tight guard.

Shepard lost it when he heard this. He screamed; a bloodthirsty roar that could only be caused by a tidal wave of adrenaline. He drew the blade he had used to kill the assassin and charged for The Illusive Man, just as he gained consciousness once more. The man managed to get up just in time to take a blade to the chest. Shepard forced his blade further in once he had been stabbed, burying it to its very hilt, or in this case, Shepard's wrist.

He withdrew it while breathing heavily; and EDI notified us of Shepard's elevated pulse. Shepard was really quiet afterwards, and he just stood there and stared at what he had done. The Illusive Man was dead, that much was certain. His presence had faded rapidly into nothing.

We were all silent as we walked out. I knew what Shepard was feeling, what he was going through right now. I know what it feels like to kill a defenseless man, bastard or not. I knew he would need tome to think.

As we boarded the Normandy, Joker asked us, "So, how did the mission go Commander?" and he was ignored. Shepard just walked to the elevator, leaving EDI and I standing in front of the airlock.

"That bad, huh? EDI, Mar, what happened?"

"Shepard terminated both Kai Leng and The Illusive Man. He did so to The Illusive Man when he was unarmed, and barely conscious." EDI explained.

"He reached a blood rage." I added. "Either way, notify the Crucible's team and any allies you've gathered that we're headed for Earth. The Catalyst is the Citadel, and the Reapers took it there to keep it away from us. Time to finish what you guys started, Jeff."

"Rodger that Comman-errr, Mar. You can sound a lot like him when you start barking out orders, you know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I retreated to the observation deck, and sat on one of the benches. Joker came over the loudspeaker and broadcast that we would be ready to strike at the crack of noon the following day.

I sighed. One way or another; tomorrow would decide my fate. Would I return to the way it used to be? Or would I burn, would Arc of Time collapse? Or worse, would I be captured and turned by the Reapers, and forced to kill my new comrades?

I shook my head. Better not to think of such things. I guess if there was ever a time for thinking positive, it was now.

I flipped my locket open and stared at Mavis' face, seeing Mira's in her as well. I started thinking of everything that was told to me about my genetic line. Was Mira pregnant with my child? Was I to be a father?

I looked at the old clock inside the locket. As I saw that it read near midnight, I realized even that may not be accurate anymore. Did time zones even exist in space? Ahh, who cares; I'll just ask someone, it's not like people are going to get a lot of sleep tonight anyway.

I opened the door to find Javik waiting in the hallway, hand raised, like he was about to knock.

"Javik? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Mar! I was hoping to speak with you."

"Oh? Come in then, sit down!"

We sat on the padded seats, and stared out into the stars.

"Beautiful isn't it, Mar?"

"Yeah. It sure is."

"As beautiful as her?" he said, pointing to my still open locket.

"She's not my girl, just a good friend. I don't have a picture of my wife on me, and I've been regretting that since I came here. But no, I would gladly give away the stars themselves to be with Mira again."

"Good answer. Would you mind if I saw your wife, Mar?"

"Uhh, no, but how are you going to do that?"

"Like this." He said as he put a hand on top of my head. I could feel him dragging up memories of my wife, of us dancing, eating, flying, singing, laughing…it made me feel like she was there with me again. A tear fell from my golden eye as it faded and Javik retracted his hand. A part of me had wished the illusion to last forever.

"She is an amazing woman Mar. That much is plain to see."

"Yeah. I know. What did you just do to me?"

"Prothean method of communication. Everyone past puberty could do it in the empire."

"Any idea how it works?"

"Natural inborn magical talent, why?"

"Weird hunch, hold still would you?" I said as I pressed my hand against his head in turn. Memories flooded my mind, memories of a peaceful civilization, all of whom looked like Javik. The Protheans, at their finest. The memories quickly turned for the worse, colossal war machines, several stories in height, were incinerating everything with blood red lasers. The land, the buildings…the people. They were running and screaming, but the machines didn't care. They butchered every one of them that they could, without hesitation, and without mercy.

I pulled my hand away from Javik forcibly. I was sweating, and breathing heavily. My heart rate was elevated to at least two hundred beats a minute.

"Javik…were those…"

"The Reapers, yes. Those are small ones, the Reaper flagships are the size of human skyscrapers."

"You're not surprised I can see your memories?"

"Honestly, I forgot you weren't Prothean when you succeeded, but now that you mention it, yes, I guess that was odd."

"Sorry. That's one of my Magics, Archive. It lets me copy any Magic I please, including inborn talent, so long as I wish to copy it. For offensive Magic, however, it needs to be used against me."

"Ah. A useful Magic. Turn the tactics of your foes against them."

"Exactly. Now, Javik, why did you want to see me?"

"Because Mar, we are one and the same. Relics of a past long forgotten. This relic has no chance of being restored, and is determined to live out a content life in this new age. I'm even co authoring a book on Prothean culture with Liara when this whole thing blows over. But you, you have a chance to return to where you belong. You can NOT quit until you are back in her arms, you hear me? To hell with your limitations, to hell with impossibilities, you must return!"

I felt a smile slowly creep across my face, and I said, "You're absolutely right Javik. From here on out, no more distractions. No more distractions, no more feeling sorry for myself and especially, no giving ground to Reaper troops! Let's give them hell tomorrow!"

"That's more like a warrior! I can see my job is done. Try to get some sleep Mar, it's almost midnight already. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go…I don't know. Hit James or as you humans put it, 'Piss in the coffee maker' or something, my nice for the week is worn out."

"Noted, thanks Javik!"

He left the room with that, and I layed down across the benches, determined to get some sleep. Good to know my locket was right, even here. It never seemed to be wrong, actually. Ah, probably one of Zeref's enchantments on the thing, even death himself needs a reliable watch.

I layed there for a while, staring at Mavis's face. Focusing on what it would be like to return to my life well earned. To return to that amazing family that I had helped piece together. Elfman…I wanted to go on a job with him for some reason. A dangerous one, where neither of us would have to hold back. Brothers, fighting till we can no longer raise our arms, and then some. Lisanna…I wanted to take her to the zoo. Her powers consisted of animal transformations, and as such, she really learned to respect nature's creations. Plus, I rather enjoyed the zoo; it always got lively when someone convinced me to jump into an animal cage to help a sick creature. Mavis…I wanted to see the world with her. To see what we missed in the last two hundred years. Even I was no where close to understanding everything. Finally, Mira. My dear, sweet Mirajane. I just wanted to hold her, to feel her breath on my skin. I just wanted to know she was there, with me, for better of for worse, for the rest of our days.

I smiled as I began to feel strange. Like if my family was in the room with me, cheering me on. I sat back up and let my smile expose teeth. "I guess I HAVE to go back now." I said; my mind finally at relative ease. After a brief few minutes of staring out into the stars, I finally fell over, and slept like a log.

I awoke close to eight, roused by a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me awake. I stirred and sat up next to my guest, as she said, "Feeling good this morning, Mar?"

I wiped my eyes to be met with a blue skinned woman. Liara.

"Honestly Liara? Nervous. Today decides my fate for the rest of time. If we fail, I'll likely be taken by the Reapers and turned. I have an odd feeling that an immortal would be a prize to them. Why are you here Liara? Shouldn't you be with Shepard?"

"Where do you think I'm going after this?" She said with a smile. "I just thought you could use a little cheering up."

"Ha, I appreciate the sentiment Liara, but I'm good now. My family is spurring me on, and with god as my witness, I'll be back in their arms by the stroke of midnight!"

"That's the spirit!" She yelled. There was a pause between us, leaving us to stare out the window. I honestly thought I would never get tired of the view. Eventually, Liara spoke up again and said, "Hey Mar, this is kind of coming out of no where, but I have a really weird question."

"I've probably heard weirder, shoot."

"What do you think of inter racial children? Not like human cultures, but say, a human and an alien."

I grinned without breaking my stare into space and said, "It depends. If the parents are in true love, then there isn't a single problem with it. Same goes with all parents I guess."

"Ha, the words of a wise man. You have no racial hate, do you?"

"Why would I? People are people, regardless of skin colour or race, so why should I treat anyone differently? If I hate someone, it's because I don't like em, not because of their skin."

"Haha!...Thank you Mar."

"No problem Liara. Besides, I honestly think any little blue kids with yours and Shepard's DNA would be some of the galaxy's best and brightest."

Liara smiled and replied, "I was that obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah you kinda were."

Liara chuckled, then looked at me and said, "By the way, your locket is still open."

I looked down, and sure enough, Mavis was staring right back up at me, so I closed it and leaned back in my seat.

"Mar, I'm a very good information broker, and I know what you've lost. You'd be surprised how much someone can dig up with the right resources. I know about Arc of Time, and I know about its limitations. Mar, you can't jump that far back, not at once."

"I don't care. I'll do it anyway. I'm a Dragon Slayer Liara, if I can kill one of those Cerberus brutes, I can bend a few thousand years of time."

"Mar, we just met, and the entire crew is only starting to get to know you, but I can tell already, having you become lost to the annals of time would be a great loss. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to be satisfied with a "No" that much was certain. Then it hit me. "Liara, is there any chance you could use your Biotics to strengthen my reserves of Magic? Steel them for what is to come?"

"Ha, Biotics don't work like that, but we Asari do have special abilities. Here, let me see your eyes."

"Alright" I said as I turned to her.

"Hmm, one green and one gold. I have a feeling there is a story behind those eyes."

"More then one, actually." I said with a smile.

She chuckled again, then grabbed my shoulders gently and stared into my eyes. I decided if she tried to come onto me, that I would just push her off, but as the thought raced through my head, both of her eyes went jet black. Not just the pupils, but the whole damn eye.

I felt her inside my head, similar to The Illusive Man's intrusion, but defiantly a large amount more pleasant. I felt her touching my very core, the very center of my being, and the source of my Magic. I felt her recoil the first time she touched it, like if it had hurt her. I thought of an apology, and to my surprise, I heard her voice in my head, "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting that much energy to be there already."

"You can hear me?"

"Our very souls are as one right now; our thoughts are one and the same."

"Well, don't look around too much in there; you might see some things that I'm not too proud of." I said, half joking, but all serious.

Liara's presence seemed to get warmer, more pleasant, as I heard her say, "Noted"

"Oh! Before I forget, is there another presence in there with me? Besides you I mean."

"Yes, there defiantly seems to be someone else here, but he seems to be asleep, almost comatose. Who is this Mar?" 

"Deliora, the demon I killed. Turned out his soul was nice enough and it bonded with me when I took the demon's power. Can you wake him up?"

"I can try, hold on."

I felt Liara's spirit begin to burn me from the inside, trying to force Deliora awake, but it quickly subsided and she backed off.

"Sorry Mar, he sleeps like a log, you're probably the only one who can get him up."

"Believe me, I've been trying. Poor guy."

"Hey, Mar? In your time, was the Second Source discovered yet?"

"Second Source?"

"Yeah! A second vat of Biotic…or Magical potential I suppose. Most kids nowadays wake the Second Source up through puberty, but yours is shut tight!"

"Crack her open. How much is this going to boost my Magic?"

"It depends, in some cases, very little, in some cases, the Second Source is larger then the first. Givin your already massive energy, I wouldn't count on much, but it's still something."

"Crack her open anyway; let's see what I'm working with."

"Very well." She said as she broke contact with me, leaving me puzzled. She stood up and walked to the window, then closed the shutters and walked back. I guess blowing out the glass and getting sucked into a vacuum would have been bad.

She placed her hands back where they were and re entered my spirit and re located my second source, then asked, "Alright Mar, are you ready?"

"Hit me!" I said back at her.

Liara started prying at my very soul. I could feel an immense pain coming from within, which quickly spread to my entire body. Strange symbols appeared on my body, and my power began to rise without my consent. The lights began flickering as my aura grew, and a voice came over the intercom. Neither Liara or I could tell who it was however, namely due to me screaming so loudly. Turns out messing with your body in such a weird way has its consequences, and they hurt like hell.

I felt Liara finally get a good foothold into my second source, and she began pulling with all the might she could muster. She was close, I could feel it!

My power peaked at its previous maximum, taking me into Archangel Form, while the very walls began to creak under the pressure I was putting out. Liara, however, remained perfectly still. Thankfully, she didn't seem to be affected since she was the one causing it. It's true what they say. The eye of the storm is calm.

Liara finally snapped the "Door" to my second source completely open, and I felt a sudden surge of energy through my body. Liara was blown clean across the room as I stood up and began thrashing around, my power rising to heights I never thought imaginable.

I knew an explosion was inevitable, so I grabbed Liara, opened the door, and threw her out of the room, then ran to the window and screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my aura rise rapidly, without any constraint. The very room was torn into pieces under the pressure of my aura, and the wall was blown off, sucking me into the vacuum of space.

I thanked whatever deity made it so I didn't have to breathe as I flipped forward, over and over again as I flew through the blackness. I noticed the Normandy had stopped, and were likely sending a team out for me, or at least one to fix some of the damage I had caused.

My aura was still rising rapidly, and I decided to stay out until it was finished freaking out, so I used my wings to swim through the empty space to a nearby small star and sat on it. I checked for my gear to see if it survived. Ebony and Ivory were still at my sides, doing fine in my aura. My Widow was creaking under the pressure, but it was still back there, mostly inside my aura.

Shepard ended up coming out personally some time later, and when he realized he shouldn't get close, he instead went back into the Normandy, grabbed a large whiteboard, and wrote on it, "How long are you going to need?"

I raised a hand and extended all five fingers, since my aura was starting to slow down. It wouldn't be long now. Sure enough, less then five minutes later, my aura had finally peaked. The amount of power I had gained was incredible; easily five times my regular reserve was now available. It still wasn't hundreds or thousands, but it was something. I suppressed the power back to my civil level and dismissed Archangel, then swam back to the ship. The markings on me faded as I pushed on, leaving me in the same old clothes, with the same old hair, and the same old skin. I turned back to the star I was sitting on, and I realized something rather shocking. That star, which was about the size of the Normandy twice over, was reduced to the area I was sitting on and a cloud of dust. Holy hell.

I slipped back in through the airlock to be met by the entire crew, Liara included.

The blue woman came up first and told me, "Thank you Mar, your action saved my life. You put aside your own immense pain to help me, and for that I'm grateful."

"Liara told us what happened Mar. I'm going to miss the observation deck, but it's nothing compared to what I would have felt if Liara went out with it. Thank you Mar." Shepard told me while placing a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't entirely like being the center of attention, and I ended up blushing, just a little bit. But I just smiled and waved it off with a, "I do what is right, and leaving Liara to die would have been wrong."

After everything calmed down and we started off toward Earth once more, I realized I would need a new place to stay for the rest of my time here. I pulled out my locket and saw that it was now 10. Two hours remained until the mission began. How in the hell could I kill two hours?

I found myself wandering the ship for around ten minutes, eventually ending up in the room across the hall from the former observation deck. When I walked through the door, several heads turned to me. Vega, Ashley, Tali, and Garrus were all playing some sort of card game.

Vega spoke up and said, "Hey Mar? Want to play Skylian Five?"

"I have no idea how, but if you teach me, why not?"

I sat down at the table, noticing Tali actually had her spare arm around Garrus' waist. Ha, he actually brought his "Lady Luck".

A few minutes later and we were playing. Not for cash or anything, just for a big set of poker chips. Turns out Skylian Five really isn't all that different from Texas Hold 'Em, so I caught on quickly. We played straight until Shepard came over the loudspeaker for everyone to convene at the war room for one last strategy meeting. I was glad to have our game interrupted though. I forgot that I stank at poker. That and I'm pretty sure Lady Luck herself would have been robbed blind by Tali and Garrus.

Shepard started his speech almost as soon as we finished getting in the room, telling us about our strategy to reach a friend of his on Earth, in London. A man named Anderson, who was leading Earth's resistance movement. Anderson had found a portal in the outskirts of London that resembled one Shepard had seen on his first mission, and likely served the same purpose. A direct portal to the heart of the Citadel, and the key to winning the entire damned war. From the heart, it would be possible to open the Citadel again, allowing the Crucible access, and preparing for the mother of all EMP's.

A synthetic voice popped in, on Shepard's Omni Tool, but it wasn't EDI's. "Will Geth or any other synthetics die from the blast?"

Shepard replied with, "I should hope not. If so, then when I get someone to the Citadel, or even go myself, I'll be killing myself."

"Geth acknowledge Shepard Commander's will to survive as adequate insurance. We will strike the old ones in full force."

"Good to hear."

I stood there, puzzled. "Did humanity really invent a race of sentient machines?"

Everyone present laughed, short of me anyways, and Tali recovered to tell me, "Sorry Mar, we forgot you were new. We Quarians were responsible for that one."

"Ahh, good then. What about big and mean over there? No one introduced us yet." I said as I pointed at a large lizard like alien with a large hump.

"Big and mean? Is that ALL I come across as? I thought I was sold on bloodthirsty at least!" The alien said.

Shepard spoke, "Right, that race is the Krogan. Natural born fighters and some of the most honorable warriors in the galaxy, this man is named Wrex, and he's a damn good friend."

"Hey hey Shepard, that goes both ways. We kill stuff, I save your ass, and you cured the damn genophage. It's mutual."

"Genophage?" I asked.

"That would take too long to explain, here, read up." Shepard said as he threw a holo book to me. I had seen others reading these things before, so I knew how to operate it, and I skimmed while Shepard continued the meeting.

The genophage was truly a horrific thing. A virus spread to all Krogan after the Krogan Rebellions, a war many centuries past, the genophage would cause only one in a thousand Krogan births to be successful. It was delivered by Turians and made by Salarians. Salarians? I guess that's another race I haven't seen. I'm rather glad I didn't end up coming out of time's river before Shepard took care of this. I would have likely lost it and started killing any Salarians or Turians I found out of sheer principle, and to be completely honest, I already liked Garrus too much to even think about that.

The meeting ended shortly after, and everyone went to gear up. I finally got to check my Widow for any damage, and to my pleasant surprise, the gun held up like a champ. The creaking I heard was probably the sight, which was garbage now. Oh well, scopes are a dime a dozen, and I had it re fitted with a stronger scope within minutes. Turns out guns are just as easy to customize as ever three thousand years in the future.

A ship came up beside the Normandy a few minutes before the assault, and a single man boarded us, with Shepard's permission. He identified himself as Admiral Hackett, and then asked why the Normandy was down an observation deck. Being within earshot, I raised my hand and said, "My bad!"

I heard him and Shepard laugh, then likely talk about me as Hackett was lead to a microphone to give his two cents. Typical military stuff, about how they had never faced an enemy like this, but not to worry, since they've also never had every race in the galaxy united against a common foe. He got the troops roaring though, so I guess the man had enough charisma to make up for a possible lack of creativity.

It started right then. As soon as the troops were riled, we moved. We all used a mass relay (Think a giant space station with mass effect fields so large in their centers that it makes warp speed possible) and shot forward through space. We came out to a horrifying sight, one of Earth burning, Reapers surrounding it. They hadn't seemed to notice us as of yet, so when the last ships were coming through, Shepard gave the order to open fire.

All at once, the ships surrounding us fired various weapons, streaking a brilliant multicoloured cascade across the void. The Normandy pushed for Earth through the flames of war, until we saw something that made Tali scream in horror. A Reaper was aiming straight for a large ball shaped ship. From Tali's reaction, it was likely an important vessel. The Reaper let loose with a red beam of energy that tore a chunk of the ship, heralding a distress call from the admiral of said ship. I knew the Reaper wouldn't miss twice, and when Tali started screaming about her home being in mortal danger, I decided to do something very, VERY stupid.

I ran past the galactic map and into the airlock, grabbing an ear piece as I did, and yelling for Joker to release it.

"Are you insane!" He yelled after me.

"Probably, yes! Now open the damn airlock!"

"Sorry Mar, I'm not about to-"

"OPEN THE FUCKING AIRLOCK OR I'M GOING TO BLOW IT OFF!"

"…Rodger, opening airlock."

When I was sucked into the cold reaches of space, I used my limbs and wings to steer myself toward the still recharging Reaper, then turned the other way and started firing every gun I had. Ebony, Ivory, and Widow all created a dance of death across the empty sky. I just hope those bullets didn't keep traveling and ruin someone's day a few hundred years down the line.

With the speed I got from my firearms in the weightless reaches of space, I got to the Reaper swiftly. Once I grabbed on, the "Face" of the machine shifted, revealing where it shot the laser from before, I didn't have much time!

Desperate, I just went Archangel and started misplacing as much electricity into the Reaper that I could. I covered the entire ten story machine in lightning, its circuits began to short, and the plating on it began to blow off. When I saw that the laser had turned off, I forced myself to full power, turning the black metal white with heat. Then, all at once, I stopped, and withdrew my lightning, causing the Reaper to explode violently. The explosion sent me cascading toward Earth, with very little hope of re adjusting myself.

I didn't know if my voice would carry in space, but never the less, I pressed the transmit button on the ear piece and said, "See you on Earth. Godspeed." If I didn't know any better, I could swear I heard Joker say, "He's already as big of an idiot as any of us."

I stopped myself from flipping through the atmosphere, and adopted a face first dive, wings firmly against my side. I only had one shot to prevent myself from splattering all over the landscape; and likely taking some hours to fully regenerate. Hours I did not have.

As I broke through the clouds, and a city was in sight, my body began seriously heating up, even in my protective Archangel Form; and I noticed the very friction in the air was visible below me. I was literally a falling star right now.

I spread my wings and pulled out of the dive quickly, causing enough strain on my wings to snap them clean off. It succeeded in slowing me down though, and I crashed through the top of a large clock tower.

I stood up, gripping my head as I did. Re entry? Not something I ever want to try again. Regeneration pieced my wings back onto me, and repaired the arm and jaw I broke, along with the lacerations I got coming through the glass. Once I was in one piece, I realized there was a man with a gun in the room, far too scared to move.

I let Archangel fade to make him more comfortable, and then asked him, "Hey, where are we?"

He quickly saw that I wasn't an enemy, and told me that we were in Big Ben, a historic monument in London.

"London? Are you sure?"

"Quite! The governing powers of our world never did go along with the whole 'Relocate the landmarks' idea. So, unless Ben grew feet and walked away, this is London."

"Absolutely amazing! Not only do I live through re entry, but my boots are on the ground before anyone else!"

"Sir, you're right and all, but you're not wearing boots. Or pants. Or anything for that matter."

I looked down to myself, and sure enough, I was naked as an infant. Re entry actually burnt my clothes to ash! THROUGH Archangel! I guess I was focusing a little too hard on protecting my guns and not enough on my pants. Crap.

I went Archangel again, just to cover up and asked, "I don't suppose there's any spare pants around?"

"Sorry sir, clothing isn't a priority in this war. Survival is."

"Right. I'll just stay this way then. Thanks soldier, what's your name?"

"Ah, right, the names-" He was interrupted by a deafening sound outside, technological in nature. Almost like someone fed feedback into a bunch of speakers at maximum volume.

"My name is not important, we have Reapers!"

"Right, where's your commanding officer? I'll get you to him!"

"He's is on the north side of town! They're mounting an assault to clear some ground for Shepard and his team to land!"

"Got it! Hop on!" I said, motioning to my back. He jumped on and guided me to the resistance's headquarters, which was currently under heavy assault. I saw a darker man waving his arms through the air, directing the troops among the ashen remains of London.

I dropped the soldier down just behind our lines, figuring he would need to grab a gun and make himself useful. I ran to the front line next to the supposed commander and started shooting off Ebony and Ivory at the invaders.

The Reaper ground forces were….twisted to say the least. They were abominations, mashed together from different races and mutated nearly beyond recognition. I could feel no presence, and no emotion from them. They were mindless shells, existing only to kill. I gunned them down without mercy.

Once people noticed the dark angel helping them, they decided to leave me be, twisted appearance aside. The commanding officer even complimented how good my accuracy was. I just smiled and replied with modesty, it's not like it's hard to kill a ground troop with a tank shell.

All at once, the Reaper forces stopped coming, and the ones that were in visual range started backing off. I heard the officer mutter, "Ohhhh, that isn't good."

A horrifying screech filled the air, filling every heart with dread. It sounded like someone had died out there, painfully.

That's when I saw it. A twisted grey abomination, teleporting around like space and time meant nothing to it. It zipped behind our lines and hit me with a biotic field strong enough to send me through a wall.

I got back up and jumped out in time to see the thing pick up the officer, and start stroking his face with long, black claws. I wouldn't let this man die, so I let Athena's whip take my arm, and I wrapped it around the creature's neck, pulling her away from the officer.

A couple of soldiers came to grab him, and I heard them shout his name as they started for him. Anderson. I found myself wondering if it was the same Anderson Shepard told me about, but quickly dismissed the thought. I had more important things to think about right now.

The creature screamed again, and a wave of biotic energy exploded outward from it, dislodging my whip. I switched to the claws and jumped at it, but it teleported away before I could hit it. It re appeared behind me and slashed me across the back, causing me to recoil in pain. In the second opening that it gave itself, it picked me up next. It tried to ram its claws through my midsection, but they only made it about half an inch in before they got stuck. I'm saying this now, having a hardened body kicks ass.

It couldn't retract itself, so it tried teleporting again, bringing me with it this time. We were now locked together until one of us was dead. And lucky for me, that wasn't a problem.

I drew my own claws again, and the creature almost seemed to understand that this was our last go at it. Once I bared mine, it readied its spare claw. We would finish this, hand to hand. Sort of.

We both made the first swing simultaneously, with me gashing its torso, and it breaking its claws less then two inches into my side. The creature screamed in pain as I kept at it, slicing and severing anything that was in my reach. Within mere moments, I had the things arms and a leg off, and it lay dying on the ground. The thing suddenly started destroying itself with its own power, right down to a molecular level. From the sound of its cries, it wasn't intentional. The Reapers must have installed a kill switch on these things so that we never got to research them and find a weakness. Sick bastards, they could have at least waited until it was dead! I let my claws fade back to hands and I placed one on the creatures shoulder. My presence seemed to calm it. Even if twisted beyond recognition, having someone at the end always makes it easier, it's just base instinct. I shut its jet black eyes with my spare hand as it finally destroyed what was left of its upper body, erasing itself from existence. I sighed as I stood. The creature was likely beautiful in life, before this. I sent a prayer with it, hoping that the sins it committed would be forgiven, then tried to get the things claw out of my chest.

Anderson and the soldier I saved ran up to me and helped me get the thing out. Turns out there's nothing a soldier or two can't fix with a little leverage and an ass load of tenacity. As the claw finally came loose and my wound healed, the man named Anderson spoke up, saying, "Wow. Thank god you're okay soldier; I don't think I can handle any more blood on my hands."

I replied with "Thanks, say, you wouldn't happen to know a John Shepard, would you?"

"Shepard? Everyone knows him! I do have the privilege of knowing him personally, however, yes."

"Really? Say, you wouldn't happen to be Anderson, leader of Earth's resistance movement, would you?"

"Actually, yes. That's me. Why? Are you the leader of…whatever race you are and you want to help?"

It was at this point that it even registered that I was still in Archangel. I had completely forgotten! I broke into laughter and said, "Sorry! Sorry! I'm human…well, mostly….I think. Either way, I have your same privilege; I'm part of Shepard's crew."

"Son, you're talking bull. Shepard has kept me up to date on his crew, and you were never mentioned."

"I only joined before the Cerberus base raid. Would you like details about the mission? How the Illusive Man indoctrinated himself, or how EDI is based off Reaper Tech?"

"….My god, you're not kidding. Why are you here? Shepard hasn't even got here yet!"

"I fell."

"You fell? From where?"

"A Reaper in low orbit that was aiming at the Quarian flagship."

"…Okay, now I know you're bullshitting me. We're going to hold you until Shepard gets here. You want to meet him so bad? Fine."

I shrugged and let Anderson dig out some rope, then tie it around my wrists to act as handcuffs, then sat me down inside a nearby building. A few minutes later, I could hear people yelling that "Shepard was in visual range!" and "He needs some help!"

I got up and ran outside, rope still on my wrists. (I didn't want to break it; I thought supplies of ALL varieties were in scarce supply.) Shepard was fighting his way through a whole Reaper regiment, slowly but surely. Things took a turn for the worse when someone shouted "Brutes!" though.

Hulking monsters, they were made from Krogans and Turians meshed together, they charged straight to hand to hand combat, where they could kill multiple people in mere moments. I saw fully armored soldiers being tossed around like rag dolls.

I couldn't stand it. I hardened my legs and started running, then used the barricades Anderson's men had set up as a springboard to get myself in the air. I spread my wings and made a B line straight for the brutes. Electricity flowed through my legs as I broke away from flying, launching myself toward the enemy, and brought my foot down in a motion powerful enough to take a brute's head clean off. It fell to the ground and began rapidly decomposing. Another self destruct. What the hell.

My entrance drew the attention of nearly every troop around. What followed only furthered their intrigue. I began fighting the Reaper forces with nothing but my feet and wings to work with, and I was doing well, surprising even myself.

My luck didn't last though, as two brutes grabbed me and held me down, and then started hammering on me in tandem. I retaliated by firing a Lightning Dragon's Roar off; however it was several more times more powerful than I wanted. I ended up catching both brutes in it, reducing them to ash, and likely scaring the hell out of an orbiting Reaper. I just hope it didn't hit anything too important.

I got up and tried to move my hands. Still bound, shit. Least Anderson knows how to tie a good knot.

Reaper forces were now actively diverting themselves from Shepard's front to attack me. I was honored! However, I decided getting nailed by two more of those things would probably not be doing my body any favors, so I took to the sky and started using my now restrained roar to take out pockets of Reaper resistance, all the while dodging bullets from their forward troops.

Eventually, I spotted Shepard, Liara, and Garrus coming up a hill, dropping Reaper forces as they went. They weren't far from Anderson's HQ now!

I dropped out of the sky and started going at the ground troops with my feet again, pulling moves that would have made a break dancing Bruce Lee jealous. It wasn't long before Shepard and co. caught up with me, and we started fighting our way through hell. Nobody, least of all me, seemed to even notice I was still bound. Or in Archangel for that matter. Everyone was lost in the now, in the battle we were a part of. Between the gunfire, explosions, and the occasional spine cracking kick to the head, no one had time to notice.

As I finished off what appeared to be a mutated Turian that was commanding a small section of troops, I looked back and saw that Shepard and company had already made it to the base, and were now mounting a defensive from the makeshift barricades along with Anderson and his men. I was literally the only non Reaper troop outside of the base. I decided to get to everyone else, so, with my back to my allies, I walked backwards, kicking away any Reapers that got close with thunderous rage. Literally.

As I finally stepped over the first line of cement and sandbags, Anderson came up to me and said, "Sorry about not believing you, Shepard filled me in, now let me get that rope off you!"

Anderson untied me and I rubbed my wrists briefly before running back to the building where they confiscated my weapons, grabbed them, and jumped to a rooftop with a good view, just above everyone.

One by one, I busted Reaper heads with my companions. As it turns out, the Widow actually packs enough punch to kill two unarmored targets at once if I can hit them both. A fact I abused vigorously. Soon enough, I had Garrus shouting at me. Something about "Getting him one of those," but I couldn't hear all to well over the gunfire, the screaming, and the sounds of Reapers themselves off in the distance. Every time they made that feedback noise, my skin crawled under the organic armor I had dawned.

It wasn't long before Reaper forces were in full retreat, leaving only what was needed to cover their escape. I thought we had prevailed until I heard someone yell "BANSHEES! THREE OF THEM!"

I turned to the source of the shout, and nearby were three of the shrieking bastards. Each one looked the exact same as the first, and it was there I realized, ALL Reaper classes looked the exact same. Did the Reapers actually rob people of their individuality? Disgusting.

My Widow hit the ground as Ebony and Ivory were pulled from my holsters and I started down the building. I ran down the side for a few floors to get myself some speed, then kicked off the wall and took flight, lighting up the Banshees as I regained my balance.

By the time I got to them, the banshees only numbered two. One had died from a combination of various firearms, including mine, and a "Royal Biotic Shit Kicking" as Liara later called it. I called it one pissed off blue woman screaming at the top of her lungs and flaying something alive with her mind. Her father must have been a damn Krogan!

As Liara's blood rage wore off, she backed away and retreated to Shepard and Garrus, a Banshee in hot pursuit. The other went to deal with the soldiers at the back of our garrison. I decided they could make it on their own for a couple minutes, and helped Liara get to safety. The Banshee nearly grabbed her once, but I grabbed the creature by its midriff and pulled it to the ground. The thing screamed before it hit the ground and used biotics to teleport back to its feet and continue its advance. It took a swipe at me which I dodged and countered by grabbing its head. As it screamed and tried to shake me loose, the stress activated my Magic Power subconsciously, and I ended bringing up the things memories. Thanks Javik, you bloody asshole.

I saw what the creature used to be. An Asari, likely a councilor or a councilor's assistant. I saw the Reapers come, and her being beaten to death, then brought back as a twisted abomination. I felt the pain she felt as a banshee, being meshed together with other Asari. The pain she felt was constant, and even from an observer's point of view, completely unbearable. There was something different about this Asari, however. Something different at its very core from Liara. I couldn't put my finger on it, but even from where I was I could tell it wasn't a GOOD thing. When I tried going deeper into her memories to see if the answer was there, she blocked me and forced my hands off of her. It was clearly a mark of great shame, and I decided I would just ask Liara later.

It was then I realized, the banshee had done something civil. She had made no attempt to hurt me when she removed my hands, and let go once she had. The creature fell to its knees, struggling with its own indoctrination. It screamed and grabbed at its head, then finally drove its claws into the ground and shouted out, "KILL ME! END MY PAIN!"

I felt so sorry for her; I knew she deserved this much. I drew Yamato and positioned myself as a headsman would, sword above my head, and said to her, "Rest easily in the embrace of death. May no sin committed without your consent be held against you. Farewell, Ensoa Bontess."

The following sounds were nothing but the swipe of metal through air and bone, followed by the flames that licked the banshee from this world. I stood over what was once a proud Asari and sighed in grief. The Reapers would pay for EVERY life they had taken.

I felt the other Banshee drop dead across the compound, likely riddled with gunfire. As it burned away, there was another moment of complete silence, nothing but the wind behind us. This time however, Reaper forces stayed away.

I breathed a sigh of relief and let Yamato turn back into my locket, then started for the bombed out building that Anderson seemed to be using as a base.

The building was surprisingly stable, considering the conditions. I only once felt like the roof was going to cave in on me. We decided to take five and get intel from Anderson to launch our final assault.

Shepard came around to each of us while the troops regrouped, and made sure we had all made our peace, in the event the worst came to pass. After he finished talking to me, (Nothing exciting really, just telling me to do my best when the Crucible went off.) he went to Liara, who was in the next room, staring out at what was left of London, and kissed her good bye. Clearly, he wasn't planning on taking her with him.

Shepard then went off to find Garrus, and left Liara and I to our thoughts. Liara came to me and told me something in a tone she had never used before, one reflecting genuine sorrow, concern, worry. "Make sure you keep him safe, and make sure you keep your wife happy. I hope we can meet again some day, maybe three thousand years in your future?"

I chuckled and replied, "You can bet I'll be back for the second time round. Me, Mirajane, Mavis...my kids…." I smiled as I said that last part. I had never really thought about it before, but I had realized that being a father would be the greatest role I had ever played, and undoubtedly the most important.

"I look forward to it Mar. I have no doubt in my mind that kids of yours would be just as amazing as their parents."

"Haha….now that I think on it, no one will remember me, will they?"

"Probably not. It will give us the fun of getting to know you again! Maybe without the Normandy losing an observation deck this time!"

"Oh fuck you!" I said jokingly. "We both know that wasn't ALL my bad…..okay so maybe it was, I'm still saying it wasn't though!"

Liara laughed for a good while. It felt good to see someone smile in all of this. Felt better since I was the one causing it.

She finally stopped and tilted her head down for a moment, hand on her chin. She was thinking about something, so I asked and she replied, "Mar, you learned how to share memories from Javik right?"

"Yeah. Still learning how to do it without giving myself a headache though."

"Good, Mar, I think I just found a way for you to fit in your second time around! What if I left you some of my memories, then you could show them to me in a few thousand years after I'm dumbstruck by your story. Maybe I could find you and your family some spots on the excavation team I was a part of before Shepard picked me up. You would probably save me a lot of trouble if you accepted!"

"Hmm, proof of my time here? Sure, why not? Hit me!"

Liara once more put a hand on my head and her eyes went black, but she quickly withdrew and said, "Uhh, Mar? Can you please turn back to normal? There's no way I can get through that much condensed Magic to get at your head."

"Sure thing Liara." I said, forgetting why I was in Archangel in the first place.

Sure enough, a breeze reminded me rather swiftly why I had kept Archangel on for so long, so I switched back as fast as I could. The resulting energy burst nearly knocked Liara over.

I looked up, trying desperately to see into her eyes, and sure enough, she was still the same as ever.

"Pants, Mar?"

"Yeah. Please."

Liara went away and quickly came back with the lower half of some body armor in my size, saying the poor man who used to own it wouldn't need it anymore.

I felt a little uneasy wearing a dead man's clothes, but I slipped into a deserted room and put them on anyway. Any port in a storm.

I came back out normal….well, except a couple wings and flexible metal pants, and Liara let me take some of her memories. Memories of her and her mother when she was a child, of them playing and laughing. I felt Liara's distress as other memories of her mother started coming up. Abandonment, betrayal, indoctrination…..death. Liara killed her own mother to save her from Reaper influence. The powerful woman actually broke free of their control, allowing Liara the time she needed to end it.

I forced Liara away from me, knocking her to the ground. I looked down and I saw that she was crying, so I offered my hand to her and helped her up. Once she was on her feet, I hugged her and said, "No one deserves that pain. You are all the more of an amazing person for bearing it with you and still managing to smile. You are strong Liara, if nothing else, hang on to that. Well, that and Shepard."

Liara smiled through her tears and hugged me back. "Thank you Mar. I look forward….backward…..whenever, to having you as a lifelong friend."

"I do too." I said as I got both of us to our feet and let go of her, while she did the same. "Heck, I look forward to meeting everyone who served on that ship. From what I gather, being absolutely remarkable is a requirement for getting through the airlock."

Liara thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement, and we went to find Shepard. The time for our final assault was NOW.

Our plan was to get to the portal into the Citadel, plain and simple. The one major problem was that it was in a flatland, guarded by a Reaper Destroyer. The thing would kill anyone on the plain; it was quite literally a killing field. Even I couldn't dodge a shot in there, and I was willing to wager it would take me a looooong ass time to regenerate a Reaper shot. Archangel or no.

We did, however, have a solution. Drive a truck loaded with missiles heavy enough to blow that Reaper to scrap, or at least disable it, to the edge of the field, near a couple of buildings for cover, and let fly with them. If that failed, we would have people hidden in nearby buildings with portable missile launchers, about a dozen of them. The Reaper troops would surely come to stop us, but if we could hold them off and fire the missiles once they were primed, we wouldn't have to worry about any actual Reapers for at least a few minutes. That few minutes was our only chance, and damnit, we were not going to waste it!

Everyone Shepard didn't bring would help out the resistance in routing the area of Reaper forces, just to ease the pressure on Shepard himself. When asked about who he was going to bring, Shepard put a hand on his chin and stroked it lightly, then said, "Mar has to come, he needs to be in that blast. As for our third, I think EDI would be perfect. If anything goes wrong with the warheads, she'll be able to fix it."

"Acknowledged, Shepard." She said.

"As for the rest of you, stay as safe as you can! If a single one of you dies, I will personally drag you back from hell and kill you again! That goes double for you, Liara! You too Garrus! It was enough of a pain the first time!"

"Hey, I didn't DIE Shepard. Unlike a certain someone I know."

"…Shut up."

With that, we shipped out; EDI, Shepard, and I going with the missiles, everyone else with the troops. We walked alongside the trucks, since they couldn't go too fast anyway. Generally, you don't speed when a crash could mean a massive explosion.

We soon arrived at our destination, a ruined street littered with cars and ash, but strangely, there were no signs of Reaper forces. The Reaper itself was still there, but not a mutant in sight! Even the teams covering us reported no activity. Javik's squad found a dead husk, sure, but nothing alive.

It was far too quiet. The Reapers were planning something. We started calibrating the missiles targeting systems to hit the Reaper, but the moment we started getting anywhere, the old familiar screech filled the air, forcing us to cover our ears. Banshees were coming!

I drew Ebony and Ivory and looked around with Shepard while EDI stayed on the missiles, but everything was quiet. Dead quiet. The silence was broken by Shepard's radio, by a soldier yelling. I could hear him from where I was standing; he was in such a panic. Reaper forces had foreseen our plan, and had surrounded us. Every squad was being pressed on all sides by the mutants, and it wasn't long before they started pouring out from between the buildings at us. Shepard and I split to different sides of the trucks, and opened fire.

Their sheer numbers were staggering. I had never seen this many people in one place before, and they were all out for my blood. The tide was endless, with waves of flesh and steel washing over the ground before me, drawing ever closer. Ebony and Ivory held them off well enough, but I knew they weren't enough. I shouted at Shepard to see how it looked on his side. He wasn't doing any better, but at least he had an automatic weapon in his hands. As soon as I started thinking positive, the Reaper stirred to life! It began walking closer to us and firing off that insanely powerful beam. The first shot missed altogether, but it decimated a row of buildings behind where the ground troops were coming out of.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stop the Reapers with a pair of handguns and a single fire rifle, so I threw my guns to the ground as a Banshee peaked out from behind a blackened building and leapt at the creature, a fist charged with lightning drawn back.

I screamed as I flew through the open sky, like if I had just entered a blood fueled rage. Actually, now that I think about it, I probably did. I brought my fist down hard on the banshee's head, severing its spine in a single blow and sending it face first into the ground. The Reaper fired again, this time on Shepard's side, but once more, not even close to him. Was it trying to clear the way for its own troops? The banshee burned away under my armored heels as I started systematically destroying everything else there. My aura blared through the blood flying through the air, a truly majestic sight! Every move I made was for the sheer sake of making art of the battle I was now a part of! Athena's Blade overtook my arm and I began dispatching my opponents more quickly, even rolling over my opponents to get behind them and strike their friends dead! Every swipe of the blade silenced another life; every thrust gave me a new tool to use. I impaled several cannibals during that fight, and I would always swing them around while they were still on my arm, bludgeoning and cutting at the same time!

I found myself laughing like a madman as I glided through an ocean of blood. I had lost myself completely in the thrill of the fight, to the point that I didn't notice or even care that the Reaper was getting VERY close. It felt good enough that all other thoughts were expelled from my mind! There was no mission, there was no purpose; my objective was to reduce this army to bloody ribbons! The Reaper fired once more, just skimming me, removing my wings and some of my back, and reminding me that "Hey, there's a two thousand ton robot that wants to vaporize me over there!"

Quickly, I slew everything but a sole brute coming at me as I pieced myself back together. It lunged at me, with an arm raised, ready to strike me down, but I ducked under its swing and countered by severing its arm completely! Its reaction told me that it did indeed feel pain, a fact that…excited me. I threw it to the ground and leapt on top of it with Athena's Claws and started tearing at its midsection. One hand after the other, one swipe after another, until I had completely eviscerated the hulking bastard. As I tried to stand up, the Reaper blared that damn noise, and I noticed everything around me got a lot….redder. I looked up to the destroyer just in time to see its laser hit the pavement at the end of the block and start coming at me. I used Lightning form to get back to the truck immediately, and turned to see that there was now a large trench where I was on the brute, leading out down the street and beyond my line of sight. That shot was meant for ME.

My sanity slowly returning, I jumped over the truck, grabbing my guns before I did so, to support Shepard, only to find he was pushing them back as well. Truly, he was an amazing man. I jumped in beside him, right into the cover he was using and started supporting him with my handguns. There were no clever quips exchanged between us, only our combined battle rage pushing the Reapers back. The Reaper itself blared once more and fired at us, with Shepard and I only barely escaping due to me flying the two of us back over the truck.

Once I got Shepard and myself back, the poor things never had a chance. In between Shepard and I, we overlapped them with gunfire. That, and Shepard apparently carries enough grenades to take down a small army. Seriously, I STILL don't know where he kept all of them.

Soon enough, EDI contacted us, saying the missiles were good to go, so we fell back to the truck, picking off any stragglers as we did. Shepard pressed a few buttons on a keyboard embedded in the side of the truck, and sure enough, those missiles flew!

They streaked brilliantly across the sky, four in number, leaving a tangling trail of smoke in their wake. The Reaper tried to shoot them down, but even if he did hit a missile, there were three more locked on to him. He didn't stand a damn chance.

They impacted; every one of them, each one causing a mini nuclear detonation inside of the Reaper's "Head". The Reaper started to stagger, and Shepard yelled over the radio for everyone to let fly with the Cains. A whole bunch of smaller missiles hit the Reaper in quick succession, each one adding another house sized detonation. The dance of the crimson flames was elegant enough to sing about, but was sadly interrupted when the Reaper fell through the smoke and fire and hit the ground, dead.

I finally got a look behind the big metal bastard, and I finally saw what we were fighting to. A large beam extended from a strange metal structure in the middle of the no mans land.

"Finally." Shepard said. I heard a voice over his communicator, so I got close to understand what was going on. I heard Hackett say that several flagship class Reapers withdrew from the fight over Earth and were headed our way, including one named "Harbinger". I also heard that they were going to use the gap in Reaper forces to get the Crucible in place, but we needed to open the Citadel NOW.

Right on time, Anderson and every troop he could muster pulled up in some troop transports, with some even on foot due to lack of space! This was it, this was our last push! Shepard, EDI and I boarded Anderson's vehicle and we drove toward the pillar of light. The ride was quiet, and I knew everyone was tense, so I decided to do something to calm everyone down, to re assure them. I actually ended up borrowing a com device from a soldier next to me and leading the entire army in a prayer. A prayer to preserve our souls, and to vanquish the Reapers. I ended with "Today, race is nothing but a word! Today, we all make a stand, not as an alliance of alien cultures, but as fellow sentients! We will fight for our survival, and we will win! NEVER lose heart and NEVER give up! God bless you all!"

I turned off the device with that and passed it back to its owner, then turned to Shepard, smiled, and said "Too much?"

Everyone in that vehicle laughed. It was good to see them smile, even in this situation. Right in time to kill the moment though, the vehicle jerked forward and stopped abruptly.

We got out to see that we were stuck in a crevice, just overlooking the portal to the Citadel. We all just said to hell with it, and started running down the hill along side our vehicles, as a humungous Reaper with several glowing yellow eyes flew in behind the portal.

Shepard yelled out the name "Harbinger!" on seeing the thing. This thing was apparently the mother of all Reapers, and their general. It started firing those red beams rapidly, from every one of its eyes. Before we were even half way to the portal, all of our vehicles were gone, including some helicopters we had gathered. Harbinger then turned his attention to the runners, killing them off rapidly.

I took o the sky when I thought Harbinger was going to hit me, but to my horror, he didn't aim away from everyone else to hit me. Instead, he fired and held a beam into the people just in front of Shepard, then hit Shepard himself! I saw him consumed by the light!

Anderson tried to run to help Shepard, but was hit by another one of Harbinger's beams before he could get anywhere near Shepard. I saw EDI get away though, and that would have to satisfy me for now.

I went Archangel to camouflage into the ashen land around me, and then descended to Anderson to see if he was okay. He wasn't, in fact, he was probably dead on impact. Poor guy had more burns on him right now then I had had in my entire life. I ran over to Shepard and heard his com device going off; at least that was a good sign!

I heard someone talking to Hackett saying, "Everyone is gone. The team failed. No one made it to the Citadel."

I couldn't stand for such pessimism, so I pushed the transmit button on the device, and then said, "What the hell are you all getting so negative for? This is Mar Strauss, and I'm okay."

I looked to the sky and saw that Harbinger actually LEFT! He was flying away! Cocky bastard must have thought he got everyone! His arrogance would cost him the whole damn war; I was going to make sure of that!

"Mar?" Hackett said, "Can you get to the Citadel? Where's Shepard and why are you on his com?"

"Shepard is alive sir, but something is horribly wrong."

"What?"

"Sir, what are the physical signs of indoctrination?"

"Blue, glowing, exposed veins and glowing eyes, why?"

"Shepard has all of the above, when did this happen?"

"He's INDOCTRINATED? When could he have…oh no. Object Rho."

"EDI mentioned that, and I think I already know what happened. Give me a second Hackett, I'll see what I can do, if he's truly lost, then I'll finish this fight myself!"

"Got it. Bring him back if you can Mar, he's a close friend to many."

I finished with, "So were the people that died to protect him sir."

I put my hand to Shepard's head, and peered into his mind. I never did get to thank Liara for teaching me how to do that, intentional or not.

I was dropped right where I started, on Earth outside of the portal, only Shepard was gone. I looked toward the portal and saw Shepard just go through, so I ran to it and followed suit. It took us up to a room full of bodies, where Shepard was unconscious. As he got up, I heard all around me, as if it was broadcast over a loudspeaker, "Shepard, I made it, I'm in here with you."

Anderson. That voice was far too unique to mistake for another. Shepard started walking toward the door, and I reached out to grab him, but I stopped halfway, and before I even made a sound. My arm was blue, with lighted veins! I looked over myself, and sure enough, I had been turned into a husk. This must be the Reapers way of making sure I wouldn't interfere!

I cursed myself for not thinking of this before! The Reapers knew the Asari, and they knew they could do this, of course they would think of this contingency! I cursed my own stupidity, but then had a strange idea. Could the Reapers stop me from doing something that would show that it was obviously me? I ran up behind Shepard and grabbed his arm, then let his identity overtake my own. I prayed that this was going to work!

Shepard did not turn around swiftly, in fact, he was rather slow about it. Obviously, his real life injuries had transferred over. He raised his gun at me and asked, "Who…what are you?"

"Commander, it's me, Mar."

"Mar?...I don't know a Mar…."

"Really Commander? We have to do it this way? Oh fine, please hold still for a moment, I'm going to touch your head, okay?"

"I..I don't know why, but I seem to want to trust you…don't betray that trust."

I touched his head and delved deeper into Shepard's subconscious, then started pulling up memories of myself. Especially the heated battle we had shared not an hour ago.

"Mar…Mar Strauss! I remember now! How did you get in here? Anderson and I are the only ones that made it!"

"You're wrong, John. You're not awake right now, this place is crafted by Reapers, and designed to keep you as distracted as long as possible, or to fully bring you under their control."

"I…was indoctrinated?"

"Yeah, quite badly, too. The blue veins were going through your burns, it was nasty.

"Wait, if I'm asleep, how are you here?"

"I picked up a few things from Liara. Now hang on, I'm going to get you out of here."

"I…I will trust you. But could you please revert to your normal self? The whole two of me thing is starting to creep me out."

"When you're awake. The Reapers saw fit to turn me into a husk in here." Shepard smiled as I started letting my power surge. I figured the fastest way to be rid of a false reality would be to shatter it. I just hoped I didn't do any damage to Shepard in the process.

I gathered all the strength I could, letting the epicenter of my aura surround Shepard and I. Soon enough, the very walls began peeling away like cheap paint.

"It's working! Keep going Mar!"

I let out a final scream that seemed to shatter reality as it spread, leaving Shepard and I drifting through a white void.

"Alright, I proved that the reality is false, meaning you WANT to wake up now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll do something Garrus showed me and get you on your feet, hang on." I said as I exited Shepard's mind.

I took a look over Shepard, and saw that the blue lines were receding! He had beaten the Reapers in mind! Now it was time to do it in body!

I passed a minor shock through Shepard, jolting him awake. Without giving him time to recover, I hoisted his arm over my shoulder and started for the portal, letting Archangel dissipate as I did. He thanked me on the way, causing me to just smile and shake it off with modesty.

We entered the same room as was in Shepard's dream, and proceeded through the door at the back of the body filled room. As we passed through, I told him about Anderson, and how everyone in his squad was alive, but not too many others. He seemed to shed a tear about Anderson. It was clear they were like the brothers neither of them had, and I knew this was hard for him. So, I said something stupid, something out of my ass. "I'll be back eventually, and when I am, I will save Anderson. Him, and as many others as I can." It brought Shepard hope however, and I wasn't going to argue with that.

We found ourselves on a narrow bridge over a long drop, going along as quickly as we could. We soon reached a terminal, where we could control the entire Citadel.

I got Shepard to hit the button that would open the doors of the Citadel, and then he called Hackett and announced, "This is Commander Shepard. Move in with the Crucible now! The Citadel is opening NOW!"

"Shepard! You're back! Thank god."

"Mar is a miracle worker sir, now get in there!"

I let Shepard sit against a nearby wall, and sat down next to him. His fight was finally over, he deserved a rest.

We looked out to space as the Crucible connected onto the Citadel, both of us smiling ear to ear as it did. "You did good Shepard. Anderson would be proud." I said.

"Yeah. Here's to him, and to all our fallen brothers and sisters! Here's to them, and to the countless billions that will enjoy a life free of Reapers!"

"Ha! Amen to that."

Shepard finally relaxed for the first time since I met him, but he was rudely interrupted by Hackett coming on the com one last time.

"Shepard? Mar? Something is wrong! The Crucible won't fire! It doesn't have enough juice!"

"What? No!" Shepard yelled back, his tension returning. "How? How have we come this far, only to fail?"

"You haven't failed yet, Commander." I said. "Where is the core of the Citadel, where it connects to the Crucible?"

"It should be right above us. Mar, you're not going t-"

"I am. Either that thing fires, or I don't go home! If I have to start it myself, so be it!"

"….I won't be able to talk you out of this, will I?"

"No, Commander. It's been an honor." I said as I flew up to the room above us.

I was staring a concentrated beam of energy straight in the face. Just across a metal walkway was a brilliant beam of light, reaching upwards into the Crucible. This was it. My last service to this era. For now.

I started moving, one foot after the other, quickening my pace with every step until I was running. I thought to myself, "Deliora, if this doesn't wake you up, I don't know what will."

I reached the end of the walkway, only mere feet from the beam, and I did not stop. I leapt off the walkway, straight into the beam.

The energy influx was immediate, and it was also immense. Beyond my very comprehension. The sheer force of it put me into Archangel without my consent.

This was definitely the epicenter of the blast; it was going to start HERE. I smiled and let my self float, weightless in the power of the beam. Then, all at once, I released my full power. I held nothing back, and the resulting expansion of my aura actually disintegrated the walkway I used to get in, almost straight to the hole in the floor I flew through. The beam began expanding and strengthening, its power fusing with my own.

My body disintegrated, until there was nothing left of me but the electricity I had provided. I was one with the beam now. The Crucible sprang to life at the influx of power, and shot a mighty red beam at the nearby Mass Relay, while simultaneously sending out a red shockwave from the Citadel. My consciousness was at the dead center of that blast, and it was the very same blast that empowered me to jump through time once more.

Without a body, I had nothing to hold me down; traveling through the ages was much easier, although still a near impossible task, even with a galaxy sized blast to light a fire under my ass! I had to completely focus on my destination and the spell itself at the same time, or I would be dropped in some random age.

I felt every year that I passed go by. Every. Single. One. I counted the layers of pressure on me grow, ever so slowly. 500…1000…1500…I had passed my limit by far already, but I still had a long way to go! 2000…2500…and finally, 3000. I broke the spell there and was flung forward into a new age. My body came out of the rift of time whole, for what reason, I still do not know, face first into hot pavement.

I picked myself up and the teeth that I lost from my landing re attached themselves, then looked around to see where I was.

I recognized the street, since my favorite bar was just behind me. I smiled as a woman near me screamed, causing me to turn to her. To my surprise, she was pointing at me, so I looked down, and sure enough, those metal pants had not survived the trip. I was bare ass naked. Again.

I went Archangel to cover up, AGAIN, and apologized to her, then asked what year it was, not thinking that the question was actually kind of strange.

She told me exactly what I wanted to hear, X791, the year I left. But when I asked for the date, my eyes widened. It was the very day I left, although much earlier in the day.

I went to a nearby shop and got myself some pants, then went human again and went outside to plan my move. I knew that my past self would be in Fairy Tail telling people about that adventure I had in Hyrule, then celebrating me taking down that dragon until later at night, where I would then go home with my family. The route was very familiar to me, and I knew Arc of Time activated closer to midnight or one in the morning, so I decided to lay low until my past self left this time. No need to cause a damn paradox.

I took the time to go out into the wilderness and rest under a shady tree, away from society. I had actually done it. I had defied the very laws of time itself! It occurred to me then that I hadn't checked to see if I woke Deliora! I searched my soul for the guy, and sure enough, he was just coming to! I left him to wake, while I tested my Magic to see if it still worked. Archive didn't seem to have any problems, and lightning still danced around my fingertips on my command, so I decided that everything was fine for now. I'd run a more thorough analysis later.

I almost fell asleep under that tree. Heck, if it wasn't for an unexpected guest, I would have. He came up to me and sat just next to me, leaning against the same tree. I recognized him almost immediately, despite only ever seeing him once. Lahar, head of the fourth Custody Enforcement unit of the Magic Council. He was there when Jellal was supposed to be arrested.

"Do you know who I am, Mar?" he asked.

"Lahar, right?" I replied.

"Correct. Do you know why I'm here?"

"You want to talk, I'd guess?"

"Also correct. Mar, we detected some very strange readings surrounding you. Non human ones."

"I'd imagine, yes, do go on."

"We detect a demonic presence in you, and we have ever since your mission to Galuna Island seven years ago."

"Understandable, what else?"

"Only today, we detected TWO of you. Considering I was just over at Fairy Tail, and I SAW you in there, that can only mean one thing. You can use Arc of Time to its true potential, and you have just returned from a trip through time."

"Good deduction. You're right."

"You admit it? Mar, we can't let someone so powerful roam free. You could alter history to your very whims."

"I could, yes. But I have no interest in it."

"You just returned from a trip through time. How can you say you have no interest?"

"That trip was not of my own taking, it was the vengeful last act of an opponent. I only corrected what was wrong."

"Hmm….You show no signs of lying, but regardless, what I said still stands. We can't let you go without some sort of observation."

"We? Ah, so that explains the fifty or so armed guards hiding out in the trees behind me."

"How did you-"

"I'm just that good. Now, what are you saying? Do you wish to arrest me?"

"Normally, yes, we would, but the Council has passed me an offer for you."

"I know I'll regret this, but lets hear it."

"Become a spy, send us information on Fairy Ta-"

"Fuck that. I would never betray my friends for my own benefit."

"I was worried you would say that…Mar. I know we won't be able to stop you in a confrontation. We will have to use your family members as leverage if you resist."

That struck a nerve, and ohhh boy did I let it show. I stood up, grabbed Lahar, and pinned him to the tree with only one of my hands wrapped around his throat. "Listen here motherfucker, if you touch a hair on ANY of their heads I will exterminate the entire Council and everyone involved with them! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

Lahar showed fear for the first time I knew of, and nodded in agreement to what I had said. "Good" I said before dropping him to the ground. I then flipped the hiding soldiers off and flew away.

I spent the rest of the day flying around outside of town, waiting for my moment to get back to my precious family. I just hoped the Council didn't do anything stupid. I liked Jura way too much to hurt someone close to him.

It was soon the witching hour, and I flew home. I peeked in the window to see if I was still asleep, and sure enough, there I was, snoozing like a baby. By the way, it is weird as HELL looking at yourself. Just wanted to say that.

It wasn't long before the golden glow started, signaling the end of his…my….our time here. Ten minutes later, through screaming and tears, he vanished from this era, leaving my family stunned and bawling. As I silently crept in, I heard Mira say something that hit home on me. "I can't live without him!"

That one sentence stopped me in my tracks, if only for a brief moment. I shook it off and continued down the hall to the room with its door wide open, my family crying just beyond.

A thought briefly crossed my mind. "Was this real? Am I really about to be back in their arms?" Yet, where my mind had doubt, my body knew it to be true, as I was already walking down the long, dark hallway. I took the Widow off my back and set it to the side of the door frame as I walked into the room, along with my handguns. (Which apparently regenerated with me when I re formed. Don't ask, I really, REALLY don't know.)

Over their crying, they didn't even hear or see me enter and sit on the bed right next to them. Knowing they were in pain and I should end it, I leaned in and kissed Mira on the cheek, grabbing her attention.

She slowly turned her head, and when she finally laid her eyes on mine, I smiled and said, "Time itself could never keep me from you."

Mira stood, shocked, baffled, and most certainly in disbelief. She was worried that she was losing it, likely, so I stood up and hugged her as everyone else slowly realized who had just spoken.

Tears once again fell and the family once again was locked in one large embrace, only this time out of joy. The Strauss family was back to stay!

***Three Thousand Years Later

A machine approached the door Mira and I were guarding, so we shot the thing dead. Geth were assaulting the galaxy in this age, and they seemed to have a fascination in our dig site. We were protecting our boss, a young Prothean researching Asari named Liara. Of course, she already knew of our history that was both in my past and her future, and was fine with it. I guessed that it may have had something to do with Javik, because as soon as I mentioned him, there was bouncing. Quite a lot of it actually.

Mavis had went with Lisanna and Elfman to get Shepard and guide him to us, and was due back any minute. I could remember the day Elfman asked me to instill Regeneration in him. I granted it, naturally, only after he persuaded me vigorously. Lisanna took advantage of the opportunity and played off what Elfman had already said to convince me. Sly girl.

Four more Geth came for us, and I was actually bothered enough to move something besides my trigger finger. I backhanded the air and caused a minor torrent to blow them to the back of the room and explode. Flimsy piles of scrap.

Finally, my family, along with Shepard, Ashley, and a young man I had never met before who was later identified as Kaiden came through the door.

I shook the Commanders hand and said, "Commander Shepard! So glad to see you again!"

"Again? What do you mean?"

"Hold still." I said as I reached out and touched the Commanders head, flooding the memories we made into his head, despite them not actually happening yet.

"Mar…..Mar Strauss! I do know you!"

"Yes you do, and I promised that you could meet my family!"

After introductions were complete, I shifted my gaze back to Shepard and said, "Alright, that's out of the way. Now, let's kick some Reaper ass."


	15. Industria

***Present Day

We stayed in that family hug for hours, just enjoying each others presence. The entire time, I was wondering how to break it to Mira that she was going to be a mother, especially with family around. I wasn't entirely sure how the whole brother/sister relationship worked, but I was pretty sure getting ones sister pregnant was grounds for a beating. That, and I was pretty sure Mavis would never look at me the same way again.

A familiar voice entered my mind, "Go for it master! Oh, this is exciting!"

I said out loud, "Hey, Deliora! Good of you to join us! You feeling all right?"

Everyone around me chuckled, then he said through my mouth, "I'm doing swimmingly now master. I wasn't sure if I'd ever wake up, but I guess being in the middle of a blast that large is a wake up call to anybody."

"Blast? Should I even ask, brother?" Lisanna said.

"Ha, I'll tell you all later. For now, let's just enjoy the moment."

Deliora seemed to want to retain control over half of my body, and I let him, givin the circumstance. The ENTIRE family was present now.

I finally just decided to try and get Mira to say it, if she was aware. If not, I'd take her to the clinic the next day, WELL out of range of Elfman and his rapidly growing….everything really. He was putting on a lot of muscle. I never even noticed before I was away from him for awhile.

"Mira, now that I'm back, do you have anything to say?"

"Besides never leave again? Maaaybe."

She was being coy? Could she read me that well?

"Oh? What would that be?" I asked, trying to hold my enthusiasm.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I should say it actually. Convince me!"

"Convince you? Hmmm….got it!" I said as I broke the family hug and picked up Mira, and then put her on the bed. She was smiling, ear to ear, only more so when I started tickling. Everyone quickly caught on and joined in, with Lisanna even turning her arms into that of a bird. It wasn't long before Mira was yelling "Mercy!" through her shortened breath.

"Okay, okay! You win!" She said, laughter still dying off.

"So? What did you want to say?" Mavis said with a huge grin.

Mira sat up and hugged me close, causing my heart to race. Was she really….oh god; am I even ready for this?

"Mar…Elfman…Lisanna…Mavis…I think I only have the strength to say this once, so listen closely. Everyone…I'm pregnant!"

The following reactions were absolutely priceless. Lisanna passed out right there, Mavis turned red and couldn't maintain eye contact with us, and Elfman, while still slack jawed stunned, hit me in the head hard enough to send me to the ground while I shouted "Knew it!"

Elfman helped me back up, blaming the hit on reflexes, and once we got Lisanna on her feet, it got really quiet. Everyone just stood there, not knowing what to say. I finally broke the silence and said, "Mira? How far along are you? Will you be able to be in the games?"

"A week, maybe. Don't you remember that morning I got really sick?"

"Wait…so, that…..oh god! This would certainly explain why Regeneration didn't fix it; there was nothing wrong with you! Mira, this is great! I'm going to be a dad, and you'll only be coming up on a month or just over when the games come!"

"Yeah!...So….Mar? Any ideas for a name?"

"Do we know what gender it will be?"

"Not yet, I guess we'll need two, ha-ha!"

"Two names, huh? Hmmm…I would name off Raiden or Mavis, but that sort of thing only goes when the person you're honoring is dead."

"Hey, I WAS dead for over two hundred years! Does that not count?" Mavis said, still obviously a bit shaken at the situation.

"Sorry, you're alive now, and that wouldn't be in memoriam."

"…Oh fine!"

"Haha…Oh! I got it!"

"What, Mar?" Mira asked.

"A name. How about Maya if it's a girl?"

"Maya…I like it." Mira said. "What made you think of that?"

"No idea. Just feels like a distant promise I made a long time ago."

"Wow. That's kind of deep! I guess it falls to me to think of a guys name now, doesn't it?" She said while rubbing the back of her head, eyes closed. "Mar Jr. would be corny, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. Very." Elfman said, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Hmmm…How about Lang?"

I stroked my chin for a second, and then said the name out loud. "Lang Strauss…Oh yeah, that fits perfectly! I think we have a winner!"

Everyone was brought in for one more group hug, and we all passed out on the same bed together, as one big happy family.

It had been almost two weeks since my Mira dropped the P bomb, and I found myself helping my friends prepare for the games more often then not. Most frequently by far, however, was Laxus and his Rajin Tribe. They seemed to take an extreme liking to me, moreover when I started teasing Evergreen about getting together with my brother. Laxus in particular saw me as a close companion, likely due to our shared Magic. We would often spar to improve each others skills, since there was no need for either of us to hold back.

I remember having a really good day one fine morning. I woke up, the sun was shining, and Mira was fast asleep on my arm, looking as adorable as ever. I got dressed in my usual coat, slipped on my guns, and went to the guild with my family just like any other morning. That all changed around one in the afternoon, when that blonde haired bastard Sting stumbled into our guild, wounded severely. He was bleeding heavily from punctures on his neck.

I got him to the back room and got him in bed, despite my reservations about him, and asked, "What the hell happened to you?" while I lit some matches to burn the wound shut.

"Some guy ambushed me on the way to Sabertooth today. I felt his teeth sink into my neck and my Magic leave me…what the hell did he do, Ma-AAAAGGHHHH!" He shouted as I burned the holes shut.

"Sorry. It's for your best interest, trust me on that. As for what happened, I have no idea, honestly. But Sting, why did you come here?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're probably the best Mage in town right now short of a guild master. I need you to help me! To find this guy and get my Magic back!"

"Sting. I owe you nothing, especially since you are competition for me come a few weeks. However, for that very reason, I will help you. An unfair fight is a boring one, after all. Now, can you tell me anything else?"

"Mar…thank you. I don't know anything else….except…"

"What? Spit it out already!"

"Rogue was targeted too. He managed to fight his attacker off, but he didn't get a good look at him either, save for the blackened cloak he wore around his entire body."

"Rogue…that's your Dragon Slayer friend with the sword, right?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Hmm, two Dragon Slayers. That can't be a coincidence. At least Natsu and Wendy are gone for now. Gajeel is with Levy, training for the games, so one man is not going to get the jump on them. You are sure it was just one guy, yeah?"

"Only one man attacked Rogue and me. Now, Mar, you have a Dragon Slayer's nose, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I've learned how to ignore what it takes in most of the time, but yeah, I do."

"Good. The man reeks of blood. You'll be able to smell it from miles away."

"Good to know." I said as Mira walked in to check on us.

"What's wrong with him Mar?" she asked.

"I think he may have been attacked by a vampire, actually."

"VAMPIRE?" Sting yelled.

"Relax. Your heart is still beating, so it's clear he was only after your Magic. We'll find him, don't worry."

"Right….right, thanks Mar."

"Now, I just need a specialist. Someone who is skilled in tracking down monsters….hmm…"

Sting spoke up. "I looked a guy up after Sting was attacked, just in case. Here."

Sting handed me a piece of paper with a phone number on it, so I went to call our hunter. Man seemed to have a trash compacter in his throat, or at least that's what it sounded like. That or he was Batman. I told him where the guild was and what had happened and he advised me to keep Sting there so he could get a look at him. I agreed and hung up after telling him to look for the man with white hair and wings, then walked away from the phone, only realizing I never got his name once I got back to Sting's room. I shrugged it off and got Elfman and Mavis to stand watch over him, just to be sure whatever got at him didn't come back and finish the job. Lisanna, Mira, and I waited at the bar for our monster hunter.

We sat at the bar and started talking and laughing about events that were going on in our lives. Our training for the games, my odd position as a tag team member with Elfman, and how much fun it was going to be for me to walk in next to him, shape shifted. Not long after, a man walked in, hair as white as mine, with scars covering most of his face and arms, and the eyes of a cat. He was lightly armored, and carried two greatswords on his back. He came and sat next to us and said, "Ladies, is this young man with you mister Mar Strauss?"

"Yep! That's my brother alright!" Lisanna said, cheerful as ever. Lisanna and I swapped seats so I could talk to the man, and we got to just that.

The man's name was Geralt, hailing from a city known as Rivea, far, FAR away. He explained that he was the perfect man for the job since he had close to twenty years of monster hunting experience. That and he was purposely mutated into a being of Magic known as a "Witcher" when he was still a child. He told me that Witchers were literally made to hunt, there were no finer in the land. I decided mentioning Deliora was out of both of our best interests, and the demon agreed with me.

After he was finished, I complimented his obvious mental and physical fortitude, and then we went to see Sting. Geralt immediately bent over to take a look at him as I introduced him to Elfman and Mavis. He checked any part of Sting that wasn't covered, and then concluded with where Sting was bit.

He stood back up and turned to me, then said, "Strange, he shows nearly every sign of being attacked by a vampire, yet he still lives."

"With one key difference; his Magic has been drained."

"Hmm, I thought it was odd my medallion didn't go off around him. Even stranger still."

"Your medallion goes off in the presence of Magic?"

"And danger. Incidentally, everyone in this building is absolutely amazing at holding their power at bay."

"Thanks…I think. Any idea on what did this?"

"It was definitely a vampire of some sort, but likely a breed I have never seen before. Has anyone caught a look at it?"

"No, the only time someone got a look at it, it was wearing a cloak."

"Damn. Actually, now that we're running with vampirism, what TIMES has it struck?"

Sting spoke up and said, "Rogue was attacked at night, I was hit this morning. The sun was in clear view."

"A daywalker? Shit, that makes things complicated."

"Daywalker?" I asked, half knowing the answer already.

"Daywalkers are vampires that don't fear the sun. They have a substantial amount of demonic blood in them, they are usually only born of a union between one of the night and one of the demon world, however, there have been cases of rapid mutation. Sting, how large did Rogue say this thing that attacked him was?"

"Shorter then him by at least five inches. Rogue is about six feet tall."

"Hmm, so it's around five and a half feet tall, give or take. It might still be growing. That probably spells natural born."

"When do they stop?" I asked.

"Same time humans do; late teens or early twenties. Only, they last a lot longer then men."

"Hmmm. How are we going to find this thing?"

"Without me, for starters. I don't deal with demons well. However, get me a phone and I'll get two expert slayers down here in the hour. They are a couple friends of mine in the area, and if I'm not mistaken, their business has been slow recently, they'll probably help you out for a nice price."

"That's very generous of you Geralt." I started. "How much you want for the diagnostic?"

"No money is needed, Mar. I was in the area anyway, and I haven't killed a monster, so I don't expect payment."

"A man of intense honor. I like that. Alright, fine, but if I ever run into you again, I'm buying you a round."

"Fair enough, now where's that phone?"

I led Geralt out into the guild's main lobby and pointed him to an older phone mounted on the wall.

"Wow. I heard Fairy Tail was on a bit of a rough patch, but….just wow."

"Yeah yeah, we're working on it, hurry up and call them damnit!"

Geralt chuckled as he dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. I got just out of human earshot and sat down with Mira and Lisanna, intent on listening in anyway. What can I say? I'm nosy and I was curious to hear the voice of these "Slayers".

"Hello?" a female voice asked attentively.

"Hey Bayo, its Geralt. I think I have a job for you two!"

"Oh? Hey, demon! You hear that?"

Demon? Well, I guess it takes one to know one, to track one, and to kill one.

"Don't call me that babe! But yeah, I did! Ask him where he's at!"

It was a male voice, much quieter then "Bayo", probably across the room. He sounded vaguely familiar.

"Hey Geralt, whe-"

"Fairy Tail, just outside of town. Look for the winged man named Mar Strauss, he sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Heard that!" I yelled at him, not thinking what that would imply.

Geralt only chuckled and said, "Oh right, Bayo? Make sure your boyfriend is in a good mood. I have a feeling he's about to meet his biggest fan."

Biggest fan? Who in the devil was this guy? Wait…nah, stupid thought. Those are just games, right? RIGHT?

Geralt shook my hand and left me with Mira and Lisanna, and within half an hour a woman walked in, alone oddly. She was tall, with slender limbs, and she wore a full black suit with a strange, stringy art hanging from her arms. Adorned just over her bust was a medallion, around five inches across, with a red gem in the middle. She walked over to me and said, "Hmmm..I guess Geralt wasn't kidding. You really are a big fan of his, aren't you?"

"No idea who you're talking about….Bayo, right?"

"Bayonetta. A pleasure to meet you Mar, and who are these ladies with you?"

"My wife, Mirajane, and my little sister Lisanna." I said while pointing to the respective people.

"Hi Miss Bayonetta!" Lisanna chirped happily. She seemed almost completely oblivious to the situation. Oh well, everyone could use a smile right now.

"Haha, they are lively aren't they?"

"You have no idea." I replied.

"Haha! Anyway, come on Mar, you have to catch me up, Gerlat forgot to tell me what's going on." she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off my stool. She was abnormally strong for someone with her frame. I took her to Sting and brought her up to speed, and she identified the creature that attacked Sting as an "Industria Vampire", Industria being Latin for Energy. She took me by the hand once more and said, "Come on, you need to meet someone!" as we dashed out the door.

We darted for some nearby woods and jumped through the trees for a few minutes, until I heard Bayo muttering, "Hmm, where was he sitting?"

As if on cue, some trees nearby fell over with a mighty crack and a thud. "Found him." She said.

We jumped over to a new clearing and the man we saw there caused me to freeze in m tracks. A man, just over my height, wearing my favorite red trench coat, and holding a sword his size stood before us. He stood up straight and turned to be met by Bayonetta throwing her arms around him and kissing him. As she broke off, she whispered "Industria Vampire", earning a "Got it" from him.

As Bayonetta let go, I got a good view of the man's face. White hair, shorter then mine and let down. I couldn't believe it! This man was none other then Dante!

"How….how are you real?" I asked, amazed.

He smiled at me and said, "Well, my father kind of liked human ladies. He married one and here I am!"

"Human ladies…are you really a half breed?"

"And proud of it! Best of both worlds I say!"

"….Amazing! Dante…sir-"

"Just Dante. I'd let you pass out 'Son of Sparda' or 'Son of a Bitch' if you were a demon, but you're not."

"Oh? You think I don't have a little…darkness in me?" I asked coyly, confidence and composure returning.

"Haha! That's more like it! Be yourself!" Dante shot back. "Now, let's see that darkness!"

"Ha! As you wish! Know that you asked for this!" I said before my body began transforming, my aura rapidly growing. I held myself back here, releasing my energy much slower then I usually do. I didn't want to hurt either Dante or Bayonetta.

All at once, my power peaked and I shifted to Archangel completely. I opened my eyes and looked to Dante and Bayo, who were standing there holding their chins.

"Well babe, what do you think?" Dante asked.

"Very impressive! It's everything we heard about and more! Neither angel or demon, but something more!"

"Thought so! Mar, you get that form from a demon sharing your soul, right?"

"Actually, at this point it has more or less been assimilated into my own Magic reserves. I keep Deliora around because he's damn good company and a damn good friend."

"Thank you sir!" the demon said in my head.

"Hang on." Dante said, "Mar…you can do this by yourself?...What colour were your eyes when you were born?"

"That's a weird question, but alright." I said while dismissing Archangel, "I had one red and one gold. They both turned gold when I took on Archive, and most recently this one turned green thanks to a bit of a mix up on Tenrou Island."

Bayonetta's face sunk as I said that. Dante let out a sigh and said, "One red and one gold? You're sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The main way to identify an Industria is its mismatched eyes. One red and one gold, each representing half of its heritage." Dante said, coldly.

"Wait…are you implying that I….oh god!"

"I'm not implying Mar. I know."

"You know?"

"Mar, I've heard of your Magic. Archive right?"

"Yeah! What does that have to do with anything?"

"You invented it, am I right?"

"Yeah…what of it?"

"Mar, how did you finish that Magic? How did you get it to work for yourself?"

"I…did nothing! It worked for me as soon as I put it i-…..oh holy fuck."

"Yeah."

"I….hang on, so are you saying anyone who used Archive in my time was the same? Anyone who uses it today?"

"It was perfected after you left, and it can be used by all now, but is looked down upon as a huge waste of Magic. Most people, who don't have enough Magic Power to use it, will get stuck with it and not be able to use ANY Magic. But, yeah. Anyone in your time would have had to have been the same."

"And they all…"

"Yeah. Died. Every single one. Not only did I hunt them down myself, but so did Bayonetta here! We didn't stop until we were confident there were none left. Not only that, but Mar, that Magic you invented had a violent repercussion. On the user's twenty seventh year, the Magic would degrade and lose any stored Magics, ending with a violent implosion of Archive itself. The users never survived and would simply cease to exist. This knowledge was lost to the ages with the users who died."

"That can't be possible! How would you know? On top of that; I'm still ali-….oh holy hell, that wasn't from over exertion, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. As for me, I witnessed it. Half demons have a hell of a long lifespan. As for your survival, circumstances somehow played out to let you live. I'm still working on how."

"…..When Archive degraded, Regeneration quit my body as a large amount of lightning was shot at me, concentrated through a thunderstorm. It is likely I consumed Regeneration with the lightning, and the sheer Magical Power around it caused it to mutate into what it is now."

"What it is now? Show me!" Dante yelled as he dashed across the plain, a broadsword drawn. I didn't have time to react before he slashed me across the chest, opening a sizable wound and knocking me to the ground. I stood back up as Athena patched the wound, leaving not even a scar.

"Thought so." Dante said, sadness in his voice.

"What? And why the hell did you do that!"

"Mar, you've reached the peak of an Industria's evolution. You didn't absorb Regeneration, and those powers of yours are god damn natural. For you anyway. When faced with death, Industria will adapt, and even forcibly evolve several phases down their own chain. When Archive implodes, however, it is always so quick that the body had no time to react. You somehow held on for enough time for your body to adapt! Mar, how many times have you fed? How many innocent people were robbed of Magic because of you!"

"None! I would never do anything like that!"

"Then explain to me how an extinct race has begun attacking Dragon Slayers in this city! Maybe the last remaining member is greedy, and wants to strengthen his own power!"

"That's insane!"

"Is it? Only Sabertooth Dragon Slayers have been attacked! You probably see them as competition!"

"Without a doubt I do! But I look forward to a fair fight!"

"You say that now, but what do you really think, I wonder?"

"What the hell are you going on about now!"

"Industria are capable of running their basic urges subconsciously, feeding while they sleep!"

"What?...If you are telling the truth, and I have no reason to doubt, really, what should I do?"

Bayonetta finally spoke up again, and said, "Come with us Mar. We're going to turn you in, and put you on trial. We will be present to make sure a fair verdict is passed, one way or another."

I sighed and shook my head, then said, "Fine. If I am hurting people without even damn knowing it, I'd like to be stopped."

Dante seemed kind of stunned by my reaction. "Industrias weren't known for their co operation skills. You would likely be the first one to come quietly….ever!"

"Well, I'm not that normal. Take me to the council. And Bayonetta? Please tell my wife and family what has happened. One of them may be able to vouch for me. Get Sting and Rogue too."

"You got it!" Bayonetta said, determination clear for all to see. It felt good to know I had at least one of them on my side.

As Dante bound my hands and carted me away, I told him, "I'm going to do my best to be found innocent. I really don't believe that I'm doing this."

"You don't have to." He shot back.

I was incarcerated for just over a day before my trial began, and I was told I got one of the best Defense Attorneys out there, and also one of the best prosecutors. It was going to be interesting, to say the least.

While I was locked up, my family came to visit, and having been filled in by Bayo, they asked me about every little detail, looking for anything they could use to help. In the end, I told them, "If I am indeed guilty, I expect to be treated as such. If not, don't count on me to stick around to take the fall."

My family seemed content with this. They had nothing but confidence in my innocence. I guess that means I can't let them down!

The trial commenced, and I was sat at the defendant's chair. I looked around and noticed that I had been in this court before! During Kasu-errr, JANE'S trial. I looked to the defense's desk, and sure enough, that same blue clad lawyer that was there was there once more!

My gaze shifted to the prosecutor's bench, and sure enough, there sat Miles Edgeworth! He had changed over the last seven years, but it was still plainly him. Upon seeing me, he seemed to recoil in surprise.

"What's wrong, Mister Edgeworth?" The judge asked.

"Your honor? I know this man! He's a friend actually."

"You're sure?" The judge asked.

"He is." I said. "I was the bodyguard in the Shadow Thief case a few years back, and I bought Miles here a few drinks sometime later. Then I went to Tenrou, and well, we all know what happened next"

"Hmm, this is indeed problematic! We can't have a prosecutor that is friends with the defendant! It might bias the trial!"

"If I may, you honor?" I said. "I honestly am not sure if I'm guilty or not, and I wish this trial to proceed as is. If I really am hurting people without my knowing so, I wish to be found guilty and stopped."

"A noble soul! Sadly rare to find these days." The judge said. "Mister Edgeworth, are you alright with this?"

"It sounds like I would be doing Mar a favor if I found him guilty, CORRECTLY. I will accept, and I will try my best to prove guilt, however, in this case, I hope to lose. Got it, Phoenix?"

"Got it." Said the blue clad defender.

The trial commenced right there, and the gong show began. The trial seemed to swing moods like a pendulum the entire time, first to guilty, then innocent, then back again. My entire family, and all of my friends that showed up for me, or to act as witnesses, were all discredited. They could have delivered biased testimony, that's true. Sting and Rogue took the stand together, mainly because Sting was still having trouble standing on his own, and they told their story from a neutral point of view. They established my motive, handicapping Fairy Tail's competition in the games, and then were asked to step down. I couldn't argue that it was a good reason, and I accepted Edgeworth's logic.

The last witness to be called was Dante, and he gave us the run down on Industria Vampires, including how they were thought to have been extinct. He said that I confessed to being one to him, which I admitted. It made sense, after all.

Phoenix almost seemed defeated at this point. After all, if you are the only person in the world capable of a crime, it's pretty obvious. I caught on as well, and I fell into despair.

Suddenly, the pointy headed attorney shot straight back up and yelled, "HOLD IT! The victims were bitten on the neck by two long fangs! Mar Strauss! Let's see your teeth!"

Without hesitation, I bared my teeth, exposing my perfectly normal, mundane teeth.

Edgeworth was shaken by this but then retorted with, "Hang on! Mar here has an alternate form! What if his fangs form there!"

"Objection! Mar's second form radiates power enough to tear the walls of this courthouse down! You think Rogue would miss something like that?"

"Gah!" Edgeworth yelled.

"There's one way to prove it! Mar! Let's see your teeth when you are in your other form! Please try not to destroy the courthouse!" the judge said.

"Very well!" I said while quickly going Archangel and repressing as much power as I could. I then smiled wide, revealing two enlarged fangs.

Phoenix's heart sunk. It was all possible now.

Edgeworth began attacking again, claiming that I wore a cloak when I attacked Rogue, negating the ability to see me, and the fact I had kept even the stand I was on in one piece as proof of my ability to suppress my power enough for it to be un noticeable.

My heart sank as well, and tears fell from my eyes as I reverted back to myself. I was guilty. I had to be. My head fell, and tears poured onto the stand. The fact was slowly sinking in for everyone there.

"Mar Strauss, do you have anything to add?" The judge asked.

"Yeah. I do. Find a way for me to be in control of my actions all the time. I have no desire to harm anyone that doesn't have it coming."

"The council's R&D team will be set to work immediately. Until they come up with a solution however, you are sentenced to life imprisonment effective imme-"

A smashing sound was heard, heralding the doors flying onto the center of the courtroom floor, and someone yelling, "STOP THE TRIAL!"

I turned to see Panther Lily in combat form, standing with his fist in a post striking position.

"Stop the trial! Now! Mar can't be guilty!" He yelled.

"Slow down Lily!" I yelled back. "What do you mean I can't be guilty?"

"Gajeel! Gajeel was just attacked! Not ten minutes ago!"

The courtroom erupted into chaos, to which the judge called for order and calmly asked, "Lily, is it? Who is this Gajeel? When was he attacked?"

Lily stood up straight and said, "Gajeel is a Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail! From what I would guess, that completely destroys Mar's motive!"

Edgeworth recoiled again. Lily was right!

"On top of that, Gajeel was attacked barely ten minutes ago! And Mar was here at that time, with this entire court as his witness!"

The courtroom once again burst into a roar of voices, causing the judge to clang his gavel a few times before calling for order again.

I spoke, "Judge, I can move very fast, but it is very noticeable, and even I can't be in two places at once. I request a suspension of trial until I can investigate this lead to its end."

"Hmm, I guess givin our new circumstances, I can not pass judgment! Mar, catch this new man, and bring him in! Do so, and your name will be cleared of all charges!"

"ALL charges, your honor?"

"Yes Mar, all of them. The council was going to pardon you for that incident with Lahar anyway, and I was told to tell you, 'You were agitated, and he was an...' Oh my, the council uses some colourful language these days! Off you go!"

I dashed out of the court house, leaving everyone but Lily behind. He helped guide me to Gajeel, since I couldn't feel his Magic. We soon arrived an elderly woman's house, where Gajeel was layed out on the couch, pale as a sheet and bleeding into a dark towel he was holding to his neck.

"Gajeel!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "What the hell happened! Did you get a good look at who did this?"

Gajeel coughed and turned his head to me, then said, "Oh, Mar. You made it." He paused to cough again. Unlike Sting, Gajeel's condition seemed much more terminal, causing me to worry heavily. "Did it work?"

"Did what work! What did you do?"

"Ha! I heard that thing was going after Dragon Slayers….I couldn't let you take the fall."

"Couldn't let-…Gajeel. Are you saying-"

"Yeah. I made it easy for him. If I was attacked during the tria-" Gajeel had to pause to cough again, this time hacking up blood.

"Don't talk, you're hurt badly. I know what you are going to say, and I thank you. They were about to drop my sentence, and I would have accepted it. I owe you."

Gajeel smiled, content. Then said, "Pay me back by getting my Magic back! Take the bastard down Mar!"

I smiled back at him and stood up, then said, "That, that is something I can do."

I scanned Gajeel's energy for a trace of his assailant, and sure enough, I found just a small remaining Magical Power. It left a very vile taste in my mouth, despite me standing over it. It almost tasted like sulpher.

I got the feel of this new Magic strain, then got outside and jumped onto a rooftop, leaving Lily to help out Gajeel, and thanking the lady for accommodating my friend.

I scanned around the city until I finally found this bastard. Walking casually like nothing happened on the north side of town, far from where I was.

I decided to let him "Get the drop on me", so I used Lightning Form to get reasonably close, yet still out of ear and eyeshot. I blended with the crowd and made my way toward him slowly. I finally got close to the cloaked man and "Accidentally" bumped him and apologized, then continued walking. I took a couple of strange turns, leading me into a dark back alley, and I felt his presence following me. I was so focused on him that I almost didn't notice the large brick wall in front of me, but I turned around anyway and said out loud, "You can come out now. I just want to talk." In reality, yes, I did want to kick his teeth in for getting me put on trial, but that wasn't important now.

"Sharp! Exactly what I would expect from my prize!"

"Prize? What are you talking about?"

"You, Mar! Your power will feed mine, and I will become a god!"

"Heh. That's nice and all, but I hope you weren't planning on jumping at me from behind. I can see where you are."

"Lies! I am completely hidd-"

I replied by drawing Ebony and firing a shot just over his head, making a hole in the wall behind him.

"Get out here. Now." I demanded.

"Amazing." The cloaked man said as he stood from the shadows. "It really is you Mar! I would expect nothing else from one of my own."

"Yeah yeah, we're both Industria, I know. Now, would you kindly come with me and clear my name?"

"Mar…do you not remember me? I know it was a long, long time ago, but still, you have to remember me to some extent."

"Remember? No, no, there's no way we know each other, you're messing with my head."

"That's just it Mar. I'm not." The man said as he pulled back his hood, revealing his red and golden eyes, along with his young face, and pale white hair, lazily drooping down the sides of his head down to his shoulders. I felt like I was looking straight into a mirror.

"What? Who are you?" I asked, horrified for the first time in ages.

"Mar, can you really not remember me? Mar, I'm your twin brother!"

I was taken aback, memories long since forgotten flooding my mind. I remembered my youth, before I met Mavis. I was one in a house of Industria, five in total. My parents died early, leaving me, my brother, my sister, and myself to fend for ourselves at a very young age. I remembered my sister giving her life to protect us from hungry wolves, and my brother storming off into the dark of that accursed forest, never to be seen again. I made a silent vow to gain as much power as possible to protect him and any others I would come to love. I wandered for a time, and eventually stumbled upon Mavis' home town. The rest was already there.

I shook my head and scattered my thoughts.

"You remembered, did you? Good."

"Brother…Lang."

"Your original name was-"

"I don't care about what it was. My name is Mar now."

"Fine. Now, Mar, will you help me? This world doesn't deserve life, not when it takes the innocent for no reason. Our sister had never fed in her life, never even raised her hand in anger, and our folks only did so in life or death situations! The reaper took them all! My friends, my family, EVERYONE was taken from me! Help me brother! Help me purge this land of life!"

"Is that why you've been collecting Dragon Slayer energy? To kill?"

"Exactly."

"I won't let you do that Lang."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm stopping you here. I can tell diplomacy won't have an effect here, so I will have to kill you."

"You fool! Do you honestly think you can win?"

"I know, actually."

"Haha, brother, you were always so cocky. I have ascended to the peak of Industria evolution! I cannot be killed!"

"Oh? Lang, you don't seem to understand. My cockiness stems from the knowledge that I WILL win. I am the same."

"Have you? Then prove it."

"You first, but first, we need a better venue. I'm pretty sure there's a bum in the box over there filling his pants right now."

"Very well. We'll take to the hills.

I placed my hand on Lang's head and teleported us both to the plains outside of Magnolia, then took a few steps back and prepared to fight.

I drew Yamato and prepared to strike, but I quickly realized my brother was unarmed. I threw Ikaruga's sword to him, giving him the size advantage, in addition to one of my handguns. I set the Widow aside, since I only had one and its ammo was a pain in the ass to make correctly in this age. We both threw our coats to the ground, revealing my wings, yet prompting no response from him, and his rather well tanned body. A mild note of jealousy hit me before we began.

Both of us, sword in one hand, and gun in the other ran at each other, screaming and shooting each other while we did. When I was close enough, I swung for him and Yamato met his blade, bringing us close together. My eyes widened and I smiled enough to reveal every one of my teeth. I was going into my battle mindset head first! We broke apart when we both kicked simultaneously, sending each other flying from the force behind the blows. On the way to the ground, we both opened fire once more, both of us taking serious injuries before we hit ground.

We both stood up, and sure enough, both of our wounds stitched themselves closed. We smiled at each other and ditched the firearms, going mad at melee range. Blow after blow was struck, splattering blood and severing limbs with every strike. Every one of them was healed nearly instantly.

I decided it was time to amp it up a notch, so I kicked Lang away and drove Yamato into the ground, then extended my arms out and began screaming, letting Archangel overtake me.

As the smoke cleared and Yamato was firmly in my grasp, I reached out my free hand and gestured for James to "Bring it!"

"What the hell is this!" He yelled at me. "There's no way! No Industria has mastered that technique! It was imperfect!"

"Imperfect? I guess I fixed its flaws. Now come! Come and meet your maker! You will pay for what you did to my friends, and to my name!"

"Is that all you fight for? For vengeance?"

"I fight for my friends and my family! And so long as you draw breath, neither are safe! It pains me brother, to kill one of my own kin, but I swear, I WILL do it!"

"Mar, I'm going to be honest here. That form is the only thing in the world with enough power to kill an Industria who has evolved completely, Zeref and that damned black dragon not withstanding. Well, that, and the Magic you invented apparently. People were saying anyone who disappeared thanks to that Magic were sent back to the big bang! Either way Mar, I know you're old enough to have been through Archive's destruction. You lived, obviously, likely only due to your own power. If I die, you have no chance of ever dying. You will be immortal, beyond the very edge of time."

"Then so be it. I will be time's most loyal guardian, steering history in the manner most positive."

"….You really ARE willing to kill me, aren't you? How do you expect to get your friend's Magics back?"

"Us Industria have ways. I'll bite your damn body if that's what's needed."

"I couldn't stop you from doing that. I can however, cut your winnings!" Lang said as he shot his hands out and started channeling Magic. He forced both Gajeel and Sting's Magic from his body, letting them out in huge blasts from either hand.

I smiled at his action. Last mistake, I thought. I transformed both Magics into Materia and slipped them into my coat pockets after dismissing Archangel, then re engaged Archangel and drew Athena's Blade.

"What! What did you do!"

"Cut your winnings. Now I don't have to sink to your level and bite you. If it is any consolation, I'll be naming my first borns after you and sis. Maya…Lang…they are good names."

"You really do remember….at least I can take solace in that. End it."

I darted forward once more, infusing all of my Magic Power into Athena's Blade and swinging as hard as I could. My swing was thrown downward, and missed my brother completely, however, his legs still flew from his body. I had literally put enough power in the air to cut his legs with wind pressure.

He screamed in pain, and I knew those legs weren't coming back. I looked down at the now glowing blade that my arm had turned in to. The power to fell even gods themselves. This was something I knew I could never use again, lest I need to change history juristically. I brought the blade onto my brother's neck, and his head flew through the air. To make sure, I followed up by impaling his heart, then cutting the torso vertically down the middle, all the way through.

The bloody mess fell to the ground, and I watched it to see if I had properly dealt with him. Not a twitch was made. I stood up and reverted to my regular self, then stood over what remained of my brother. I felt tears roll down my eyes as the prospect finally caught up with me. I had killed my own brother, the only link I had left to my time before Mavis, and the only way I had of remembering my family. My tears became heavier and I fell to my knees.

I heard footsteps behind me, lots of them. I didn't care who it was right now, I just wanted to let my emotions out.

"Mar! Are you alright?" I heard Mira yell, followed by the rest of my siblings.

"Strauss! Answer us!" I heard Dante and Bayo yell behind her.

I cleared my throat for a moment and stood up, then turned my head to them, just enough to acknowledge that they were there, not enough to show them my tears.

"I'm here. The criminal is dead."

Dante looked down at the mess, then back to me, then back down as he reached for my brother's head.

"Who…who was he Mar?" he asked while examining the eyes and fangs.

I thought about telling them all, but it would only cause un needed worry. I would, of course, tell my family in private later.

"Don't know. Apparently us Industria's have a preset definition of perfection implanted in us at birth that we strive to become. I guess my body is desirable."

"Mar…you're not telling me the truth. I hunted these things, remember?" Dante said.

"I gave you my answer. Now, I need to go save a friend and an asshole. I'll be home soon, it's been far too long a day." I said before collecting my weapons and coat, then flying off.

I made the first stop at Gajeel's recovery home, since his condition was worse then Sting's. I swiftly dashed in to the living room and pulled out the metal grey Materia, then placed it on Gajeel and backed up.

Gajeel released the last of his Magic into the orb, then absorbed the Magic that came out by eating it, and by the time there was no Magic left, Gajeel was already sitting up with that stupid toothy grin on his face. My work here was done, so I flew back to Fairy Tail.

I repeated the process with Sting, and he shook my hand when he was able to, thanking me over and over for getting his Magic back. I put on a smile, even though it was a lie, and I escorted him back to Sabertooth. He could tell quite easily that something was on my mind, not that I was trying to hide it.

"Hey, Mar?"

"Yeah?" I replied half heartedly.

"Want to talk about it? I think the least I can do is lend an ear for what you did for me."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. What's in my head will stay with my family. Probably won't even reach Fairy Tail."

"Gotcha. Anyway, Sabertooth is here, want to come in and get a drink? I NEED to pay you back, you know."

I thought about it for a second, then sighed and said, "Oh fine. I could use a drink anyway."

As soon as we walked in, cheers erupted throughout the full lounge. Sting replied by going into Dragon Force to show he had his Magic back, but as soon as he did, a large, elderly man took a swing at him. I caught the fist before it hit Sting, causing the entire room to drop dead silent.

"Sting you idiot! Why did you let that freak get the jump on you!" he started yelling.

"Sir, the person who jumped Sting knew how to stay out of sight. Unless it was me, no one would have stood a chance. Rogue got lucky."

"And just who the hell are you!" He snapped back at me while trying to free his arm.

"I'm still working on that. For now, Mar Strauss."

The large man seemed to tense at the name, "Mar Strauss! From Fairy Tail? Sting, did you let this chump help you?"

"I didn't ask, and I couldn't move." Sting said coldly.

"You, Fairy Boy. My guild is going to wipe the floor with your sad excuse for a bunch of mages, just like always. What do you say to that?"

I quickly went Archangel and tightened my grip to a bone breaking level. "I say you just made the biggest fucking mistake of your life."

My aura expanded rapidly, causing damage to the building around me as I twisted the man's arm backwards. He tried to strike me with his free arm, but I caught it with mine and squeezed hard enough that I heard his knuckles crack.

As I finally brought the man to the ground, Sting ran in and grabbed my arm away from him, yelling for me to stop. This man, Sabertooth's master, always ran his guild like this. The thought made me sick to my stomach, only more so when he got back up and offered me a place in Sabertooth for overpowering him.

I turned to him at the question, still in Archangel and said, "Are you fucking kidding me? Why would I want to join a bunch of power drunk soulless bastards? No offence Sting."

"None taken."

"Good, anyway, take your offer and shove it. I'll be participating in the games, know that, and when it comes to Sabertooth, I will restrain myself only where it is necessary."

"To insult us?" The man said.

"To protect you. I've learned that me going at full strength means death for my opponent, with no exceptions."

"Don't be so full of yourse-"

I picked the massive man up by his throat, and said, "Don't test me, Master of Monsters. I'll see you at the games." I then dropped him, safe and sound, and walked away.

When he tried to follow me, I drew one of my handguns and fired a shot over his head, hitting the large quilted Sabertooth emblem on the wall and putting a hole in it and the wall behind it. No one followed after that.

I flew to the courthouse next, and got the whole thing straightened out. Didn't take very long though, Dante and Bayo had already reported in and explained what happened, so I went to Fairy Tail to tell everyone I was in the clear, then home.

My family arrived shortly thereafter, having had to finish a days business before coming home. They found me with my head in my hands on the couch.

I heard them all sit next to me and then Lisanna asking, "Brother? What's wrong? It's about that Industria isn't it?"

I nodded in response, prompting her to ask, "Mar, are you really one of them? Are you alright with that?"

I raised my head out of my hands and looked to Lisanna, then said, "That was far too serious for you. Really, that was about as out of character as I've ever heard you, but thanks for your concern all the same."

Everyone chuckled. I was right, after all, Lisanna was so relentlessly happy most of the time that it was contagious!

"Come on Mar! I really wanted an answer there, and I'm sure everyone else is thinking it too!"

"Yeah. As for your questions, yeah, I'm one of them. However, I didn't have too many problems with who I am before today, and that hasn't changed. I just know WHAT I am exactly now. What that man was."

Mavis caught on to my odd tone and asked, "Mar? Who was that man? Was he someone you know?"

"Knew. That man…that monster was my brother."

"Your BROTHER?" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah. I must have blotted out my memory after I left them, or maybe it eroded itself when I used Arc of Time for the first time, I don't know, and I really don't care. It's irrelevant now. I can only remember brief glimpses of my parents, and my siblings….I don't want to remember them. Their memories are nothing but pain. All I see is my parents wasting away before their time, my sister being torn apart by wolves, and…Lang."

"Lang?" Mira asked.

"Lang was my brother. Freaky, I know. As it turns out, Maya is my sister as well. Heck, it's probably why I wanted to name a daughter that."

"That would make sense. Emotion like that can't be blocked out." Elfman said, with Deliora agreeing with him.

"Either way." I started, "That is just a remainder of a life long since passed. I don't care what I am, I know WHO I am. My name is Mar Strauss, and my family is right here. Supernatural creature or not, that will never change."

"But Mar, he was your brother!" Mavis spoke up, concern more then obvious to everyone.

"Mavis, I remember my brother as being a kind, generous, gentle soul. I want my child to be named after that, not the thing I fought today that disgraced his very name with his plans of genocide. That thing was no brother of mine."

They all could detect the sternness in my voice, despite the sadness that came with it, so they dropped the subject.

"Anyway, speaking of families and drama, what's the doctor saying about the child, hon?" I asked, my regular personality returning.

"It's progressing very well, and I've even worked out something with the games' officials in case I'm not in fighting shape come the big week!"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that. Nothing risky, promise?"

"Promise!" Mira chirped back.

The next couple of weeks were thankfully quiet, leading right up to the day that everyone was due back from the Spirit World, and I was waiting on the beach with Juvia, Jet and Droy. I was, however, called out once by Jellal, but that was minor. Leak a few documents that would lead to the disbanding and arrest of an entire dark guild, nothing exciting. Either way, everyone else was hard at work, so we had to cut back on the welcome wagon. We had an odd feeling they wouldn't want to talk much anyway.

A sphere of light appeared before us, and when it disappeared, there stood the rest of our friends, the same as they were three months prior, only looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Completely incapable of reading the situation, Juvia ran to Grey and took them both to the ground. Sadly, that did nothing to lighten the mood, as everyone began shouting at the lord of the Spirit World to "Give them their time back!"

I sighed at the sight of everyone breaking down, and remembered what Ultear told me. "Bring them to me, and we can do something about the three months of training they missed."

I just hope she didn't mean time travel. I had enough of that for five lifetimes.

They all slumped up against a makeshift wooden fence and lamented the loss of their three months, rather humorously. I guess it didn't help that I convinced Jet and Droy to make sure they wouldn't forget, and that Juvia was in the complete opposite mood for what was appropriate.

Eventually, Erza just stood right up and proclaimed the beginning of a five day training course from hell to bring them back into shape, which was followed by a pigeon landing on her head. She noticed there was a note attached to it, so everyone gathered round as she read it out. "Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge in the west woods."

Knowing they had nothing to lose, they decided to go, and the rest of us decided to tag along. Me especially when I identified the writing on the note. Jellal leaves a very odd loop on his E's.

It felt good walking alongside my team again, it felt like an eternity since I had seen any of them. Natsu's pink hair and burning personality (Literally), Lucy's schoolgirl look and golden hair, with a heart to match, Grey and his horrid tendency to misplace his clothes, Happy and Carla, our two flying feline companions, and Erza. I missed every one of them much more then I thought, and despite the mood being as low as a snake's bellybutton, I still felt great being around them again.

On the way through the woods, I filled my team in on what everyone was up to in the past few months. Everything from that promised exotic double date between Juvia and Grey, and Mira and I, to Elfman becoming massive, to my unfortunate trip to the future and the people I met, leading right into my trial, new identity, and face off with my brother.

I was worried about telling them about my Industria roots, but they were more accepting then I could have ever hoped. As Grey said, "You're still the same psycho that I remember took on Deliora, so who cares what you are?"

We soon arrived at the destroyed bridge, and while everyone was wondering who called us out, the bridge began repairing itself. When everyone else was chatting amongst themselves about what it meant, I just sighed and started across the bridge, prompting the others to follow.

Shortly past the bridge into the woods, we ran into our hosts. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear all greeted us warmly and apologized for the cryptic message and the remote location. We understood, they WERE technically still criminals, after all.

Ultear spoke up after introductions were through. "How many of you have heard of the Second Source?"

I was the only one who raised my hand. I decided to leave me blowing out a space ships observation deck out of my story.

"Ah, Mar, what do you know?"

"The Second Source is exactly what its name implies, a second inborn source of Magic. Its size varies between people. Mine was roughly five times the size of the original."

"….This explains a lot. I take it yours is open?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good! Now, Mar, I take it you know the link between Arc of Time and the Second Source?"

"Not a clue. Mine was opened by a blue alien that attached her being to mine."

Everyone turned to me and shot me weird looks, to which I replied with, "Sadly, no. I am not kidding."

Everyone then shrugged and turned back to Ultear. People half expected this from me by now. Good lord.

"Anyway, the Second Source opens naturally later on in life, a factor contributing to why guild masters are so powerful. With Arc of Time, however, I can age your second source to its age of opening immediately. Don't worry, it's no where near a vital organ, and it won't quit until your heart does. The only side effect is the treatment itself, right Mar?"

"Yeah. Hurt like hell, even to me. Also, your Magic may or may not need to hit its new full power before it comes back down."

Ultear raised an eyebrow and said, "I've never had that problem before."

Natsu, of all people, then said, "Hang on Mar, the only time you would have had to get your Source opened would have been on that ship. And if your power peaked there, you would have torn the thing to shreds! You didn't tell us something!"

I sighed and said, "Yeah. I left out the part where I blew out an observation deck and had to sit out in space on an asteroid that my very aura disintegrated. What can I say? Us Fairy Tail mages excel at breaking things."

Everyone burst into laughter and once they calmed down, Erza keyed in on something odd. "Hang on Mar, what about the blue alien…Liara I think you said her name was?"

"I threw her out of the room and shut the door before the worst happened. She was safe."

Erza smiled. "Good to see you haven't changed Mar."

I grinned and said, "Why would I change? I kind of like the man I am now."

In silent agreement, we gathered around Ultear, who then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the ring.

"I take it you don't know my method, Mar?" she asked.

"Not a clue."

"Good. I'll hit you with it first. It won't do anything, but Archive will be able to show you how to do it. Then we'll split everyone up and crack their sources open."

"Got it."

And just like that, the runes appeared on my body again, prompting me to look over myself. I didn't get a very good look last time. It almost looked like a diagram of the human body. The runes were rounded at key points on my body, perfectly symmetrical on both sides.

It quickly faded and I said, "Alright, I got it. So everyone, split into two teams, two, along with Happy and Carla for Ultear, and three for me."

Erza, Natsu, and Lucy lined up in front of me, and I cracked my knuckles, then rolled my neck. I got them all to link hands, and I apologized in advance for what they were about to feel. The runes appeared on all of them simultaneously, and I maintained my focus as I set the spell up. I saw Jellal and Meredy walk away. I guess seeing Erza in pain would have been too much for the big guy.

I was soon ready and I said, "Brace yourselves." before activating them.

Each of them dropped to the ground straight away, Erza included. They began screaming, and I had to close my eyes to prevent myself from stopping the spell from the sheer sight.

As the spell came to an end, I heard Natsu stand and roar one final time before dropping to the ground again. As soon as the spell was complete, I released my control on them, and I could immediately feel that they had grown stronger. MUCH stronger.

Natsu, Lucy, and Erza stood, and looked over to Grey, Juvia, and the Exceeds, who were also just recovering, and once they shook the stun from their minds, I smiled at all of them and gathered them to check their current level of Magic.

Everyone had become at least two or three times as strong, easily. It made my heart jump for joy to see my friends grow so quickly.

I turned to Ultear and said thanks, before Jellal and Meredy walked back to us.

Jellal turned to me and asked, "How did it go?"

I replied with a smirk, and said, "Fairy Tail is back!"


End file.
